Residence Life
by Steph81
Summary: Emily is starting her first year at a university, and Naomi Campbell is her Resident Advisor.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second Naomily fanfic! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it :D**

**All reviews and feedback are appreciated! :P**

A New Semester

Naomi jumps as her alarm clock buzzes. "Jesus Christ!" She leans over to hit snooze, and pushes her light blonde hair off her face, grumbles to herself and drives her face back into her pillow. Minutes later her phone rings, "Fuck's sake! I'm up okay!" She hobbles out of bed and answers the phone. "Yes?"

"Good morning Naomi! This is your wake up call, so get you sleepy arse out of bed!" A bubbly voice, of clearly a morning person, chirps on the other end.

"Thank you Panda, I am up." Naomi stumbles over to her desk lamp and flicks it on, squinting her bright blue eyes from the light. "Jesus…6am comes way to fast."

"But it's MOVE IN DAY! Aren't you excited!" Panda giggles threw the phone. "So hurry up yeah? I'll see you in the lounge for the meeting."

Naomi clears her throat, "Yeah yeah, I'll see you in a bit." She drags her feet back over to her bed and turns off her alarm and makes her twin bed. "Move in day…aaaah here we go." She throws her arms out and stretches her body with a groan, and hugs the wall as she turns into her bathroom to get ready.

After a shower she is feeling more awake. Naomi grabs her name badge and clips it to her university housing staff polo collar, "Jesus this picture is awful." With another groan she shuts her eyes and takes a deep breath, preparing herself for a long day. She checks herself in the mirror and flashes a smile, "Hello and welcome! I'm Naomi. I'll be your Resident Advisor for the year." She shakes her head and rolls her eyes, "Can you be anymore cheesy?" She grabs her keys and heads for the door.

As she locks up her room, she glances down the quiet, empty hallway. Naomi walks in the opposite direction of the stairwell to the lobby (her room is close to the stairs, just a few doors away) to give her floor on last look before the new residents move in. She checks her bulletin boards and door tags with the expected students' names on them. She takes in the quiet and smiles, "Okay. Ready."

She makes her way back down the hall as a loud crash of the stairwell door startles her. "There you are! Come on Naoms! The meeting is about to start!" Pandora jumps with excitement and anticipation. She skips down the hall to meet Naomi half way and links her arms threw Naomi's. "Let's go!"

Naomi smiles at her dear friend and nods. "I was just taking a final walk through in this calm before the storm." She smiles at Panda and pats her hand, "Move in day."

"That's the spirit!" Panda says with a massive grin of delight as she starts the two into skip down the hall, with her blonde pig tails flopping about and her blue eyes sparkling. They bust threw the stairwell door with a bang and giggle their way down the steps. Several desks and chairs are set up in the long and wide lobby hallway of Smyth Hall and Phillips Hall . These halls make up 2 of the 4 halls that attach to the food court in the center. They are separate but share the lobby hall and main desk. The sun is shining through both sets of doors at both ends of the hallway, that lead to either residence hall. They walk towards the main desk in the center of the lobby hallway and hang off the counter.

"Morning Smyth/Phillips office staff!" Panda greets the 4 smiling students, about their age behind the desk. "Ready for the madness?" She giggles. Naomi just smiles and nods at the office folk, already exhausted at the thought. They smile and nod back, preparing for the chaos that move in day is. Panda plays with one of the hundreds of lanyards sitting on the counter, waiting for the keys of a student to be clipped to it. She picks one up and smacks Naomi in the shoulder with it and says , "Here's to the start of a new semester partner!"

"Oi!" A male voice blurts out at Naomi and Panda. "Move in day! Meeting now!"

The girls turn and see their ACD (Area Complex Director, in other words their boss) hanging in the doorway of the lounge directly across the main desk. They giggle and hang their heads as they walk towards the lounge.

"Sorry Mike," They both say in unison with a sheepish grin.

He smiles and shakes his head, "Panda and Naomi, what am I gonna do with you two?"

He follows the girls in clapping his hands, "Okay! Good morning all!" He smiles at his housing staff of two separate residence halls, 10 Resident Advisors (RA) and 4 Academic Assistants (AA). "I hope everyone is awake! It's going to be a long morning into the afternoon. We have chairs set up for you, if you have a chance to sit. Smyth staff on your side of the desk, and Phillips on your respective side, to prevent confusion. You will be called as each student checks in and receives their keys and room condition sheet. You'll take them to their room, open the door and grade the room. The student will agree or make alterations if they feel fit and sign the sheet, you will sign it as well. When you are done you will return the paper work to the desk, and most likely be handed off to a new student for another check in. Be friendly and patient, remember these are first year students…with anxious parents too." The staff nods and smiles at their leader. "Pretty simple, just a lot of it! Try and be aware of the elevators and stairwells, they will be packed of checked in students moving their belongings in. Check in starts at 8am-4pm, when things slow down you will be excused for a lunch break. Hang in there, it will be over soon!" He smiles and excuses the groups for the last few minutes before the doors open.

"I hope there are some fit birds yeah?" A boyishly handsome RA with sandy brown hair says to another tall, good looking, shaggy haired RA as they bust out of the lounge and hang off the desk countertop.

"Easy Cook, they aren't even moved in yet." Freddie rolls his eyes at Cook's eagerness.

"Jesus Cook, you're ridiculous!" Naomi laughs and joins the men at the desk. "Keep it in your pants until the parents go home at least!"

"Likewise blondie!" Cook snorts at Naomi. "I bet you are thinking the same thing as me." He smirks and wriggles his eyebrows at her. "That is unless you've acquired the taste for cock recently."

"Cook, stop. She doesn't want your Crayola dick, okay?" Freddie smacks him on the back of the head and laughs, winking at Naomi.

Naomi just shakes her head, "Nope, none of that Cook. Sorry." She smirks at Cook and smiles at Freddie.

Effy, a mysterious, beautiful brunette with piercing blue eyes, also is an RA, joins the gang at the desk and asks Naomi, "Cook trying to pull you to the dark side again?"

"Hey babes, not all of us live on the fence!" Cook interjects. "You can come into my backyard anytime." He gives her a wink and licks his lips.

"Whatever Cook, don't hate cuz I like the best of both worlds." She winks and walks over to one of the chairs on the Smyth Hall side and takes a seat next to two other staff members, JJ and Sophia.

"It's 8! Let's get those doors open!" Mike hollers at everyone. "OOOOOH! BATTLESTATIONS! OOOOOH! BATTLESTATIONS!" He tries his best at making a siren noise, and receives smirks and eye rolls in response from the now seated staff. Mike walks over to the Smyth Hall outside doors and opens them to the awaiting people. "Welcome everyone! I am going to ask you all to make a single file line at the desk and we will check you in as efficiently as possible! Welcome again!" He walks over to the Phillips hall outside doors and says the same thing.

As new students and parents filter in, Cook is already eyeing the females and nudging Freddie in the ribs. Naomi smiles and find herself doing the same thing and Freddie nudges her in the ribs, his brown eyes smiling at her blues. Panda, who is an AA, sits in between Naomi and JJ, the other AA of Smyth hall. He has fluffy hair, bright blue eyes, and braces and is sitting nervously, picking at his nails. "JJ, don't be nervous!" Panda comforts him. "It's going to be a great year!"

"Yeah JJ, you're never going to lose your virginity looking like a nervous little boy." Effy chimes in and she pats him on the knee.

JJ shrugs and blushes as he glances over at Sophia, a shy RA with brown eyes covered with brown bangs and long locks, who is sitting next to him.

Within seconds of the line forming in front of the desk, "Cook! Naomi! Freddie!" comes from the desk staff. "Effy! JJ! Panda! Sophia!" quickly follows and they all are off to check students into their new rooms. This pattern continues for the few hours of the day as more and more people arrive.

Naomi has a second in the madness to sit down. She sees Panda heading back to the desk with finished paper work and calls to her and smiles. "Take a load off for a few with me!"

Panda bounds over to the seat and flops into it. "Blimey! It's blinking' crazy in here! I've personally check in half your floor!"

"Really? I haven't yet checked any of my residents in. Weird, I've gotten all of Effy and Sophia's residents but none of mine. AND my arse is killing me from all the steps, how lucky of me to get the 4th and 2nd floor time and time again." She laughs and shrugs.

"Hahaa right, well at least you live on the 1st floor. That's one less set of steps than me being on the 2nd floor." Panda giggles and takes a relaxing breath before both Naomi and Pandora are called for check ins.

Check ins continue through lunch. Mike excuses Naomi and Panda for a break and they head off to get a bite to eat. They head into the food court that is attached to the lobby hallway and they see Freddie and Cook finishing up their lunch. "Oi! Back to work you two!' Naomi barks at the boys and smiles. "Things are winding down, but Mike said to send you guys back so we can take a break."

"Aaaaargh, okay." Freddie grabs his tray and kicks Cook in the chair leg and motions his head for him to follow. Cook shoves the last of his fries into his mouth and blows a kiss at the girls as he follows Freddie back to the halls. "Ladies…" Freddie smiles as the reach the doors leading back to the halls and pushes them open with his back.

The girls get some food and head back to a table and take a seat. They chose one close to the glass doors, so they could be seen in case they were needed. Naomi and Panda, too tired to talk, munch away. Naomi takes the last bite of her turkey sandwich and stops in mid bite. Her eyes catch a red blur through the glass doors. She finishes her sandwich and stands up to throw out her trash and return her tray. Panda is close behind her sipping the last of her drink loudly and does the same.

"Naomi? Are you finished?" A voice comes from the glass doors. She turns and sees Mike in the doorway.

"Yeah Mike, we're all finished. What's up?" Naomi wipes her mouth with the side of her closest knuckle of her right hand.

"Well surprisingly every last resident is here. They all showed up at once, so I'm dismissing everyone. I thought you'd like to check your last resident in? I hear that you actually haven't been on your floor yet to see any of your residents."

"Hahaha yeah, isn't that funny? Yeah, sure. I'll take her." Naomi smiles and waves at Panda as walks towards the door. "I'll see ya later Panda, go meet some residents and try not to scare them with your enthusiasm!" She smiles and chuckles at Pandora.

Naomi walks around to the front of the desk to find the red blur that had recently caught her eye. "Naomi, this is Emily Fitch, your last resident to check in." The office assistant smiles as she wipes the sweat off her brow. Clearly the office staff is ready to be done with check in as well.

Naomi chokes a bit on the saliva that has collected in her mouth as she took in the beauty that stands before her. "He..hhhuhhum..Hello and welcome. I'm Naomi. I'm your Resident Advisor for the year." She feels her blush spread across her cheeks, scolding herself for using her previously practiced cheese ball line from the morning. She holds out her hand towards Emily and smiles.

"Hello, I'm Emily. Nice to meet you." The bright red haired, petite girl smiles and giggles nervously with in a husky voice as she shakes Naomi's hand. She has deep brown eyes and a button nose. She seems shy and alone.

"Let's get you checked in, yeah?" Naomi winks and nods her head for Emily to follow.

"Anyone with you today? Parents? Friends? Boyfriend? Naomi makes small talk as they walk.

"Oh, no…none of the above." Emily shrugs.

Naomi frowns, "Oh, sorry." They reach the hall doors, "Did you want to take the lift or the steps? It's only a floor so I'm cool either way."

"Steps are fine," Emily smiles. They walk into the noisy stairwell and up the flight of steps.

"Welcome to the first floor!" Naomi says and smiles as she holds the door for Emily. "Let's see you are in room….103. Oh haha, Look we're neighbors. I'm in 105." She smiles at the coincidence. Other of her residents pass by and Naomi tries to smile at them but she can't seem to take her attention away from Emily. They come up to the door tagged with Emily and Arcia and Naomi unlocks it. "Hmmm looks like Ar…Arse..Arcia? Hmmm…am I pronouncing that right? Well looks like she isn't here yet." The room is empty and small. "Well, at least you have first pick of beds, desks, and dressers yeah? The bathroom here connects with your suitemates of 101." She smiles at Emily as she goes through the monotonous motions of check in paperwork as Emily pokes around her new room. "So, I am grading 'Good, fair, poor' on all the things listed in regards to this room. You can agree or make changes, but after you look this over I need you to sign here okay?"

"Sure, no problem." Emily takes the paperwork and looks it over. "Can I see your pen?" Naomi smiles and hands her the pen and she signs. Naomi leans down next to the shorter girl and signs her name as well. While next to her, she smells Emily's perfume and feels her knees go a bit wobbly and she stumbles a bit. "Whoa, are you okay?" Emily asks as she holds her arm out to Naomi.

"Haha yeah, I guess I'm spent. By chance I've had to check in almost all of the 4th floor and 2nd floor so my legs are tired of steps." Naomi shakes off her embarrassment and smiles at Emily. "Hey, so I'm free now. All the check ins are complete, did you need a hand with anything?"

Emily smiles at the friendly offer, "Oh, I think I'll be alright. I don't have too much stuff to bring in from my car. Thank you though."

"Well, if you change your mind, I'm right next door neighbor!" Naomi grins like a goof and turns on her heel. "I'll leave you too it then Ems." She catches herself as her nickname kinda slipped out and smiles again as she exits Emily's room.

Emily smiles and chuckles at her introduction to university living. She sits on her bare twin mattress of her new room. She takes a deep breath and exhales. She places her hands on her knees and pushes herself up off the bed. She walks out the door and shuts it, and heads down to her car to bring her belongings in.

As Naomi reaches the front desk with the last of her paperwork, she leans on the counter and shares her relief with the Office Assistants. "Well, thank God that's done. Good job folks!" She winks at the exhausted workers and smiles as she heads back to her hall and shouts out to no one, "I could use a nap!"

As She reaches the first floor door, she takes a deep breath to prepare for the name game. She heads in and starts introducing herself to her residents and learning faces with the corresponding names.


	2. Chapter 2

Unpacking

Emily stops to wipe the sweat from her brow. She looks around at her made bed, full dresser and closet, and organized desk. She nods of approval of her hard work and decides to take a break. She pokes her head out into the noisy hallway and sees random girls giggling down the hallway. She smiles and walks out, locking her door behind her. She comes up on Naomi's door, which is covered from top to bottom in door tags of all kinds. She smiles and keeps walking, peaking into open doors as she passes each room. She sees a large bulletin board on the wall.

"Naomi, get to know me," Emily reads out loud as she looks at the bright lettering across the board. Underneath is a picture of Naomi wearing a pig shirt and a cheesy smile, with some common facts about Naomi.

_1- I love Garibaldi._

_2- I love animals_

_3- My favorite color is red_

_4-I'm a Junior _

_5- I am a Psychology Major_

_6-I'm 21 years old_

_7-I'm a Leo _

_8- I'm a fan of music of all kinds_

_9-I'm in room 105_

_10-I'm pretty much awesome._

_Emily smiles at the board and keeps walking down the hall exploring. She passes through a set of emergency doors and sees a few study rooms and a kitchenette on her sides. She keeps on through another set of emergency doors and into the another half of the floor. She makes her way to the end to find another door to the stairwell and a window covered in cob webs. She peaks out and smiles at a student carrying far to much for one trip, and giggles as they drop half of it to the ground. She jumps as the stairwell door flies open with a crash._

"_Oh Emily! Hi!" A familiar voice says, as she turns to see Naomi standing with Pandora, who is smirking at Naomi. "Settled in yet?"_

"_Hey Naomi, yeah I'm getting there." Emily smiles shyly and nods at Panda._

"_This is Pandora, or Panda. She will be your Academic Assistant this year. You'll learn more about her at the floor meeting tonight." Naomi smiles at Emily and feels her knees buckle again, but she ignores it._

"_Hi Emily, nice to meet you!" Panda smiles. "Are you hungry? Have you eaten yet?"_

"_Yeah Ems, we were about to grab a bite. Would you like to join us? Show you around a bit?" Naomi bites her lip, trying not to sound over eager._

_Emily smiles fully for the first time since she arrived, "I'd love to, thank you."_

_They start to walk down the hallway in the other direction. Naomi shouts and smiles to random residents as they pass, "8pm! Floor meeting! Be there or be square!" Naomi greets her residents by their names, trying her best to process all 60 of the names and faces. They reach her bulletin board and Naomi laughs at her silly picture._

"_I love your board Naoms," Panda giggles. _

_Naomi smiles and shakes her head, "Hey let me just grab something from my room real quick." She pulls out her keys and unlocks the door of Naomi tags, a sweet smell of cherries floats out from the room. She nods for the girls to follow her as she opens the door fully. Light from her windows shins through her colorful red curtains. She steps into her bathroom and grabs a hair tie to put her hair up in a pony tail. _

"_Oh my God, this is your room?" Emily gasps as she looks at Naomi's personal bathroom and much larger living quarters as hers. "May I?" She asks to enter Naomi's room all the way. Naomi nods and smiles with the tie in her mouth and her hands in her hair, collecting for a pony. Emily puts her hand through some strings of hanging beads, that make colorful smiley faces, and brushes them out of the way for her to pass through. "Wow." She looks around at Naomi's bed, small couch, desks, guitar, and TV set up with a massive DVD collection. "Holy crap! You have a lot of DVDs," Emily gasps in awe of how intriguing Naomi is becoming to her . Panda passes through the beads and smiles as she flops on Naomi's bed and steals a snack from Naomi's stash and starts munching on it. Emily continues to look at Naomi's walls, which are covered in magazine clip outs, pics, collages, and posters. Her eyes widen and she smiles at all the details in her room._

"_Hey Ems, can we continue this tour later? Haha I'm starving, yeah?" Naomi says as she passes through her beads and pats Emily on the shoulder and smiles at her. "You are always welcome to hang out in here with me, or watch or borrow a DVD. But my belly is a rumbling, so let's eat!" _

"_Food!' Panda bounces off Naomi's bed and joins the standing girls. Naomi sees that Panda stole a snack and shoots her a glare and a wink as she grabs the wrapper and tosses it into her garbage can. "Sorry, I was feeling peckish." Panda smiles innocently, and makes her way out of Naomi's room. "Come on ladies!"_

_Naomi leads the still wide eyed and looking Emily out to the hallway and locks her door. They head down the stairwell and into the lobby hallway. They make their way to the glass doors to the food court and Naomi decides to give Emily a quick little tour. She walks closer to the main desk that is in between the mailboxes for each residence hall. "Hey Ems, over here. These are the mailboxes, and here is your mailbox. And this is the lounge, there's a piano in there I like to play from time to time. There will be programs in there and stuff. Aaand, this is the front desk. If you need stamps, change, a vacuum, broom and dust pan, information, a number, anything really they can help you." She waves at the OA and keeps the tour moving. "This is the other hall, Phillips Hall, but they aren't cool like us in Smyth Hall." Naomi giggles, "Ha, I'm kidding, but your keys will open both sets of outside doors to the building and both of the hall's main doors, if you ever need to get into Phillips or anything. And that's about it! Let's go eat!" Naomi claps her hands together and smiles at the appreciative Emily. They head back towards the food court but pass behind the front desk this time, "Oh yeah, bathrooms are here if you need them and vending machines that will just take your money, ha ha, don't use them." _

"_Thank you Naomi, you are very thorough in your tour," Emily smiles at Naomi and feels a little flip in Emily's stomach. She figures she's just hungry, but Naomi is rather beautiful on first impression, so she just smiles it off._

_Panda holds the glass door open to the food court and smiles, "Food! NOW!"_

_They get their dinner and find a place to sit in the very load and chaotic dining area._

"_So Emily, tell us about yourself?" Panda says as she takes a bite of her pizza._

"_Huh, not much to tell really." Emily says shyly. "I'm from Bristol and took a few years off after college to get away. I'm here with the other first year students and I feel a little out of place."_

"_Oh, so you're actually our age? You're 21? Panda asks while taking a sip of her drink._

"_Yeah, is that weird?" Emily looks down and pushes her fork into her salad._

"_Not at all," Naomi smiles at her and sends her a wink. "Actually, I think that's great! Now you can hang with us all the time!" Naomi tries to hide her excitement._

"_So what did you do during your break?" Panda asks with her mouth full of food._

"_Well, I worked for my dad at his gym, and pretty much avoided my mum and sister. My parents divorced near the end of college and it literally split my family up. My mum and dad had their own issues, hence the divorce. Then on top of things, I had my own drama that helped force us apart. My little brother and I went to live with my dad and my sister stayed with my mum." Emily says with sadness in her eyes._

_Naomi tries not think of Emily in a gym setting, seeing how fit she is, her mind was starting to wander. "What happened with you mum and sister? If you don't mind me asking?"_

"_Eh, no it's fine I guess." Emily reassures Naomi, "It's a long story really, but I'll try and nutshell it for you. Basically…my mum and sister are not okay with my lifestyle choices. My sister walked in on my college girlfriend and I, and pretty much freaked. She told my parents and spread gossip all through school about me. I don't know why Katie freaked out so much, I guess it's because we're twins and maybe she was afraid people would think she's gay too? I don't know. But it was awful and my girlfriend couldn't handle it and broke up with me. I had to get away, and my dad…well, I've always been a daddy's girl I guess. So I moved with him and my younger brother. I just needed some time to come to terms with things and starting over as myself and not a twin. And…here I am." She smiles with a squint, hoping she didn't say too much too fast._

_Naomi's eyes dilate when she hears Emily is a lesbian and she has a sad smile on her face as she hears the rest of Emily's emotional story. She remembers her stupid small talk question from check in and mentally kicks herself. "I'm sorry to hear that Ems. If you ever need to talk, I'm here." Naomi places her hand on Emily's supportively. _

"_We're glad you're here with us Emily!" Panda chimes in with a smile._

_There is a silence as they eat. "What about you guys? Are you both juniors here?" Emily asks in between bites._

"_Yup, I'm in the nursing program and Naomi is a Psychology major. She's always trying to diagnose me." Panda nudges Naomi affectionately and grins._

"_Yes," Naomi says in a Freudian accent, "this is because you have issues." She smiles at Panda. "So Ems, what do you plan to study?"_

"_I dunno yet. I figure I'd get my basic course out of the way first." Emily smiles as she collects her trash onto her tray._

"_Well I think that is a perfectly fine thing to do, and you know, you can always chat Panda up here for academic support." Naomi gives Emily a cheesy grin. Emily smiles back and gets up to toss her trash and return her tray._

_Naomi checks her unisex gold watch on her left wrist, and shrugs. "Well guys, it's 7:50 and I have a floor meeting in 10 minutes. That means you too Emily." Naomi winks and picks up her tray and throws out her trash. "Panda, you better get a move on since you have to hit all the female floors in Smyth tonight. You see Emily, Panda is the female AA, so she has to go to all female floor meetings tonight. That's mine, Effy's and Sophia's, crazy huh?"_

"_Sounds exhausting," Emily smiles. "Well, Panda, it was great having dinner with you. See you at our floor meeting, yeah?"_

"_Yes, Emily, it was great. Can't wait to hang out with you later! Bollocks I'm tired, three meetings…" Panda walks off mumbling to herself, leaving Emily and Naomi still pushing in their chairs._

_Naomi smiles at Emily, "So did Arcia ever show?" _

_Emily shakes her head, "No. Not yet at least."_

"_Well, like I said, if you want to come over and watch a DVD or anything, please do." Naomi extends her arm to Emily's firm shoulder and gives it a squeeze. "Eek! Okay, we gotta go." Naomi chuckles at the idea of being late to her own floor meeting. _

_They scamper back to their floor. Naomi pops into her room quickly and starts pulling out a few large boxes and takes them to the open space of the floor near the stairwell and elevator. She finishes setting up and pears at her watch, then up and down the hall to see if residents were on their way. She smiles at the already sitting girls waiting patiently, giggling with each other. She spots Emily quietly sitting with her knees tucked under her chin, smiling at Naomi. She sends Emily a smile and a wink as she clears her throat. _

"_Okay ladies, are we all here?" She does a quick head count and nods, "Yeah? Looks like everyone." Naomi smiles and holds her arms out. "Welcome again ladies, to the first floor Smyth Hall. I am Naomi your Resident Advisor, I'm in 105 just to remind you all. I hope you all are feeling a bit more settled than you were this morning. If you have any questions I'll be happy to answer them all in due time. First, the rules." _

_After going over all the required information in the meeting, Naomi goes to the fun stuff. "I have for all of you a welcome gift cup from the university, if someone doesn't mind helping me distribute them. Essentially, they are HUGE cups with fun stuff inside, so enjoy!"_

_Emily pops up and offers a hand, "Thank you Emily." Naomi smiles at her leadership._

_As they are passing out the cups, Naomi continues to go over information about clubs, sorority activities, tutoring, the front desk amenities, and what an RA on Duty is. They finish handing out the cups and Emily takes her seat again with her own pack in hand. She pops it open to see some candy, a university key chain, a window cling, a notepad, some deodorant, a tampon, a condom, a small packet of Advil and cold medicine, and a flyer discount coupon for a book store on campus. The residents are excited about their gift cups and Naomi can see Panda coming down the stairwell. "Okay ladies, I want you to meet your Academic Advisor or AA, Pandora." _

_Panda comes through the door and smiles, "He everyone, I'm Pandora. You can call me Panda, if you'd like. Anyway, I'm your AA and if you ever have questions or concerns about classes, scheduling, or anything I'm your girl."_

"_Well, that about wraps it up, are there any questions?" Naomi asks, thankful that her day is almost done._

"_Yeah," A random girl raises her hand giggling. "What's your last name? The RA boy on the ground floor asked me to ask you."_

"_Well, I'll suggest NOT to do what Cook says from now on," Naomi smiles. "But to answer your question, my last name is Campbell. I will allow the next few moments for laughter, but I don't want to hear any comments from now on." She smiles and shakes her head. She looks up at Emily, who too, is suppressing a smile and trying not to laugh. "Okay! Enough! Any real questions?" Naomi smiles and laughs. "No? Okay, meeting adjourned!_

_The girls scatter back to their rooms and Naomi picks up the remaining trash and walks it into the compacter room where the trash shoot is located. "That was fun," Emily says standing in the doorway to the compacter room._

_Naomi looks up from what she is doing and smiles, "I'm glad you enjoyed it. And hey, thanks for your help Ems." She shuts the shoot door and walks back to the hallway to meet Emily. "Sooo, what's next for Emily this evening?" Naomi asks with a grin._

"_I dunno. But, I think I'll blow off orientation tomorrow morning. I bet I can learn more from you and Panda then from some stupid orientation." Emily shrugs and smiles. "Is that wrong?"_

"_Not at all," Naomi loops her arm through Emily's and pulls her down the hallway. "I promise, you are in safe hands with Panda and I." They stop at Emily's door. "Well I'm gonna go sit on my arse for a bit. The door will be open if you get bored." Naomi smiles at Emily and she takes the few steps to her door. She turns and waves as she enters her room, the sweet smell of Naomi's room fills Emily's nose._


	3. Chapter 3

Settling In

It's now about 10pm and Emily is sitting on her bed, staring at the blank walls of her lonely room. She wonders if her roommate will ever appear and jumps as she hears a knock at the bathroom door. She turns and sees her suitemates heads popping into her room.

"Hi! I'm Candace and this is Nicole! Just wanted to say hi!" Emily's suitemates smile and wave.

"Oh hey, I'm Emily." She stands and goes over to shake their hands. "You guys all settled in?"

"Yeah, we had this planned since our last year in college. We are best friends!" The two chirp at Emily.

Emily smiles politely and rolls her eyes in her head, "Oh how lovely."

"Well, have a good night! Don't be a stranger!" They bounce off into their own room.

Emily smiles at the friendliness, but is not impressed. "God, I feel old," She murmurs to herself as she shuts her bathroom door again. She smiles and pauses as she looks to her right at her wall which she shares with her neighbor.

Naomi is draped across her couch in a beat up pair of sweatpants and her pig t-shirt, with one leg up and one leg on the floor. She has multicolored lights hung in the perimeter of her ceiling that are glowing fabulously in the dark, making the room warm and inviting. She's watching Love Actually and snacking on Reese's Pieces.

Emily stands at Naomi's doorway in some running shorts and a tank top, peering into the glowing light. Like a moth to the flame, her eyes widen at the lights and she steps in as she knocks on the door.

"Bonsoir?" Naomi calls out from her resting position. "Come on it, yeah?"

Emily pads her way through the beads and stops as she sees Naomi cutely sprawled on her couch. Her eyes look electric in the reflection of the TV and glowing lights. Emily's stomach buzzes, "Hey, you watching a movie?"

"Yeah Ems, come on in!" Naomi sits up and pats the cushion next to her. Fully aware of all the skin Emily has exposed. She gulps and licks her lips, thinking of what to say next and looks down at her candy bag. "Want some?" She thrusts the candy at Emily.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks," Emily smiles and flops down, brushing her naked knee against Naomi's clothed one. She tucks her fuzzy socked feet under her knees and sits Indian style on the couch. "Oh, Love Actually. I love this movie. I love Sam. He's so cute, learning to play the drums for a girl and all." Emily smiles and leans over closer to Naomi as she sticks her hand into the Reese's bag.

Naomi feels her cheeks flush from the close proximity of Emily, and was thankful for the darkness. "So Ems, how was your first day of residence life?"

"It was eventful," Emily smiles and looks over at Naomi. "I'm very thankful to have a great RA and AA. I think this is going to be a good year." She smiles as she crunches on the Reese's.

Naomi smiles at Emily, who looks really gorgeous in the lights and asks, "Oh hey, did you want something to drink?" She jumps up and heads over to her mini fridge. "Let's see, I have water, Diet Coke, beer, and some wine?"

"Wow, that's a lot to fit in that tiny fridge," Emily laughs. "I'll have a water, thank you Naoms."

Naomi's heart skips as she hears Emily call her Naoms, and she grabs her a water. "Haha yes, I have fantastic spatial relations skills. You should see me pack a car!" She winks as she hands Emily the water and takes her seat back on the couch. She jumps back up and grabs a pillow from her bed and adjusts it behind her head, making it so Emily can have some too.

"Haha, thanks." Emily smiles and adjust her body so she can enjoy the soft pillow.

They are enjoying the movie and Reese's when another knock is at the door. "Yes?" Naomi yells, trying not to shout in Emily's ear.

A girl who looks quite pissed off enters Naomi's room. "Whoa, it's cool in here."

"Thanks," Naomi says. "What's up?"

"Yeah, well I'm pissed. Veronica won't clean up her freaking mess in the microwave, and she threatened to take away my TV privileges…" The voice of a mad resident fade out in Naomi's head as the girl turns to walk out, still ranting.

"Okay, I'll be right there to help sort things out." Naomi shuts her eyes and exhales. "And so it begins." She smiles at Emily as she gets up with a groan. "A big part of being an RA is being their mommy. I hope to be back soon, please stay if you want, but no pressure." She turns and heads out her door to follow the resident to her room.

Emily watches Naomi leave and focuses her attention to Naomi's sweet room. She hops up and starts walking around, going back to all the details and art on her walls. She puts her knee on Naomi's bed and looks at a collage of magazine clippings on the wall next to her bed. It was about love and heartbreak and general unhappiness. Emily frowns at the sight, for it expressed a lot of sadness in Naomi's life. She moves on and looks at some pictures, she can't see them very well in the colorful dimly lit room so she moves on. She looks at Naomi's poster of the band Kids of 88 over her desk, and the poster of the cover of Garbage's 1995 self titled album hanging over behind the couch. She walks up to her acoustic guitar and plucks a string and smiles, Emily can't help but want to know more about Naomi.

She hears grumbling as Naomi makes her way back into her room and shuts her door. Emily quickly flops back on the couch and acts as calmly as she could, not wanting Naomi to know she was exploring her room. "What a bunch a freaking babies," Naomi wines as she pushes her hanging beads out of the way. "See Ems, this is why you gotta stick with me, you don't want to hang with these prats." She smiles and takes her seat back on the couch. Emily turns to her, nods and smiles widely.

Emily bites her lip and pauses, "I told my dad about you today."

Naomi smiles, "Yeah? All good things I hope?"

"Yeah, I told him how my roommate hasn't shown yet, that I'm settled in, and I found some really nice people here so far." Emily looks down at her hands. "I really do appreciate you and Panda hanging out with me. My dad says I isolate myself too much, but it's because I'm scared to get too close to people…after what happened with my…"

Naomi stops Emily before she can bring up her sad family situation by interrupting her, "The pleasure is really all mine Ems." She squeezes Emily's knee and smiles.

Emily smiles and bites her lip, trying not to show the smile that wants to stretch ear to ear.

They keep watching the movie until credits start to roll. Naomi can barely keep her eyes open at this point. She yawns, "I can't keep my eyes open any longer. I had a loooong day."

Emily yawns in response, "Yeah, it is after midnight. I know I didn't have as long of a day as you, but I'm pretty beat too."

"Hey, you had a long day, moving is never an easy feat." Naomi smiles as she rubs her eyes.

Emily smiles and stretches with a slight moan. Naomi's gut twinges at the sound and she bites her lip. Emily stands up and rubs her eyes, "Okay, well thank you for the movie and refreshments." She smiles and heads for the door, stopping at the hanging beads. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah Ems, especially if you're ditching orientation. We can get breakfast and I'll show you the campus, if you'd like." Naomi stands up and stretches as she smiles at Emily and starts walking towards her.

Emily's eyes beam with joy, "Yeah, I'd really love that Naoms. Well, I'll let you get some rest then."

"Yeah, you get some rest too." Naomi walks Emily to the door. "Goodnight, hope you can sleep okay in your new place. Sweet dreams!" Naomi whispers to Emily as she sneaks out the door.

Emily smiles, "Sweet dreams to you too." She hears Naomi lock the door behind her and she walks to her room. She gets in to her room and locks the door behind her. She smiles and hops into her bed and snuggles into the sheets. She shuts her eyes and smiles, excited for the things to come.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OOPS! I forgot, I don't own anything! I'm am just a fan and I hope you all keep enjoying my story! :D I appreciate everyone who has reviewed so far, it's great to get some feedback and it puts a super cheesy smile on my face! XD**

**Exploring The Campus**

**Emily stirs from her sleep when she feels the sun beating on her delicate face. She inhales deeply and brings her hands up to her face to rub her eyes. With a giant stretch and yawn, she stares at her ceiling and smiles. She pulls the covers off her body and swings her legs around and places her now bare feet on the cold floor. With a cringe she notes to self to purchase some fuzzy slippers for cold mornings such as this. She pauses and listens, and hears nothing but some off in the distance music being played from across the court yard that separates Smyth and Phillips Halls. Looking at the clock she sees it's a little after 9am, and says to herself, "Right, everyone is at orientation most likely."**

**She stands off the bed and turns her Ipod stereo on. As the first few notes of "Evacuate the Dancefloor" by Cascada play, Emily starts to sway her hips to the beat until the chorus kicks in and she just lets go in the morning light. She flips her red hair as the bass beats and synthesized chords sing. As that song ends and Lady Gaga's "You and I" comes on she is ready to get ready for her day. She picks her clothes out and takes a shower. Once out of the shower, Emily dries her hair to Berlin's "Take My Breath Away" and checks the time. It's now 10am, and Staind's "It's Been Awhile" starts up as she starts to apply minimal make up to her porcelain features. She decides to take a trip down to the lobby before seeing if Naomi was up yet for breakfast.**

**Emily opens her door, still shocked by the silence, but surprised of the multiple fragrances of shower products, perfumes, and…laundry? She steps completely out of her room and shuts and locks the door. She smells cherries, Naomi's up, she smiles and takes a few steps to her left to Naomi's door. It was open and she hears a string of muffled expletives.**

"**Naomi?" Emily asks. "Hello?" She pops her head into Naomi's door to see her bent over with her arse practically in Emily's face. She is wearing men's blue boxer shorts and a black tank top.**

"**Fuck!" Naomi smacks her head on the bar in her closet. She pulls her head out of her closet and pulls the door open so she who's in the door. "Oh! Hey Ems! Morning haa." She giggles as she rubs her head. "I was doing some laundry while everyone was out, the laundry room can get pretty packed you know?"**

"**I thought I smelled fresh laundry. Is your head alright? Emily smiles sincerely.**

"**Oh, yeah I'm fine. I have a thick skull." Naomi smiles and picks up her laundry basket and nods her head for Emily to come it. "Come on in Ems!" **

**Emily smiles and walks in, admiring the sunshine through her colorful red curtains. It was chance to see her room in a light, literally. "You hungry?" Naomi asks while putting her cleans clothes in their spots. "Did you want to get some breakfast and take a tour still?"**

"**Yeah, sounds great," Emily says while perusing Naomi's pictures on her walls. "Oh my god, is this your dog? " Emily asks about a good looking chocolate lab with an adorable face. Naomi is hugging it with a beautiful smile on her face.**

"**Oh yeah, it was. He passed this summer, he was really old. His name was Charles, and he was quite a looker, wasn't he?" Naomi turns to her with a sad smile. "He was a great dog."**

"**Sorry Naomi, I know how hard it is to lose someone you love." Emily sympathizes. **

"**Yeah, well. None of that! WE are going to get a bite and I'm going to show you around, yeah?" Naomi shakes off the sadness and walks up Emily and places her hands on Emily's arms and rubs them up and down.**

**Emily smiles and lets out a giggle, "Yeah, let's go."**

"**Right, just let me get some real clothes on," Naomi chuckles and rummages in her drawers and pulls out a pair of jeans and a band shirt for The Kills. She pops into her bathroom and slightly shuts the door. **

**Emily just happens to turn around as Naomi is pulling down her shirt and catches a glimpse of Naomi's red bra in the mirror's reflection. Her cheeks flush and she quickly turns the other way and looks out the window. Nervously she clears her throat and tries to change the subject from Naomi's breasts. "Wow, I didn't think the view could get better just one window over from mine. Why is your view so much better than mine Naomi?"**

**Naomi pops out of the bathroom, her hair is slightly messed up from whipping her shirt off and on, and her jeans fit her in all the right ways. There are tiny slits ripped in them to show curious little spots of flesh that went well with her rock band shirt. She smiles and leans over by Emily's shoulder to peek out the window, "Dunno. Guess it's because I'm awesome."**

**Emily smirks and rolls her eyes, "Yeah, oookay." She playfully slaps Naomi on the shoulder. "Let's go eat, awesome one."**

**They walk out into the hallway as Naomi locks her room up. "Quiet isn't it?" She smiles over at Emily after looking down her floor.**

"**It's peaceful," Emily smiles and takes a deep breath and exhales.**

**Naomi smiles at Emily and nods her head, "Alright let's go."**

**They make their way down to the lobby, "Do you want to eat in the food court or eat at the student union on the other end of campus?" Naomi asks Emily. **

"**Oooh, student union!" Emily cheers and jumps up and down. **

"**Okay, next question. Did you want to walk, or drive? I have a car you know." Naomi raises her eyebrows.**

"**Hmmm." Emily ponders. "Well, I have a car too…but I'm going to have to learn to walk everywhere anyway …so let's walk, yeah?"**

**Naomi nods and points to the outside doors, "And away we go!" **

**Emily grins ear to ear, her dimples are showing in the bright sunshine. Naomi looks at her and her heart pounds. She pushes the first door open and holds it for Emily. Emily flies through and runs to the next door that leads to the outside steps and pushes it open, letting Naomi pass through. **

**Emily breaths in the fresh, crisp fall air. "I love fall! It always smells so sweet and nice…for dying tree leaves." She giggles and jumps off the last step with a squeak. **

**Naomi follows Emily down the steps with a cool smirk, as she silently observes how precious Emily is acting. "Okay, well. We are going to stay on this path and we are going ALL the way up this hill." Naomi hovers over Emily's shoulder and points her arm off to the distant hill. They continue walking and Naomi shows Emily all the other residence halls and how they are laid out. She tells her if she lived there in previous years and any other fun tidbits of information she could share. As they pass buildings Naomi explains to Emily what type of classes are taught there and if she has ever had a class in that particular building. Emily just smiles and takes it all in, the atmosphere, Naomi's words, and the feel of Naomi's elbows grazing hers every now and then. **

**They start their trek up the massive hill, "This hill can be a bitch, especially in the winter." Naomi groans.**

**Emily laughs, "Ha, this is nothing! You can do it, come on!" She starts jogging backwards up the hill, grabs Naomi's hands and proceeds to pull her up the hill. "I should be your personal trainer!" Emily laughs at the winded Naomi.**

**Naomi coughs, "Well, you certainly are fit Ems." She smiles, knowing she means it in every way. "Any who, the student union isn't far. It's just past the recreation center that's coming up on our right." Naomi is holding her side, embarrassed at her panting.**

**Emily notes the rec center and smirks at Naomi, "Maybe I'll be dragging you there frequently, yeah?" She pokes Naomi in the ribs and giggles. **

**Naomi rolls her eyes and smiles, "Yeah…maybe." Too winded to come up with a good come back.**

**As the girls pass the rec center a roaring cheer bubbles out from the attached gymnasium's indoor track. They both roll their eyes in unison and giggle, "Wow…I'm so glad I'm not involved in that." Emily laughs as she grabs Naomi's hand and pulls her into a jog as the run past the orientation events.**

**They come up to the student union. Naomi grabs the door for Emily and holds her arm out and bows, "After you, my lady." **

**Emily steps through and smiles, "Thank you kindly."**

**Naomi points out all the clubs and activities that go down in the union. They keep walking and finally arrive at a food court with a more proper food selection than the residence hall's court. They decide on a deli type spot. They order and fill up their drinks while they wait for their sandwiches. "Next question. Do you want to eat inside, or at my favorite spot?" Naomi smiles inquisitively. **

**Emily, in mid sip, chokes a bit, "Oh your favorite spot of course! Duh." Emily wipes her mouth and giggles at the hole in her lip.**

"**Hahaa okay. Oh, you missed a spot." Naomi smiles and takes a napkin and touches it to Emily's bottom lip, soaking up the drop of her drink. **

**Emily's stomach drops as Naomi's fingertips lightly brush her chin. "Thanks," Emily says as her cheeks burn. **

**Their orders are up and Naomi takes them from the person behind the counter with a smile. "Allllright. Ready?" Naomi smiles at Emily and motions her head for her to follow.**

**They head out a different set of doors of the union. They follow a bath that leads behind the rec center and to bubbling fountain in a manmade reflection pool. Off in the distance there are outdoor basketball, tennis, and volleyball courts. There are some stadium like seating near the pond with a small building, for outdoor events. Naomi leads Emily to a secluded spot under some trees, up on a surrounding hill. The view is beautiful as the water reflects the sunlight and blue sky, with tiny shimmers of light through the fountain. "I like to come her at sunset usually, it's really peaceful." Naomi says as she hands Emily her sandwich.**

"**It's really lovely, thank you for sharing it with me." Emily turns to Naomi and smiles, squinting in the strong sunlight. She looks down at Naomi's lips and they glisten in the sun and back up to her eyes. Emily's reddish brown eyes burn directly into Naomi's sapphire eyes. Emily fights the urge to just lean in and kiss Naomi. She bites her bottom lip and focuses her attention to her sandwich. She can't take a bite fast enough to busy her lips. She scolds herself as she chews, shocked at these feelings that she hasn't had in years. They are strong and frequent and only come out when she's around Naomi.**

**Naomi is silently enjoying her sandwich and looking off in the distance. Emily turns to her and takes a sip of her drink. "So, you never mentioned if you have a boyfriend or anything?" Naomi had taken a sip of her drink while Emily asked her question. **

**Choking, Naomi laughs, "Oh God no!" She coughs some more, "Looks like I need a napkin now." She smiles as Emily passes her one and she blots her lips. "Huuhmmn. Sorry. That's a big negative on the boyfriend. Ems, I'm gay…if you haven't picked up on that." **

"**Oh, well…I didn't want to assume anything." Emily smiles into her straw and takes another sip. "So…girlfriend then?" Emily lifts her eyebrow in a squint.**

**Naomi shakes her head, "Nope. I'm pretty busy with school and this RA gig."**

"**Yeah, it's pretty demanding, mediating fights over who needs to clean their dishes and take out the trash?" Emily sarcastically says as she nudges her with her shoulder.**

"**Ha ha right, well it's a little more demanding than that." Naomi smiles and leans back, putting her arms behind her head and stretching her legs out, crossing one foot over the other. "When I'm on duty I have to be in the building from 7am-7pm. There are programs I HAVE to create, promote, and present. It's a 24-hour job dealing with residents. I have to know the names and faces and basic information of 60 girls. We have meetings all the time and other staffers' programs we have to drop in on. When I'm not on duty or back-up duty, I have a security desk job certain nights for extra cash too. So needless to say, I am not really available for that kind of thing. Then you throw classes onto that…I can get pretty fried after awhile." Naomi looks over at Emily, who has joined her in a reclined position.**

"**Oh, I see." Emily bites her lip. "I had no clue, is it worth it?**

"**Well, I get free room and board, so yeah it's worth it." Naomi smiles, "Plus, I get to spend time with people like you Ems."**

**Emily blushes and holds her hand up to shield her eyes from the sun, and hide her now very excited eyes.**

"**Well, it's almost noon, and the sun is getting intense. Do you want to get moving?" Naomi rolls onto her side to face Emily and to not be directly looking at the sun.**

"**Yeah, take me away." Emily rolls onto her side and smiles, showing her pearly whites and her adorable dimples.**

"**Yeah? Well I can't show you all my spots on the first day now can I?" Naomi smirks as she rolls onto her knees. She pushes herself off her knee and stands above Emily. "Come on, up you pop." She holds her hands out to help Emily up. Emily takes her hands as electricity shoots through both sets of hands. Naomi's heart flutters at Emily's beauty in the sunshine and she smiles as she pulls Emily to her feet.**

"**So Ms. Fitch, where to?" Naomi asks as they walk down the little hill and over to the pools cement ledge. Emily hops up on the ledge and starts walking on it, dangling her foot of the side to be silly. "Hello? I asked you a question…" Naomi giggles as she takes her hand into the pool and splashes some water at Emily. **

**Emily squeaks and jumps down, taking her hand into the water and doing the same to Naomi. The girls giggle and splash about till they are both considerably damp. "Okay well. Hmmm, I'd say a change of clothes is in order now." Naomi looks down at her soaked shirt and jeans. The peaking flesh of her legs have beads of water on them. She laughs as a drop of water falls off one of her drenched platinum locks, "Looks like you got me nice and wet Ems." In Naomi's head she wonders if Emily has any clue just how wet she really is. In a blush and a smirk, she shakes the thought from her face.**

**Emily walks over to Naomi chuckling in her husky voice, "Yeah, you got me pretty good too." She takes her shirt and twists the front of it, revealing her perfectly toned abs, and smirks as she rings the water out. "Come on Ms. Campbell, let's head back to ours." **

**Emily feels strangely confident as her new feelings of lust, passion, and intrigue take over. She feels herself blatantly flirting with Naomi now, perhaps because she knows Naomi's a lesbian. She doesn't know for sure, but she knows she likes it, and she can tell Naomi does too. As they walk, Emily smiles at the notion of just getting to know Ms. Naomi Campbell.**


	5. Chapter 5

Classes

Emily walks out of her bathroom with her hair wrapped in a towel. She hears a knock at the door and turns to check the peek hole. With a grin, she turns the knob and opens the door.

"Well good morning," She smiles at the blonde in her front of her door, sporting a cheesy smile and a school bag sitting at her feet.

"Happy first day to you!" Naomi holds out hot pink highlighter to Emily. "Hope this brightens your day!"

Emily laughs and takes the highlighter, "You are dangerously cheesy." She shakes her head and smiles, motioning her head to Naomi to come in.

"Haa! This is true! One of the reasons why university housing chose me to be an RA! Anyway, I have to run to a meeting, but I thought afterwards you may want to grab some breakfast? You're first class is at 10 yeah?" Naomi stretches her arms over her head, revealing a slab of skin, and twists to look down the hall. "I'm surprised how early most these kids scheduled their classes. It's bloody quiet right now." Naomi chuckles and checks her watch.

Emily takes the towel off her and sets it on her bed, her hair damp and clumped into dreadlock-like tendrils. "Yeah, it was crazy loud around 8 when I woke up, I'm glad I don't start till 10." She smiles and puts her hand into her hair, "How long is your meeting?"

"Oh shouldn't take long, just a reminder to make sure kids aren't trying to off themselves in the trash shoot or anything." Naomi smiles and plays with her keys. "So breakfast?"

"Definitely," Emily nods and grins. "Just come get me when you're done okay?"

Naomi nods and turns on her heal, "See you in a bit!" She waves, picks up her bag, and walks off down the hall. She doesn't make it far, before Panda pops her head out of the stairwell and yells at her.

"Come on Naoms! The meeting is starting!" Panda hovers in the doorway of the stairwell as Naomi quickens her pace. Panda's voice fades as they enter the stairwell and go down the steps, "I'm going to sneak into your room and set your watch and clocks 5 minutes ahead!"

Emily laughs as she hears Panda lecture Naomi and she shuts her door. She just finishes getting ready as her phone rings. "Hello?" Emily asks.

"FOOOOD." Naomi grunts into the lobby intercom. "LOBBYYYY NOOOW."

"Be right down," Emily hangs up and grabs her bag. She bounces down the steps and finds Naomi sitting on the desk against the wall that is right next to the hall door. "Hey, is that what that red box is for?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, it's the intercom. See?" Naomi dials the numbers to her own room. The phone rings until Naomi's answering machine picks up. "Hey I can't get it, so leave it…BEEP!" She smiles and jumps off the desk and pulls her bag onto her shoulder. "There's one in front of each hall and one in each hall's outside lobby for people who may not have keys or don't live here. Food? Let's?"

Emily laughs and throws her bag over her shoulder, 'You are very informative." Naomi winks as she holds the door to the food court open for her.

They grab some food and head to the seating area, and Panda spots Naomi and Emily, "Hey! Guys!" She smiles and waves them over.

"Hey Panda, how are you?" Emily asks as she pulls out a chair.

"I'm bloody brilliant Ems, I just met a blinkin' dream in my lab this morning. His name is Thomas and he's on the university track team." Panda looks up with a dreamy smile.

Naomi smiles at Emily and pokes fun at Panda, "First day, you aren't wasting anytime are you Panda?"

Panda grins and turns her head side to side, "I gotta claim that before someone else does." She giggles and takes a bite of her breakfast. "When do you guys start?" She asks with her mouth full.

"I have class at 10:30, then again at noon." Naomi takes a sip of her orange juice. "Ems here, starts at 10," She smiles and nudges her with her shoulder.

"Oh Emily, are you nervous?" Panda holds out her hands and wiggles her fingers at Emily, who is trying to sip her apple juice.

Emily laughs and coughs, "No." Naomi and Panda giggle as Emily pats her mouth with her sleeve.

"She had an excellent tour of the campus, with loads of extras that one can't get in that lame orientation." Naomi raises her chin and smiles proudly.

Emily smiles, "Yes, I had a great guide." Panda grins looking from Naomi to Emily and her smile gets larger.

"Well, I hope you have a great first day Ems," Panda smiles as she finishes her food and collects her trash and tray. "I gotta run, I have to run to my room before my next class." She stands up from the table and returns her tray. She walks back to the table, "I'll see you guys later, yeah?"

Emily and Naomi wave as she heads back to the hall. "I probably should get going to, don't want to be late on my first day." Emily smiles as she picks up her tray.

Naomi checks her watch and nods, "Yeah, let's get you to class." They take care of their trays and trash and grab their bags.

As they walk back through the hall lobby, the girls are startled by a voice. "Oi! Blondie!" Cook is leaning on the desk counter, flirting with the OA.

Naomi turns and waves, "Morning Cook." She turns back around and starts to walk with Emily.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your fine friend?" Cook holds him arms out in offense.

"No." Naomi keeps walking.

"Oi! Everyone should know the Cookie Monster!" Cook pushes off the desk and jogs after the girls.

Naomi rolls her eyes and whispers to Emily, "Here we go, sorry Ems." Emily giggles as they stop and turn to Cook. "Emily, this is Cook. He is the ground floor RA of Smyth. Cook, this is Emily. Happy?" She smirks sarcastically.

Cook smiles and takes Emily's hand, "Pleasure's all mine Red." He takes her hand to his lips and kisses it. Emily smiles to try and hide her grimace.

"Yeah, nice to meet you, can I have my hand back? I have to run to class now." Emily pulls her hand back and smiles politely.

Cook just smiles, "Right, nice." He smiles at Naomi, nodding of approval. "Well I'll leave you ladies to it." Emily starts walking ahead, and Naomi rolls her eyes at Cook who is mouthing the words "Fit" about the red head. "See you later Blondie!" Naomi turns to start walking and holds up her middle finger.

"See you next time," She dryly says as she catches up with Emily. "God, Cook. Sorry about that, it was bound to happen sooner or later. Better to get it out of the way." She smiles and laughs with Emily.

Emily looks at Naomi with a disgusted face, which is rather adorable still. "UGH, he kissed my hand. Does he always do that?" Naomi laughs and looks down at her feet.

"Yes. It's rather hard to believe that some girls find him attractive." She smiles at Emily, "I'll protect you Ems, don't worry." Emily laughs and looks ahead to the building they are walking to. "So what class do you start with today?"

"Literature 101," Emily raises her eyebrows unenthusiastically. "You?"

"Abnormal Psychology," Naomi smiles. "I'm actually looking forward to it, sounds quite interesting."

They come up to Emily's building and walk through the doors. They come up on a large lecture hall where students have filled up most of the seats and are still filing in. "Well you should probably get in there Ems," Naomi says peeking into the room. She smiles at Emily, "Have a great class, I'll see you later yeah?"

Emily nods and looks at her feet, "Thank you Naomi, for everything. " She turns for the door and looks back at Naomi, "Enjoy your psych class. I'll see you later."

Naomi smiles and walks off. Her class is a small hike away, so walking Emily to class allowes her perfect timing to get to hers on time.


	6. Chapter 6

Constant Craving

Naomi gets to the science building and sees Effy outside leaning on the wall, smoking a cigarette. She blows smoke off to the side and nods at Naomi, greeting her, "Morning gorgeous." Effy's eyes are heavily circled in eyeliner and her eyes burn into Naomi's.

Naomi smiles at Effy, "What class you got?" She joins her at the wall.

"Abnormal at 10:30. You?" Effy takes another drag of her cigarette.

"Same." Naomi smiles, squinting in the sunshine.

"Sweet," Effy winks at Naomi. "We can study together than." Effy puts out her cigarette and squares herself to Naomi. She leans in and whispers in her ear, "You know, they once considered homosexuality to be a psychological disorder, maybe I can diagnose you tonight in my room?

Naomi shuts her eyes and smile and shaking her head. "Ef."

Effy smirks and cocks her head to the side. "Come on Naoms, you know you want to." Effy smiles and stares deep into Naomi's eyes.

"Ef, let's go to class." Naomi laughs Effy's intense presence away.

They get into class and take a seat. Effy sits behind Naomi and they get situated. The professor goes over the syllabus and any materials needed, and refreshes some information for the students. They are dismissed and the students file out of the room.

"Hey, are you on duty tonight?" Effy asks as she walks with Naomi.

"No, but I have security tonight. Got to make some dough…you know?" Naomi snorts at her silly rhyming.

"Cute, well if you want some company, let me know Naoms." Effy looks at Naomi. "I gotta get to my next class, so I'll see ya."

"Yeah, see ya later." Naomi smiles and watches her walk off in the opposite direction. "Fuck's sake." She mumbles under her breath, shaking her head in confusion.

"Naomi! Hey!" Naomi looks up as Pandora jogs up to her. "Just got out of another lab. You just get out too?"

"Yup, just finished." Naomi nods.

"Hey you okay? You look…weird." Panda cocks her head to the side. "Let's walk."

Naomi smiles and they start to walk. "It's nothing really. Effy is in my Abnormal class and…" Naomi starts to explain.

"She putting the moves on you again?" Panda interrupts. "Jesus, she's ridiculous. She had a boy in her room last night you know? Girl needs to get a grip on those hormones!"

Naomi laughs, "Yeah, well. It's different now. It's not like last year, when all I could do was think about her and she just ignored me."

"Yeah, you were a little bonkers for her weren't you?" Panda holds her hand up to the sun to shield her eyes.

Naomi raises her eyebrows and smirks, "Yep. And now, suddenly she's coming onto me…it's weird. I mean the week before move in, all through training, the bar, everything. It's like, I dunno, something clicked over the summer break."

"Yeah," Panda nods and looks at Naomi. "I remember when we were all saying what we did during our breaks. She announced in front of everyone that 'You were the one she was thinking about all summer.' What the fucking hell was that?" Panda chuckles at the awkwardness of the situation.

"I know, that was strange. And of course all the guys hooted and hollered. I don't know, we made out a bit at the end of last year, and I thought I stood a chance. But she totally ignored me all summer long and it sort of broke my heart." Naomi explains. "And now…it's just." Naomi pauses.

"Intense," Panda jumps in. "I think everyone would agree that they feel their guts wriggle a bit when Effy looks at them. It scares me a bit." Panda laughs, "I feel like she's reading my mind."

Naomi nods, "Yeah, psychology is the right field for her." They smile and laugh.

"Well, forget about Ef. Now, do tell me what's going on with Emily?" Panda puts her hands on Naomi's shoulders and shakes her playfully.

Naomi laughs, "What? Nothing?" Naomi feels her blush.

"Yeah right Campbell!" Panda blurts. "I have eyes you know? I can read it all over your faces!"

"Okay, okay! I enjoy her company very much." Naomi agrees, smiling at Panda.

"Not an acceptable answer." Panda smirks.

"Panda! Come on." Naomi shouts with a smile. "She's my resident."

"So, Cook has probably shagged half your floor by now! No one cares about student/staff relations!" Panda stops Naomi in her tracks. "Admit it! She makes your heart hum, your toes tingly, your tummy twist! You totally want to snog her!"

Naomi looks down at her feet, trying to hide her flushed cheeks, and let's out a defeated sigh. "Yes Panda. All of the above." She looks up and smiles bashfully.

Panda smiles in victory, "Knew it!" They continue walking. "I like her Naoms. A lot more than Effy."

Naomi smiles and pulls Panda in for a hug.

"Christ, how do you know me so well?" Naomi says into their embrace.

"Duh, you're my best friend, that's my job." Panda smiles into Naomi's shoulder. "Now, I'm done with classes for today. So I'm going to go back and find a reason to phone Thomas." Panda giggles. "I'm also going to plan an event for all of us to go out together, yeah? I just have to arrange it when you're not on duty or working."

Naomi laughs, "Okay Cupid. Have fun with that. I'm going to go to my next class now." She pats Panda on the shoulder and turns to walk away. "Call me later yeah?"

"Have fun day dreaming about Emily!" Panda shouts at Naomi, giggling as she turns to head back to her room.

Naomi smiles and shakes her head, knowing Panda was right. "Shit. Get a hold of yourself Naomi." She speaks to herself out loud. An odd comfort coming over her as she realizes she admitted to her interest in Emily.

She arrives at the next location of her class and checks her watch, 11:35. She finds a spot against the wall and pulls out a notebook from her bag. Staring at the blank page she starts writing and underlining the word "Programs." She continues to write down ideas: tie-dye with Panda in the floor kitchenette, Rape Aggression Defense (RAD) with Effy in the main lounge, Bubble Wrap Bingo with Emily. She blinks and scratches the last name out and replaces it with Panda. She shakes her head and laughs at herself as she notices students collecting around the class room. She checks her watch and sees it's almost noon. She puts her notebook back into her bag and stands up. The door opens and students pour out. A familiar face pops out and greets Naomi.

"Hey Naoms!" JJ says with a smile. "How's your first day going?"

"Hey JJ, it's going well. You?" Naomi smiles, happy to see the shy JJ on his first day.

"Good. Classes are good. How's things on your floor? JJ asks politely.

"Things are good, everyone seems to be settled in now. I only had one no-show…some girl named Arcia?

"Well that's good. Everything is good on Freddie's floor too." JJ smiles.

Naomi winks at JJ, "So how are things going with Sophia?" She gives him a playful nudge as he turns red.

"She is lovely, and we are actually going to watch a movie this evening in her room. She's on duty as you know." He blushes and smiles boyishly. "Well, I'll see you later, I gotta head to another class."

"Yeah, sure," Naomi smiles at JJ and sends him off with a wave. She heads into her class and finds a seat.

Class flies by and Naomi heads back to the hall. She walks into the building as sees Mike putting up an obnoxious bulletin board of the staff members of each hall. "Christ Mike, what is this?" She stands next to him as she is stapling Cook's head to the board. "You should put that staple in between his eyes," She jokes.

"Right," Mike laughs as they tease Cook. "This is so the students know where they can find an RA or so they have a face with the names. I have these too." He holds individual signs for each RA, saying they are on duty and their phone number if someone needs to reach them. "Pretty sweet huh?" They have the quote, 'Who you gonna call?' along with the emblem of the ghost in the crossed circle from the movie Ghostbusters on them.

Naomi laughs, "Nice Mike. Carry on." She pats him on the shoulder and heads to the desk to get her mail and check her staff box. She greets the OA and gets her staff mail, and checks the peek hole of her mail box, nothing. She smiles and heads back to her room.

As she passes Emily's room she gets a shiver, the door isn't open and Emily may not be home. Some random residents smile and wave at Naomi. She greets them back while unlocking her door, "Ladies, how's your first day going?" They smile and throw their thumbs up as they walk by. She enters her room and shuts the door.

After a little quite time, she gets up and opens her window to let the breeze in. She turns to her Ipod dock and turns on some music. She opens her door to allow residents to pop in if they wanted to. With "Great DJ" by The Ting Tings pumping through her speakers, she flops back on her bed resting her hands on her belly, nodding her head to the beat. She looks out her window from her pillow and smiles as the sun shines through her curtains. The Kids of 88 come on next and Naomi shuts her eyes, as she falls into a trance to the rhythmic drums of the song "Home." Oblivious to the world she doesn't hear someone walk in.

She feels someone touch her hand and graze her stomach. "Hey," Naomi flashes her eyes open to see Effy standing besides her bed, smirking seductively.

"Ef, hey. What's up?" Naomi pulls herself up and clears her throat.

"Well that's not exactly the response I was hoping to get when I'm standing next to your bed." Effy brushes a blonde lock off Naomi's face. "I came to see if you wanted to plan our program we talked about."

"Yeah sure, that's cool." Naomi gets up off her bed and over to one of her desks. She pulls out her notebook in preparation for note taking. She turns off her music and takes a seat on her couch, sending a polite smile to Effy. "So, you want to have it in the main lounge?"

Effy, still standing at the bed, is burning a stare into Naomi's back as Naomi takes her seat. Effy rolls her eyes and shrugs, taking a seat next to Naomi on the couch. "Yeah, that's fine. I was thinking in a few weeks or so. You know, let the kids get settled in their classes and stuff." Effy caresses Naomi's knee with the side of her finger.

"Cool. So we can get Diana the Area Police Officer to teach them the self defense moves, and promote her RAD class. I can swing by her office later and check her schedule." Naomi scribbles down some notes, ignoring Effy's advances. "Do you want me to make a few posters and you make flyers for the mailboxes?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Effy agrees as she turns her head, hearing a knock at the door.

"Come on it!" Naomi calls up from her notebook. She peers up to see her red head smiling between her hanging bead stands. "Hey Ems, how was class?"

Effy stands up and glares at Emily, "I think we have a good start, don't you?" She smirks at Naomi, "So we can continue this later, yeah?" She curls her lip at Emily as she walks past her. Naomi rolls her eyes at Effy's innuendo, having nothing to do with the program and more about Effy's advances.

"Ss ss sorry, was I interrupting something?" Emily stands confused at Effy's behavior, noticing the vibe between Effy and Naomi. She looks behind her to make sure Effy was gone and joins Naomi on the couch.

"Oh, don't worry about Effy. She can be very hard to read. We were just going over a program we plan to do in a few weeks." Naomi smiles at the adorable girl sitting next to her. "So how was your first day?"

"It was okay, I have to purchase a ton of books for my lit class. But I'm sure tomorrow will add loads more on to that list. I have my long days on Tuesdays and Thursdays, three classes all back to back." Emily groans. "Do you think we can take a trip to get our books tomorrow?" Emily turns and smiles at Naomi, "I'd appreciate my super RA's assistance."

Naomi laughs and smiles at Emily, "Yeah, sure. I will have a completed list after classes tomorrow too. We can either go on campus or slightly off, you're choice. Sometimes you only can go to specific stores, but your professor would specify on your syllabus." She stands and stretches and walks back over to her ipod dock and turns it on. She heads back to the couch with the voice of Sarah McLachlan filling the room, as the song "Elsewhere" plays. Naomi flops onto the couch and sets her foot up on her TV shelf.

Emily sits and looks contemplative as she listens to the song. "Wow, I should send this song on a CD to my mom. I should send her the lyrics too and highlight the part ' I believe this is Heaven to no one else to me, and I'll defend it as long as I can be left here to linger in silence. If I choose to, would you try to understand?' and especially the part 'Mother can't you see I've got to live my life the way I feel is right for me. Might not be right for you, but it's right for me.' I could use the hot pink highlighter you gave me this morning." Emily chuckles and smiles at Naomi who is sympathetic to Emily's situation.

Naomi cups her hand over Emily's, "I'm sorry Em. I really hope she comes around one day. You're too fabulous to keep out her life." She sees a small tear collecting in the corner of Emily's eye and she lifts her finger to Emily's face to catch it. Emily turns to Naomi and smiles, causing the tear to roll down her face. Naomi brushes it away and pulls her into a hug. As Depeche Mode's "Enjoy The Silence" comes on, Emily starts to lightly sob into Naomi's shoulder.

They stay in their embrace until Emily releases the years of pent up frustration with her family. With a few sniffs, Emily moves out of the hug and Naomi hands her some tissues. Emily looks down at her tissues and wipes her eyes. Naomi rubs her back affectionately and moves a red lock out of Emily's blotchy face. "You hungry?" Naomi asks as she wraps her arm around Emily's shoulder, thinking some food may cheer Emily up. "Ice cream?" Naomi presses the side of her head to Emily's and smiles.

Emily chuckles and smiles, "Yeah, ice cream sounds good."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: **I hope you all are enjoying this story! Thank you to all who have read and reviewed! I appreciate it and love seeing your feedback. :P I don't own anything, but my love for Naomily!**

**Burning the Midnight Oil**

**Sophia lets Naomi into the closet where the equipment for security is stored. "Thanks Sophia," Naomi groans as she picks up the crate holding a small TV, telephone, and visitor log. Sophia shyly nods and holds the door for Naomi. Naomi sets the crate on the desk, under the intercom and next to the hall doors as Sophia heads to the main doors and locks them. Naomi plugs in the phone into the jack near the ground and connects the TV cable into the jack. She turns the TV on and sees the visuals of the security cameras through out the building. She picks up the phone to hear and dial tone and hangs it up. With a sigh she takes out the binder and sets it on the table, removing the crate and setting it on the floor.**

**Naomi fills out the date and her name on duty. She stretches her arms out in front of her and exhales. This job can get pretty boring, especially on a weekday. A few students check in a guest and Naomi politely records their information as one of the people ask, "So why do you have to check us in?"**

**Naomi looks up and responds, "If something happens involving you, we know your information. That's pretty much it." She smiles and goes back to recording the students information. **

"**Do you ever get bored?" The student asks again. "I mean, you just sit her for hours on end?**

"**4 hours to be exact, 10pm-2am. And yeah, it can be boring but I can do homework or whatever, as long as I'm awake." Naomi smiles.**

"**Oh well, cool. Have fun then," the student smiles and turns into the hall.**

"**Thanks!" Naomi calls and goes back to her bored position. She sits there and drums her fingertips on the desk top. She blinks and pulls out her Ipod and a small portable speaker, and plugs her Ipod in. She hits shuffle and sits back as Joy Zipper's "1" starts to play. "Ah, music makes everything so much better." Naomi smiles and says to herself.**

"**Hey, I love that song." Naomi is caught out of her daze to see Emily standing with an older, fit gentleman.**

"**Emily, hey! Yeah, my friend Kathryn got me onto Joy Zipper." Naomi leans forward smiling at Emily. "Who's this Ems?" Naomi smiles at the older man.**

"**Oh Naomi, this is my dad." Emily laughs. "Dad, this is my friend Naomi. Oh she's also my neighbor and RA."**

"**Rob Fitch, nice to meet you," He says holding out his hand flashing her a toothy grin.**

"**He surprised me and just showed up to take me out to dinner." Emily smiles and her dad. "I was just going to show him my room and let him get back home. God knows what James is up to." She smirks at the thought of her younger brother.**

"**Yeah, I know you have a long day tomorrow, but I just wanted to see how my girl is doing. I felt awful I was stuck at a gym convention the day of her move in. Thank you for being so helpful to my little girl, I really appreciate it." Rob smiles genuinely. **

**Emily smiles warmly at Naomi, "So what do you need from us?"**

"**Oh, I'll need your student ID Ems, and Rob, I'll need your driver's license or a photo ID." Naomi smiles.**

**They hand Naomi their Ids and she takes the required information. "All set!" Naomi chirps, "It is a pleasure to meet you sir, we are very lucky to have Emily here with us." She winks at Emily and smiles at Rob as they walk into the hall stairwell.**

**As Emily and her dad climb the stairs, Rob whispers to Emily, "She's attractive love." Emily playfully smacks him on the shoulder and squeaks. "What? She is," Rob smiles at his daughter. They walk to her room and she gives him the 2-second tour. **

**It is late and Emily's dad gives his daughter a hug and says his goodbyes. He heads back down the steps and stops at Naomi's desk. He smiles at Naomi with a knowing smile, "Take care of my little girl, will ya? Lovely meeting you Naomi, see you next time." **

"**Drive safely and see you next time Mr. Fitch!" Naomi calls out to him as he waves out the door.**

**Naomi goes back to her doodles and music when Emily reappears. "Hey, you just missed him."**

"**Oh, no I came down to see you." Emily smiles and Naomi bites her bottom lip as she feels a blush on her cheeks.**

"**Well, pull up a chair," Naomi smiles as she points behind her revealing some loose chairs against the wall. Emily pulls one up and takes a seat. "So, that was your dad, huh?" Naomi smiles at Emily.**

"**Yeah, that was my dad. He likes you a lot." Naomi nervously smiles at Emily's comment. "I swear that man can read my mind from a million miles away. He just showed up, knowing I needed a hug from him. I was always daddy's girl, my twin Katie always geared more towards my mom. It was really nice seeing him. I feel a lot better now." Emily takes a breath and smiles.**

"**That's great Ems, I'm glad you're feeling a bit better." Naomi rests her head on the back of the chair.**

**Emily lets out a yawn and moves her hand over her mouth. "I'm sure you're exhausted, why don't you try and get some rest?"**

**Emily nods, "Yeah, I do have a long day tomorrow. We're still on for book shopping?"**

"**You know it," Naomi winks. **

"**Okay, well I guess I'll head up then. I just wanted to thank you…for everything…again." Emily looks down at her fingers that are playing with the rough edge of the table top.**

"**Ems, you don't have to thank me," Naomi leans her head down to catch Emily's eyes. "Really, it's all just another opportunity to spend time with you." She rests her hand on Emily's fidgeting digits.**

**Emily looks up and blushes, feeling a flutter in her stomach.. "Right, okay. Well, goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow then."**

**Naomi nods and smiles, "Sweet dreams." Emily waves as she walks through the door and up the stairs.**

**Naomi looks at her watch, 11:45. She sighs and watches the security camera footage, nothing happening what so ever. She exhales, blowing air through her lips, making a horse-like, motor sound. She looks down at the crate and sifts through it to see if there is anything interesting. On her Ipod, Coldplay's "Warning Sign" begins to play. **

**As if on cue, Naomi looks up from the crate to see Effy in front of her, leaning with her arms on the desk. "Hey." Effy says. "Nice song, I can relate." She stands there and stares into Naomi's eyes. **

**Naomi stares back dumbfounded, "Huh?"**

**Effy takes the seat where Emily was just sitting. "Naomi, did you not hear me in the ice breaker during training?" Naomi sits there with raised eyebrows and her mouth slight a gape.**

**Effy places her hands on Naomi's. "I knew you liked me for a long time. We got drunk, and you kissed me. I liked it, hell I kissed you back. It didn't really sink in for me that I liked you until the summer. I just couldn't come to grips with my feelings and…well, I want you back." Effy looks at Naomi innocently and almost insecurely. **

"**So you're gay now?" Naomi asks, trying to register what is happening.**

"**No…I'm on the fence…it's just you Naomi. I think…well, maybe I only like guys apart from you." Effy starts to trace Naomi's fingers with her fingertip. Naomi starts to blush as she remembers the way she used to feel about Effy and lowers her head. **

"**But you're constantly screwing guys, how is that helping anything?" Naomi rolls her eyes.**

"**I need something to keep my mind off you, so…yeah." Effy shrugs and looks down at Naomi's hand under hers.**

**The song comes to the lyrical line, "And I'm tired, I should not have let you go ooooooh" and Effy squeezes Naomi's hand and ducking her head down, trying to catch her gaze.**

**Naomi's head flood with thoughts and feelings. "That's not fair Ef. It's not that simple you know? You really hurt me. I called you hundreds of times, and you never once called me back." Naomi remembers the pain, and having Effy so close with her sharp blue eyes so intensely watching her made her quiver in her seat.**

"**I know. I'm sorry, I was a twat…Naomi," She sits up and leans in to make eye contact with the fidgeting Naomi, "Let me make it up to you." Effy places her hand on the far side of Naomi's face and pulls her lips to Naomi's right cheek. She softly kisses it, hovers around Naomi's ear, and whispers, "Think about it, I'll be waiting. No matter how long it takes." She leans back and stands up, as some students arrive to be signed in. She passes the desk and waves at Naomi, then heads back to her floor.**

**Naomi blinks and shakes her head, then addresses the students. She signs them in and watches them as the pass into the building. "FUCK'S SAKE!" She says much louder than she means to and ducks down, hoping no one heard her. She puts her palm to her forehead and grinds her face into her palm, massaging her now aching head with her fingers. **

"**Hey Naoms." Naomi whips her head up to see Panda and an attractive dark skinned guy. "Thomas, this is Naomi."**

"**Hello I am Thomas, so glad to meet you," Thomas smiles and holds his hand out.**

"**Yeah, likewise." Naomi finds his hand and shakes it. **

"**You okay Naoms? You uh, you have some lipstick on your cheek." Panda reaches over and wipes it off. She looks at Naomi, "Effy?" Naomi rolls her eyes and nods.**

"**I don't know what to do, this is such a mind fuck." Naomi rubs her eyes.**

**Panda smiles, "Well the important thing is the ball is in your court, you don't have to do anything you don't want to, yeah?" Naomi nods and smiles. "Here are our Ids." Panda grins, knowing the drill.**

**Naomi records them and smiles, "Well you guys have a nice night." They wave as they enter the stairwell.**

**Naomi looks at her watch, 1:45. She sighs with relief, because now all she wants to do to go to bed. She starts packing up her things and unplugging the TV and Phone and replacing them in the crate. She hears Sophia come down the elevator and pop out the door. "Hey," She says to Naomi. **

"**Hey Sophia, ready to call it a night?" Naomi smiles at the shy girl.**

"**Yeah," She smiles and looks up at the other RA from Phillips. "Ready for last rounds?" She asks the other RA. He smiles and nods at Naomi, and he and Sophia walk towards the Smyth elevator.**

**Naomi rests her chin on her crossed arms and waits for the two to return and let her into the closet. She then laughs at her thought of wanting back "in the closet" and wonders if life would be easier in there with no Effy or Emily. Then grimaces at the thought of life with no Emily, and smiles. "God, I just need some sleep." She mumbles to herself and puts her face in her arms.**

"**Hey, sleepyhead!" Bill, the other security person who was at Phillips, startles Naomi. **

**Naomi lifts her head and smiles, "Hey, how was it on your end?"**

"**Eh, pretty damn boring. It felt like 8 hours instead of 4, you?" Bill asks, rubbing his eyes.**

"**Same," Naomi chuckles half awake.**

**The RAs return and both Will and Naomi perk up. Sophia opens the closet and both will and Naomi place their crates in the room. "Night guys," Sophia smiles. Will waves and makes his exit, with Naomi following suit. She climbs the steps back to her room, passing Emily's room she grazes her fingertips along the paint of her door. She gets into her room and shuts and locks the door behind her. She flops on her bed, as falls asleep as her head hits the pillow.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you Valsy and DJ for your reviews! Thanks everyone for reading, I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I appreciate all feedback and reviews, they make me happy. :D I don't own anything…blah blah blah. ;)**

Temptation Waits

Naomi's alarm goes off and she throws her hand at the clock to hit snooze. With a grumble, Naomi buries her face into her pillow. She is still exhausted from the previous night, but the thought of book shopping with Emily motivates her to smile. She lays in bed, staring at the ceiling until her alarm goes off again and decides to drag herself out of bed. She shuffles over to her fridge and grabs a water and takes a sip. She looks through her window curtains to see a gloomy sky and rain. She shrugs and takes another sip of water. Naomi stretches and throws some music on to wake her up. With the bass riff of the Breeder's "Cannonball" fueling her speakers, she pulls out her clothes for the day. She pops in her bathroom and gets ready for her morning. Once she's dressed, she opens her door and gets her school materials together for her two classes of the day. A few residents pop by and greet Naomi, commenting on how sweet her room is. Distracted, she realizes it's time for her to head to class so she pops some Garibaldi in her mouth and grabs her bag, keys, waterproof hooded pullover, and umbrella. She shuts and locks her door, pulls her raincoat on, and heads out munching on her breakfast.

Walking out in the chilly air, rain drops randomly smacking Naomi in the face, makes her squint. It wasn't raining hard enough to use her umbrella, but she was certainly annoyed with the fat drops landing on her forehead, ear, and eye. She walks farther down the path and sees Cook walking towards her. She rolls her eyes and braces herself for a comment about her or Emily.

"Blooondie, I'd like to see you wet more often." Cook smirks at her, in his water soaked shirt.

"Cook, don't you have a coat? You're going to catch your death out here." Naomi annoyed, yet she has some concern for her arse of a mate.

"Awe, that's sweet. You really do care." Cook holds his hand up to his heart. "Why don't you come by my room tonight and I'll show you …"

"See you Cook." Naomi's interrupts Cook and rolls her eyes, walking away from him.

"Oi!" Cook turns and shouts to Naomi as she walks away, throwing his arms out.

Naomi keeps walking, holding up her arm and middle finger. This scenario becoming quite common.

As she gets closer to her building, the rain starts to pour down. It comes down so fast Naomi doesn't think to open her umbrella, she just squeaks and starts to jog the rest of the way. In the process her hood blows off and the rain soaks her hair. She gets into the building, chuckling at all the wet students slipping on the wet floor. It's all fun and games until she takes a step and nearly wipes out. She pauses after catching her balance, looks around to see if anyone saw. She thinks she in the clear before she hears giggles coming from the wall, next to a vending machine.

Naomi wheels around, drops of water fly off her wet locks. Her eyes land on her adorable red head, who is now laughing hysterically at her. "I swear you looked like a cartoon! Your legs went in like five different directions!" Emily snorts as she closes her planner. "Naomi? Why are you so wet?" Emily pulls herself up and walks towards Naomi. "I would say come join me, but you may fall on your arse if you take another step." She snorts out with a huge smiles, making Naomi's knees weak from her dimples.

Naomi smirks, "Ha ha," She tries to take a step and slips again. "These freaking' Converse have NO traction what so ever when they're wet!" Emily cracks up more, offering her assistance to the struggling Naomi. She rolls her eyes, "I am wet because it is raining cats and dogs out there." Emily smiles and lifts her eyebrows at her as she points out Naomi's umbrella AND hooded raincoat. "Okay, I can't explain. I tried to use precaution…it just didn't work for me." She smiles and laughs at herself. "Ems help me out of this puddle already!"

Emily takes one last poke at Naomi by sticking napkins from the refreshment station to her wet hair and face, as the napkins soak up the water they stay stuck to Naomi's head. "I hope you're enjoying yourself," Naomi smiles and bites her bottom lip. Emily smiles and nods ever so cutely. "So, how are you classes going so far?

"Not too bad, I have two done and one more to go, luckily they're all in this building." Emily smiles as she affectionately removes the soaked napkins from Naomi's hair. She came to the last napkin that she smacked to Naomi's cheek, and smiles as she peals it off her skin giggling, "All dry?"

Naomi smiles, "Yes, thank you Ems. You were remarkable help. Well, I gotta get to the 4th floor now. I'll see you back on the floor?" Naomi takes a few steps backwards, away from Emily.

Emily grins, "Yeah, I'll see you later. Hope your classes go well." She heads back to her spot and slides back down the wall to her sitting position, her hair slightly caught and sticking up against the wall.

Naomi turns around to look back at Emily and feels her face flush, "Thanks, hope your last one is great!" She walks up to the elevators and with a wave she gets on. As she rises to the higher floor, she bites her lip and takes note of how freaking cute Emily was sitting against the wall. She smiles from ear to ear as the elevator stops and the doors open. People file out and as Naomi makes her way to the doors, she sees intense blues beaming at her.

"Hey." Effy is standing in the crowd waiting to board the elevator. She smiles, "How's your day so far?"

"Hey Ef," Naomi smiles. "Ha, wet." She holds out her wet arms and shakes her wet hair with her hand.

Effy, smirks, "You look good wet." She smiles and turns on her heal to catch the elevator. Looking back to Naomi and waving as the elevator doors close. Naomi shakes off the innuendo and heads to class.

Her classes fly by and Naomi walks out to see the sun is shining. She heads back to class, feeling her tummy rumble. As she walks through the outside doors of the hall, she catches JJ as he is walking into Symth. "Hey JJ, how are things?"

"Oh hey Naoms, things are good. All done with classes for the day?" JJ smiles politely.

"Yup, all done. How did things go with Sophia last night," Naomi winks.

JJ blushes and grins, "A gentleman reveals nothing." He nods at Naomi, who smiles back at him, and makes his way into the stairwell.

Amused by JJ, Naomi heads for her mailbox. She grabs her student junk mail and looks it over before tossing it in the recycle bins that are located in front of the mailboxes. She walks back towards the hall and scoots up the steps to her floor.

She heads into her room and leaves the door standing open. Naomi hangs her bag over the back of a desk chair and turns on some music. With "Glory Box" by Portishead filling the room, she pulls out her planner and starts to compile a full book list.

"Hey," Naomi hears her favorite voice and smiles as she turns to see Emily standing behind her beads.

"Come in, come in." Naomi smiles at Emily and pushes her list into her pocket. "So what's the damage? Do you need a lot of books?"

"Eh, well I guess it would be worse." Emily sits on Naomi's bed and looks at her list that she carried in. Naomi smiles at the fact that Emily is on her bed and sits next to her, grabbing the list.

"Hmmm, yeah. I'd say this is a decent list. At least you can return them for a few bucks at the end of the semester." Naomi pulls out hers to compare, "Mine isn't too bad. But my textbooks are usually pretty pricey…it's all relative."

Emily nods and shrugs, "Hey, are you hungry Naoms?"

Naomi smiles, "You must have read my mind. Let's grab a bite and go join the mass chaos that is the bookstore."

Emily smiles, "Cool." She watches Naomi get up from her bed and walk over to her bag. She grabs her keys and pulls her bag over her shoulder. Emily sits on Naomi's bed, just watching her as her stomach flutters, and not with hunger.

"Hey, would you like to eat off campus? There are a few places near the bookstore. I can drive?" Naomi turns around, realizing Emily is still sitting on her bed. "Ems? You okay?"

Emily smiles, "Oh, yeah. I'm sorry my mind wandered off." She shakes her head and looks down at her list in her hands.

Naomi walks towards Emily and grabs her hands, pulling her up off the bed, "Well go get it, we're hungry!" Emily giggles and smiles as Naomi twirls her and pats her on the butt, "Let's go Fitch!" Emily jumps at her sudden touch and looks back at her blushing.

Naomi shuts and locks her door. "Come on Ems, we're going this way." She nods to the far end of the stairwell. They come to the stairwell and walk out. "This end shoots you out to the parking lot faster. Unfortunately, it locks from the outside so you still have to go around when you're coming in from the parking lot. Unless someone jars the door, which after 10pm, is one thing the security table is looking for."

"You are so informative," Emily giggles. "I like that." She grins at Naomi as they approach the parking lot.

"Hmmm well, I wish I could INFORM you on where the hell I parked my car." Naomi lifts her head and laughs. "Well, let's just walk till we find it, yeah?"

Emily laughs, "Okay. I know where I parked mine?"

"NO! There it is!" Naomi happily points to her old Blue Ford Explorer. They walk towards it and Naomi gets the door for Emily. "Hmmm do you need a boost?"

"Hey," Emily punches Naomi in the arm playfully. She smirks as she pulls herself up into the seat. Naomi stands there smiling, enjoying the view, and shuts the door.

Naomi makes her way around to her side and hops in, turning the ignition, and buckles her seat belt while "Stupid Girl" by Garbage blasts through the speakers. Emily smiles and rolls the window down. Naomi pulls out and starts driving out of the parking lot. They turn out onto the service drive and then onto a main road. Emily enjoys the wind in her hair, and puts her hand out the window and plays with the wind. They approach the bookstore. "Oh, I guess I should have asked earlier. You don't have to go to a specific store do you?"

"Ummm no, I don't think so. Not that is specified on my syllabi." Emily double checks her papers. "Nope, we're good." They pass the store and see the line forming out the doors and around the building.

"Yikes, well we can go eat and kill some time. Things should be more calm then." Naomi turns to Emily and flashes her a cheesy grin. "So, Ems. Where do you want to eat? We got an Italian type over there, aaaand Chinese over there, and hmmm I don't know what that place is." Naomi glances past Emily to see what available restaurants there are. Emily just smiles at Naomi.

"Anywhere." Emily smiles, "It's company that matters most to me." She looks at Naomi, who is slightly blushing and biting her lip.

"Hmmm well, how about this joint? They have pizza, pasta, burgers…everything." She pulls in and parks, "They also have fun trivia games that we can play."

Emily smiles as she unbuckles her seat belt and opens her door, jumping down. Naomi meets her at the front of the car as she holds out her arm to Emily, "Shall we?" Emily smiles and loops her arm through Naomi's and feels her cheeks flush as Naomi places her hand on hers.

They are seated by the hostess and both flop into the booth. Naomi grabs a menu and starts scanning it, Emily does the same. "I'm thinking something simple…you just want to get a pizza or something?"

"Yeah," Emily shuts her menu. "That sounds great to me." She smiles and looks up at the numerous TV screens mounted on the walls.

"Did you want anything on it? I'm boring. I'm good with just pepperoni and cheese." Naomi chuckles and shrugs.

"That's fine with me, I'm easily amused." Emily smiles and plays with a napkin from the dispenser.

"I can see that," Naomi smirks as the looks at the napkin Emily is fidgeting with. Naomi smiles and looks to see if the server is around so they can order. She sees one, smiles and waves. The server takes their order and returns with drinks.

Naomi sees Emily is still fidgeting, now with her straw wrapper. Naomi chuckles and places her hand onto Emily's and smiles. "Don't be nervous Ems, I won't embarrass you too much when I beat you in trivia." Naomi smirks.

"Yeah right," Emily smiles. "I'm a Fitch, we are insanely competitive. We never back down from a fight." Emily says seriously, with a smile, into Naomi's eyes.

Their pizza arrives and the girls are starving. They barely wait to blow off the hot cheese before stuffing the pizza into their mouths. After a slice, they feel less ravenous and start to play the trivia game. The girls enjoy playing their game, giggling over who is right or wrong, in between bites of their pizza.

As the last question comes and it's neck and neck. Emily beats Naomi by a few points and celebrates with a squeak of excitement and a round of applause to herself. Naomi playfully boos and demands a rematch. They are laughing and having a fine time when Effy walks up.

"What's going on here?" Effy smirks as she takes Naomi's half eaten piece of pizza off her plate and takes a bite.

"Hey Ef, we're just grabbing a bite to eat. You?" Naomi tries to ignore the insanely awkward tension between the three.

"Ef, this is Emily. Emily, this is Effy. She's the RA on the 2nd floor." Naomi smiles politely.

"Hey," Emily smiles, remembering the last encounter with this girl.

Effy sneers at Emily and nods unenthusiastically. She puts her hand to Naomi's hair and twirls a lock around her finger, "So are you on duty tonight?"

Naomi freezes at Effy's blatant flirting in front Emily. "Uh yeah." Naomi looks over at Emily who is starting to fidget in her seat. Effy stares at Emily, making sure she feels uncomfortable. "Well, I'll see you later then." She seductively pushes a lock of hair behind Naomi's ear, looks at Emily on last time and walks away.

Naomi stays silent for a moment and looks at her hands. "I'm sorry about that Ems." She looks up at Emily, who looks a tad shaken.

"What do you have to be sorry about?" Emily tries to play it cool. She smiles and takes a sip of her drink.

"I should explain…"Naomi hesitates. "Last year…I…I…well, I was in love with her. Completely, utterly in love with her. She was awful to me. She was mean, ignored me, and took advantage of my feelings. At the end of the year celebrations, as a housing staff, we went to a bar and had some fun. I was drunk and so was she. I kissed her. We didn't do anything else but kiss, but it meant a lot to me at the time. We went our separate ways for break and I never heard from her, despite my numerous phone calls and emails.

"I'm sorry, that's awful." Emily registering what the sad collages are about now.

"Well, we come back this year and suddenly she's all about me. I don't really know what to do about it. As you can see, she's rather forward and territorial." Naomi plays with her fork and looks up at Emily.

"Well, do you still feel the same way about her?" Emily tries to keep a friendly face and not let the nerves show. "Or is there a chance you could ever feel the same way about her again?"

"Definitely not the same, but she still makes me squirm. Which doesn't say much, she is pretty intense." Naomi smiles.

"I see right through her," Emily smirks. "I've met girls like her before. She's just as insecure as the rest of us, she just hides it better with a well practiced glare.

Naomi looks at Emily, "I do think I could feel the same, as I did towards her, but towards someone else."

Emily smiles, "Well, that's a start." Emily smiles hopefully and looks up as the server brings the bill.

"Yeah. You're right. Anyway, I'm sorry to spoil our time talking about Effy." Naomi smiles, trying to shake the topic. Naomi snatches the bill, "I got this Ems."

"What? No, I practically ate the whole pizza?" Emily laughs.

"Yeah, I noticed that," Naomi smirks. "For a fit girl, you certainly can put it away." Naomi laughs and winks at Emily.

"Fine, at least let me leave the tip?" Emily argues.

"Fine, if that will make you happy," Naomi smiles as she pulls the cash from her wallet. "Come on yeah, let's blow this pop stand."

"So you're on duty tonight?" Emily asks as they walk out of the restaurant.

"Yes, the excitement is unbearable." Naomi winks at Emily. "You wanna come over and keep me company?" Naomi bashfully smiles.

"Isn't Effy coming over?" Emily teases, playfully punching her in the shoulder.

"No. The only girl I want in my room, is you." Naomi smiles at Emily and holds the car door for her. Emily hops in, processing what Naomi just told her. She shuts her door and gets in on her side. "Okay! Let's go get our books!" Naomi says with over-enthusiasm and a sarcastic face.

They pull up to the bookstore and Naomi was correct about her prediction. They were in and out in a flash, and headed back to campus. As the walked with their heavy bags, Naomi realizes how late it's gotten. "Shit, it's 6:30! Damn, I have to lock up in a half an hour." She smiles at Emily, "Time flies when you're having fun…or spending money."

Emily smiles, "Sure does."

They make it to the hall and walk up the stairwell. Emily stops at her door, "Well I'm going to do a few things, get my stuff organized.""Yeah, that's cool. Just come on over, if you want to that is." Naomi smiles, slightly concerned that things are a bit messed up thanks to Effy's public display. Naomi walks into her room and sets her heavy bag on her bed. Her phone rings and she turns to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey Naoms," Panda chirps on the other end. "How were your classes?"

"They were good, how were your classes?" Naomi asks, half expecting Pandas super enthusiastic answer.

"Good. Now down to business." Panda abruptly says. "Tomorrow night? You are not on duty or back up duty correct?"

"That is correct." Naomi smiles at Panda authoritative voice.

"You are not on security are you?" Panda checks.

"Negative," Naomi laughs. "I am completely free."

"Is Emmmily?" Panda says all lovey-dovey like.

"I'd have to ask her," Naomi turns to the hallway and walks over, shutting her door for some privacy. "I don't know if she's going to be up for it now. There was…an incident."

"An incident?" Panda asks alarmed.

"Well, everything was going great, then freaking Effy showed up. She was all over me and made this massive display at the restaurant. I had to tell Emily why she was acting that way. I'm kind of worried now."

"Well, I will ask her then. How about that?" Panda grins at her matchmaking skills.

"Ha ha okay, fine. But I'm still anxious about it. I don't want to rush things, but I really like her and we have these moments where…I just want to jump her ya know?" Naomi confesses to Panda.

"Oh I know," Panda laughs, "You saw me with Thomas…I'm useless."

"Thanks Panda, I gotta go lock the doors now but I'll see you on rounds." Naomi smiles and hangs up the phone. She takes a deep breath to calm herself. She heads out the door, down the hallway, to the lobby to get her duty keys. She hangs her on duty sign, lock the doors, and meets up with the Phillips RA for rounds.


	9. Chapter 9

Just Keep Swimming

Naomi looks at her clock from a sprawled position on her couch, 9:45pm almost time for second rounds. She shrugs and throws her head back onto the couch armrest staring at the colorful balls glowing on the ceiling . She clicks on her lamp and opens a textbook in attempts to get some reading done for the next day, but her thoughts of Emily and Effy over power any words she reads. "Fuck." Naomi slams the book shut and tosses it onto the floor and turns off the lamp. She sighs as she rustles her hair with her fingers, massaging her temples, and buries her face into her palms.

"Naomi?" She hers along with a knock at the door. Naomi looks up, and her heart races as she recognizes that husky voice.

"Come on in," Naomi tries to sound relaxed. Emily pops her head through the hanging beads and hovers by the wall and smiles. "Hey Ems, what's shakin'?" Naomi smiles and tries to hide the fact that the only thing shaking in her hands. Naomi sits on her trembling fingers and flashes another cheesy smile at Emily.

Emily smiles and walks through the beads, letting the strands slip through her fingertips. She spies Naomi's duty keys on the desk and holds the massive wad of keys up to Naomi. "Whoa. That is a lot of keys, how much does this weigh? Christ, I'd say at least five pounds." Emily smiles and chuckles as she sets them back on the desk.

"Haa, yeah. We have to carry those around with us. If you put the lanyard around your neck, you'll be bruised by the end of rounds. I hold them in my hand so I don't jingle so much, we sound like freakin' Santa Clause's little helpers when we're on rounds." Naomi laughs and starts to relax.

"What do you do on rounds exactly?" Emily walks towards the couch and takes a seat next to Naomi.

Naomi turns to Emily and lifts her eyebrows, "Very important things." Naomi laughs, "Well not really, but we make sure people are respecting the noise levels and aren't starting fires in the stairwells. You know, that kind of thing." Naomi feels her stomach start to buzz having Emily so close, she mentally scolds herself not understanding why now she's suddenly nervous around Emily.

"Hmm exciting," Emily smirks. "So were you in the middle of school work?" Emily says as she taps her toe on Naomi's textbook.

"Nah, couldn't concentrate for shit." Naomi smiles and picks up the book, "Interesting stuff, but it couldn't compete with the thoughts in my head right now." Naomi smiles as she stares at the cover of her book.

Both girls jump when Naomi's phone rings. She gets up, sets the book on her desk and answers the phone, "RA on duty?" She looks over at Emily, who is smiling at Naomi in action, and winks at her.

"Yes you are, so let's get to it yeah?" The voice of the Phillips RA on duty makes Naomi whip her head to her clock seeing it's now 10:15.

"Right! Sorry, lost track of time. Be right down." Naomi hangs up her phone and turns to Emily. "Speaking of, I have to run on rounds. I'll only be like 20 minutes unless we encounter an incident." Naomi picks up her keys and looks back over to Emily.

"That's fine, I thought you may want to watch a movie or something." Emily sheepishly smiles and plays with her fingertips. She looks up, "I can wait." Emily smiles and Naomi feels her heart flutter.

Naomi grins, "Yeah, absolutely. Pick out a movie, I'll be back in a few. Make yourself at home. Mi casa es su casa." She grabs her room keys and duty keys and clipboard, "I'm gonna lock you in okay Ems? Don't want anyone pestering you."

Emily laughs and calls back to Naomi as she walks out, "Okay!" She hears the door lock and bites her lip. Emily pops up and takes a deep breath, "Calm down Emily." She mutters to herself as she stretches her arms about her head. Emily is also nervous around Naomi now, perhaps it is the threat of Effy that has stirred things up, but Emily doesn't want it to show. Emily kneels down to peruse the DVD selection and comes across a 2 disc collection of Ellen DeGeneres stand up comedy. "Ooh, I love her." Emily giggles to herself and removes the DVD from the shelf. "I don't think I've seen this one before either." She turns on the TV and DVD player and opens the door of the player. She removes Finding Nemo and chuckles as she pops in the first Ellen DVD. Emily carefully holds the DVD and places it back into its case, smiling at Naomi's viewing choice. "She's so cute."

Emily has the DVD all cued up and she flops back down on the couch. She can't help but let her eyes wander to the detailed walls. Emily finds her eyes land on the collage on the wall, above Naomi's bed. She sneers and pushes her self off the couch to have a closer look. She places a knee on Naomi's bed and anchors herself with her hand against the wall. Emily frowns as she reads the magazine clip out words of pain and heartache. But smiles as she see the words of strength and wisdom that are mixed in. She is so lost in the collage that she didn't hear Naomi enter the room.

"I leave that there to remind me of what love is not supposed to feel like." Naomi smiles as she startles Emily.

"Fuck! Shit, sorry." Emily flails, pushing herself off Naomi's bed and stands before her.

Naomi laughs, "It's okay, you can look. You know the inspiration of the collage, so feel free to read it." She sets her keys and duty board on the desk. "I made that over the summer. When we got back and Effy started acting the was she is, I put it up there to remind me."

Emily shrugs and smiles, changing the subject. "How were rounds?" She walks back to the couch and takes a seat.

"Eventful," Naomi sarcastically smiles and grabs some waters from her fridge. She hands one to Emily and takes a seat. "We usually just walk up and down the hallways, tell a few to turn the volume down and check to see that the back door is locked." Naomi smiles at Emily and twists the cap off her water, and takes a sip. "SOOO. What are we watching?" She grins at the screen saver of the DVD player bounce around the TV screen.

Emily smiles, "I felt like a laugh," She hits play on the remote.

"Nice! I was so in an Ellen mood today, I was watching Finding Nemo earlier." Naomi laughs and smiles at Emily.

"Yeah, I saw that." Emily smiles and feels a blush come over her cheeks. "I thought it was cute." Emily nudges Naomi with her shoulder.

"What? It's a good movie?" Naomi smiles in defense.

"It's a cartoon," Emily laughs.

"It's computer animation! And it's a great movie! Who doesn't love Finding Nemo?" Naomi laughs as she bonks Emily on the head with a pillow. "You love it too, just don't want to admit it." She smirks and smiles, winking at Emily.

Emily can't keep the smile from creeping onto her face. She smiles and shakes her head in defeat. She settles in, taking the pillow that Naomi bonked her with and tucking it under her head as the Ellen starts her act.

Naomi is feeling much better, and was actually thinking about curling her arm around Emily when her phone rings. "Bollocks." She mutters and groans as she pulls herself off the couch. "RA on du…"

"It's Panda!" Naomi is interrupted by Panda's bubbly voice.

"Oh hey Panda, what's up?" Naomi smiles and takes a seat on her desk top.

"Well, I couldn't get a hold of Emily. I left a message though. Everyone is on board for tomorrow night to go to Rouge." Panda explains. "Have you heard from her?"

"Actually yes, she's here right now." Naomi smiles. "So Rouge eh?" She looks up at Emily, who is trying not to look like she's eavesdropping, and grins at her.

"I wanted you to be comfortable, also no one will be on my man." Panda giggles. "So are you going to ask her then? Since she's there and all."

"Um, yeah. I will," Naomi turns away from Emily to hide her blush and nervous expressions. "You aren't going to tell you-know-who right?""I haven't told her, and I don't plan to…but you know she's a freaky mind reader some times." Panda whispers into the phone, paranoid that Effy may be lurking by her door.

Naomi laughs, "I know, right? Okay, well I'll ask her and if you up on last rounds I'll let you know then." She hangs up and turns back to Emily.

Emily looks up, trying to hold back her smile. Naomi walks back to the couch, "What?"

"Were you going to ask me something?" Emily smiles fully and expectantly.

"Eavesdropping were you?" Naomi nudges her with her shoulder. "And yes, Emily I was." She smiles and faces Emily. "Panda has planned a night out at Rouge tomorrow night and we were wondering if you'd like to join us."

Emily grins and let's out a nervous laugh. "Is Panda asking or you?"

"We both are." Naomi feels her blush spread across her face. "I am. I'm asking you. So would you like to?"

"What's Rouge?" Emily asks, trying to distract her racing heart.

"It's a gay club, mainly women but occasionally you get some gay boys in there. It's not too far off campus" Naomi stares at Emily, biting her lip waiting for a response.

Emily crosses her arms and seriously says, "Well I don't know. I may have a lot of work to do tomorrow night." She almost pulls it off until the smile leaks from her lips.

Naomi's smile falls as she falls for Emily's front. "Oh, right…" She picks up Emily's smile and grins, "Hey! You really had me going there!" She playfully pushes Emily. "So are you coming or what?" Naomi smiles.

Emily laughs, "Yes, I'd love to." She smiles as she feels Naomi's arm cross behind her back and squeeze her left shoulder.

"Good." Naomi pulls Emily in close to her and smiles, "Let's watch now."

They watch and laugh as Ellen's stand up continues into the night. Now on the second disc, both girls are in stitches. Emily jumps up giggling, running to the bathroom. "Oooh gotta wee!" Naomi laughs when she hears Emily repeat one of Ellen's lines from the toilet. "My bra's in my ass! Oh it's in the ass? Do you need a different size or color? I don't know what to do about the bra in the ass. I'll get he manager, I don't know!" Emily emerges, giggling her way back to the couch.

The DVD ends as Ellen sings "Shoop" By Salt-N- Pepe and Emily yawns. Naomi smiles at her, "You look sleepy Ems." She stretches and yawns herself. Naomi looks over at the clock, 1:45. "I got to do last rounds soon, maybe we should call it a night?"

"I'm not sleepy," Emily says as she curls up against Naomi's shoulder and burrows her head into Naomi's side. Naomi chuckles and closes her arms around Emily.

"Yeah, okay." She smiles at Emily's closed eyes and smile. Naomi just smiles and enjoys the feeling of Emily in her arms. She sits there until 2am and then brushes back a red lock behind Emily's ear. "Ems? Emily? Hey," She whispers to the passed out Emily. "Ems, I have to do last rounds now." She shakes her head, smiles, and looks around for a pillow. Knowing she needed to move fast before they called her room and possibly wake Emily up, she finds the pillow and lowers Emily's head onto it. She slowly gets up and covers Emily with a blanket. She heads to her desk and turns the ringer off her phone so no one disturbs Emily. She grabs her keys and duty things and scoots out the door, locking it behind her.

She runs downstairs and meets the Phillips RA and security folk. "Sorry," she smiles. She unlocks the door for the security folk and heads on last rounds.

Last rounds during the week are always easy, most residents are sleeping. Panda isn't awake when Naomi cruises by, so she knows to fill her in tomorrow. They finish quickly and head back to their rooms. Naomi unlocks her door as quietly as she can and walks in. Emily is still asleep on the couch, looking rather peaceful and beautiful in the glow of the lights. Naomi stands and admires her from her desk as she sets her duty things down. She yawns, being sleepy herself, and quickly changes into some boxer shorts and a tank top. Naomi walks over to Emily and kneels down in front of her on the couch.

"Emily?" Naomi whispers as she touches her shoulder lightly. "Ems?" She giggles at Emily being such a deep sleeper. She shakes her head and stands up, turning off the TV and DVD player. She leans over her to try and wake her again, "Emily? Sleepy head? Ems? Fuck's sake…" Naomi yawns and props her head on her hand as she kneels down next to Emily for a last attempt. "Emily, are you going to sleep here on the couch, or head back to your room?" She places her hand on Emily's back and starts to rub, "Em?"

Emily starts to stir and peeks her eye open. "Fuck. Did I fall asleep?" She sits up and rubs her eyes.

Naomi smiles, "Yup, I've been trying to wake you but you were dead to the world."

Emily laughs, "Sorry, I was always able to sleep anywhere as a kid. My dad says the same, that I'm dead to the world when I'm sleeping. It's a miracle I wake up to my alarm."

Naomi, still kneeling in front of Emily, smiles and stands up. "Well, I'm about to be dead to the world too." She chuckles and looks at Emily, "Did you want to sleep on my not so comfortable couch, or head back to yours? I mean, if you're going to sleep, that couch is not the place to do it. I've slept on it and woke up with my muscles in knots."

Emily chuckles and stands like a zombie, "No, I'm going to my bed. I'll see you tomorrow yeah?" She leans over to Naomi and slumps her head on Naomi's shoulder in a sleepy like hug.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow Ems." She puts her arm around and guides the very sleepy Emily, who still has her head resting on Naomi's shoulder, out the door. "Got you keys?" Naomi whispers to Emily, who nods and holds her hand up and jingles them. Naomi watches Emily enter her room and heads back in. She hops into bed and buries her face into the pillow. Smiling at the thought of Emily and the fun to be had at the club the next night, she drifts off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reading :D I especially appreciate all the reviews! Valsy and Crevette thank you! Hope you enjoy the next chapter! :P**

All We Can Do Is Keep Breathing

Naomi squints her eyes in the sun as she unlocks the building's outer and inner doors. She yawns as she turns back to remove her duty sign and put away her duty things in Mike's office. "Good morning Naomi," Mike greets Naomi.

"Morning Mike," Naomi yawns and smiles and leaves with a wave. She makes her way to the office to check her mail. She heads back to her room to get her bag and see if Emily's up yet. She drags herself up the floor of steps and heads down the fragrant floor. She passes Emily's door and pauses to listen for any signs of life. She doesn't hear anything and continues to her room.

She collects her stuff as her stomach rumbles, "Okay, breakfast it is." She looks down at her belly and smiles. She grabs her Ipod and buds as she pulls her bag onto her shoulder. She walks out, putting her buds in and locks her door.

With the violins of Kate Nash's "Nicest Thing" filling her ears she walks back down the hall. She smiles and greets the passing residents as she gets to the stairwell. She pads her way down the steps and walks back into the lobby. She opens the door to the eateries and heads in. Naomi, in her own world, gets her breakfast and finds a table for herself. With The Veronica's "4ever" blasting in her ears, the calls of Panda and Emily are totally blocked out from a few tables away.

Panda rolls her eyes and looks at Emily, "When the bud are in, she is in her own world. She's always like this." Panda looks back at Naomi, who is now nodding and bouncing her shoulders to the beat in her seat. Panda looks back at Emily, who is giggling at Naomi, "Hmmm, I'm thinking a dance song now." They both laugh at Naomi. Panda goes back to her food as Emily stares just a bit longer than she should. Panda smiles and takes a sip of her juice. "So Emily, did you get my message?"

'Huh? Oh yeah, I did." Emily smiles and takes a sip of her juice. "Naomi also asked me last night."

Panda grins, "So? You're coming?" Panda's smile widens as Emily nods and smiles, taking a bite of her food. "Great! You'll get to meet Thomas!" Panda looks back at Naomi and winks at Emily as she wads up the foil that was wrapped around her breakfast burrito. She whips it over at Naomi's table, surprising Emily with perfect aim, as it hits Naomi right in the back of her head.

Naomi flies around in her chair, "What the fuck!" She finally catches Panda and Emily laughing and waving." She takes her ear buds out, "Hey guys!" She grabs her things and walk towards Emily and Panda with a smile. "Didn't see you there."

"Yeah, we noticed!" Panda smirks, "Been bloody hollering you the past ten minutes. I swear your ear buds are more like horse blinders to you!"

Naomi laughs as she joins them. 'Sorry, good morning" She sheepishly smiles.

"Good morning," Emily smiles at Naomi. "I knocked on your door but you weren't in. Must have just missed you."

"Yeah, I was most likely in Mike's office. Any other time, I would have seen you. Sorry." Naomi smiles.

"So! Tonight!" Panda interjects the smiling session of Emily and Naomi. "I told Thomas to meet us at 10pm. He wanted us to drive, but he only can fit two in his truck."

"Well if that's a problem, I can fit us all in my Explorer. I don't mind driving." Naomi smiles at Panda. "Unless, you two want to be aloooone." Naomi teases Panda. "Do you mind Emily?" Naomi catches Emily just staring at her. "Ems?"

"Huh? Yeah? That's fine with me." Emily blushes and collects her trash and tray and gets up.

Panda giggles and nudges Naomi's shoulder and whispers in her ear, "Maybe I should say the same about you."

Naomi blushes and giggles, "Shhh Panda!" Naomi watches Emily come back to the table. "Is 10pm okay with you Ems?"

"Sounds great," Emily smiles and pulls a lock of hair behind her ear and checks her watch. "I should probably get to class though."

"Right, I gotta do some stuff." Panda grabs her tray and throws her trash out. "I'll see you guys later!" She grabs her bag and heads out, leaving Naomi and Emily.

"Walk you to class?" Naomi smiles as she collects her trash and piles it on her tray. Emily smiles and nods as Naomi gets up to take care of her tray.

"I haven't been to a club in ages. I hope I'm not terribly uncool." Emily says as she pulls her bag to her shoulder.

"You uncool? Never." Naomi winks as she pushes her chair in.

Emily smiles, "You'd be surprised." Emily pushes her chair in and readjusts her bag. "Really, I can be a total spaz sometimes."

"I highly doubt that," Naomi rolls her eyes and smiles. "Let's get you to class."

They make their way outside, in the bright sunshine. "I'm excited though, really." Emily smiles at Naomi.

"Yeah? Me too," Naomi looks down at her walking feet and grins. "Should be fun seeing Panda and Thomas, she's so funny about him, protective and shit."

"Yeah. Well, when you have to protect what is yours I guess you can be a little funny at times. You never know what kind of vultures are around." Emily walks, watching the other students as they pass.

"Vultures?" Naomi laughs and turns to Emily.

Emily chuckles, "Yes, vultures. They swoop in regardless and steal what belongs to other people."

"Dead things?" Naomi tries to understand Emily's metaphor. "Don't vultures eat almost or dead things, hence the circling in the sky?"

"Yes, they wait for their chance to swoop in and steal what they want!" Emily laughs. "You know rapacious people."

"Rapacious?" Naomi laughs, "I'm learning new vocabulary today!"

Emily smiles in defeat as they come up on her building, "Okay, never mind! I retract my vulture comment." Emily stops and smiles at Naomi, who is quite amused with herself.

"I know what you mean Ems, I just like to see you flustered." Naomi smiles, "Have a nice class, I'll see you later." She winks and walks away.

Emily stands there and bites her lip, smiling as she turns on her heal and enters her class.

Naomi heads off to her class. She takes a deep breath as she approaches her building, realizing she now has to deal with Effy. Naomi is a little early for class, so she heads inside to get out of the bright sun and finds a spot on the wall. She opens her textbook and finishes the reading she attempted to do last night.

She turns the page and something drops into her lap. Naomi picks up what looks like a collage from her book. She looks up to see Effy standing above her.

"Hey," Effy says as she sets her bag down. "I made that for you." She sits down against the wall next to Naomi and stares at her intensely.

Naomi, still surprised, looks down at the collage. Several clippings saying "I'm sorry" and "forgive me" and "please" were scattered through out the piece. There were also several clippings that said complements about Naomi like "gorgeous" and "beautiful" mixed in. Naomi just stared in shock, not expecting to see such a gesture from Effy.

"I thought you could put it next to your collage that you have in your room. The one that I inspired…all those sad words." Effy looks down at her hands. "I really want you to know how sorry I am Naomi."

"Ef...I," Naomi stumbles on her words. "I don't know what to say?"

"Don't say anything. You don't have to. I fucked up…big time. Just let me make it up to you." Effy's eyes burn into Naomi's. "Come on, we're gonna be late." Effy stands and holds out her hand to Naomi.

Naomi grabs it, and looks at their hands when she feels the heat on contact. She looks up at Effy, who meets her eyes with an all-knowing smirk. This look makes Naomi feel sick, like she can't have any thoughts or feelings to herself without Effy reading her like a book.

Effy doesn't let go of Naomi's hand until they find their seats inside the classroom. As the students file in, Effy and Naomi pull out their materials and get settled. Effy leans forward in her chair and brushes the hair off Naomi's neck exposing her ear. Naomi freezes as goose bumps form all over her body when Effy leans in and whispers, "We should get together soon, so we can talk and stuff." Effy's lips graze Naomi's ear lobe with each word. She releases Naomi's hair and lightly caresses Naomi's neck as she retracts her hand and sits back down.

Naomi stares wide eyed at her book until the professor commands the students' attention. Naomi does her best to ignore Effy's finger that is tracing hearts and letters that form inappropriate words and sentences into her back. She tries to take notes and pay attention, but her brain is rejecting all useful information and dwelling on the present mind fuck that is Effy.

As class ends, Naomi and Effy both gets their stuff in order. Effy gets up and walks past Naomi's desk. "Do you work tonight? I know Freddie's on duty, I'm on back up."

Naomi stands, "Uh, no actually I'm going out with Panda tonight."

Effy smirks, "Yeah? Is she bringing that hot track star with her?"

"Yup." Naomi smiles and nervously pulls her bag onto her shoulder.

"Are you bringing anyone?" Effy's eyes make Naomi's head pound.

"Um…yeah, I'm bringing Emily." Naomi fidgets and tries to change the subject.

"You like her." Effy squints her eyes at Naomi. "Are you two dating?"

"Yes… I mean No, we're not…I…I don't know… Ef…you're making my brain hurt." Naomi walks past Effy and into the hallway. Effy watches her as she walks and shuts her eyes, taking a breath.

"Naomi! Naoms wait!" Effy chases after Naomi.

Naomi stops in her tracks and looks to the sky and takes a deep breath. "Effy…"

"I'm sorry." Effy says out of breath. "I'm trying here!" Effy looks down at her feet. "You know…Naomi…I usually have an idea of what I'm doing. I'm usually confident. You make me crazy okay? I don't know how to prove to you how sorry I am for treating you the way I did. For never returning your calls or emails. For not admitting to you how I felt when we kissed. For not realizing how lucky I was to have you." Effy looks off to the side to wipe away a single tear. "I just wish we could pick up where we left off." She looks back down at her feet.

Naomi, standing in shock, manages to squeak. "Ef." Her heart aches for Effy after her confession and she leans in to give her a hug.

Effy wraps her arms around Naomi and starts to sob. "I'm so fucking sorry Naoms. Please forgive me…please…I'm so sorry."

The lump is now forming in Naomi's throat. "I know you're sorry Ef."

Effy pulls back and wipes away her tears. "I gotta get to class. But, can we hang out sometime? Just you and me?"

"Sure, we can hang out sometime." Naomi says, still processing what just happened.

"Okay, cool." Effy collects herself, leans in towards Naomi and gently kisses her on the cheek. "I'll see you later." She walks off, leaving Naomi in total confusion.

Naomi crams her buds in her ears and practically runs in the opposite direction of Effy. She cranks up the volume to block out the world and heads for her secret spot. Coldplay's "Warning Sign" comes on and suddenly the song has new meaning than it did the other night when Effy came down to visit her at security. She makes her way past the REC center and past the spot she took Emily. She came up on her shady spot of solitude. Surrounded by trees and off the beaten path, Naomi throws her bag down and sits on the ground. She tucks her knees under her chin and wraps her arms around her legs. "Fuck," She sighs "Fuck…fuck!" Naomi puts her hands in her hair and pulls, literally trying to pull herself together. She pulls out Effy's collage and throws her bag back down. She sits with her legs crossed and flips the collage over to reveal writing.

_I miss those blue eyes_

_How you kissed me at night_

_I miss the way we sleep_

_Like there's no sunrise_

_Like the taste of your smile_

_I miss the way we breatheBut I never told you_

_What I should have said_

_No I never told you_

_I just held it in_

_And now I miss everything about you_

_I can't believe I still want you_

_After all the things we've been through_

_I miss everything about you, without youI see your blue eyes_

_Every time I close mine_

_You make it hard to see_

_Where I belong to when I'm not around you_

_It's like I'm not with meBut I never told you_

_What I should have said_

_No I never told you_

_I just held it in_

_And now I miss everything about you (still you're gone)_

_Can't believe that I still want you (After loving you I should have never walked away)_

_After all the things we've been through (I know it's never gonna come again)_

_I miss everything about you without you _

_I'm so sorry Naomi,_

_Love Effy xoxo_

Naomi is flooded with thoughts and feelings. "Fucking hell." She mutters as she finishes reading Effy's message. She lays back , using her bag as a pillow as Ingrid Michaelson's "Keep Breathing" comes on. Naomi shuts her eyes and tries to calm her brain down.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you Sookieheartsbill! :D You made me smile! Here's another one! Hope you all enjoy it. ;)**

**Tug Of War**

**It's just after 1pm and Naomi packs up her stuff as her last class ends. She is exhausted and her nerves are shot. Still in disbelief on how all this happened. If it was the summer time, she'd be ecstatic. She'd be jumping off the walls with joy to have Effy reciprocate her feelings. But it's not the summer, she not jumping for joy, and her heart hurts. Witnessing Effy go through all her emotions are stirring up Naomi's, forcing her to relive all the pain. It would be so easy for Naomi to tell Effy to fuck herself, that she wants Emily, and she had her chance; however, when Effy is around her, she can't form two sentences. Naomi shakes her head as her brain shoots off all these thoughts. **

**Naomi is back at her room, unaware how she got there. "Fuck's sake," she mutters as she unlocks her door. "You're a psycho right now Naomi Campbell, pull it together!" She verbally reprimands herself as she shuts and locks her door. She doesn't need visitors or distractions. She turns some music on and lays on her bed to think. **

**As Taylor Swift's "You're Not Sorry" comes on, Naomi listens to the lyrics and doesn't feel so sorry for Effy anymore. Effy, who can have anyone she wants. Effy, who still is shagging blokes every night. Effy, the queen of getting people to wrap around her finger. **

"**Why am I giving her so much power?" Naomi gives herself a pep talk and rubs her eyes with her palms. "It's only a game to her, why do I care? More importantly, why the hell does she still have that hold over me?" **

**A knock at the door breaks Naomi's anti-Effy rant. "Come in!" She calls out.**

"**I can't Naoms, it's locked?" Naomi smacks her forehead, remembering she didn't want visitors. She jumps up and looks out the peek hole. Her flutters when she see Emily. She takes a deep breath and opens the door.**

**Naomi reminds herself that when she sees Emily her heart flutters, and when she see Effy her heart sinks and beats the crap out of her stomach. She smiles at Emily, "Hey, come on it."**

**Emily smiles, "You okay?"**

**Naomi nods, but clearly is not herself. "Eh, long day I guess."**

"**Yeah? You seemed a little lost in thought earlier." Emily sits on the couch concerned about Naomi.**

"**What do you mean?" Naomi asks, grabbing a water for both of them from her fridge.**

**Emily chuckles and gives Naomi a worried look. "Exactly, you don't even remember me talking to you? Like ten minutes ago? In the stairwell?"**

**Naomi draws a blank, "Christ. Ems, I'm sorry. I must have really been out of it." Naomi rubs her head and sits down next to Emily, handing her a water.**

**Emily smiles, "Thanks. Yeah, well. I would have not bothered, but you didn't have your ear buds in. So I'll ask again…is everything okay?"**

**Naomi stares at the water bottle and plays with the label. "No Ems. I'm in a tug of war with my past and present."**

**Emily, not entirely sure what Naomi is referring to, looks at Naomi, "Hey. I think I may understand. Can I tell you a story?" **

**Naomi nods, "Anything to get my mind a break." She smiles but it falls quickly.**

"**There was this girl, actually, she was my best friend. This was before I ever had a girlfriend, before I knew I was gay, before anything really. Well. I would have done anything for her, you know, gave her anything she needed. I thought the world of her, looking back I may have been in love with her. I don't know anymore. Well, she was always getting the attention of all the boys, girls too. She had this charisma that drew people in. The fact that she was friends with me made me feel special. Hell, I lived in two shadows at the time, her and my sister. She protected me and always said how beautiful I was, which made me feel really special since I thought she was gorgeous. Anyways, she used to say that she knew me better than I knew myself. She knew I was gay before I did, and always said I was in love with her. At the time I denied it, or maybe she made me think I was, or maybe I really was…it's all a mixed up pile of crap now, but we were close you know? Well. She realized she was gay and was off doing her own thing. She'd go without contacting me for months, and expect me to jump when she called. Of course, I did, I missed her. But, eventually, I met my now ex-girlfriend, and I was head over heals. I told her how I felt, and she said to pursue this girl, so I did. We were officially together and doing great, and suddenly…She is in love with me. She's sorry for things and calling me up, playing love songs into the phone instead of talking. She would write me poems and song lyrics and shit… it was crazy and rather overwhelming. Especially since she knew I was involved, she helped me achieve it…it was a mess, I was a mess. My feelings were so fucked, it was ridiculous. One night we were drinking and hanging out, my girlfriend was out of town. She totally came onto me, I was so confused by my previous feelings that I went with it. We didn't go too far, just made out… a lot. It didn't feel right, I mean it wasn't bad, but not as it should feel. She said she wanted to be with me. I wasn't thinking straight, so I said if she wanted me, she would have me and the door was always open. She left to go on holiday and I didn't hear from her for 2 weeks. When I did hear from her, she had a new girlfriend and now I have cheated on mine…for nothing. I had to tell my girlfriend what happened, and it took a long time for things to be okay again. Then of course, all that shit went down and I moved, blah blah blah." Emily pauses and smiles at Naomi, who is contently listening. **

"**I'm just saying I understand when your past collides with your present and fucks everything up. I never heard from her again after I moved away. We talked once or twice after she got her new girlfriend. I remember I put it out there, asking her if she wanted to be with me. She responded with some lame line like 'more than anything, but I have to see if this works first' and then I heard she cheated on her months later. Whatever, she has issues and is no longer my problem." Emily takes a sip of her water, "God, did I ramble on?**

"**No. You're fine Ems," Naomi smiles. "Thank you, it actually helps a lot." **

"**You hungry?" Emily grins, "Ice cream?"**

**Naomi laughs, "How about for dessert, I want some real food. I'm starving." **

"**Me too, let's go." Emily smiles and pats Naomi on the knee.**

**Emily pops up offering her hands to Naomi. Naomi takes her hands and lets Emily pull her up. Once standing, Naomi pulls Emily into a hug and wraps her arms around Emily's tiny frame, "Thanks Ems." **

**Emily smiles and puts her arms around Naomi and squeezes, "It was nothing, really." They stand there for a few seconds before Emily's stomach rumbles. Naomi starts to laugh, and Emily chuckles and says, "Uh…did you feel that?"**

**Naomi now cracking up nods and takes Emily's hand, "Come on, let's go eat." **

**They giggle their way down the stairwell and through the lobby. They skip into the eateries and grab some dinner. The girls find a booth in the corner of the dining area and flop into the seats. **

"**So what time are we headed out? Right at ten?" Emily asks in between bites. "I take forever to get ready, hence why I ask."**

**Naomi takes a sip and ponders, "Well let's see, where as I'm always five minutes late, Panda is usually five minutes early. Which really frustrates her because she has to wait ten minutes whenever we do anything." Naomi giggles. "So, it will most likely be in the car by ten." Naomi checks her watch, "It's now…almost four, so we have plenty of time still." **

"**I have a little reading I have to do before we go out," Emily says as she brings her straw of her drink to her lips.**

"**That's cool, I have a few things to do myself," Naomi agrees. "I have loads of reading to do." Naomi rolls her eyes and feels her eyes already glaze over. "That is if I don't fall asleep first."**

"**Or if you don't pop in Finding Nemo first," Emily snorts. **

"**Hey! The next movie we watch will be Finding Nemo! Even if I have to lay on top of you, pin you down and force you to!" Naomi laughs and defends Nemo.**

"**I recall how winded you were walking up that hill, I think I could take you." Emily smirks, "But I welcome you to try." **

**Naomi, caught in mid sip, starts to choke at Emily's comment and feels her cheeks grow hot. She coughs and laughs, "Right, duly noted." **

**They finish up their food and return their trays and toss their trash. They make their way back into the lobby and head back to their floor. As they turn onto the stairwell landing Effy is making her way down. She stares at Emily with her blue daggers as she walks down the steps, then flashes them to Naomi. **

"**Hey." Effy stares at Naomi and curls her lips slightly. **

"**Hey Ef," Naomi feels her stomach tighten but she smiles politely at her as she passes and turns to go downstairs. Naomi and Emily continue up the stairs, but Naomi catches Effy's glance over her shoulder, watching them as they walked up to their floor.**

**They head to their rooms and stop at Emily's door, "Happy reading." Naomi smirks to Emily.**

"**Ha, yeah you too." Emily smiles as she opens her door.**

**Naomi winks and opens her door, "You mean napping."**

**Emily gets inside and sits on her bed. She pulls out the books she needs to read and finds herself unable to focus. She looks at the clock, 4:05pm. Emily groans and lays back on her bed. She cracks the first book and attempts to read.**

**Naomi is in the same boat, laying on her bed with the textbook open, reading the same line over and over. She is already starting to doze off when she hears a knock at the door. She sets her book to the side and walks to the door. **

**Emily can hear Naomi snorting behind her door and she opens it, "Well, aren't we quite the pair of students?" Emily laughs, "We can't even read ten minutes without getting distracted."**

"**I'm not distracted. I mean, I was distracted by worrying over you being distracted." Emily giggles. "Whatever, I can't read in my room. My suitemates are doing Backstreet Boys karaoke in the bathroom. If I have to hear "I Want It That Way" again, I may vomit." Emily walks into Naomi's room and sets her books on the couch.**

**Naomi smirks, "Would you like me to write them up for a noise violation?" **

**Emily smiles, "No, not this time." She sits on the couch, "But I'll let you know if I need it in the future."**

"**Hmmm, I have a rule about the couch when actually trying to do schoolwork." Naomi points to Emily on the couch.**

"**Yeah? What is it?" Emily looks at Naomi confused.**

"**Well, if you're on the couch, you can turn on the TV and totally distract yourself. So you have to come on the bed or sit at the desk. Those are the rules of Chez Naomi." Naomi smiles at Emily. "It's for your own good, unless you want to watch Finding Nemo." She winks.**

"**Oh. Okay, that makes sense." Emily smile and picks up her books. **

**Naomi flops back onto her bed and props herself against the wall so she can't fall asleep as easily. She looks at Emily and smiles, grabbing another pillow and placing it next to her on the bed against the wall. Emily smiles and takes her spot on Naomi's bed. **

"**Happy reading," Emily giggles to Naomi as they both crack their books and try and read.**

**Maybe it was the fact that Emily was sitting with her on her bed, but Naomi could not concentrate for the life of her. She snaps her book shut and announces, "Alright! I have read the same line for the past fifteen minutes! Nemo time!"**

"**No! Naomi! Be strong!" Emily chuckles. "Hey, do you want to read my book and I'll read yours? We can compare notes." Emily giggles, for she really hasn't had much luck concentrating either.**

**Naomi laughs, "Hmm let's see?" She grabs Emily's book and opens it, reading a few lines. "Mmm nope, Nemo time!" **

**Emily laughs, "You're supposed to be setting a good example for me here Naoms."**

"**Hey, I am your Resident Advisor, not your Academic Assistant!" Naomi snorts, "Shall we call Panda to see if she has any suggestions?" They both crack up and toss their books aside.**

"**Okay, Nemo time." Emily smiles, "But I'm volunteering so laying on me and pinning me down is optional." She smirks.**

**Naomi shakes her head and bites her lip, as she gets up to cue up the DVD. She shuts the curtains as Emily stretches out on the bed, and takes her pillow to the foot of Naomi's bed. Naomi jumps back onto the bed, hovering over Emily's legs, "Hey! Your feet are going to block my vision!" She twists and heads to the foot of her bed. She grabs her pillow and lays behind Emily at the foot of the bed, almost spooning her. Emily feels Naomi's body press against hers and shuts her eyes. "Don't push me off the bed now," She giggles. **

**Naomi smiles and wraps her arm around Emily and pulls her closer to her, "Safety first." Emily and Naomi both smile as they watch Finding Nemo.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I hope you all are enjoying the story! Thanks again for reading and reviewing, lots of hugs and kisses for you! :D **

**Boogie Shoes**

**Naomi wakes to the phone ringing. The machine picks up, but there is no message left. She lifts her head and sees that the sun has set and the room is dark, except for the glow of the Finding Nemo menu. She cranes her neck to see the clock, 9:05pm. "Shit," Naomi grumbles as she tries not to disturb the redhead nested next to her. Naomi manages to get up off the bed and stumbles her way to her phone. She sees Panda has called three times in the past hour. Naomi shakes her head and laughs as she picks up the phone and dials Panda's number.**

"**Bloody hell, I've been trying to reach you." Panda doesn't even say hello, just starts lecturing Naomi.**

"**Sorry, we fell asleep?" Naomi rubs her eyes and turns her Christmas lights on, making the room glow, but not harshly. **

"**Uhhhh huh?" Naomi can hear the massive grin on Panda's face.**

"**We were watching a movie okay?" Naomi stops Panda before she can even ask. "Anyway, I should wake her, seeing we need to get ready."**

"**Yes, that is correct. HENCE why I've been calling, just making sure progress is being made." Panda giggles.**

"**Ah, you know me too well Panda. Okay well, let me wake Sleeping Beauty and get this show on the road yeah? I'll see you in a bit." Naomi ends the call and walks over to Emily.**

"**Ems?" Naomi kneels in front of Emily at the foot of the bed. "Emiiiily, we got to wake up now." Naomi brushes some loose strands of hair off Emily's face when she sees Emily is smiling.**

"**Doesn't Sleeping Beauty need a kiss to wake up?" Emily whispers with a smirk.**

"**Yes however it seems as though you're already up." Naomi playfully tickles Emily. "Come on, you're wasting precious time." Naomi playfully pats her on the butt and jumps up. **

**Emily giggles and stretches, "Okay, what time is it?" She sits up on the bed and looks over at the clock. "Fuck's sake! It's late! We slept for a few hours?" **

"**Yup," Naomi pronounces the 'p' with a pop as she walks towards the bed. "So let's move it Ems!" She giggles and tosses a pillow at her head.**

**Emily smiles, stands and pops Naomi with the pillow in the butt, "Okay, I'll be back in a bit." She tosses the pillow back on the bed and grabs her keys. "You better be ready too! Ms. Five minutes late," Emily winks as she exits Naomi's room.**

**Naomi kicks on some music, starting off with Kids of 88's "Downtown" blasting as she takes her shower. She takes a relatively quick shower, aware that her time is limited. Standing in front of her closet in her knickers and a towel wrapped around her head , she picks out her clothes. She decides to go with a pair of faded jeans with some torn holes, and a vintage Duran Duran t-shirt. **

**Emily is frantically getting ready. She too is standing in her knickers with a towel around her head picking out clothes. She grabs a simple black v-neck and a pair of skinny jeans. Emily checks the time, 9:35pm. "Fuuuuck," She mutters as she yanks the towel off and starts drying her hair. She is finished by 9:45 and ready to roll. Emily, quite proud of herself, does some finishing touches to her simple make up and flowing hair. She sprays herself with perfume, and throws a long necklace over her head.**

**Naomi is almost done, just putting on her converse when Panda calls. She grabs the phone, "Hello?" Naomi tucks the phone under her jaw and holds it on her shoulder as she ties her shoes.**

"**How are things coming? Thomas and I are ready to roll." Panda chirps.**

"**It's not ten yet! And besides, Ems isn't rea…" Naomi is cut off by the knock at the door. "Hang on, that's probably her now." Naomi walks to the door and opens it. Her jaw drops, along with the phone because her jaw was the only thing pinning the phone to her shoulder. "Wow, Ems…um you look… nice."**

**Emily smiles as she steps in, and drops down to pick up the phone. "You dropped this?" She smirks and continues into Naomi's room.**

"**Panda?" Naomi grins, feeling like a total tool, happy that the glowing lights hide her red cheeks. "You there?" All she hears is laughter and rolls her eyes. "Helloooo?"**

"**Be in the lobby in five minutes!" Panda yells in between snorts of laughter.**

**Naomi rolls her eyes and smiles at Emily as she hangs up. "I'm ready, are you?" Naomi asks Emily as she walks towards her.**

"**All set," Emily smiles, trying not to laugh at Naomi so she bites her bottom lip. **

**Naomi hopes her blushing cheeks cool off in the night air, "Okay then, let's move out." She grabs her keys and smacks her back pockets for her wallet and ID. **

**They step into the hallway and Naomi locks her door. Emily looks Naomi up and down, seeing her in the full light. "You look nice too." She smiles at Naomi, knowing that she looks more than nice. Emily has never seen Naomi's eyes so blue and her peeking flesh in the holes of her jeans reminds her of their flirty water fight. She has a loose pony tail, holding just enough hair with a few fallen tendrils, that looks really sexy on her.**

**Naomi offers her arm to Emily with a smile, "Madam?" Emily smiles and giggles as she loops her arm in Naomi's. They skip down the stairs and bust through the lobby doors. Panda is standing with Thomas at the desk by the doors.**

"**Naomi, I'm impressed! Emily must be a good influence on you, right on time!" Panda smiles and winks at Emily. "Damn, Ems…you look hot." Panda looks her up and down, then giggles as she covers Thomas' eyes with her hands jokingly.**

**Emily blushes and smiles, "Thanks Panda. So this is Thomas?" **

"**Yeah! Emily, this is Thomas. Thomas, Emily. He runs track…you should see his calves." She gushes. **

**Thomas holds out his hand and smiles warmly, "Hello, so glad to meet you."**

"**Likewise," Emily smiles and chuckles at Panda. **

"**Thomas, you remember Naomi? From the security desk the other night?" Panda loops her arm through Thomas' arm. **

"**Yes, of course. Hello again Naomi. You seem to be in better spirits this evening." Thomas smiles as Panda nudges him with her shoulder.**

"**Haa, yeah I'm much better. Thanks," Naomi looks down and back at Emily on her left. "I had a lot on my mind that night."**

**Emily smiles, and squeezes her hand onto Naomi's arm. "You feel better, that's all that matters."**

"**Well, are we ready?" Panda bubbles with excitement. "Thomas wants to drive separately just in case." **

"**Yes, I like to be prepared. You never know." He smiles and takes Panda's hand in his.**

**They all nod in agreement and walk towards the parking lot. Panda and Thomas branch off in one direction towards his truck. **

"**Have you ever been to where we're going before?" Emily asks Naomi as they walk to her Explorer. **

"**Yeah, it's a safe place for the straight girls to come and just have fun…you know, no boys. Unless they're gay boys and then they have a blast dancing with them." Naomi smiles. "Ah, here we are." Naomi unlocks the passenger side door for Emily and holds the door. Emily hops in and smiles, holding her hands up so Naomi can shut the door confident that she won't catch Emily's fingers.**

**Naomi runs around the other side and hops in. She buckles her belt and turns the ignition. Both girls are blasted with "Hungry Like The Wolf" by Duran Duran from the speakers. Emily buckles her belt and turns to Naomi laughing. **

"**Oh my god! Did you plan this?" Emily laughs as she looks at Naomi's shirt.**

"**No! It's the radio!" Naomi smirks at the coincidence. "I'm really just that awesome." She whispers to Emily as she puts the car in reverse and pulls out of her spot.**

**They make their way off campus and drive a few minutes before they reach the club. "So Ems, I have a feeling the regulars are going to be all over you tonight. I'm here if you need me to protect you."**

"**Are you a regular?" Emily asks with a smirk.**

"**No, I wouldn't say I am." Naomi says as she checks her blind spot.**

"**Then yes. I would like some protection, thank you." Emily catches Naomi's smile and bites her lip as she turns to look out the window.**

**They pull up to the club and see Panda and Thomas waiting by the door. They wave as they see Naomi pull in. Naomi parks and the girls jump out of the car.**

"**Christ you took long enough!" Panda hollers as Emily and Naomi approach.**

"**Yeah, Naomi drives like an old lady," Emily winks at Naomi.**

**Naomi holds her arms out to the side, "What? I drove the limit?"**

**Emily rolls her eyes and grabs Naomi's arm and tugs it under hers, "Come on granny."**

**Thomas laughs, "It's okay Naomi, I probably drive too fast. But I like to go fast, that's why I run track. I run like a dog." He smiles at Panda.**

"**Woof woof baby," Panda giggles and gives Thomas a kiss on the cheek. "Okay, let's get it! Thomas is freezing! And I need a drink!" They all smile and head towards the door.**

**With Usher's "Yeah" booming as they open the door, they all show their Ids and walk further in the club. Panda and Thomas directly head for the bar. **

**Naomi leads Emily around and talks into her ear. "So there's two sides, one just for dancing and the other for shows and such. Did you want a drink? As you can see Panda is already at the bar, she always drinks a lot when we go out. She is under a surprisingly large amount of stress, so when she blows off steam…she blows." Naomi smiles and points to the air as Ke$ha's "Blow" comes on. "What is going on?" Naomi cracks up. "I must be giving off some kind of energy tonight?"**

"**Hmm, maybe it's a sign that we should go dance?" Emily smiles and takes Naomi's hand, dragging her to the dance floor. Naomi smirks and lets Emily pull her onto the dance floor.**

**There are only a handful of people dancing, usually people there need to be liquored up first, but not Emily. She playfully teases Naomi who is just standing and watching Emily hop around. Emily grabs Naomi's hands and forces her to move her arms around. "Come on Naomi, loosen up. Maybe YOU need a drink!" Emily shouts over the music. Naomi laughs and tries to loosen up. As she finally relaxes and starts to dance with Emily, the song is over.**

**The DJ moves into "My House" by Kids of 88 and Naomi freaks out, "I LOVE THIS SONG!" She starts jumping up and down. Emily smiles, happy that Naomi is finally loose, and starts bouncing along with Naomi to the beat. Naomi starts singing the lyrics to Emily as she whips her hair around and jumps to the beat. Naomi takes Emily's hand, gives her a twirl and pulls her in, wrapping her arms around her. She moves her hips close to Emily's and sways them to the music. Emily has no problem adjusting to the new closeness of their dancing. She follows suit and wraps her arms around Naomi's neck, pressing the side of her forehead into Naomi's neck. Emily giggles into Naomi's neck and sends shock waves down Naomi's back. This makes her move one of her hands up to Emily's neck and pull her closer as her fingertips play with a few red locks. The song fades out and the slower "Erase/Rewind" by the Cardigans comes on and more couples join the floor.**

**Emily leans into Naomi's neck and whispers into her ear, "I love this song." Her lips graze Naomi's ear lobe and Naomi's stomach churns.**

**Naomi turns into Emily, brushing Emily's neck with the tip of her nose and finds Emily's ear to whisper in, "Me too." When Naomi does this, it forces their hot cheeks to touch. Emily's heart flutters and her knees get weak. Luckily she's holding onto Naomi, so she just grips tighter around Naomi's shoulders. Naomi feels her heart start to race as she inhales Emily's fragrance. As they sway to the seductive beat, keeping their position, Naomi lifts her mouth to Emily's ear again, "Just so you know Ems… you smell amazing."**

**Emily pulls away, "I know." She winks, knowing the song is coming to an end. "Come on, let's get a drink." They maneuver their way through the bodies and head to the bar.**

**The DJ fades in with Cobra Starship's "Good Girls Go Bad" and Emily pulls Naomi by the hand towards the bar. Emily leans on the bar and digs into her pocket and pulls out a hair tie. She puts it in her mouth, half smirking at Naomi, and pulls her hair up. Naomi bites her lip at the simple task Emily is doing, but she makes it look so hot. As Emily ties it she smiles at Naomi, "So what would you like?"**

"**Trying to get your RA drunk?" Naomi grins.**

"**Yes," Emily grins. "So what can I get you?" Emily seriously looks at Naomi. **

**Naomi nervously stumbles on her words. "I…um, I don't know. I don't really drink often?" **

**Emily smirks and rolls her eyes, turning to the bartender. Naomi can't help but check out Emily's ass as she leans over the counter top. Emily orders a few safe, tasty shots to help calm their nerves. Emily pays and hands a shot to Naomi, "Here, try this." Emily smiles and clinks her shot glass to Naomi's, "To the best RA ever." Naomi laughs and throws the shot back. Emily takes her shot and smiles. "Did you like that?"**

**Naomi smiles and wipes her lips, "Yeah, that was good." Emily smiles at Naomi and causes a surge of adrenaline in Naomi's body. Naomi bites her lip and stares at Emily's moist lips, trying to hold back all the urges that have accumulated over the past weeks.**

**Over the speakers the bass riff of Michael Jackson's "Billie Jean" pump as the DJ announces this song goes out to Pandora from Thomas. Emily and Naomi giggle and run to the dance floor. They spot Panda laughing and dancing around Thomas, who is doing a fantastic MJ impression. Emily and Naomi run up to them and start clapping to Thomas' dancing. With each kick, finger flick, pelvic thrust, and moonwalk Thomas has the entire bar watching him work the floor. Everyone is clapping and hooting and hollering for Thomas. During the instrumental break down and guitar solo, Thomas grabs Panda's hand and twirls her and pulls her in to dance with her. She giggles and lets him guide her over the floor. The song fades out and some random techno song fades in and everyone claps for Thomas, who bows and throws his hands up modestly. **

"**Thomas, that was incredible!" Emily shouts. **

"**Yeah man, quite impressive." Naomi pats him on the back. "If you didn't already have her, that would have done the trick!" **

**Panda throws her arms around him and plants a kiss on his lips and declares, "Mine!" She smiles and wipes the sweat from his brow. "I have to use the loo, Naomi? Care to join?"**

**Naomi looks at Emily, "Em? Loo?" Emily shakes her head and smiles. "Alrighty then, we'll be right back."**

"**Cool, I'll be dancing," Emily winks at Naomi and watches them walk to the loo.**

"**I need a drink after that. Emily, did you want anything?" Thomas politely asks her. **

"**Awe, thanks Thomas, I'm fine." She smiles and as Lil Wayne's "Lollipop" booms over the speakers. She finds a spot on the crowded dance floor and sways to the music in her own little world.**

**Meanwhile in the loo, Panda is still giggling over Thomas' performance. "God isn't he amazing?" **

"**He's really great Panda," Naomi smiles in the mirror, as she fixes her hair, putting it up in a fresh pony tail.**

**Panda joins Naomi and washes her hands, grinning at Naomi. "Sooooo. I saw you guys dancing." Naomi smiles and looks down. "It's looking pretty hot and heavy Naoms, have you guys even kissed yet?"**

**Naomi feels her cheeks grow hot. "Uh…no. We have not." She tries to hide her smile, "But I really want to."**

"**Yeah, the whole world can see that! And duh, she totally wants to as well." Panda grins, "Seriously, you can cut the sexual tension with a knife."**

"**I just know she had a rough time awhile ago, and I don't want to force her into anything. I really like her ya know? Then there's the whole Effy thing…I just don't want to ruin things you know?"**

**Panda nods and grabs some paper towels, drying off her hands. "Mmmhmm, well. We are at a gay bar…so you may want to claim what is yours before someone else does…that's all I'm saying." She winks, and tosses her paper towel wad.**

**They exit the bathroom and head back, to the currently packed dance floor, to see Emily dancing by herself with her eyes shut, completely oblivious to the girl who has started swaying in front of her. She has short, pixie like hair and dark eyes. She is a club regular, one who is commonly found preying on the fresh meat of new comers. "Who the… Fuck's sake, is that Kristen? SHIT." Naomi watches in rage as she walks towards the dance floor, Kristen is just putting her hands on Emily's hips and grinding upon her. Emily smiles, thinking it's Naomi, as Kristen starts kissing Emily's neck. Kristen is pushing her towards the mirrored wall, Emily giggles at first, until she realizes the person is not Naomi. Emily pushes Kristen's head off her neck in shock and disgust. She is about to deck the girl, when suddenly she feels her body being ripped away from the stranger. Naomi lifts Emily in her arms and places her down several feet away from Kristen. Naomi flashes an evil glare at Kristen, who smirks and shrugs in response and walks off the dance floor.**

"**You okay Ems?" Naomi asks concerned.**

"**Yeah, I thought it was you dancing with me. I had no clue and then she started kissing my neck…fuck. It's a good thing you saved me when you did, or we may have been kicked out for fighting." Emily wraps her arms around Naomi and hugs her, whispering into her ear, "My hero."**

"**Sorry about that. That's Kristen, and she's…well, she's a vulture." Naomi smiles as she feels Emily smile as she nuzzles into Naomi's neck. As Shiny Toy Guns' "Le Disko" crunches through the speakers, they sway to the beat. **

**Emily pulls out of Naomi's neck and faces her smiling, "I told you, vultures are everywhere." Emily giggles and goes back to Naomi's shoulder and rests her head, squeezing her arms tighter around Naomi's body.**

"**Well, I'm glad you're okay…and I know you probably could handled her by yourself, but I am protective over you. We may need to disinfect your neck though." Naomi makes a disgusted face as she wipes Emily's neck with the front of her shirt. Emily laughs and drops her arms from Naomi's shoulders and rests them on her now exposed hip bones. Emily's eyes instinctually shut as she feels Naomi's soft and warm skin on her fingertips. "There, much better." Naomi smiles, fully aware of Emily's hands.**

**The song fades out and "Breathe On Me" by Britney Spears starts to pump. Naomi puts her hands on Emily's shoulders and slowly moves down Emily's arms to meet Emily's hands that are resting on her hips. Naomi removes Emily's hands from her hips and pulls Emily's arms around behind her body. Emily's hips press into Naomi's as Naomi pulls Emily closer. They both grind to the beat and Emily nestles her head into Naomi's shoulder, brushing her lips on Naomi's neck. Naomi runs her fingertips up Emily's arms up onto Emily's back, working her way behind Emily's neck. Emily shuts her eyes from the heat that's building inside, that has been building from the first time she saw Naomi. With all their little movements, the girls have worked their way to the mirrored wall. Perhaps Emily pushed or Naomi pulled, either way Naomi feels her back press against the cool glass. Naomi shuts her eyes as she feels Emily graze her lips up Naomi's neck, inching closer to her jaw. Unable to fight it, Naomi pulls Emily in closer and turns her head towards Emily. She feels Emily's hand move from her back up to her neck, working her fingers into Naomi's hair and sending shivers down her back. Naomi bites her lip as Emily slowly pulls her hand down to the other side of Naomi's face and rests her hand on her jaw. It what feels like slow motion, Emily pulls Naomi's face towards hers and their lips meet for the first time. Naomi sees stars and melts into the kiss, gripping Emily's neck. Emily pauses and hovers over Naomi's mouth, trying to catch her breath, then gently places her lips on Naomi's again. Emily, still cupping Naomi's face in her palm, pulls back and smiles at Naomi. **

"**I've wanted to do that for the longest time." Emily's dark eyes look longingly into Naomi's. The DJ fades in Madonna's "Crazy For You" through the speakers.**

**Naomi is at a loss for words, all she can do is stare back with a dumb ass grin on her face. Emily, of course, finds this adorable and leans in for another kiss. Naomi meets her half way with an slow, open mouth kiss and encloses Emily's body with her arms, spinning her around so that Emily's back is against the wall. Naomi holds Emily close to her body and burrows her head into Emily's neck, taking in her scent and leaving gentle kisses up Emily's neck. Naomi feels Emily wrap her arms around her neck, so Naomi wraps her arms around Emily's waist. She lifts her head from Emily's neck and finds Emily's lips. They sway in each other's embrace, as they deepen their kiss. Emily teases Naomi's bottom lip with her tongue, Naomi welcomes Emily's tongue with hers as they touch passionately. Emily tightens her grip around Naomi's neck with the new sensation, and the music blocks out both girls light moans. The song fades out and Selena Gomez & The Scene's "I Love You Like A Love Song" fades in. Naomi smiles and starts to giggle as she takes Emily's hand and twirls her to the pop song. They continue to playfully dance as Panda and Thomas join them on the dance floor.**

**Panda winks at Naomi as she bounces over to them red faced and giggly, "I love this song!" She continues to dance like a gummy bear on juice. Thomas just smiles and tries to keep up.**

"**I see Panda has had a few," Naomi laughs. "Come on Thomas, show us more of your moves!" Naomi smiles and encourages him.**

"**Haa! Not to this song, maybe the next. Go request a good one and we'll see!" Thomas laughs, shaking his finger at Naomi.**

**As if the DJ is a music genie, making the girls' wish her command, or perhaps she just wants to watch Thomas dance too, Selena fades out and Sean Kingston's "Fire Burning" kicks on. Thomas laughs as he looks up at the DJ booth, seeing the DJ pointing and smiling at him. He smiles humbly and starts poppin' and lockin' it to the music. All the girls start cheering him on in laughter. Thomas has the entire bar clapping along as he dives into "the worm" following that up with a back flip. Panda is in stitches as he playfully shakes his bon bon in front of her and bumps her in the hip with his. The song fades out and Thomas excuses himself, fearful of an encore request. Panda takes his hand and skips off with him to the other side of the bar.**

**Naomi and Emily smile as they watch the two head to the drag show on the other side of the bar. Naomi looks at Emily, "Did you want to watch the drag show?"**

"**Not really," Emily takes Naomi's hand grinning. "I've seen my brother wear enough dresses, the novelty has worn off." She pulls Naomi closer to her and wraps her arm around Naomi's waist, swaying gently to "6 Underground" by the Sneaker Pimps. "Besides, I'd rather dance with you." She presses her body against Naomi's, "Unless you're tired?"**

**Naomi is putty in Emily's hand. She places her hands on Emily's hips as they sway, she smiles and simply responds with, "Nope." Emily brushes her finger tips up Naomi's sides, over Naomi's shoulders and behind Naomi's neck, digging her tips into Naomi's flesh. Naomi pulls Emily's hips closer to hers, both girls staring at each other's lips. Naomi bites her bottom lip, while Emily licks hers. Naomi's eyes meet Emily's and they pause, inches away from each other. Emily smiles and closes the gap and Naomi's breath hitches as she shuts her eyes. Emily smiles, hovering in front of Naomi's lips, waiting to see Naomi's next move. Naomi smiles, and connects gently with Emily's soft lips. **

**They continue their embrace into the next song of "We Trying To Stay Alive" By Wyclef Jean when their kiss is interrupted by a roar of applause. They break apart and see what the fuss is about. They both start cracking up when they see Thomas has returned and is busting out his best Travolta moves in a hip hop disco break dance. **

**Naomi shakes her head in amazement, "Wow. These girls cannot get enough of Thomas!" **

**Emily giggles and smiles as she watches Thomas rap along with the song, "He is quite entertaining though, isn't he?" Naomi nods and smiles at Emily.**

**Panda bounds up to Emily and Naomi grinning like a fool. "I don't know if we'll be able to get him out of here!" Panda laughs and stumbles a bit over Naomi's feet. "Oops! Sorry." Panda smiles and hiccups in Naomi's face.**

"**Okay, I believe you're cut off Panda." Naomi cringes and pats Panda on the back. **

**The song fades out and Three 6 Mafia's "Lolli Lolli" booms through the speakers and a very sweaty Thomas booty pops his way over to the girls, lip syncing the lyrics to all three of the girls smiling. Panda tries to pop her booty with Thomas and trips over her own feet and tumbles to the floor. Thomas tries to hold in his laughter, but fails as he snorts and offers his hands to help her. "Panda, I fear you may have a rough morning ahead of you." Thomas looks to Naomi, "Do you know when her first class starts tomorrow?"**

**Naomi cringes, "Eight AM." She looks at Panda who is getting more uncoordinated by the minute, "Um, maybe you should get her home Thomas? She's fading fast and it's getting packed in here."**

"**I think you're right, I should get her home. See, you never know." Thomas smiles and wraps his arm around the dazed Panda to steady her. "Panda? Sweetness, it's time to go bed." Panda just smiles and kisses Thomas on the eyebrow, clearly missing her target. "Okay then," Thomas smiles, "I hope to see you ladies soon, I had a great time with you all. Can you call Panda when you get home, so I know you're safe?"**

**Emily and Naomi nod and smiles at Thomas' polite concern for their well being. Naomi smiles, "Yeah, sure. Um, do you need help with her?" **

**Thomas shakes his head as he practically throws her over his shoulder, "I've carried heavier goats than her." Naomi lifts her eyebrow and looks at Emily.**

**Emily giggles at his statement, "Well we had a lovely time too, hope to see you soon yeah?" Thomas nods and smiles as he weaves through the crowd with Panda in tow.**

**Naomi watches Thomas to the door, and once he exits the building, she looks back to Emily. She smiles and takes her hand and twirls her to Gwen Stefani's "Sweet Escape" pulling her close and swaying to the beat. "So what do you wanna do Ems?" **

**Emily looks up at Naomi, smiles, leans in, kisses her on the cheek, and whispers in her ear. "Let's go home."**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks again to EVERYONE who is reading! My heart swells with joy when I see folks who have followed, favorited, and reviewed! Surprisingly, it has a major impact on my day :D so thanks for making my day! **

Sweet Dreams

The night air feel cool and crisp as Naomi and Emily exit the club. Emily grabs Naomi's hand with both of her hands, threading her fingers into Naomi's. Naomi grins and squeezes Emily's hand, as she swings their arms as they walk towards the car.

They get to the car and Naomi holds the car door for Emily, smiling next to it, waiting for Emily to pass. Emily smirks and steps towards the door, but stops at Naomi and plants an open mouthed, passionate kiss on Naomi's lips. Naomi caught by surprise, lets out a gasp and clutches the door to keep her balance. Emily smiles and pulls back saying, "Thank you." She smiles over her shoulder as she climbs into the car. Naomi grins and shuts the door.

She walks around to her side, biting her lip trying to suppress the massive smile forming on her face. She gets into the car and buckles her belt, smiling at Emily as she turns the engine on. A live version of Heart's "Crazy On You" from the album The Road Home is playing near the beginning on the radio. Naomi puts the car in reverse and pulls out while Ann Wilson's voice belts, "But I tell myself that I'm doooing alrighiiet, there's nothing left to doooo tonighiiiet. Naaah noo no no noooo but go craaaazy onnnn you. Craaayyyaaazy onnn youhhooo. I wanna go craaazy, craaazy on youuu. Ooohahhhohoohohooo yeaaaah…" Nancy kicks in with the guitar and the recorded audience claps and the song continues. Emily looks out the window to hide her blushing cheeks as Naomi concentrates on driving. Both Emily and Naomi have racing hearts and minds, so they just listen to the lyrics in silence. The song ends and some commercials come on, Naomi smiles and turns the CD on instead. The Fashion's "Dead Boys" comes on and helps break the sexual tension, that if anything, has only heightened between the girls.

Naomi stops at a red light and turns to Emily, "So you had fun?" Trying to play it cool, even though her body is still buzzing from the kiss in the parking lot.

Emily turns and smiles, "Yeah, I had a blast. I don't want the night to end really." Emily looks down biting her lip. "I mean, I hate that we have classes in the morning and all."

Naomi turns into the university parking lot. She smiles as she scans for a parking space, "I did too." She finds Emily's hand and squeezes it.

Naomi finds a spot and parks, both girls hop out and Naomi offers her arm to Emily as they walk back to the hall. As they entered the building, Naomi spots Effy sitting at the security desk glaring directly at Emily. Naomi clears her throat, "Hey Ef. Why are you doing security tonight?"

Effy smirks, "Bill's sick and no one would fill in, so I had to…I better get my twenty bucks for this shit." She lifts her eyebrow at Emily's arm looped through Naomi's.

"Ah, bummer. The downside to back up duty, you don't have to do anything until YOU DO." Naomi raises her eyebrows and smiles slightly as she unlocks the hall door and holds it open for Emily. "Well, have a good night." Naomi ushers Emily through the door and makes her exit as fast as she can.

Effy intensely watches the girls head through the stairwell door and crosses her arms, shaking her head in anger. She takes a deep breath and huffs it out as she looks to the ceiling, leaning back in her chair.

Emily is a step ahead Naomi in the stairwell and Naomi jumps two steps to catch up to her, almost tripping in her attempt. Emily giggles and grabs her arm to help support her. "You okay there?"

"Haaa yes, thanks" Naomi's face grows red and she laughs it off. "Cool points for me."

"Well, I'll add some style points too. You made it look good at least," Emily winks as she holds the door for Naomi.

"Fantastic," Naomi grins. They walk down the quite hall, passing Emily's room. Naomi peeks over at Emily, seeing her not hesitate as they pass her door. Naomi smiles and opens her own door, "After you." Emily walks in and flicks a light on and Naomi shuts and locks the door. "Too bright…let me just…" She turns on the Christmas lights and turns off the harsh main light. "Much better." She smiles at Emily, who looks so beautiful in the glowing light. "So… Music? Movie? Silence?" Naomi says as she points to the stereo, TV, and playfully covers her mouth with her hands.

Emily grins, "Music is good." Naomi nods in agreement and turns to her Ipod dock, turning it on her slow tunes playlist. Lisahall's "Is This Real?" starts to play seductively and Naomi makes sure the bass isn't too loud. She grabs a water from the fridge for both of them and hands one to Emily. Emily smiles and takes one, sipping from it immediately. She intensely watches Naomi open her water and take a drink, letting her put the cap back on and set it down before she grabs Naomi's hand.

Emily pulls a smiling Naomi closer to her, "Come here," Emily whispers. She puts her arms around Naomi's shoulders and Naomi places her hands on Emily's hips. They begin to sway to the music and Naomi rests her forehead on Emily's. Emily shuts her eyes and whispers, "I really had a good time tonight." Naomi smiles and Emily opens her eyes to meet Naomi's. Suddenly, all the confidence Emily had is gone, nerves take over and she's feeling unsure of the situation. Emily innocently stares at Naomi as Cat Power's "I Found A Reason" starts to play on the stereo. "Naomi?"

Naomi smiles, "Yea Ems?" Naomi looks up from Emily's lips and into her big brown eyes.

"I…um…never mind." Emily shyly looks away.

"What is it Ems?" Naomi pulls back a bit to look at Emily's face, but still sways to the music. "You can ask me anything."

Emily looks down at the floor with nerves. Naomi takes her hand to Emily's chin and pulls Emily's head up to face her. Naomi smiles supportively. Emily stutters, "Well…um, when that girl was on me at the club tonight…" She pauses.

"Yeah…Kristen." Naomi grimaces and smiles at Emily.

"Yeah. Well, did….were you jealous of her?" Emily looks into Naomi's eyes. "I mean, I know you were protecting me and all…but was it because you were looking out for me, or because I was…with you?"

Naomi smiles and thinks as she glances at the ceiling, "Are you asking if this was a date? And if I was jealous of that twat?"

Emily nervously shakes her head and smiles looking down again, "Never mind…it's stupid."

Naomi cocks her head to the side as she tries to see where Emily is going with these questions. "Em…"

Emily looks up and sighs, "I'm sorry, I haven't done this in forever. I don't know what I'm doing." Emily is getting flustered and fidgety. "I just need to know if…"

Naomi takes a deep breath and nods smiling, she pulls Emily closer to her hips, "Ems…" She waits for Emily's eye contact. "I fought it as long as I could."

"Fought what?" Emily looks at Naomi confused.

Naomi smiles, leans in, and kisses her tenderly. She pulls back and smiles at Emily, who is catching her breath with her eyes still shut. "The need to kiss you. Yes, the sight of Kristen all over you infuriated me…I had to protect you… I had to protect MY girl."

Emily opens her eyes and looks at Naomi, who is feeling some nerves now waiting in silence. Naomi asks with a gentle smile, "Does that answer any of your unasked questions?" Naomi actually finds Emily's wavering confidence and innocence rather endearing. She understands Emily had a tough time a few years back and hasn't been involved with anyone since, so she is understanding of Emily's bubbling emotions. She hasn't been involved, officially, in quite sometime either and doesn't want to force things.

"Em?" Naomi is starting to think she may have said the wrong thing when she feels Emily wrap her in a warm embrace. Naomi smiles in relief and squeezes her tight. "You okay?"

Emily responds with a muffled yes from Naomi's neck. Naomi feels her neck get warm and wet, and she pulls out of the embrace and looks at Emily. "Ems? What's wrong?"

Emily shakes her head and brushes a tear from her cheek, "Nothing, I'm happy." She smiles, letting out a happy giggle and places her lips on Naomi's. Usher's "You Got It Bad" comes on, Emily laughs at the music matching the emotions of the night and shakes her head.

Naomi pulls her into a hug and Emily wraps her arms around Naomi's waist and they sway to the song. Naomi rests her chin on top of Emily's head as she nuzzles into Naomi's neck. "Ems? Sooo…are you mine? Or…is it too soon?"

Emily looks up at Naomi, who leans back to look into her eyes, and smiles. "I've been yours from the first day we met." Emily smiles mockingly, "You had me at hello." Both Emily and Naomi bust out laughing and Naomi pulls her in for a tight embrace. "But seriously, you did."

Portishead's "Strangers" fades in and Naomi smiles into Emily's neck, inhaling a lung full of Emily. "Shit, we forgot to call Panda," Emily remembers. Naomi sighs and breaks away from Emily. She grabs her phone and dials Panda's number.

"Naooooomi!" A very drunk Panda yells into the phone and Naomi cringes at the volume. Emily can hear Panda loud and clear, and covers her mouth as she lets out a chuckle.

"Hey Panda, just wanted you to know we're home safe." Naomi smiles at Emily, taking her arm and twirling her to the music.

"Right! Fantastic!" Panda smiles into the phone. "Are you totally snogging each other's faces off now?" Panda giggles, "For someone who talked nonstop about Emily, you certainly took long enough to finally do it!" Naomi shuts her eyes in embarrassment. "Hell, the way she looked tonight, I wanted to snog her!" Naomi covers her face and cringes. "ARE YOU TWO SNOGGING NOW! Helloooo? Whatever, I have my own snogging to do…"

Emily giggles and Naomi shakes her head, "Okay Panda. Drink some water, get some sleep, I'll talk to you in the morning."

Panda giggles, "Night Emily!" Naomi hangs up before Panda can say anything else to embarrass her.

"Lady in Red" by Chris De Burgh starts and Naomi pulls the smirking Emily towards her. "She's drunk, you can't believe a word she says." Naomi smiles.

"Mmmhmm," Emily continues to smirk as Naomi twirls her and pulls her backwards against Naomi's chest. Naomi wraps her arms around Emily's waist and sways to the music. "So…nonstop eh?" Emily smiles and leans her head back into Naomi's shoulder.

Naomi rests her chin onto Emily's shoulder and turns to her, "Every now and then, but only to say what a pain in the arse you are." Emily squeaks and Naomi tickles her, trapping her in her arms. Emily yelps and spins out of Naomi's arms, grabbing both and holding them down against Naomi's torso. Naomi giggles and tries to break free from Emily's grasp.

"Really? You want to do this?" Emily grins as she challenges Naomi. "You may have the height advantage, but I have a lower center of gravity and I'm strong…like an ant."

"Is that so?" Naomi smirks as she wriggles one arm free and tries for Emily's sides again. Emily darts around Naomi's arm and ducks down, scooping Naomi up over her shoulder. "Whaaaa? Fucking hell!" Naomi belts out in laughter as Emily drops her onto the bed, carefully landing on the pillows. Naomi curls into a defensive ball giggling as the tables have turned. Emily wastes no time as she attacks, digging her fingertips into Naomi's sides. Naomi kicks and screams but can't shake Emily's tiny body. Emily works her way past Naomi's flailing legs and straddles her, pinning her down. Within seconds Emily captures Naomi's arms and gives Naomi an evil smile as she pins Naomi's arms down.

"Told you." Emily smirks as Naomi exhales in a huff and smiles in defeat. With a victorious smile, Emily hovers over Naomi and leans down to Naomi's head. She slowly places open mouthed kisses up her exposed neck, releasing her grip on Naomi's wrists, and gliding her fingertips down Naomi's arms to her shoulders. Naomi lets out a slight groan and bites her bottom lip. She cups Naomi's cheeks as she finds Naomi's lips, kissing her passionately. Naomi lifts her hands to Emily's red locks and tangles her fingers within, gently massaging Emily's scalp. Emily hums into their kiss as she hints, with her tongue, to deepen the kiss. Naomi's head is spinning, she welcomes Emily's tongue with her own and wraps her arms tighter around Emily's body.

Adele's cover of "Lovesong" comes on and Emily sits up, letting Naomi rise up with her so that she's sitting in Naomi's lap. Emily wraps her arms and legs around Naomi's back like a velcro monkey. Emily lets out a coo when Naomi kisses Emily's collarbone, neck, and ear. Emily smiles and leans back so that she can face Naomi.

"You okay?" Naomi asks with a smile.

"Yeah, I just think we need to get some sleep?" Emily kisses Naomi's forehead.

"Oh, yeah. You're probably right. Um…did you want to go to yours? Or…"Naomi rubs her eyes as she realizes what time it is.

"Be right back?" Emily says with a shy grin.

"Okay," Naomi smiles and gives Emily a tender kiss on the lips.

Emily hops off Naomi and scampers next door. Naomi gets up and turns off her music, washes her face and brushes her teeth. Emily returns within a few minutes, changed in a tank top and a pair of short running shorts. Naomi had changed into some boxers and a tank herself. Emily locks the door and smiles as Naomi is pulling back the covers. "Um, I don't normally wear pajamas? I force myself to here in case of an emergency or maintenance person barges in while I'm sleeping." Emily giggles as she looks at her outfit.

"Me neither, but let me tell you…you're smart because one time last year, that exact thing happened to me…maintenance man…it wasn't pleasant." Naomi cringes at the memory. "What time would you like me to set the alarm?"

Emily shrugs as she pulls off her running shorts, revealing her pink Hello Kitty knickers, "Eight is good, I still have reading to do." She groans but giggles remembering their failed attempt at homework earlier that day.

Naomi sees Emily's exposed flesh and directs her eyes away, focusing all her energy on setting the alarm. Kissing Emily was physically and emotionally overwhelming enough, she couldn't handle anymore in this night. As much as she wanted to touch and admire that exposed flesh, she knew there was plenty of time for that.

Emily pulls back the covers and slips into Naomi's bed while Naomi is upright puttering around with the alarm clock. "Did you want to turn off the pretty lights?" Emily asks as she snuggles into Naomi's pillow.

"Oh, did you want them off?" Naomi turns around to face Emily.

"I like them, they're like a giant night light." Emily smiles and pulls the covers up to her chin.

"Awe, do you need a night light to protect you from the monsters under your bed?" Naomi teases Emily and pretends to tickle her again. "Well if you are okay with them on, I usually leave them on myself. I like them, it's a comforting glow."

"Good," Emily smiles as she holds up the duvet, "In you pop." Naomi smiles as she slips her body next to Emily's.

Emily leans up, while Naomi instinctually slips her arm behind Emily's back. Emily wraps her arms around Naomi's waist and snuggles into Naomi's side. Naomi tries to ignore the sensation when Emily tangles her legs around Naomi's and giggles. She bites her lip as she feels Emily's soft and smooth bare skin rub against her own. Naomi wraps her free arm over Emily's waist, kisses Emily's forehead, and whispers, "Sweet dreams Em."

Emily smiles into Naomi's neck, "I will."


	14. Chapter 14

**:) Thank you for the reviews, story addage and favoriting! :D My heart is exploding with joy! Douremeberthat, Sookielovesbill, and DJ You guys are the best! :P Hope you like the next chapter!**

Listen To Your Heart

"Can't we just sit like this for a bit?" Emily asks with her arms and legs curled around Naomi's sitting upright body. She kisses Naomi's neck softly and nuzzles her forehead into Naomi's back.

Naomi smiles and chuckles, "Em, you have a class in fifteen minutes." Naomi stands up from the bed, lifting Emily with her. Emily secures her arms around Naomi's chest and giggles as her piggy back ride begins. "I don't want to become a bad influence on your class attendance. We've skipped an awful lot this past week."

Emily sighs as Naomi plops her down on the desktop. "Okay okay. I'll go." She pouts as Naomi kisses her forehead.

"Good girl," Naomi smiles as she collects her books and shoves them into her bag. "Now get a move on, we got to leave… like now." Emily jumps up and runs next door, throwing on a jumper and a pair of jeans. She steps in the bathroom to make herself presentable. With a knock at the door ,she knows it's time to leave and she grabs her stuff.

Emily flies out of the door with a grin and grabs Naomi's hand as they walk the hall. Naomi smiles and hands Emily a granola bar, "Eat this in class, don't want my girl's belly rumbling." Emily smiles and kisses Naomi on the cheek as they enter the stairwell.

They make their way into Emily's building still hand in hand, and Naomi walks her to her class door. Naomi peeks in and smiles, "You better get in… I'll see you after class?"

Naomi steps away, extending their arms and Emily pulls her back. She kisses her gently and whispers, "See you later." Emily bites her lip and turns on her heal and enters the classroom. Naomi smiles over her shoulder and walks off to her own.

As Naomi approaches her building, she sees a cloud of smoke come over her shoulder. She already knows who is lingering in her blind spot. "Morning Ef."

"Hey." Effy responds.

"Sooo are you going to walk with me or just follow a step behind?" Naomi turns to look at Effy.

"Well, the view is nicer from where I'm standing." Effy smirks as she blows smoke from the side of her mouth and takes a giant step to catch up with Naomi.

Naomi smiles and shakes off Effy's comment. "So how are you today?"

Effy takes another drag of her cigarette and shrugs, "Can't complain." They walk to the wall of the building and Effy leans against it while Naomi takes a seat on the ground. "I finished the fliers for the program, they look pretty sweet."

"Oh great. I talked to Diana and she's available next Wednesday. Does that work with you?" Naomi looks up at Effy who is finishing her cigarette. Effy flicks it away and slides down the wall, taking a seat next to Naomi.

"I'll let Mike know we need the main lounge Wednesday then. I reserved Monday and Tuesday just in case." Effy smiles at Naomi, lingering there. "So we should go over what moves we want to show the girls, yeah?"

Naomi nods, "Yeah, we should probably have a set of moves and leave time for questions."

"Are you free for dinner tonight?" Effy looks at Naomi, her intensity lowered. Naomi pauses, feeling that familiar Effy knot in her stomach. Effy rolls her eyes, "Come on, girls gotta eat right? We can go over the moves then, unless you want to come to mine later, I'm on duty tonight."

Naomi nods her head, "Well, I have dinner plans with Emily tonight. So I can swing by later if that's okay."

Effy smiles, "I look forward to it. Come on, we should get in." She nudges Naomi and stands up. Naomi stands and grabs her bag.

Later that day Naomi is sprawled out on the floor of her room, working on posters for the program. Her door is open as it tends to be, letting La Roux's "Bulletproof" is pump into the hallway. She's busy bobbing her head to the beat and coloring letters in on her poster.

"What's all this?" Emily sneaks up on the distracted Naomi.

Naomi jumps and smiles, "Hey Ems, you scared me."

Emily kneels down next to Naomi and places her palm on Naomi's back, "Sorry, your music is rather loud." Emily looks at the posters, "Is this a program? Self defense?"

"It is." Naomi smiles smugly, "But I don't think you need any assistance, being an ant and all."

"Haa right. Well, when is it? I'd like to go anyways." Emily smiles and her voice fades as she stands up and heads back to the door, shutting and locking it. Naomi looks up to see she's walked away and stands up herself. Emily returns to see Naomi standing, she smiles and wraps her arms around Naomi. "I have SO much work to do, it's ridiculous." Emily tightens her arms around Naomi, leans her head back to face Naomi, smiles and kisses Naomi sweetly. "How about you? Do you have a lot?"

Naomi lets out a huff, "Yeah, actually I have quite a bit to do. A lot of reading, one essay to write, and I have to go over program stuff with Effy."

"Yikes, well what time do you have to get together with Effy?" Emily internally cringes at that sentence, fully aware of the bad vibes she receives from her. She smiles instead, knowing to leave it. "Well, did you want to get dinner and maybe meet up later so we can both get our work done?

"I Believe In A Thing Called Love" by The Darkness starts to crunch and Naomi smiles, "Yeah, that sounds good, let's go." She grins and pulls Emily back in for a proper kiss. Emily lets out a gentle moan as she cups Naomi's cheek, running her tongue on Naomi's bottom lip. Naomi unites her tongue with Emily's and lifts her up, Emily wraps her legs around Naomi's torso. Naomi grabs Emily's ass and makes her squeal into their kiss. Naomi turns towards the bed and climbs on, dropping Emily down into the softness. Emily tightens her legs around Naomi's waist, pressing her body into Naomi's. Naomi holds her weight on one arm and grinds her hips against Emily's as Emily digs her fingers into Naomi's hair.

Naomi's heart is racing and her head is flowing with all types of things she wants to do. Emily's chest is heaving and her face is flushed as she pulls at Naomi's neck. Naomi runs her free palm up Emily's thighs and up to her hips while she kisses Emily's neck. Naomi sneaks her hand under Emily's shirt and finds Emily's hot, soft skin under her fingertips. Emily gasps as Naomi glides her hand up her side stopping at the line of her cotton bra. Naomi stops and brings her hand out of Emily's shirt and places it on Emily's cheek. She slows her kisses and calms her hips, eventually pulling back and smiling sweetly at Emily. "We both have a lot of work to do tonight, let's go get some dinner yeah?"

Emily bites her lip and nods as she watches Naomi sit up and step off the bed. "I just have to tend to my laundry real fast and we can go. I'll meet you in five minutes in the lobby." Naomi holds out her hand to help Emily up and she pulls her towards her, kissing Emily's lips gently.

Emily heads to transfer her laundry while Naomi turns off her music and picks up her posters she was working on. Emily steps into the laundry room and sees Panda loading a washer. Panda looks up and grins happily, "Hey Ems!" She bounds over to her, looking at her curiously, "How are you?"

"Hey Panda, I'm good thanks. How are you?" Emily smiles, aware that her face is still flushed from the prior events. She tosses her laundry into a dryer and throws the coins into the machine.

"Busy busy busy," Panda smiles. "I miss you, haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, coursework is piling up on me, laundry too…obviously." Emily smiles, "Well, I gotta run, meeting Naomi for dinner now. Did you want to join us?"

Panda gives a cheeky grin, "Thanks but no, I'll let you two dine alone. I'm sure I'll catch a meal with you two in the near future."

"Okay, well I'm glad I got to see you Panda, I'll see you later yeah?" Emily waves as she exits the laundry room to meet Naomi.

After dinner Emily heads off to the library and Naomi heads to her room to finish up her posters. An hour or so later, Naomi collects her program materials and heads to Effy's room. She takes the far stairwell to the second floor so that she can swing by Panda's room.

Panda's door is open and she pops her head in, "Knock knock!" Naomi grins as Panda looks up from her computer.

"Hey Naoms!" She pushes back in her chair and hops over to Naomi. "What do you have here?"

"Effy and I have our program next week, these are just some posters." Naomi sifts through them to show her.

"Whizzer!" Panda looks at them with excitement.

"Well, I gotta get to Effy's. I still have to write an essay and read loads more tonight." Naomi nods and steps away from Panda's door. Panda waves and heads back to her own work.

Naomi makes her way down to Effy's room and stops at her door, and raps her knuckles against it. Effy opens the door with a smirk. "Well hello there…" She stands there with the door open. "Well, are you going to come in or what? Fuck's sake."

Naomi grins and nods, walking past Effy she says, "Finished the posters, thought you'd want to hang them up tonight." Effy shuts the door behind her and cocks her head to the side, smiling.

Effy saunters in and reaches for one of the posters, leaning extra close. "Wow Naoms, these are nice." Naomi smiles as Effy checks out the posters. She looks around at Effy's room, seeing it was pretty much the same set up as it was the previous year. Effy has posters of bands like The Smiths and The Cure hanging on the walls. She also has very dim lighting, never using her main overhead light, she has lamps with red fabric over them.

"Isn't that a fire hazard Ef?" Naomi points to the lamp.

"Yes," Effy smirks.

Naomi rolls her eyes and looks for a safe place to sit. She turns and sees the bed. She looks to her other side and see the desk with a heap of clothes draped over the chair. Then she looks down to the floor. She decides to go with the floor and takes a seat. She sets her stuff next to her, and crosses her legs. Naomi leans back on her arms and looks up at Effy who is still standing, looking at the posters.

Effy looks at Naomi and hands her the posters back, "Yeah we should hang these tonight for sure." She turns to her desk and pulls put one of her fliers. "We can take these to the office too." Naomi takes the flier and takes a look. They were cool, on black paper with white lettering.

"Sweet, well looks like we're all set. Just have to figure out what we'd like Diana to show the girls." Naomi smiles happily at Effy, who is digging out her RAD handbook.

"Well, I went through this and wrote down the less complicated moves. Here I can show you, stand up." Effy set the book down and holds out her hands to help Naomi up.

Naomi, caught off guard, takes her hands. She stands there waiting for direction from Effy. "Okay well, these moves are for a head on attack, so come at me and I'll show you the move."

"Oh, okay…" Naomi smiles nervously as she half-assed lunges at Effy.

Effy rolls her eyes at her, "That was enthusiastic…" She takes Naomi's hand, twisting her wrist and forcing it up into an inverted position. "Now normally, this would hurt a lot but I'm not going to push fully." Naomi, was already in pain and smiles nervously at the thought of the full on defense move.

Effy has her do other moves that involve Naomi being rather close to her. Each time, brushing her lips against Naomi's neck, whispering in her ear, or breathing on her skin. Naomi smiles through, trying to ignore her closeness.

The last move has Effy's arms are wrapped around Naomi's shoulders and Naomi is supposed to shoot her arms straight up to break off Effy's arms. Effy has a tight hold on Naomi and her lips are on Naomi's ear as she whispers, "I've got you now…"

"WELL! I think these will be sufficient!" Naomi calls out in mid move Effy. "I have loads to do, and really should get going." Naomi smiles with a flushed face. Her heart is racing and she feels that knot already in her stomach start to churn.

Effy smirks, aware of the rise she still gets out of Naomi. "Okay, well did you want me to hang the posters? I can do it while on rounds tonight."

"Yeah, that'd be great Ef. Thanks." Naomi smiles as she checks her watch. "I think our program is going to be quite the success."

"I hope we get a good turn out at least," Effy smiles as she collects the flies and posters on her desk.

Naomi nods and smiles as she starts to head for the door. "Naoms?" Effy stops Naomi in her tracks.

Naomi turns to Effy, "Yeah Ef?" Effy narrows her eyes into Naomi's and takes a step closer.

"Thanks for this…it was nice being with you. It made my night really…we should do it again some time." Effy smiles as the blush spreads across Naomi's face. Naomi just smiles and heads for the door, making her escape as fast as she can.


	15. Chapter 15

Everyone Was Kung Fu Fighting

"Sooo? It's been two weeks?" Panda grins ecstatically. "Details woman!" Panda demands as she takes a sip of her drink.

Naomi bites her lip and looks down at her folded arms resting on the table. "We're taking it slow Panda. Not every person considers two weeks to be two years." Naomi smirks at Panda.

"Ha! Right, or someone like Ef who just needs two seconds and she's ready for a shag." Panda giggles as she takes a bite of salad and studies Naomi's face which has changed. "How are things going with that?"

Naomi clears her throat. "Well. Let's see…I've received two interesting phone calls from her. Calls in which I answered and only heard the serenading music of 'Number One Crush' by Garbage one day and Adele's 'Someone Like You' a few days later." Naomi lifts her eyebrows as she takes a sip of her drink.

"Whaa?" Panda cringes and takes another sip. "So she just calls you and plays music? Weird…stalker much?"

"Yeah, it's not like I don't know it's HER calling." Naomi leans down to pick up her bag. "Oh and there's this…THIS is just fucking fantastic. Found this in my staff mailbox." Naomi opens her bag and pulls out a decorated picture frame covered in hearts and stars and hands it to Panda.

"Oh wow. Well, at least it's a cute picture of you two." Panda smiles sympathetically. "Was this taken the night everything happened?"

"Yup." Naomi shrugs and looks down at the picture of her and Effy. Effy has her arm draped over Naomi's shoulder and is kissing Naomi's cheek, while Naomi has an adoring smile on her face. "We do look quite happy don't we…it was the alcohol I'm sure, I was wasted." Naomi rubs her thumb across the hand decorated inscription that says A Night To Remember. "Fuck's sake… a night to remember. Yeah it took a summer to forget the night to remember."

"Blimey." Panda shrugs. "She's really serious about this?"

Naomi shrugs and rubs her palms into her eyes, "I dunno. It seems that way, but I still feel like it's a conquest to her. You know, Effy always gets her man…or woman apparently."

Panda shakes her head and flails her arms. "Okay okay okay! Forget Effy! Tell me about EMILY! I've barely SEEN you outside of your room and when I do you seem like you're floating on air! I think I've seen Emily once doing laundry and she was all flushed and giggly. My head went into gutter and I figured you two were up to something so I didn't ask if she had a fever. I didn't mean to spoil it by mentioning Effy."

Naomi shakes her head and giggles nervously. "Emily…she's wonderful." Naomi innocently smiles and looks to the ceiling. "I can't get enough of her, and she can't get enough of me."

"SO!" Panda blurts, "HOW MUCH HAVE YOU HAD OF EACH OTHER!" Panda lunges over the table at Naomi with curiosity.

Naomi laughs, "You're SUCH a perv! Why must you know how far we've gone? You're OBSESSED with my love life." Naomi giggles.

"Oh come on Naoms! I give you all the details with Thomas and me!" Panda slumps her chin down onto her outstretched arms that rest on the table. She gives her a puppy dog eyed flown, "Pleeease?"

Naomi smiles and looks off to the side. "I don't ask for details! You simply GIVE them to me!" Naomi feels a blush on her cheeks.

"AHA! You're blushing!" Panda snorts as she points to Naomi's face. "You guys TOTALLY did it! DIDN'T YOU!"

"Panda! Christ lower your voice!" Naomi laughs, "Do we need to do your exercises?" She takes a deep breath and smiles at Panda. "FINE." Panda grins ear to ear and sits up attentively. "I have done it the past, you know….but I haven't yet with Emily. I…we…okay I'm a bit scared to be honest."

"Why? Naoms she's hot and she's into you…WAY into you. I could tell from the first evening I met her. You two were all smiley at each other." Panda smiles supportively. "What is there to be scared of?"

Naomi looks down as she fidgets with fingertips. "I dunno…I know once I start, I'm not going to be able to stop. The flood gates will be released and I'm trying to be patient with her."

"Oh. Well's that's good Naoms." Panda smiles. "When the time is right, she'll let you know. Besides, she maybe ready but scared of the same thing."

Naomi smiles, "Yeah, that's true." She finds Panda's hand and squeezes it, "Thanks Panda."

"Hey are we still on for Bubble Wrap Bingo?" Panda asks randomly. "I was thinking about asking JJ if he and Sofia wanted to join in. There's a lot of prep work, making the cards and all."

"Yeah, are thought we were thinking closer to mid terms for that?" Naomi confirms. "I thought we were doing tie dye before that?"

"Yeah, I'm just double checking. I have to plan so far in advance you know?" Panda scribbles in her planner.

"Great, I just go to get through this RAD program tonight…should be interesting." Naomi smirks as she takes a sip of her drink.

Panda giggles, "Well if she tries anything, at least you can pop her one and get away with it!" Naomi nearly loses her mouthful of liquid and starts to choke.

"You okay babe?" Emily rubs Naomi's back with concern and kisses her cheek. "Hey Panda," Emily joins the girls and takes a seat.

Naomi coughs and smiles, cheek blushing from all the excitement. "Hey, how was class?" She smiles at Emily and sees Panda gushing ear to ear.

"Ugh, more reading to add to the list, but good. How was yours?" Emily shrugs and smiles at Naomi.

"Eh, same." Naomi shrugs and nods her head from side to side nonchalantly.

"You coming to the program tonight Emily? Learn how to kick some butt?" Panda chirps.

"Yeah, but I thought it was defense not offense? To protect not attack?" Emily smiles and steals one of Naomi's chips sitting on her plate. She pops it in her mouth and smiles at Naomi sweetly.

"Well, I gotta run ladies. I'll see you tonight at the program." Panda smiles and bounds away.

Naomi and Emily wave goodbye and are left alone at the table. Naomi smiles and reaches out for Emily's hand. She gives it a squeeze and smiles, "You don't have to come to the RAD thing if you don't want to Ems."

"I want to," Emily smiles. "I think it's a good idea to know some things." Emily smiles, knowing she really handle herself but there's no way in hell she's leaving Effy unsupervised with Naomi.

Naomi smiles at her, "I think it's hot personally. And I appreciate you attending regardless. Programs are the most depressing part of being a RA, it's like pulling teeth to get kids to attend."

Emily smirks, "I'll take any excuse to hit on you." She leans forward and kisses Naomi softly. "I should really get some work done before the program though, so I'm going to run the library. I'll see you soon though." Emily smiles, standing as she grabs her bag.

"Yeah, of course. I'll see you soon Ems." Naomi smiles, stands and kisses her tenderly on the lips.

The evening rolls around and Naomi makes her way down to the main lounge. She sees Diana standing at the front desk with all her pads and gear. "Hey Naomi! You ready to rock and RAD?" Diana hoots enthusiastically.

"You know it D!" Naomi smiles as she approaches the front desk. "Is Effy here yet?"

"Yup, she's setting up the refreshment table and clearing the chairs." Diana smiles and points towards the lounge with her head.

Naomi smiles and heads into the lounge. "Hey Ef, looking good in here." Naomi smiles as she sees all that Effy has done.

"Yup, now that you are here is it." Effy smiles from behind the beverage and snack table. Naomi smiles and rolls her eyes.

Diana walks in and starts unloading her gear. Naomi heads over to lend her a hand. "How many girls do you think will show? I was hoping to partner off into groups of two." Diana smiles as she pull out her full body pads for kicking.

"Well, I know a few who were interested. It's almost six, so we shall see very soon." Naomi smiles at Diana and sees Effy eyeing her from a far.

"Hey guys!" Panda runs and jumps into the lounge with a flying kick. She is wearing a Karate Kid inspired bandana across her forehead, a t-shirt, short shorts, and colorful high tops. "I'm ready to kick some attacker arse!"

"Hey Panda," Naomi laughs. "Nice bandana." She smirks at Panda lovingly.

"I'm like the Pied Piper of programs!" Panda bounces around. "They're all changing and will be down soon!" Panda smiles out of breath. "I ran up and down all the girls floors of Smyth and snatched up as many girls as I could find!"

Sure enough, residents make their way into the lounge, Panda looks around grinning, "Look! More residents!" She runs to the door and pops her head out into the hallway. "OOH! Loads more!" She turns back in, "Two more."

Emily is the last to walk in, Naomi looks up beaming. Emily was wearing a tank top and a pair of running shorts. With Emily's hair in a pony tail and Emily's toned arms and legs looking amazing, Naomi finds herself gazing at her redhead. Diana is gathering a head count, a total of 13 girls present. Effy had taken the class before, so she was more like an assistant to Diana at this point.

"Okay ladies! I'm Diana, your Area Police Officer or APO. This is Rape Aggression Defense or RAD. It is the teaching of simple moves of defense to protect yourself from an assault. I'm going to show you a sample of moves and give you explanations of why these moves work. I also am going to give you some tips on how to avoid an attack in the first place. At the end I'll provide some pamphlets on RAD and full RAD courses available in the future." Diana smiles, "Are you reeeady?"

The girls hoot and holler as they see the hand pads and all the fun gear. Panda jumps up and down like Rocky, punching the air vigorously in front of her. Diana nods at Effy to shut the lounge doors. Effy shuts them and covers the windows with paper, to give the program privacy from spectators.

"Okay, I need you to break into partners of two ladies. Don't be shy, let's go, let's go." Diana claps with energy. "We only have an hour."

Naturally, Emily holds out her arm to Naomi who is smiling and walking towards her. The girls pair off and Effy returns from covering the windows. Effy gives Diana their moves of choice to show the girls and starts off with explanations.

The program is running smoothly, Emily and Naomi are enjoying their excuses to touch and playfully wrestle with each other. Panda is kicking the crap out of the full body pads, or "unleashing the beast" as she keeps shouting. Effy is walking around correcting technique and demonstrating. Diana is walking around with the pads, having the girls throw punches and kicks, while calling out the warning "NO!"

Emily was coming at Naomi from behind, wrapping her arms around a giggling Naomi. Effy approaches them and stops them. "No no no Naomi, like this." She takes Naomi's arms and shows her how she move should be. "Here, come at me, so you can feel what my shoulders are doing."

Naomi hesitates and puts her arms around Effy's shoulders. Effy executes the move, breaking Naomi's arms off her. "See?" She smiles, "Now, try again." Effy traps Naomi in her arms. Emily is grinding her teeth watching Effy shamelessly flirt with Naomi in front of her. Naomi struggles with the move because Effy is using full force. Emily thinks to herself about ripping Effy's arms off completely, but decides to laugh it off. Emily cheers Naomi on until Naomi finally breaks free.

"Perfect," Effy smiles and turns to Emily. "Now you." Naomi turns to Emily and puts her arms around Emily. "No… Naomi more aggressively. Here, let me." Effy nudges Naomi out of the way and crunches Emily in her arms. Emily feels her face grow red in Effy's vice. Effy squeezes tighter and smirks as she breaths into Emily's ear, "I'm going to take what belongs to you….are you going to fight or let me take what I want?" Emily feels the fire of rage that Effy, the vulture, lights with her smirks and aggravating confidence. Emily squints her eyes and snaps out of Effy's grip, in return pinning her into a painful arm lock.

Effy's knees buckle from the pain and she drops to her knees. She looks up at Emily and glares at her. "You won't be taking anything of mine ever." Emily smirks as she sees the pain in Effy's face. Emily realizes she has an audience and loosens her grip on Effy's arm, releasing her from her painful position. Effy collects herself, gets up, and smiles.

"Well, I think we have a natural on our hands." Effy smiles and tries to play it off cool, as she rubs her shoulder and walks away. She passes Naomi, who is still is shock of what happened, and stares her down. Effy makes her way to the beverage table and takes a glass and pours something to drink, trying to shake off the pain Emily inflicted on her.

Naomi goes back to practicing with Emily and asks her, "What was that all about? Damn, Ems…you took her down in seconds."

Emily smiles, "Yeah well. I guess I just got into the scenario. She said she was going to take what's mine, and I couldn't let her do that…"Emily pauses as she feels the "This means war" glare coming from Effy.

Diana finishes up and the girls devour the refreshments. The residents file out with new confidence, throwing punches as the scamper threw the hall. Diana is packing up and Naomi and Emily are helping collect pads and such. Effy is cleaning up the trash and returning the main lounge back to it's normal appearance. Diana thanks Naomi and Effy for a great turn out and makes her exit.

Effy approaches Emily and smirks, "Well, you should be the poster child for petite girls around the globe. No one should ever mess with you." Emily smiles politely but doesn't buy Effy's nice act. Emily sees right through her and knows what Effy is up to.

"I'm sorry if I got carried away, you aren't hurt are you?" Emily asked half heartedly.

"I'm fine thanks. If not, I'll just ask Naomi here for one of her famous massages. She used to give me them all the time, didn't you Naomi?" Effy smiles and cocks her head to the side.

Naomi smiles nervously, "Haha, yeah, I went through a phase of considering physical therapy…realized Psych was better fitting. SO EF, did you fill out the paperwork, or did you want me to do that?" Naomi tries to change the subject.

Effy keeps her gaze with Emily, "Yes. We're all done here." Effy smirks at Emily, walking away and winking at Naomi over her shoulder as she makes her exit.

Emily rolls her eyes and takes Naomi's hand. "Are WE done here?" Naomi nods as Emily pulls Naomi towards her. "'Cause I have some moves I want to show you privately."


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you to everyone who's reading! Especially Paola, Sookieheartsbill, Crevette, DJ, Mealz08, Kaybe, and Valsy! You folks MAKE my face smile with joy with your reviews! :D Hope you all enjoy the next chapter! **

Uninvited

Naomi barely gets her door open before Emily pushes her though it. Emily kicks the door shut and flips the lock. Emily forces Naomi up against the wall, ravishing her in kisses. Naomi's head is spinning from the attack of lips and places her hands on Emily's hips, sliding her hands to feel Emily's backside. The thin fabric of Emily's running shorts doesn't leave much for the imagination and Naomi gasps at the sensation under her fingertips. Emily backs her hips off Naomi, pulling Naomi's body off the wall, just enough to snake her arms around Naomi's shoulders. Emily pulls Naomi off the wall and jumps into Naomi's instinctual catching arms. Emily wraps her legs around Naomi and squeezes tightly as she teases Naomi's lips with her tongue. As they deepen their kiss, Naomi slides her palms down Emily's exposed thighs. With Emily's legs doing all the work, Naomi's hands were free to roam and both girls release little moans with each touch. Naomi takes Emily through the beads and into the main room. She peaks open an eye to make sure the curtains are shut, just the glow of sunset making it's way through

Naomi drops Emily on the bed, their lips still locked, both girls rocking their hips against the other's. Emily grabs the bottom of Naomi's shirt and pulls it up, they break the kiss to get the shirt over Naomi's head. Emily watches as she runs her hands over Naomi's skin and brushes her hand over Naomi's covered chest. Emily lifts her gaze back to Naomi and claims her lips once again. As Naomi is slipping her hand under Emily's tank top, there's a knock at the door.

Both lips freeze, Naomi smiles and pauses, she smirks and continues kissing Emily. The knock is louder now, and becoming more intense.

"Hello? RA PERSON?" A voice is heard from the door. Emily giggles and bites her lip as Naomi looks to the ceiling in disgust.

"Seriously?" Naomi shakes her head, "Don't move an inch Emily Fitch." She winks as she dismounts Emily and heads for her door, shirtless. She peeks through the door and sees a pretty brunette with dark purple highlights and large hoop earrings. The girl is looking down the hallway and Naomi can't see her face, just that she is nice looking. Naomi smirks and opens the door.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Naomi snaps. The girl outside the door is startled by Naomi's sudden movement and words.

"Oh, I'm looking for my sister. Emily Fitch." The girls smiles politely and Naomi who is only popping her head out from behind the door. Emily hears this from the room and stands up in shock.

Naomi's eyes go wide as she sees the similarities in their faces, excluding the chin and face shapes. "Um, yeah…um Emily is. Uh, hang on." Naomi goes to shut the door and turn back to Emily, but Emily is already coming to the door.

"What the actual fuck. Katie, what are you doing here?" Emily says in mixed emotions.

Katie shrugs, "I know. It's been a long time." She looks up at Emily and smiles sheepishly. "Um, we talk?"

Emily shrugs, "I guess…give me a second." Emily shuts the door and looks to Naomi, who is still in awe of Emily's twin outside the door. "This may take a minute. You're on back up duty tonight right?" Naomi nods and smiles adoringly at Emily. "I'm sorry, it's been ages, so it must be important."

Naomi whispers sweetly in Emily's ear, "Just come back to me when you're done." She kisses Emily tenderly and smiles.

Emily smirks, "You better be ready when I come back. I may want one of those famous massages." She winks at Naomi and heads out into the hallway.

Emily joins Katie, and nods her head towards her room. "Did you want to go to my room?" Katie nods and smiles.

Emily opens her door and Katie walks in. "Christ, do you live here? It looks empty as fuck?" Katie looks around, turning her nose up. "Don't you have a roommate too?"

Emily rolls her eyes, "No roommate, she never showed and I'm not here that often okay?" Katie smirks at Emily, after catching her at Naomi's room.

"Mmhmm? Shacking up with the RA? Nice Ems." Katie smiles, "The shirtless RA."

"So what do you want Katie?" Emily throws her arms to her waist.

Katie sits on Emily's bed. "Okay." She takes a deep breath. "Emily. I…I'm so very sorry. For everything. I have been seeing with a therapist the past year. She's helped me realize the error of my ways, and has been trying to help me try and contact you, James, and Dad."

Emily stares at Katie, arms crossed. "You think that showing up excuses everything?"

"No." Katie looks down at her hands. "It's just a start." She looks up at Emily. "Mom's gone mental over the past two years. She's drunk herself into the funny farm."

Emily looks shocked, "What happened? Did I drive her to that?" Katie shakes her head.

"No, I did. She was drinking to cope with you, and because she's a total cow. But I drove her to the funny farm." Katie stands up and faces Emily.

"Huh? How?" Emily looks at Katie confused.

"I'm gay Emily." Katie looks straight into Emily's eyes.

"Whaa?" Emily's jaw drops. "You're fucking serious? Katie Fucking Fitch is gay? You… a lezzer?" Emily rambles on in shock.

Katie cringes and shrugs, "Yes, I like sex with girls. I like their rosy lips, their hard nipples, bums, soft eyes…I like tits and fanny, you know." She faces Emily and cringes at Emily's face that is transforming into a scowl.

"But you were a total slut and you put me through HELL!" Emily punches Katie in the arm.

"Fuck's sake Emily, that hurt. I said I was sorry. I didn't know, and I was scared. But after you left I started to realize things about myself. I wanted to understand you and you were gone, so I couldn't just talk to you about it. So I did my own research…and found I understood completely." Katie rubs her arm and looks up at Emily with guilty eyes. "Mum caught me and went psychotic. She drunk herself into a stupor and never really came out of it. She lost the wedding planning business after she went crazy on a client. She full on attacked her and the lady pressed charges. So she got thrown in an institution and we lost the house, the car, everything. She's still there, it's part of her sentence. She's completely mute and doesn't even look at me when I visit. So, that's when I started seeing my therapist…and here I am." Katie looks at Emily, "I miss my sister. And I'm so incredibly sorry, from the bottom of my heart."

Emily exhales as she processes this new information. Katie takes a step closer to Emily, "Katie shum."

Emily can see how hard this is for Katie and nods, "Okay, come here." Emily opens her arms out to Katie and she holds her sister tightly. "Are you hungry?" Emily asks smiling as she knows food always makes a Fitch girl feel better.

Katie nods and wipes away a tear. "Starving. I was too anxious about coming here to eat, so I literally could eat an entire cow right now."

"Okay, let's get some food." Emily smiles at Katie and leads her out of her room and down the hallway. They make their way down to the lobby.

Cook is standing at the front desk and sees the twins from a far. "Oi! Little Red!" Cook waves at Emily as he walks towards them.

Emily rolls her eyes, "Hey Cook. Nice to see you as always." Emily smirks as her and Katie approach.

"I didn't think I was that drunk, but I have double vision." Cook wiggles his eyebrows.

Emily sighs, "Cook, this is my twin Katie. Katie this is Cook, he's the ground floor Resident Advisor." Katie smiles unenthusiastically.

"Ah, the RA on duty to be exact. So let me know if there's anything I can help you with." Cook winks and gives the girls his trademark gaping grin.

"Right," Emily says as she rolls her eyes. Katie smirks and they continue into the eateries to get something to eat.

The girls find a seat and dig into their food. "So, are you seeing anyone then?" Emily asks Katie.

"No. I kind took a break from dating to focus on fixing my mistakes with my family." Katie smiles and takes a bite of her pizza. "How about you? Dad mentioned you had an attractive neighbor you were all gooey about."

"What? Dad told you that? You talk to Dad? And about me?" Emily laughs.

"Yes, Dad and James forgave me straight away. Actually I live there now. And I MISSED you, I had to pry as much information as I could out of him!" Katie smiles, relieved that Emily is warming up to her. "She is pretty cute Ems." Katie winks at Emily as she takes a sip of her drink.

"Hey! Don't you even dare! You can steal my clothes, my food, my Cds, but stay the fuck away from my girl!" Emily slaps Katie's arm playfully but seriously.

Katie laughs, "Does she always answer the door topless? What's her name again?"

Emily takes a breath and exhales, "Naomi." She looks up at Katie and smiles.

Katie lifts her eyebrows and nods in agreement, "Naaaaomyyy God, who is that?" Katie's jaw drops open and she has her eyes set on someone off in the distance.

Emily cranes her neck to see whom Katie is referring to, "Who?"

Katie leans forward, "Petite…long dark hair…Jesus her eyes are a super intense, electric blue. She's walking with a smiley, pigtailed blonde who's shoving a doughnut in her face." She faces Emily, but keeps the distant girls in her line of vision. "Please tell me you know them. They just came in from the your hall lobby."

Emily cringes and turns around to look again, "Yes." She turns around quickly and takes a bite of her pizza.

"Yes what?" Katie lunges across the table. "Yes, you see her or yes, you know them?"

Emily rolls her eyes, "Yes, I know who they are. One I like a lot, the other not so much."

Katie huffs in impatience, "AND? Who are they? What's their names? Are you going to introduce me?"

Emily smiles and rolls her eyes, "Okay. The blonde is Pandora, she's extremely sweet. She's an Academic Advisor and she's also my friend." She looks at Katie, who is anticipating the information on the other girl. "And the other girl is a total bitch."

"Her name please?" Katie smiles.

"Effy." Emily scowls. "She's the RA on the second floor and is a massive pain in my arse."

"Ohhh drama?" Katie looks intrigued.

"Effy is the equivalent to my Jess for Naomi." Emily nutshells it for Katie. "She's a vulture and…this may take a minute to get used to, you checking out girls." Emily laughs.

Katie smirks, "Well get used to it and be my wingman!" She takes a sip of her drink and looks back over at Effy and Panda. "Sooo is she gay?"

"She is a tornado, eating everything in her path." Emily glares at the thought of Effy. "From what I hear, she's a total slut and wants Naomi. She's not very subtle either. Actually I had to lay down the law with her earlier." Emily smirks, "Brought her to her knees and everything."

"What do you mean? Oh wait, the Hyper-Fitch-extender? Dad's move he showed us as kids?" Katie giggles. "Ouch. Hope she deserved it." Emily just nods and Katie goes back to her pizza.

"So you and Naomi? You guys officially together now? Dad said you were still in the friend's zone." Katie smirks, "Does she always answer the door topless?"

"Shut up, and did Dad really use the term 'Friend's Zone?' That's hilarious." Emily cracks up and attracts Panda over to their table.

"Emily!" Panda calls, Emily turns around to see her waving. "Hey! Who's this?" Panda approaches the table.

"Hey Panda, this is Katie…my sister." Emily smiles, wondering where Effy is lurking.

"Bonkers! You two really are twins!" Panda gushes. "I'm Panda! Lovely to meet you Katie! Are you here for a visit?" Panda shakes Katie's hand vigorously.

"Yeah, I'm here to see Ems." Katie smiles at Panda as she see Effy creep up, staring directly at her. Katie stares at Effy as she stands next to Panda. "Hello." Katie says to Effy.

"Hey." Effy mumbles as she whispers something into Panda's ear, never taking her eyes off Katie.

"Em, you're gonna have to show me that move you did on Effy here. I laughed so hard I almost kicked Diana square in the face!" Panda pushes Effy playfully, which makes Effy smile in embarrassment, but it falls into a glare towards Emily.

Emily smiles at Panda, "Sorry Panda, it's a family secret." Emily smiles at Katie, who is still staring at Effy.

"Maybe I'll show you sometime." Katie winks at Effy and Panda, and Emily kicks her under the table. Effy's face softens and a small grin curls onto her lips.

Effy is doing her own staring at Katie until she figures it out. "Holy shit. There's two of you?" Effy blurts out as it dawns on her.

Katie holds out her hand to Effy, "Katie Fitch, nice to meet you." She gives Effy's hand a squeeze and looks directly into Effy's eyes.

Effy pauses and squints her intense eyes. "Effy. Nice to meet you too."

Emily is biting her tongue, and trying not kick her sister repeatedly under the table. Katie smiles at Effy and then at Emily. "Care to join us ladies?" Katie pulls out the chair next to her.

"Yeah sure?" Panda chirps. "So Katie, tell us, are you exactly like Emily?" Panda scoots in her chair and stares at Effy, who is still standing.

"Um, well…we have our differences, but over time, we have gained more similarities as well." Katie says to Panda as she smiles in wonder.

"Yeah? Like what?" Panda takes a bite and smiles attentively.

"Well, I like to fuck girls now. I didn't before. I was a right dick about it too, gave poor Ems a super hard time about it. After some thought and exploration, I realized what all the fuss was about!" Katie grins and looks up at Effy, who refuses to sit next to Emily.

"Ef? Are you going to sit or what?" Panda looks up at Effy with a confused expression.

"Um, yeah." Effy hesitantly takes the seat next to Emily.

"So, Katie? What brings a beautiful girl, such as yourself, to the university eateries?" Effy asks Katie. Emily looks at Effy with horror as she hits on her sister. "And how long do you plan on staying? Is a tour of the campus in order?"

Katie grins ear to ear, "Well, I guess it's up to Ems here how long I stay. I'm here to visit her after all, and a tour could be helpful…wouldn't want to get lost on this big, scary campus." Katie smirks.

Emily groans, "Well, I have things to do tonight. Katie, were you planning on staying the night or leaving whenever?"

Katie smirks, "I'm fine here. But I'll find you before I head home." Emily rolls her eyes and waves as she makes her exit.

Panda frowns, "You're leaving tonight Katie?"

"I live only twenty minutes away Panda, it's no big thing." Katie smiles.

"You can always stay in my room," Effy grins. Panda's eyes flash from Katie to Effy.

Katie smiles, "Well that's good to know."


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks again to EVERYONE who reading this little thang :D Sorry, this isn't the longest chapter…but there's always more to come ;) ;) Smoochies to all my sweet regular and new reviewers, you really brighten my day in a major way! And, of course, to the silent readers, I think you're pretty swell too! :P Hope you enjoy…**

When The Levee Breaks

Naomi is sprawled on her couch reading her textbook. As usual, the room is a glow with the rainbow lights and Elton John's "I Guess That's Why They Call It Love Blues" is humming over the speakers. Naomi's door is not open, but it is unlocked, so when Emily arrives at it she knows to try the handle. She opens it and quietly sneaks in, shutting and locking the door behind her. Emily peaks around the corner and sees Naomi is reading and is completely oblivious to her entrance. She pads up to Naomi on the couch and sneaks directly behind her. She glides her hands over Naomi's exposed shoulders and over her chest, wrapping them around her neck as she leans in and kisses her skin. Naomi gasps at the sudden sensation and sets the book down.

"Fuck's sake Ems, I thought you were a bloody ninja coming to kill me." Naomi laughs and pulls Emily's arms so that her body comes over her shoulder, bringing Emily's face to hers. Emily squeaks and Naomi smiles before planting a gentle kiss on Emily's lips. "Is Katie gone?"

"Katie is being Katie." Emily smiles and kisses Naomi, jumping up to reposition herself on top of Naomi on the couch . "She, came to apologize and tell me she realized she's gay."

Naomi can't keep the snort in. "You're sister is gay? Wow. What do you think about that?" Naomi runs her fingers through Emily's hair.

"Actually, I'm not surprised. She always tried too hard to impress boys. She was always going from bloke to bloke and could never be alone. She was so desperate to be accepted, I don't think she ever really thought about her true feelings. Perhaps that's why she gave me such a hard time, she was jealous that I knew who I was before her. Or she was too scared to discover it, so she was mad that I had the courage to do it. I don't know. Apparently my mom has gone coo coo for cocoa puffs and is in a home, while Katie has moved in with my dad and brother." Emily explains and exhales a big huff.

"Oh wow, so everything is hunky dory?" Naomi asks amazed at the latest developments.

"Yeah. I mean, Katie and I never had an issue picking up where we left off. We fought a lot as kids and no matter how long we went without speaking, we were always okay." Emily smiles at Naomi. "Oh and to top things off, she seems to have taken a liking to Effy…of all people." Emily rolls her eyes. "And Katie Fucking Fitch gets what she wants. I'm sure she's STILL down there putting on the Fitch charm."

"Fitch charm eh?" Naomi grins as she brushes a red lock back behind Emily's ear. "I believe I'm familiar with that."

Emily just smiles and pushes herself up to kiss Naomi, but not before her leg slips off the couch, crashing into Naomi's guitar. Emily watches in horror as it falls off its stand to the ground with a pang of notes. "Fuck! Shit! I'm sorry…" Emily covers her face in shame. "Did I break your guitar?" Emily sits up and picks up the fallen instrument and inspects it. She looks in confusion as she sees a SpongeBob SquarePants Band-Aid stuck to the side of the guitar. "What's this?"

Naomi rubs her eyebrow with a smirk, "It's fine Ems, if you look you'll see plenty of nicks and scratches in the finish. Um, at my mum's house my bedroom is similar to this room. I have covered the walls with pictures, posters, all types of stuff. Well, against my mum's wishes I used push pins versus sticky tack or tape. I was playing one day and the phone rang, so I set my guitar next to me to answer it. Well, I guess I didn't realize how close to the wall I was and I smashed my guitar into a push pin, and it poked a hole in the side. I felt so bad, I put a Band-Aid on it, cause it had a boo boo." Naomi giggles, kissing her fingers and placing them on the guitar.

"Oh! Nice one blondie!" Emily laughs, feeling better about abusing her guitar. "You know, I've never heard you play before." Emily thrusts the guitar into Naomi's arms, Naomi rolls her eyes. "Serenade me now."

Naomi blushes with Emily putting her on the spot. "Well you have to turn the music off at least." Emily gets up and turns off the music with a smirk on her face, returning to the couch. Emily sits grinning ear to ear, while Naomi looks off to the side in thought. "Okay. NO laughing." Emily nods and bites her lip in anticipation.

Naomi takes the pick and starts to isolate each note of the G chord into the D chord to the C chord back to D and then starts singing. "It's late in the evening, she's wondering what clothes to wear. She puts on her make-up and brushes her long blonde hair. And then she asks me, do I look all right. And I say yes, you look wonderful tonight." Naomi continues the chords in between the verses and smiles at Emily, who sways in awe to the continues singing, "We go to a party and everyone turns to see. This beautiful lady that's walking around with me. And then she asks me, do you feel all right. And I say yes, I feel wonderful tonight." Naomi chords change into the bridge of the song. "I feel wonderful because I see the love light in your eyes. And the wonder of it all, is that you just don't realize how much I love you." She plays the same chords over again until the last verse.

Naomi feels her lips curling into a smile and looks up at Emily, who's eyes are dreamy for Naomi. Naomi smiles and continues into the last verse. "It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head, so I give her the car keys and she helps me to bed. And then I tell her, as I turn out the light. I say, my darling, you were wonderful tonight. Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight." Naomi plays the last of the chords, letting the final chord ring out.

Emily just stares for a second with a smile on her face, while Naomi giggles nervously. Emily finally takes a breath and lets it out, "You're amazing." She takes the guitar from Naomi's lap and sets it back on the stand. "Do you realize?" Emily straddles Naomi's lap.

"What? That I'm amazing? Yes of course." Naomi smirks as she watches her own hands run over Emily's thighs.

Emily grins as she brushes her lips up Naomi's neck to whisper in Naomi's ear, "No. What you do to me?" Emily gently kisses Naomi's neck working her way back down towards Naomi's collarbone. Naomi smiles and bites her lip at the warm kisses Emily is leaving on her skin.

"Yeah? What do I do to you?" Naomi continues to play dumb. Emily continues to kiss Naomi's collarbone, finding Naomi's hands to weave Naomi's fingers in hers.

"A lot of things," Emily smiles as she lifts one of Naomi's hands up to her mouth to gently kiss the top of it. Naomi smiles at the gesture.

"Specifically?" Naomi smirks and Emily lowers their hands.

Emily leans towards Naomi's lips and kisses her sweetly. "You make me smile." Emily places another kiss on Naomi's lips. "You make me laugh," Another smooch. "You make my pulse race, and my heart happy." More kisses, but now Emily's hands are on the bottom of Naomi's tank top. Emily pulls slightly, bunching the material in her fists. Emily looks down at Naomi's exposed belly and back up into Naomi's fantastically blue eyes. Naomi blinks and smiles smugly. Emily's eyes are dark and intense.

"Anything else?" Naomi grins and cocks her head to the side curiously.

Emily smiles devilishly and stands up, pulling Naomi up by the tank top. "Oh you know what else."

Naomi shrugs innocently and holds her arms out, playing dumb again. "I make you feel like dancing?" Naomi starts to twirl like a ballerina.

Emily rolls her eyes and Naomi giggles as she spins over to and flips on her stereo, starting up "Colorblind" by the Counting Crows. Naomi grins and walks back over to Emily, pulling her into her close. Emily wraps her arms around Naomi and smiles into Naomi's neck. Naomi whispers into Emily's ear, "You do all those things to me too." Emily pulls back to face Naomi and smiles as she pulls Naomi closer, cupping Naomi's face in her hands. Emily tenderly presses her lips to Naomi's. The girls sway to the music and Naomi is slightly pushing Emily back towards the bed. Emily teases Naomi's bottom lip with her tongue. Naomi's tongue connects with Emily's tongue and Emily tightens her grip around Naomi's neck. Their kiss intensifies and Naomi slides her hands down Emily's back, now just a step away from the bed. Naomi makes that final push and Emily's knees buckle from under her.

Without breaking their kiss, Naomi braces her fall with an arm while the other is holding Emily tight. Naomi places her knees on both sides of Emily's leg. Emily pushes Naomi upwards, breaking the kiss, she grabs at her shirt and yanks it off. Naomi smiles as Emily attacks her skin with hot kisses. Naomi reaches for Emily's shirt and Emily removes her lips from Naomi's neck so Naomi can lift her shirt off. Naomi kisses Emily's slender neck and runs her fingertips over Emily's firm shoulders and down to her shoulder blades. Emily shuts her eyes as she feels shivers spread throughout her body when Naomi's fingertips dig into her flesh. Naomi runs her fingers up onto Emily's scalp and tangles her tips into Emily's hair. Emily gets that same rush when she no longer has control of her desires, and she pushes Naomi back to face her.

"Naomi…" Emily breathes out. "Naomi there's one more thing you do to me…" Emily kisses Naomi with the hunger that has plagued her the past few weeks.

Naomi catches her breath, "What's that Ems?" She whispers with an evil grin.

Emily is on to her silly games. Emily lifts her eyebrow and grabs Naomi's shoulders, flipping her over. Emily pins her down into the soft sheets, "Oh I think you know Ms. Campbell…"

Naomi knows Emily is on to her naïve act, "All I know Ems…is that if we start this, there's no way I can stop it this time." Emily lunges down and claims Naomi's lips with an aggressive yet passionate kiss. Naomi wraps her hands around Emily's neck, pulling Emily the closest to her as she can muster. "I'm serious Ems…once you open the flood gates, things are going to get wet." Naomi shuts her eyes as she catches her breath, trying to slow her racing heart. She feels Emily sit up on her body and waits a beat to see what Emily is thinking. Naomi slowly opens her eyes, half expecting to settle for a sweet cuddle instead, and sees that at some point Emily lost her bra and is now straddling Naomi in only her underwear. Naomi is speechless as she takes in the sight of Emily's naked skin.

"What? If the flood gates are opening, I'm going swimming." A curl forms on Emily's rosy lips and transforms into an evil grin.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks to all the readers! :D Mealz08, BraveryMasksFragileLives, Sookie, Valsy Inglestix, and DJ THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS! You are my sunshine indeed :D Yeah yeah, I don't own Skins or anything. Hope you all enjoy the next chapter! Let's see, where did we leave off? Oh yeah... ;) **

Magic

"Innocence" by Avril Lavigne fills the room as Naomi sits up, reaching out to touch Emily's naked form. Emily licks her lips and watches Naomi's eyes go wide as she explores the new world that is Emily's skin. Emily presses her body against Naomi's and snakes her arms around Naomi. With two clicks, Naomi's bra is disconnected and Emily is removing it from Naomi's body. Emily wraps her arms back around Naomi and pulls her close, gasping at the touch of Naomi's warm skin on her own. Each girl places soft kisses on the other's shoulder and neck while Avril serenades them. "Waking up I see that everything is OK, the first time in my life and now it's so great. Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed. I think about the little things that make like great. I wouldn't change a thing about it, this is the best feeling."

Emily drops her head down to Naomi's collarbone, leaving a trail of warm open mouthed kisses over her skin. Naomi shuts her eyes and twirls her fingertips over Emily's shoulder blades. Avril's voice floating about, "This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay. This moment is perfect, please don't go away. I need you now, and I'll hold on to it. Don't you let it pass you by." Naomi cups Emily's face in her hands and brings Emily back up to her lips. Naomi kisses Emily more aggressively, demanding Emily's tongue meets with hers. Emily grinds her hips upon Naomi's and both girls hum into their kiss.

Emily pushes her body onto Naomi's and presses her into the sheets. Naomi runs her palms down Emily's back and rubs them on Emily's rocking hips. "It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming. It's the happiness inside that you're feeling. It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry." Emily runs her fingertips down Naomi's sides and slides her palms over Naomi's stomach and up over her chest, leaving her flat palms over Naomi's collarbone as the passion unfolds. "This innocence is brilliant, makes you wanna cry. This innocence is brilliant, please don't go away. Cause I need you now and I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by." Naomi breaks away from the kiss to catch her breath. She stares into Emily's eyes, glancing at her moist lips, and smiles when the lyrics take the words out of her mouth, "It's so beautiful, so beautiful." Emily pauses and smiles back with her big brown eyes. Emily slowly leans in and tenderly kisses Naomi.

David Gray's "This Year's Love" fades in as Emily's tender kiss quickly become ravenous. She brings her fingers into Naomi's hair, twisting and bunching it into her fists. Emily shifts her weight slightly to the left of Naomi and takes her right hand, grazing her fingertips down Naomi's chest and stomach. With David's song playing, "This year's love had better last. Heaven knows it's high time. I've been waiting on my own, too long." She hovers over Naomi's boxers, digging her tips into Naomi's right hipbone, then slides her palm down Naomi's right leg. She squeezes Naomi's soft skin and gently rubs Naomi's inner thigh, slipping up her boxers. "Turning circles, time again. Cut like a knife, oh now. If ya love me, got to know for sure. 'Cos it takes somethin' more this time..." Naomi gasps into their kiss and Emily's breath hitches as she realizes that Naomi intended the pun in her previous levee statement. Emily smiles an evil grin, breaking the kiss, she moves off to Naomi's neck as she explores more with her fingertips below. "…Losin' all control, every dream inside my soul. When ya kiss me on that midnight street, sweep me off my feet. Singin' ain't this life so sweet."

Naomi's whole body zings with sensations as Emily gently nibbles on her neck. Emily teases Naomi with her fingers dangerously grazing close, but not directly where Naomi is aching to feel them. Emily brings her hand back down Naomi's thigh and up over Naomi's boxers, stopping at the waistband. Emily curls her fingertips under the band and runs her tips from one hipbone to the other, while simultaneous running the tip of her tongue over Naomi's outer ear. Emily whispers into Naomi's ear, "Please?" Naomi rolls her eyes in the back of her head and takes a hard swallow.

Naomi smiles nervously, catching her breath she whispers back, "I was about to ask you the same thing." Emily bites her bottom lip at Naomi's response and kisses her way down Naomi's body. Emily leaves warm kisses on Naomi's collarbone, sternum, chest, and stomach before taking Naomi's boxers waistband in her mouth and pulling with her teeth. Naomi throws her head back into the pillow, drying of suspense.

Emily assists her teeth with her fingertips, slipping them under the band and pulling them down Naomi's hips. Emily slides Naomi's boxers off her legs and runs a palm on both of Naomi's legs. Emily nestles between Naomi's legs as she begins kissing her way up Naomi's inner thighs. Naomi uncontrollably rocks her hips to Emily's touch. Naomi brings her hands to Emily's head, gently guiding her where she wants her most. Emily grins as she picks up what Naomi is putting down and lets Naomi's fingertips dig into her scalp and pull her in. Emily kisses her way to her destination with Naomi's legs quivering with every kiss, every inch Emily comes closer. "This year's love it better last…This year's love it better last."

With one final hungry pull at Emily's hair, Naomi finally feels what she wanted to for so long. Naomi lets out a gasp so light, it's almost a whimper. Emily's soft tongue and lips leave immense heat that radiates through Naomi's body. Naomi shudders at each lap of Emily's tongue and fingertips gently running up and down her inner thighs. Naomi squeezes Emily's head between her slightly rocking hips, and tries to keep her breath steady. "This year's love it better last, this year's love it better last."

Just when Naomi has caught her breath, Emily slides her finger into Naomi. With a jolt and a gasp, Naomi removes her hands from Emily's head and digs her fingers into the bed sheets, clenching the fabric into her fists. Emily lets out a slight moan at Naomi's reaction, taking her other hand and teasing Naomi's stomach with her fingertips. Naomi's chest is heaving and her back is arched. Emily lets out another moan as she feels Naomi's muscles clench down around her finger. Naomi brings her hands to her head and digs her fingers into her own hair, panting, "Jesus Christ! Ems…oh my god! FUCK!" as she reaches her high. Emily slows her tongue and lips and slowly retracts her hand. Emily runs her palms up and down Naomi's thighs while Naomi's pulse and breathing calms. Emily lays next to Naomi, kissing her shoulder and running her fingertips up and down Naomi's arm.

Naomi takes a deep breath, with her eyes fixed shut. She turns and smiles at Emily, "Well, it's official. You're amazing and I do believe you earned one of my famous massages."

Emily grins and kisses her gently, "I was wondering what I had to do to get one." Emily smirks as she rolls over onto her belly. "Do you need anything? You know, oilzzz and stuff?"

Naomi smiles as she straddles her, resting her weight on her knees. "Nope, all you need is to relax and enjoy." Naomi leans over as she runs her palms over Emily's soft back, kneading into her firm muscles. Colbie Caillat's "Magic" begins to play in the background. Naomi softly sings along, "You've got magic inside your fingertips, it's leaking out all over my skin. Every time that I get close to you, you're making me weak with the way you look through those eyes." Emily smiles at the sweet lyrics and sighs into her crossed arms which she is resting her head on, enjoying Naomi's touch.

Naomi slides her palms up Emily's spine to her neck and leans up to Emily's head. Naomi hovers over Emily's skin and kisses Emily's neck softly, singing the chorus into Emily's ear. "But all I see is your face, all I need is your touch, wake me up with your lips, come at me from up above." Naomi rubs Emily's neck, moves up and massages her fingertips into Emily's scalp. Emily lets out a sigh as Naomi works her magic into Emily's temples and head.

Naomi works her way back down to Emily's shoulders and gently pulls Emily's arms out from under Emily's chin. Naomi takes Emily's toned arm and with both hands massages Emily's muscles. Working her way down her arm, she squeezes the tension from Emily's strong forearms. Naomi rubs Emily's wrist and gently takes Emily's hand in hers, smiling at Emily she sings, "I remember the way that you move, you're dancing easily through my dreams. It's hittin' me harder with all your smiles. You're crazy gentle in the way you kiss." Naomi takes Emily's hand and gently rubs her thumbs into Emily's palm. She wraps her fingers around Emily's fingers one by one, tightening her grip and rubbing her thumb pad against Emily's delicate digits. Emily smiles when she feels Naomi's lips upon each knuckle.

Naomi gently places Emily's arm down and takes Emily's other arm as she sings, "Oh baby I need you to see me, the way I see you. Lovely, wide awake in the middle of my dreams." Naomi repeats her previous routine on this arm, finishing with similar kisses on Emily's knuckles.

As U2's "All I Want Is You" fades in, Naomi shifts her weight. She shimmies down Emily's body, working muscles in her fingers as she slides down to Emily's feet. Naomi softly sings along with the song, "…When all… I want… is you." She rests her body on Emily's relaxed feet as she starts to knead Emily's hamstrings on Emily's right leg. With both hands rubbing simultaneously, Naomi hears Emily moans as Naomi works out the tension. She slides down Emily's leg, applying just enough pressure to make Emily hum and nuzzle her head into her arms. Naomi continues to sing, "But all the promises we make from the cradle to the grave. When all I want is you." Now at Emily's calf, Naomi gently kneads her palms into the strong mound of flesh. Naomi wraps and squeezes her fingers around Emily's lower leg, working her fingertips down to Emily's ankle.

Naomi smiles as she slides her fingers up Emily's left leg to start from the top and work her way down again. Emily sighs with relaxation and over all good feelings and Naomi finds herself at Emily's feet. Naomi puts her weight back on her knees and lifts herself off of Emily, hopping back behind Emily's body.

Naomi now sitting back on her heals, cups her palms around Emily's foot and sings, as she examines Emily's piggies. "Yooohuuu, all I want is yooohuuu… all I want is, yooou. All I want is yooohuu." She works her palms and fingers in unison, squeezing the tension out. A muffled, "Oh God, that feels good," comes from Emily's arms. Naomi smiles as she takes Emily's other foot to repeat the magic.

Emily is completely relaxed and she lay there with a huge grin of relief on her face. Naomi smirks, grabs Emily's ankles and flips her onto her backside. "Not done!" Naomi giggles as she startles Emily from her hazy bliss. "No falling asleep Ms. Fitch!" U2's extremely long musical break down finally ends and "In My Room" by Incubus fades in.

Emily giggles as the cool air of the room shivers her exposed skin. Naomi smiles from Emily's feet and places her hands on both of Emily's shins. She glides her palms up Emily's smooth legs and gives her quadriceps a good kneading. Emily smiles down as Naomi's fingers run up her legs and circle back down the sides of Emily's legs. Naomi smiles as she sings, "This party is old and uninviting, participants all in black and white. You enter in full blown Technicolor, nothing is the same after tonight. If the world would fall apart in a fiction worthy wind, I wouldn't change a thing now that you're here." Naomi is slowly climbing back up Emily's body and sits back on Emily's knees. Naomi slides her fingertips over Emily's toned abs and smoothes her palms over Emily's soft skin. Moving her palms up Emily's sides and over her collarbone, Naomi is now hovering over Emily's chest. She works Emily's shoulders and runs her hands down Emily's arms. Naomi meets up with her hands and threads her fingers into Emily's as she leans towards Emily's face and presses her lips to Emily's. They begin to kiss passionately while Brandon Boyd sings, "Yeah love is a verb here in my room, here in my room, here in my room."

Emily takes Naomi's hands with her as she wraps her arms around Naomi's neck. Naomi runs her fingertips back up Emily's arms as Emily pulls Naomi closer. Naomi curls her fingertips into Emily's red locks. Their kiss intensifies, tongues are touching, pulses are racing, breathing is elevated, and Naomi finds Emily's hands and lacing their fingers together. Emily slowly pushes Naomi's hands down her torso, while Naomi holds her breath letting Emily guide her. Emily stops Naomi's hands at her knickers and Emily slips her fingertip under the waist band, allowing Naomi to do the same. Naomi smirks, taking hold of Emily's last shred of clothing. She moves her body back slightly as she pulls it slowly down and off Emily's legs.

Naomi leans over Emily's shins and rubs her palms back up Emily's legs, leaving kisses on Emily's skin as she rests her own body between Emily's legs. She eases her way up and over Emily's upper body and puts her weight on her hands that are on either side of Emily. Naomi's eyes are wide with desire when she meets Emily's face and smiles, "You are so beautiful Ems. I mean, really." Naomi tenderly kisses Emily. Emily tangles her fingertips into Naomi's hair as Emily devours Naomi's lips. Naomi whimpers again and melts into their kiss. As the hunger grows, Naomi presses her body into Emily's and Emily wraps her leg around Naomi's back and legs.

Naomi grinds her hips into Emily's and both girls moan with passion. Naomi drops her right arm, brushing Emily's side down to her rocking hips. Naomi presses her fingertips into Emily's flesh and Emily hums into their embrace. Naomi breaks their kiss and moves over to Emily's neck, teasing Emily's skin with her tongue and teeth. Emily nuzzles her head into Naomi's shoulder, biting it slightly as she pants.

Just as Emily is about to beg, Naomi slides her hand over a few inches to the left. Naomi finds the place where Emily has been waiting for her to claim. Emily removes her hands from Naomi's hair and slides them down to Naomi's back, squeezes her arms around tightly. Emily breathes out, "Oh fuck…Naomi." Emily's shaky breath in Naomi's ear sends Naomi's world spinning and she pushes her finger into Emily. Naomi gasps at the feeling of Emily's warmth as she feels Emily's mouth open on her neck, but hears no sound come out. Emily clutches Naomi's skin harder, digging her fingertips into Naomi's back as Naomi works her finger in Emily. Naomi moves her head back to face Emily and takes Emily's lips in hers, taking short breaths in between hot passionate kisses.

Emily breaks the kiss by running her fingers back into Naomi's hair and pulling Naomi's head down. Naomi knows what Emily wants and kisses her way down to where Emily is guiding her head. Naomi shifts her body and places her hot lips and tongue where Emily wants them. Naomi shuts her eyes as she savors the moment, hearing Emily cry out to the sensation. Emily bunches Naomi's hair in her tiny fists and rocks her hips to Naomi's rhythm.

Naomi moans as Emily clutches to Naomi's head. Naomi feels Emily's muscles tense and quickly pulse as Emily's delicate body shudders with pleasure. Naomi makes out a few breathy expletives before Emily's body starts to calm. Naomi places her palms on Emily's hips as she places a few more gentle kisses over Emily's inner spots. Naomi moves back up Emily and finds the place next to Emily, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her shoulder.

Emily rolls over and wraps her arms around Naomi, pressing their sweaty bodies together. Naomi smiles and exhales as holds Emily, feeling the vibrations of Emily's extra husky voice. "Well, that was definitely worth the wait." Naomi chuckles and pulls back to face Emily, placing a sweet kiss on Emily's smiling lips.

**DJ, I hope there was some lemon in there for you ;) I'm shit at writing love scenes! :S I'm too bashfull lol :} **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hope everyone is doing well and still enjoying the story. Sorry it's taken a bit longer for an update :) real life has been a bit hectic. Hope to have the next chapter up soon! Reviews are always appreciated ;) **

Friends And Lovers

"Spill it!" Panda flops her try down on the table and pulls out her chair.

"Spill what?" Naomi innocently smiles as she pulls out her chair and takes a seat.

"Oh you know," Panda says with an evil grin as she leans over the table grilling Naomi. "I can tell, you know… You have a look."

"A look?" Naomi snorts as she cuts her bagel in half, hoping the heat in her cheeks isn't showing.

Panda sits down with a raised eyebrow. "Yes. A look. The same look that Effy has had on her face ever since Emily's sister came to town." Panda stabs her Captain Crunch with a spoon.

Naomi smirks and she spreads some cream cheese over a half of bagel, glancing up at Panda's impatient stare. "Oh for fuck's sake! FINE. What do you want to know." Naomi caves to a grinning Panda.

"Well, did you?" Panda crunches on her cereal as she watches the reminiscent smile creep over Naomi's face. "And it went…well?" Naomi bites her lip in attempt to hide the larger grin forming and Panda giggles with joy. "Whizzer."

Naomi tries to play it cool and changes the subject. "So what's up with Effy and Katie?" She takes a bite of her bagel. "Did you stay down here a long time after Ems left?"

Panda wipes some milk from her chin. "Naoms, it was crazy. First I saw Emily and her sister sitting and I said hi. Ef took forever to follow me and when she was next to me she was all 'introduce me' in my ear. Then when Effy realized they were twins, she went all Captain Obvious and says holy shit, there's two of you!" Panda does her best Effy voice.

Naomi laughs and takes another bite as she listens to Panda. "So after that, Katie invites Ef and I to join them. You should've seen the daggers coming out of Emily's eyes, plus she was kicking Katie under the table. I sat next to Katie and Ef just stood there like a knob and refused to sit next to Ems. I thought Ems was gonna like to that move on Effy again! Actually I made fun of Ef in front of Emily, it was hilarious. Did you know her dad owns a gym and that move she did is like a family secret? Cool huh?" Naomi smiles and nods as Panda continues her story.

"So finally Effy sits, but she's still acting super weird. I mean Emily looked annoyed but Effy was just staring at Katie, and Katie…well it was bonkers. You could see the sparks fly, I mean when Katie introduced herself and they shook hands, Effy had that look. You know the one…it's the same she had when she was on the hunt for you. Anyway, Ef massively hits on Katie and Ems face was crazy. I just kept looking from Katie to Ems to Ef, it was most entertaining. Effy was all 'I'll give you a tour of the campus' and Katie was all oooo baby." Panda stops to take a spoonful of soggy crunch berries. "So around this time is when Emily left, Katie said she'd find her before she went home and stuff. Effy was laying it on thick. She offered her room up to Katie and everything…I pretty much excused myself after that cuz Katie was all 'that's good to know.' I was thinking it was time to run away now!" Panda laughs as she takes the bowl to her mouth and drinks the remaining milk.

Naomi smirks at this new development and sighs, "Well, I only hope that Katie is not another conquest like I was. Effy really gets tunnel vision until she gets what she wants. I don't think Ems will hold back if Effy hurts her sister."

"Speak of the devil," Panda grins as she spots Emily and Katie walking into the eateries. Naomi turns around to see where Panda is looking. "Hmmm, Emily is glowing and Katie looks quite happy as well?" Panda smirks.

"Shut up Panda," Naomi grins and rolls her eyes as she turns back around to finish her breakfast. "So how are you and Thomas doing?"

"Oh we're lovely. He has a away track meet this weekend, I'm so bummed." Panda pouts, then smiles as someone approaches.

Naomi feels warm hands slide over her shoulders and wrap around her neck. After warm lips kiss her cheek, she hears her favorite husky voice whisper in her ear. Naomi looks up and smiles at Emily, "Hello beautiful." Emily leans down and kisses Naomi gently.

Katie clears her throat in impatience. "Oh right," Emily rolls her eyes and smiles. "Naoms, I'd like to officially introduce you to my sister Katie. Katie this is my girlfriend Naomi." Emily pulls out a chair to take a seat and Naomi smiles and holds out her hand to Katie.

"I'm just glad you're wearing a top this time." Katie smirks while shaking Naomi's hand. Panda giggles at a blushing Naomi and waves at Katie. "Hey Panda, nice to see you again," Katie smiles as she takes a seat.

"So what did you two get up to last night?" Panda grins curiously while the smiles creeps across Katie's face.

"Not that it's any of your business." Katie smirks, "It was nice. We walked around campus and she told me all about buildings, classes, and stuff." Panda smiles and nods. "Then we went back to Effy's room and pretty much talked all night."

"Oooh about what?" Panda leans in with excitement. Emily and Naomi look at Katie with interest.

Katie laughs, "Wow, um. We talked about everything. We have quite a lot in common actually."

"Did Effy tell you that she was all about Naomi here, before you graced us with your presence?" Panda giggles devilishly. Naomi glares at Panda. "That's how she earned your fancy family move." Panda chuckles some more, very amused with herself, while Emily and Naomi shift in their seats.

"Actually Panda, she did." Katie turned to Naomi and Emily with a smile. "Effy explained how she wanted to start fresh and air all her business. She said that 'life works in mysterious ways and she had a feeling something good would come from her situation with Naomi' and I think she was right." Katie smiles and looks down at her twisting fingers. "Are we down with twenty questions now? Christ, someone else can talk you know?"

"Actually, I've got to run Katie. I have loads to read before my next class. I just wanted to hear how your night went, cause it was bloomin' intense when I watched you and Ef last night. I felt like I was watching a soap opera or something." Panda smiles as she pops up. "I'll see you guys around yeah? You too Katie!" Panda bounces off with a wave as everyone smiles and waves her goodbye.

"Fuck me, is she always like that?" Katie looks at Emily and Naomi amused.

"Yep, that's good ol' Panda." Naomi smiles as she holds Emily's hand in hers. "Sometimes you just go to roll with it. Panda can be a bit intense, but we love her."

"She's sweet." Katie smiles. "So Naomi? I hope there's no weird feelings between us. I mean, you know… cause of Effy?"

"Oh, no. Katie, I don't feel anything more than friendship for Ef. What I recently felt, was confusion up until now because she was coming on so strong. Effy can be pretty persuasive, but once I met Ems, everything changed. I lo…I'm with Emily now. I'm hers, I wouldn't want anything to come between us like that." Naomi squeezes Emily's hand and smiles at Emily who kisses her on the cheek.

"Good. Cuz my bitchier days may be over, but I can still get pretty violent if you know what I mean." Katie smirks playfully. "I'm glad my sister has someone like you Naomi, Effy said a lot of nice things about you. She really does care for you, in general, and I'm sure she'll want to speak to you about all this. But I just wanted to say, that I'm glad Emily has you." Emily smiles at Katie. "Oh, but if you hurt her? You'll be feeling the wrath of Katie Fucking Fitch, okay?"

Naomi smiles and bows her head in understanding. "I can't fathom the thought of ever hurting Ems."

"Well, now THAT'S out of the way. Babe, I gotta get to class? Walk me?" Emily nuzzles her head into Naomi's shoulder. "Katie, I'll catch up with you later yeah?" Katie nods and smiles at Emily and Naomi. "Are you hanging around here or headed home?"

Katie looks up and peers out the windows of the eateries, spying Effy walking down the outside corridor entrance of the eateries, she smiles, "Well, I probably am going to head home in a little bit, but I'll be back soon."

Emily stands up and takes Naomi's hand, "Great, well give dad a hug for me and I'll see you later then." Emily pulls her bag onto her shoulder and gives Naomi's hand a squeeze.

"I'll see you later than Katie, it was nice officially meeting you, and not when I was half naked." Naomi giggles and grabs her own bag.

Effy walks up to the table, catching Emily and Naomi's eye. Effy nods at them and they smile back as they walk off. Effy comes up behind Katie, pulling out a red rose from her sleeve and places it in front of Katie. With a gasp, Katie turns around to face Effy. "Awe, for me?"

Effy pulls out the chair next to Katie and sits. "It's beauty doesn't compare to you, but it's a start." Katie holds it up to inhale the flower's sweet smell. "I had a great time last night, and I was hoping we could do it again soon."

Katie just smiles, "I think that could be arranged." Effy smiles and takes Katie's hand, pulling it towards her lips to leave a gentle kiss upon it.

"Great. I have to get to class now, but I'm off tonight if you're free?" Effy asks.

"I can't wait." Katie breathes out as she stares into Effy intense eyes. And with a nod Effy leans in and kisses Katie on the cheek. Katie closes her eyes with the contact and smiles. She watches Effy stand and push her chair in, grinning as Effy brushes her fingertips along to Katie's jaw.

"I'll see you tonight then." Effy says as she walks away. Katie nods and plays with her rose while Effy walks back down the corridor of the eateries.

Emily and Naomi are walking hand in hand towards Emily's building. Emily grins and sighs, "Well this certainly is an interesting development."

Naomi squints in the sun and smiles, "Yeah, Katie really seems to like Effy."

"Yeah, and I'm still getting used to this new Katie. I mean, I haven't seen or spoken to her in a few years and now this…it's a lot to take in. But she's my sister and know when she's happy. I don't think I've ever seen her this happy and this is only after one night. I've seen her with one bloke to the next, all claiming happiness after meeting them…but this time, something is definitely different." Emily smiles as she squeezes Naomi's hand, and swinging Naomi's arm.

"Well Effy IS a good person…just as long as you're not getting in the way of what she wants." Naomi shrugs with a sheepish smile. "So, now that Katie is in the picture perhaps we'll see the good side."

"Well, she better not fuck up…cuz that'd be strike three with me and I'll take her out." Emily smirks.

"When was strike one and two?" Naomi smiles as they step up to Emily's lecture hall.

Emily pulls Naomi towards her and presses her lips to Naomi's. She whispers, "Strike one was when she hurt you." Emily softly kisses Naomi again.

"Mmmm and strike two?" Naomi smiles with her eyes still shut.

"Strike two was when she tried to steal you away from me." Emily smiles and kisses the tip of Naomi's nose.

"No matter how much she tried, I couldn't shake the way I feel about you Ems. I'm all yours, deal with it." Naomi smirks and tenderly kisses Emily before breaking away to say, "Okay Fitch, let's not flunk out…get to class!"

Emily giggles and turns on her heal, "I'll see you in a bit."

"Yes you will," Naomi smiles and walks off to her own class.

Naomi holds her hand up to block the glaring sunshine as she walks up to her psychology building. As she steps into the shadow of the building, her eyes adjust and she puts her hand down. She sees Effy in her usual spot smoking a cigarette. Naomi smiles slightly and walks over to her. "Hey."

Effy takes a long drag of her cigarette, "Hey." She turns her head to the side and blows out the smoke. "I owe you an apology Naoms."

"No. Ef, it's fine. I get it," Naomi tries to cut Effy off.

"Naomi. Please." Effy flicks her bud and turns to Naomi, grabbing her hand and pulling Naomi's hand so they both slide down the wall into a sitting position. Effy looks at Naomi's hand as she holds it in her own. "I, I kind went off the rails. It's true, I really did think of you all summer. I never lied about the way I felt. I think I just went crazy when I saw how happy you were. I was jealous. I wanted you to want me, again. I remember what it felt like to be the focus of all your attention, and I missed it I guess. You deserve to be happy and I tried to get in the way of that. I had my chance, and I passed it up. I'm sorry again for hurting you, I really am. I'm sorry if I hurt Emily as well. I know I deserved that thing she did to me." Effy grabs her shoulder and winces because it still hurts. "I just had this feeling that I had to pursue things, that something was going to happen. I didn't realize what it was until I saw Katie."

"Okay, you're forgiven Ef. We're still friends and co-workers, so let's move on yeah?" Naomi smiles at Effy, "So you really like her huh?"

Effy looks off into the distance, "I've never met someone like her before." Effy looks back at Naomi, "And before you ask, NO I was never interested in Emily. She's beautiful, you know that…but she's no Katie Fucking Fitch."

Naomi laughs, "No, but she's MY fucking Fitch." Naomi looks at her watch, "Ooh, we should get in." She groans as she pushes herself up off her knee. She pulls Effy up after she has her footing.

Effy smiles, "I'm happy you and I are okay." Naomi smiles and pulls Effy into a hug. Effy wraps her arms around Naomi and smiles into her shoulder, "I also meant to tell you how happy I am for you two. You really do make a glorious couple. I hope we can all hang out and stuff when schedules permit."

Naomi smiles and pulls back laughing, "Of course! Can you see us at holiday dinners? We can visit Emily and Katie's shit mum at the funny farm and be all kissie face in front of her and see if she'll go catatonic!"

"Yeah, I heard about her…I feel so bad for Katie and Emily…it's her loss really." Effy says as she and Naomi walk into their classroom.

"Yeah, I know." Naomi slightly smiles in agreement with Effy as she takes her seat. "Well let's just try our best to keep our twins happy, deal?" Naomi turns around to face Effy, who is now sitting in her seat.

"Deal." Effy grins and nods. Their teacher alerts the class and Naomi wheels around to face the front of the class.


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay! Sorry it took a minute, but here it is! XD Thank again to all my lovely readers, reviewers, and followers! I truly appreciate your interest in this story! :D Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
3 Steph xxooxx**

**I don't own Skins...but I can't imaging a world without it :P**

To Dye For

Panda walks down the hallway smiling as she hears the drums to "Be My Baby" by the Ronettes blaring from Naomi's open doorway. Panda swings in through the door and jumps like a gazelle through Naomi's hanging beads shouting along, "A Whaa ohh ohh oh!"

Naomi jumps a foot in the air and tosses the boxes of colored dye in the air. She wheels around as the boxes fall to the ground, "Jesus Christ Panda! Fuck's sake! Why does everyone sneak up on me all the time!"

Panda giggles and comes over to help pick up the dropped items. "It's because you're an easy target. You with your buds plugged in your ears or your speakers ALWAYS pumping. Jesus Naomi, do you have a problem with silence?" Panda stands up handing Naomi the pink, blue, and green dye boxes. "I bet you don't mind when Emily stalks and pounces you like her prey, do ya?" Panda smirks and pokes Naomi in the ribs playfully.

"Thanks," Naomi smirks as she takes the boxes. "And just because you wear a lot of polka dots Panda, it doesn't make you a cheetah… so don't make me your prey!" Naomi smiles and rolls her eyes.

"Ha! You didn't answer the question." Panda chirps. "What you meant to say was Emily can eat you anytime she wants? You would gladly sacrifice your body to her mouth? You are cool with her sinking her teeth into your flesh? You love the feeling of her tongue on your…"

"Panda!" Naomi stops Panda giggle fest of perversion. "I got it." She winks at Panda and walks past her. "And…yes." Naomi casually says over her shoulder as she walks over to her closet.

Panda giggles louder and bounces over to Naomi and kisses her on the cheek. "I'm just happy for you two that's all. So freakin' cute you two are."

Naomi smiles and pulls out a blank white t-shirt and tank top. "Thanks Panda, I'm happy for you and Thomas too. Ems keeps saying we need to all go out again soon."

"Whizzer! You know he loves you guys…that or he just wants to go back and shake his booty at the gay bar." Panda rolls her eyes and grins. "Oh, I almost completely forgot!" Panda pulls out three packs of blank shirts in a various assortment of sizes. "Just in case." Panda smiles and flops them on Naomi's desk.

"You are always prepared Panda," Naomi smiles and pats Panda on the head.

Panda gives a goofy smile and shuts her eyes like a happy pet, "I learned my life lessons from Disney movies." She nods happily and bounces over to Naomi's window and peaks out of it. "Hmmm, it's looking like shit outside. That means we should have a good turn out tonight for the program. Hurray for community building!" She enthusiastically turns back and faces Naomi.

"Great, I got a lot of dye." Naomi looks down at the boxes, scrunching up her nose cutely. " I was afraid it was all going to go to waste. I got the buckets already, we just need to get a tarp or something to put on the floor. Aside from that, I think we're good to go!" Naomi claps her hands with a smile.

"Fucking hell!" Panda exclaims. "I totally forgot the rubber bands!" Panda looks at Naomi in horror. "How can one perform a tie dye without rubber bands? Man, I'm useless."

"Ha, it's okay Panda. Let's just double check everything and hit the store real fast. No biggie, we have an hour still." Naomi grabs her keys and looks over their materials. "Okay, let's roll girl."

As Panda and Naomi stroll through the aisles Panda exclaims, "I want to get some socks! Toe socks!"

"You want to tie dye socks?" Naomi smiles. Panda bites her lip and nods with excitement. "Okay, whatever makes your piggies happy Panda." Naomi chuckles.

They grab what they need, pay, and head back to campus. While riding in the car, Naomi is sifting through the tracks on a random mixed CD and lands on "Oh, It Is Love" By Hellogoodbye. Both Naomi and Panda nod their heads to the ukulele. Panda smiles, "I love this song. I love love. Ain't love grand Naoms?"

"Love eh Panda? That's a big word there." Naomi grins over at a beaming Panda.

"Oh don't give me that crap Naoms. I know YOU KNOW what I'm talking about. Don't deny it lady…" Panda squints her eyes and stares directly at Naomi.

"Um Panda? What are you doing?" Naomi takes her eyes off the road for a split second to glace at Panda's beaming eyes.

"I'm doing my best Effy look. I'm trying to read your mind…how am I doing?" Panda furrows her brow harder and puffs her cheeks out and wiggles her fingers towards Naomi.

"Um… you look like Renee Zellweger." Naomi laughs.

"Hey! I like her!" Panda smacks Naomi's shoulder.

Naomi laughs harder, "I didn't mean it as a bad thing, just an observation!" Naomi swats her arm around in defense. " I love most of her movies! I just picture a certain face she makes when her eyes are squinty and her cheeks look puffed, like she's blowing out of her mouth."

"Yeah well…okay, I see what you mean then." Panda unfolds her arms and smiles again. "Besides, you are just avoiding the topic."

"Huh? What topic?" Naomi smiles confused at Panda as they pull into the campus parking lot.

"Love." Panda reminds her. "And how much you looove Emily. Cuz SHE certainly looooves you." Panda cocks her head to the side and bats her eyelashes.

"Jesus Christ Panda, you don't know that." Naomi spats as she pulls into a parking spot.

"You're right, I don't know…it's just an observation." Panda winks as she pops out of the car.

Naomi rolls her eyes, but can't help smiling. Where Panda may be annoying at times, it's only because she's usually right and freakishly observant. Naomi catches up with Panda and huffs, "Okay, I will grab the tarp from the basement supply closet if you want to start filling the buckets with water?"

"Sounds brill Naoms. I can't wait to tie dye my toes!" Panda giggles and grins as she holds up her toe socks!

They branch off at the stair well, Naomi goes down while Panda goes up. Naomi bounces off the steps onto the landing and heads across from the laundry room to unlock the supply closet with her privileged staff keys. She steps into the deep closet and rummages around, moving boxes and messy piles of random things. "Fuck's sake, does no one organize anything in this joint?"

Naomi jumps as she hears the closet door shut behind her. Before she can turn around to address the door, Naomi feels arms wrap around her waist, and warm breath in her ear. Naomi's breath hitches and all the muscles in her body clench.

"Fancy meeting you here" A husky voice whispers in her ear. Naomi relaxes and smiles as Emily softly kisses Naomi's neck. "Did I scare you?"

"Ems…yes, you scared the shit out of me." Naomi smiles and laughs. "What are you doing down here?"

"Laundry…is that a crime?" Emily smiles into Naomi's neck. "I saw my beautiful blonde sneak into a secluded space and I had to follow."

Naomi spins around to face Emily, "I'm glad you did." Naomi grins as she leans in, pressing her lips to Emily's. Emily digs her fingers into Naomi's hair and skims her tongue across Naomi's bottom lip. Naomi softly moans when their tongues connect to deepen the kiss. Emily pushes Naomi up against a shelf of folded blankets and Naomi wraps her hands around Emily's neck. Emily moves her hands down towards Naomi's waist and snakes her hands under Naomi's shirt. Naomi gasps as Emily's warm hands graze her torso, slowly sliding upwards.

Naomi stops to catch her breath and rests her head backwards on the soft convenience of the blankets. Emily kisses Naomi's neck seductively as her hands drop down and cup Naomi's backside. Naomi bites her lip with the sensation, knowing she has a program to run in less than ten minutes now.

"Ems…" Naomi breathes. "Ems, are you going to come to my program tonight?"

Emily smirks as she removes her lips and tongue from Naomi's collarbone. She brings her head up to face Naomi, "What? THIS is what you're asking me?"

Naomi chuckles, "As much as I'd rather stay here in this stinky closet with you, I have a program in the kitchenette in about five minutes." She takes Emily's face in her hands and kisses her passionately, "Trust me, I'd rather be doing this, than tie dying toe socks with Panda."

Emily's face lights up as she squeaks and smiles, "Tie dye! I love tie dying!" She bounces happily and kisses Naomi again. "Okay, we'll pick up where we left off later." Emily winks as she fixes Naomi's hair a bit and pats her on the butt.

"We better," Naomi smirks as she gives Emily a gentle kiss on the lips. "I just got to find…there." Naomi picks up the tarp and smiles, "Alright, let's go."

Emily and Naomi frolic upstairs, Naomi stops in her room to pick up her whites and she offers them to Emily. Emily smiles as she takes the tank top from Naomi's pile of whites. Naomi and Emily enter the kitchenette to find Panda struggling with the buckets, spilling hot water all over herself and the floor. He hair is sticking to her neck from the heat and her pant legs are soaked.

"Panda? What happened?" Naomi gasps with amusement and concern.

"I…I had a boo boo." Panda smiles in embarrassment as she looks down at the massive puddles of water on the floor and her wet jeans. "I'm a little wet. Luckily I hadn't put the dye in yet?" Panda holds her hands low in front of her and sways innocently.

"It's okay Panda, it's only water. You didn't burn yourself did you? Sorry, I… um… got a little distracted but I have the tarp now." Naomi grins and holds the tarp up happily. "So, let's get some towels and clean that up before one of us falls on their arse in it." Naomi laughs and pats Panda on the shoulder.

"The buckets are ready to go, we just have to lift and put them onto the tarp." Panda smiles.

"Panda, if you want to grab something to mop the water up, I'll help Naoms with the buckets." Emily offers with a smile.

"Okay, I'm gonna change my pants and grab the towels. I'll be right back!" Panda bounces off.

Naomi unfolds the tarp and Emily grabs an end to help spread it out. Naomi totally slips, in the water she just warned everyone not to slip in, and almost falls. Both girls are now cracking up and attempting to lift heavy buckets filled with water and colored dye.

"Are you okay?" Emily giggles as she grabs one side of the blue bucket dye.

Naomi clears her throat. "Yes, ready?" They lift and place the bucket successfully on the tarp. "Yay! One down, four more to go."

They continue their system of bucket lifting, not a single mess yet. Emily smiles leaning over as Naomi takes her grip on the bucket of yellow dye. "Ready?" Emily asks. Naomi nods as sneaks a peak at Emily's shirt as it hangs down revealing some cleavage. Emily lifts thinking Naomi is ready and the bucket slips out of Naomi's hands. "Oh fuck!" Emily yelps as the water sloshes around in the bucket, a wave of hot yellow liquid breaks over the side of the bucket. Both girls scream childishly as yellow splashes onto the floor on up onto their shoes and jeans. "Naomi! I thought you were ready? You nodded!"

Naomi blushes, knowing she caused this mess checking Emily out. "Erm, sorry." Emily laughs at Naomi as Panda returns.

"Hey guys! What? What'd you do!" Panda giggles as she scopes out Naomi and Emily's mess. "Girls, girls, girls…you put the stuff you want to dye INTO the buckets, not the other way around!" Panda smiles and drops one of the old towels onto the puddle of yellow.

"Oh Panda, you're just in the nick of time," Naomi chuckles. "We could have done some serious damage to the floor!" Naomi giggles more as Emily rolls her eyes playfully.

"You see Panda, Naoms here was too busy looking down my shirt to lift the damned bucket properly!" Emily cocks her head and lifts her eyebrows at Naomi.

"What! NO!" Naomi's mouth a gape. "Okay, sorry." Naomi succumbs and smiles sheepishly. Emily winks at Naomi and leans down to mop up the mess. Naomi helps Emily up, kisses her on the cheek, takes the nasty towel from her and places it in a plastic bag and smiles, "Thanks Ems."

Minutes later, Panda greets some residents at the kitchenette door and leads them to the set up table with the rubber bands. "You all know how to tie dye right? Just bunch the material up and tie it up with the rubber bands and go to town with the colors yeah? Oh! We also have disposable gloves so you don't dye your fingers!" Panda grins happily as she holds the gloves box in the air.

Emily inspects the damage to her black Converse, "Well, it's not that noticeable…so I guess you off the hook Campbell." Emily smiles as Naomi points out a giant streak of yellow on her pant leg. "I don't care about these jeans, they just have character now."

"Yeah well, it looks like I took the brunt of it." Naomi laughs looking at her feet and bottom parts of her pant legs. "I truly have bell bottoms now."

"Well you deserve it! That's what you get for daydreaming about my tits!" Emily giggles and smacks Naomi on the shoulder.

More residents filter in and Naomi and Emily make their way to the set up table. Emily reaches for a handful of rubber bands. Giggling, she takes one and snaps it onto Naomi's arm.

"Ow! Hey!" Naomi smiles in shock at a playful Emily. "You will pay for that Fitch." Emily just responds with a sassy smile and eyebrow lift.

Emily starts to happily bunch and tie up the fabric of her tank top. Naomi peaks over at Emily and smiles before focusing back to her own bunching and tying. Panda bounds over giggling, with her toe sock and a t-shirt in hand.

Panda takes her toe socks and makes individual ties on each toe, "This is gonna be so brilliant!" Emily and Naomi smile at Panda's enthusiasm. "We're having a good turn out so far yeah?" Panda smiles with Naomi over the success of their program. "You see Ems, it's like pulling teeth to get residents to your programs. Naoms here just happens to be good at coming up with great programs, so you haven't seen just how sad they can be. Last year, I had a pajama party in the basement lounge and two people came. Two. It was a total flop. No one wanted to make brownies, wear their pjs, or play Twister with me…it was quite sad." Panda finishes her first sock and smiles, "At least Naomi and Effy showed up."

"Awe, Panda. I would have come to your pajama party." Emily smiles sadly and squeezes Panda's hand. "I think it sounds fun." Panda smiles and tosses a few rubber bands in the air towards Emily's head.

"Super! I'll keep that in mind for next semester!" Panda giggles as the rubber bands fall onto the table like confetti. Panda stands up as she sees a few residents finish, and waves at them to hold on a moment.

Emily smiles as she removes a band from her head and shoots it at Panda's back as she walks away and shouts. "I look forward to it." Emily finishes her banding and heads over to the yellow dye bucket and puts on a pair of disposable gloves. Naomi peaks over her shoulder and grins as Emily dips her tied up tank into the yellow dye. Naomi finishes her shirt and jumps up and grabs a pair of gloves. She grins as she sneaks over to join Emily at the bucket, sliding on her gloves. "Hey! No!" Emily giggles and nudges Naomi with her shoulder. "You aren't allowed Ms. Mess Maker!" Emily giggles and scoots over to the next bucket.

Naomi looks up to check how many people are left in the kitchenette. At this point, it is only Panda, Emily, and herself left. She smirks and dips her finger into the yellow dye, "What did you call me?" Naomi grins devilishly.

Emily looks up from the pink dye bucket, holding her tank over the bucket to let the excess drip back in. "I called you what you are, Ms. Mess Maker." Emily smiles amused with herself and looks back at her tank top.

"That's what I thought." Naomi mumbles under her breath as she lunges at Emily's left thigh and draws a star with her yellow dyed finger.

Emily squeaks, "Naomi! What the fuck! Oh, it's on." Emily gives Naomi a playful but serious look.

Naomi completely ignores Emily's warning and continues dying her shirt in the pink bucket. Emily goes to the red dye bucket and looks over at Naomi. She smirks when she notices that Naomi is oblivious to her seriousness, and dips her whole left hand into the red dye. With an evil grin Emily looks over at Naomi and smacks Naomi's right butt cheek, cupping her bum for a few seconds to let her hand print set. Emily cracks up, "HA! Payback's a bitch!"

"No, YOU'RE a bitch!" Naomi screams with a smile. She throws her right hand into the red dye and attacks the back of Emily's left leg, quickly scribbling "NC" on Emily's jeans. Naomi proudly giggles, "But you're MY bitch."

Emily screams and looks up at Panda in amusement and shock, "Do you see this?" Panda just laughs and rolls her eyes as she starts dipping her toes into the blue dye. Emily looks at Naomi then the back of her jeans, leaving her front vulnerable. Naomi dives towards Emily's right knee and draws a quick heart with another freshly red dye dipped finger. "Naomi! Fuck's sake!" Emily whips around and shoots Naomi a shocked, yet playful look. Emily steps towards the green dye, dipping her tank into it trying to play it cool.

"Ems?" Naomi smiles. Emily ignores her and acts like she's concentrating very hard on her green dying. "Ems!" Naomi tries again. Naomi smirks and cocks her head to the side. "Ems? Okay I'm sorry…I couldn't resist. Ems? Say something…" Naomi steps closer, now concerned that Emily may be upset with her. Emily turns to Naomi with a cool expression. Emily takes a step closer, still holding her tank top. Naomi steps closer and stands as close to Emily as she can, and whispers in her ear. "Hey, you okay?" Emily smirks as she takes her tank top in her hand, squeezing green dye onto her hand. Naomi feels Emily smile and nod her head, but also feels something hot on her left thigh. "What the fuck?" Naomi looks down at her leg and back up at Emily. "Ems!"

Emily cracks up at her green smiley face she secretly drew onto Naomi's thigh. "Yes?" Emily tries to smile innocently, but her laughter cracks through. "You started it." Emily blinks adoringly at Naomi.

Naomi just grins and kisses Emily softly, "You're right. Now, stop hogging the green." Naomi smiles and walks past Emily, revealing a fabulously red hand print on her ass. Emily snickers at her work and watches Naomi have her turn with the green dye. Emily saunters past Naomi over to the blue dye bucket, coloring any remaining white parts of her tank top. Naomi looks over at Emily and smiles, "Are you done with the blue?"

Emily smiles pleasantly, "Almost." Naomi nods and rings out any excess green dye. Emily slowly and openly reaches over to Naomi's right thigh and clearly writes EF in blue dye. "All done," Emily smiles innocently and walks over to the sink. Naomi just watches her walk off and shakes her head.

Panda, now making her way through the dyes, sneaks up behind Naomi and whispers in her ear, "If it was anymore obvious that you two love each other, I'd have to barf right now." Naomi rolls her eyes at Panda and finishes her shirt with the blue dye.

Emily smiles at Naomi from the sink as she finishes fixing her dye in the solution. "So are we going to wash our stuff tonight?

"Yup, I've got everyone's stuff to go down to the laundry right there in that box." Panda points over to the doorway and smiles. "I told everyone to initial the tag so they can find their stuff in the lot."

"Naomi? Are you ready with yours? I can run it down, so you two can clean up here?" Emily smiles as she places her tank top in the box.

"Actually, that would be great Ems!" Panda smiles and looks at Naomi.

Naomi grins, "Yeah Ems. Thanks. We'll finish up here and I'll meet you downstairs and help you with all that."

Emily walks over to Naomi and Panda and reaches out for their completed wads of colors. "I'll take those then." She winks at Naomi and turns on her heal. Naomi smiles as Emily picks up the large box and turns out of the kitchenette.

"So is this okay to dump down the sink drain?" Panda looks at Naomi with concern.

Naomi shrugs and smiles, "I guess we'll find out?" She smiles as she collects the rubber bands and places them in a Ziploc. She walks over to a bucket and tests to see if she can lift it by herself. The level of liquid is considerably lower and she manages by herself. With a groan, Naomi heaves the bucket up onto the counter top and empties it into the sink with minimal splashing. She looks up at Panda and smiles while she wipes up her little mess. "Well, that wasn't so bad."

Panda tries to pick up the pink dye bucket and stops halfway up, "Nope, not happening. You have better leverage Naoms, do you mind?"

Naomi rolls her eyes and takes care of the rest of the buckets while Panda fills out the program paper work. Naomi wipes down the tarp and folds it up. After inspecting the kitchenette floor for colored damage, both Naomi and Panda agree that everything looks good. Panda insists on a high-five from Naomi before they part and Naomi heads down to the laundry room to check on Emily and return the tarp.

Naomi bounds down the steps and pops her head into the laundry room to find Emily sitting on a table with her legs dangling off the side. Emily is staring directly at the door waiting for Naomi to come into view. Naomi pauses and smiles as she steps further into the doorway. "How's everything down here?" Naomi softly asks with a grin.

"It's better now, " Emily smirks as she hops off the table and walks towards Naomi. She reaches Naomi and looks down at the tarp in Naomi's hands. "You should put this away before you forget."

Naomi smiles and nods, 'Perhaps you're right." She spins and heads across the way, pulling out her staff keys. As she unlocks the door, she feels Emily's body pressing into hers. She smiles, "Did you need something in here? Blanket? Dust pan? Broom?" Emily smiles into Naomi's shoulder blades and giggles. Naomi turns the knob and Emily pushes her through the door, slamming it behind her.

"Yes, in fact I do need something in here." Emily grins as she takes the tarp from Naomi's hands and tosses it onto a random pile of crates.

Naomi looks Emily up and down and licks her lips, "Oh yeah? You need that blanket after all?" Naomi grins as Emily steps towards her and ferociously crashes her lips into Naomi's. Naomi lets out a slight squeak with the contact and wraps her arms around Emily's waist.

Emily breaks away to catch her breath and directs her lusty brown eyes at Naomi. "Yes, if that blanket includes you lying naked on top of it."

"Yeah? Well, that can be arranged." Naomi smiles as she grabs the bottom of her shirt and lifts it over her head.

Emily follows and suit and pushes Naomi over to a pile of bagged pillows. Naomi giggles as her body flops into the pile, her body sinks down into the cloud-like world. Emily climbs over her, kissing her way towards Naomi's face. Naomi feels the cool plastic stick to her hot skin as Emily's lips caress her collarbone and neck.

As fast as Emily's lips find Naomi's, her fingers find the zipper and button to Naomi's jeans. Emily's nimble fingertips undo Naomi's jeans and work their way into Naomi's knickers. Naomi gasps at the sudden warmth of Emily's fingers on her flesh and Emily intensifies their kiss. Before Naomi can disagree, Emily is already inside of her. Naomi sharply inhales into their tongue tangled kiss and her hips rise. Emily moans and smiles as she feels Naomi's warm center. Naomi grabs Emily's hair with one hand and tightens her fist full of red locks with each thrust of Emily's arm. The other arm wraps around Emily and slightly digs into Emily's muscular back.

Emily can feel Naomi's muscles start to tighten and she breaks away from Naomi's lips. She finds Naomi's ear and whispers, "I've been thinking of this exact moment all day." Naomi just breathes heavily in response as she kisses Emily's neck.

Naomi's eyes roll back as she feels the build up. She pants out, "Oh Ems…fuck," as she squeezes Emily's back and pulls her hair. Naomi's body jerks and her chest heaves as she reaches her high. Emily kisses Naomi's neck and shoulder and slowly calms Naomi down.

Naomi smiles and kisses Emily gently as she regains her breathing. "Well, that was eventful." Naomi rests her head back and stares up at the ceiling of the supply closet. Something catches her eye and she focuses on a dark object. "Ems? What is that?"

"Huh? What's what? Where?" Emily turns to look to where Naomi is looking. "Up in the coooh my god, that's a humungous spider!" Emily jumps up, pulling Naomi to her feet. Naomi's pants fall to the ground and she steps out of them as both girls flee towards the closet door screaming. Emily grabs both of their shirts and Naomi's jeans as they scramble out the door. Naomi's keys fall out of the pocket and Naomi pulls a move straight out of an Indiana Jones movie, throwing her arm back into the path of the shutting door and grabbing the keys before her arm is shut in the door.

The door closes and Naomi proudly stands in her underwear holding her keys, "That was close." She shivers and does a heebie jeebies dance at the thought of that spider enjoying the show they just put on. "Jesus Christ, I hate spiders."

Emily laughs and pulls Naomi into the laundry room. Naomi walks further into the room, shaking off the creepy crawly feeling over her skin. Emily snorts as she watches Naomi's knickers move in front of her. "Um, Naoms?" Naomi wheels around in paranoia that there is a spider crawling on her. Emily laughs harder, "No, nothing is on you…except, a big ol' red hand print!"

"What? Oh shit! The dye leaked through onto my knickers! Oh my god, I bet you dye my actual bum!" Naomi hangs her head in amusement and embarrassment.

Emily giggles and walks towards Naomi, slipping her finger tip under the waistband of Naomi's knickers. She bites her lip as she pulls the material off Naomi's skin and peaks inward. Emily lets out another snort and returns Naomi's knickers to their proper place. She looks up at Naomi and smiles, "Well, you can't blame me for claiming my territory." Naomi's eyes bug and her mouth drops open.

"You're shitting me!" Naomi tries to look at her bum, but ends up looking like a puppy chasing its tail instead.

Emily laughs and stops Naomi from spinning, "Here. You might as well put these back on before someone comes down and see more than they ever should." Emily pulls her shirt over her head and back over her torso. Emily hands Naomi her clothes and Naomi looks at them with a unsure eye, shaking them violently just in case. Naomi throws the shirt over her shoulder and holds up her jeans, admiring all Emily's dye attacks. Emily giggles as Naomi looks at the hand print and glares back at her.

"At least let me have a look at you. I want to see if you have a marks on your skin." Naomi says as she pulls her jeans up and fastens the button and zipper. Emily smiles as she undoes her jeans and slowly slides them down her legs. Naomi smirks as she sees the top of a yellow star on Emily's thigh. Naomi steps closer to Emily and reaches out to touch her art.

Emily shuts her eyes and moistens her lips with her tongue as Naomi traces the golden star. "Naoms?" Emily breathes out as she takes Naomi's hand in hers. "Do I have a red heart on my knee?"

Naomi kneels down, and pulls Emily's pants down further. Naomi kisses the red heart that is now dyed into Emily's right knee and continues to kiss her way up Emily's leg. Emily's breath hitches with each kiss traveling up her thigh. Naomi sensually drags her lips across Emily's skin as she reaches Emily's knickers. Emily runs her fingers through Naomi's hair and starts to pull Naomi's head forward.

Both girls jump when they hear a familiar girl's voice shout, "What the actual fuck Emily! You have TWO rooms you could go to!" Naomi stands up immediately, bringing Emily's pants with her. Emily fastens her jeans promptly and tries to quickly compose herself.

Emily takes a breath and turns around. "Katie, always a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing here? In the laundry room? Take a guess babes…well obviously not doing what YOU TWO were about to do." Katie smirks, "Nice jeans Ems, is NC a new brand I'm not aware of?"

The buzzer for a washer goes off and Naomi jumps a foot in the air, "Fuck's sake!" Katie smiles and walks towards the washer and starts to transfer the items to a dryer. Emily decides now is a good time to do the same with the tie dyed items.

Katie sees what Emily is transferring and smiles. "Tie dye everything in your closet?" She chuckles and looks up to see Naomi's colorful jeans and laughs some more as she finishes up transferring the wet clothes. "Got a tad carried away did we? There's more dye on your jeans than on those wadded up balls in the dryer." Katie sees the EF on Naomi's thigh and smiles as she slams the dryer door shut and messes with the dials, "Awe, that's sweet Ems, you branded Naomi too." Katie saunters back towards the doorway and hovers in the door, looking back at Emily and Naomi. She winks at Emily and smiles, "Carry on."

Emily shakes her head and looks at Naomi with a grin. Naomi smiles and looks Emily up and down, "Come on, let's go back to ours."

"To where?" Emily asks as Naomi takes her hand.

"To ours." Naomi says as she swings Emily's arm with hers.

Emily smiles and leans her head on Naomi's shoulder. "I love my jeans by the way. I think these are my new favorite pair."

"Yeah I love my jeans too." Naomi smiles and leans into Emily as they walk up the steps.


	21. Chapter 21

**We have a fast update today :D Thank you Crevette for the kind words, you're lovely :D Sookie, I'm always happy to know you're enjoying! :P Medtay14 I really really love, that you love this story ;) Things are heating up in Smyth Hall look out! :D Enjoy... xxoo **

Disco Inferno

Katie wakes to Effy's soft lips on her neck. She smiles and turns her head into Effy's kiss. "Babes, I'm not even awake yet." Katie whispers in a groggy voice. Effy runs her fingers through Katie's hair and admires her beauty in the morning sun. Katie opens her eyes and squints, "Fuck that's bright. Since when do you open your curtains?"

Effy smiles, "Since you came into my life." Effy sweetly kisses Katie's cheek. "I have a new appreciation for the sun, it means I have a new day with you." Katie cocks her head to the side and smiles as she leans up to properly kiss Effy.

Katie smiles with shut eyes and rests her head back into the pillow. "Why weren't you this sweet to Naomi?" Katie asks innocently.

Effy's smiles drops into a frown. "What? What does any of this have to do with Naomi?" Effy starts to shift uncomfortably on the bed.

"Babes, it was just a question." Katie sits up and rubs her eyes. "I have the right to know. I mean, you're saying all this sweet shit to me. I can't help but wonder how many people you've used these lines on before." Katie shrugs and looks at Effy.

Effy stands up and immediately shuts down into her defensive mode. "I really don't want to talk about Naomi, okay Katie?" She crosses her arms and turns towards the windows.

Katie rolls her eyes, "Well maybe I do. What the fuck Ef? Do you still have feelings for her or something?"

"No." Effy breathes out as she turns her back to Katie.

"Oh that was convincing. Seriously Ef, do you know who I am? I don't need this shit!" Katie digs through the covers and locates her bra. She fastens and adjusts it to her body as she scoots to the edge of the bed. "Hello? Are you going to at least turn the fuck around and face me?" Katie jumps up in anger and crosses her arms.

Effy inhales a large breath and turns around, huffing it out. She stares at Katie with her intense blue eyes, "What do you want me to say?"

Katie drops her mouth in disgust and throws her arms out to her sides, "I want you to tell me the fucking truth!" Katie throws her arms in the air and walks over to Effy's desk. "I want to know why you keep this shit in this drawer if you're over her?"

Effy's face turns cold and aggressive, "Going through my stuff now? What the fuck?" Effy steps to the drawer and pulls it open. She grabs a dark wooden box out of the drawer and slams it shut.

"NO! I accidentally came across it when I was looking for some hair spray!" Katie shouts at Effy as she blows past her.

"You want to see what's in here? Fine!" Effy chucks the box onto the ground, causing the contents to explode all over the floor, making Katie jump in shock.

Katie clenches her fists in anger, "You don't need to fucking get violent okay? Calm the fuck down!" She shuts her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Effy. Do you see how strange this looks to someone whom you've declared your love for numerous times? I deserve to know what's going on." Katie kicks a half made collage dedicated to Naomi towards Effy. "I'm just saying, if you're over her…why are you keeping all this? Are you an emotional hoarder or something?"

Effy just stands at the window with her arms crossed. "It's nothing Katie, leave it."

Katie shakes her head and searches for her jeans and shoes. She takes a calming breath, puts on her pants, and slips on her heals. "Okay, clearly you don't want to talk. If I didn't care about you so much, I'd be gone by now. I am going to go…but I'll be back when you're ready to talk." Katie bites her lip and runs her hand through her hair. She steps over the mess of pictures and trinkets and stands behind Effy. Katie leans in to kiss her on the cheek and whispers into her ear, "Just remember, actions speak louder than words Ef. I'll talk to you later." Katie grabs her keys and purse and leaves with a slamming of the door.

As Katie walks down the hallway, the tears start to flow. She blots them away to preserve her make up and pushes through the stairwell door. With her heals clip clopping on the steps, Katie comes to the landing of the first floor and pauses. Katie checks the time, not sure if Emily is at class or not, she decides to check Naomi's room.

Naomi's door is standing open and the bathroom light is on. Katie peaks her head in and tries to cover the sniffles, "Naomi? Are you there?"

Naomi pops her head out of the bathroom, a hair tie hanging out of her mouth and her hands bunching her hair into a pony tail. "Katie?" Naomi's says as she takes the hair tie out of her mouth and ties her hair with it, noticing Katie's wiping her eyes. "Katie? Is everything okay?

"Hey, I uh…no. Is Ems here?" Katie sniffs and looks around for Emily.

"I'm sorry Katie, she has a test this morning and went in a little early to cram before it." Naomi turns out the light and steps towards her. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Katie rolls her eyes, "Please don't take this the wrong way Naomi, but you are the last person I want to discuss my current problems with."

Naomi blinks, "Oh, okay. Um well. She's in the Lit building, first level lecture hall right now. Do you want me to take you there…or do you remember it from your tour?" Naomi smiles innocently.

"Fuck off Campbell." Katie turns on her heal and storms down the hallway leaving Naomi in utter confusion.

"Ooookay, well I'm glad I got the good twin…Jesus Christ." Naomi mutters to herself as she collects her bag and gets ready to leave for class.

Katie charges towards Emily's building, checking the time again. She enters the building and looks around for Emily. Walking up to the lecture hall, she can see the test is being conducted. As this point, she is hopeful that Emily is just as fast at test taking as she used to be. She finds a spot on the wall across from the classroom doors and hopes to catch Emily as she leaves.

After about 20 minutes of waiting patiently, Katie stands up and starts to pace the hallway. She checks the time once more and hears a door open and shut quietly. She cranes her head to see red hair and runs after her, "Ems! Ems!" Just the sight of her sister makes her tears return with a vengeance.

Emily wheels around and stops in her tracks, shocked to see Katie running towards her in tears. "Katie? Oh my God, what's wrong?" Katie crashes into Emily's arms and sobs uncontrollably into Emily's shoulder. Emily wide eyed and confused just pets her hair and makes soothing noises in her ear.

Emily gets Katie to walk over to a bench and sit to catch her breath. "Katie, what happened?"

Katie sniffs and takes a breath. "Can you take me home?" She looks at Emily with helpless eyes and bites her lip. "Please Ems, I gotta get out of here, just for a bit. Are you done with classes?"

Emily nods and helps Katie up. "Will you explain in the car at least?" Katie nods and sniffles as Emily puts her arm around her and helps her walk.

Naomi walks to her class in a fog of happiness mixed with recent confusion of Katie's visit. She doesn't see Effy in her usual spot, and looks around. Naomi stands on the wall waiting for her until it was time for class to start. With a shrug she heads into class and takes her seat. She puts two and two together and assumes Effy and Katie are having issues. Naomi then comes to the conclusion that it may include her also, since Katie was oh so pleasant to her earlier. She shakes her head to remove these worries from her brain and focuses on her class.

After class Naomi is walking down the sidewalk and runs into Panda at their usual spot. "Hey Pandapops," Naomi smiles at Panda.

"How's your morning going?" Panda smiles as she bounces in her slip-on sports sandals.

"Nice shoes, are those Thomas's?" Naomi blinks and smiles. "Ohhh and I see you have you ever popular toe socks on…veeery nice." She winks at Panda as she wriggles her toes at the compliment.

"Ha, I told you these sock were going to be brilliant!" Panda grins proudly and trips over the too-large-for-her-foot sandal. "Oops, yeah. These are his flip flops. I like to wear them cause they are really squishy and fun." Panda flexes her feet to show the cushion in the sandals.

"Hey, have you seen Ef today?" Naomi asks as they start to walk.

"Yeah, I did actually. She looked a little psycho, I steered clear." Panda lifts her eyebrows and puffs out a breath.

"HA! You did the Renée face again!" Naomi points and laughs, nudging Panda playfully with her shoulder. "Hmm, well I was just curious. She wasn't in class, so…whatever." Naomi smiles it off and they continue walking back.

Emily helps Katie into her car and buckles her in. "Okay Ems, I'm not a child." Katie snorts. Emily rolls her eyes and shuts the door, running around the other side to get in.

Emily starts the car and drives off. "So…what happened Katie?" Emily gently asks.

Katie huffs and crosses her arms. "Everyone loves your bloody girlfriend that's what."

"What?" Emily furrows her brow and looks over at Katie in confusion. "What do you mean everyone loves my girlfriend."

"I mean just that. Panda loves her, you love her, I think she's quite nice, oh and of course, Effy still loves her." Katie clenches her jaw and looks out the window.

Emily sighs and reaches out for Katie's hand. "You don't know that Katie." Emily squeezes Katie's hand as she starts to cry again. "Katie. Have you talked to her about it?"

"She's not exactly an open book Ems!" Katie snaps and sighs, "I'm sorry. She's just so frustrating at times. I mean, she goes from absolutely lovely to this cryptic shit. Plus! She has this box with all types of Naomi stuff in it. It freaked me out and when I confronted her about it, she shut down…told me to leave it. It's pretty obvious Ems, she still wants your girl." Katie sniffs and shakes her head.

Emily and Katie drive in silence until they reach home. Emily keys their way into the house and she holds the door for Katie. Emily smiles at Katie, "I'm gonna go grab something from my room while we're here okay?" Katie nods and heads into the kitchen.

Emily walks up the steps and towards her room to find James sitting on her bed reading. She creeps up behind him to see that he's actually reading a dirty magazine and perving with a pair of her knickers. In disgust she startles him, "James! What the fuck!" He jumps up and throws the magazine in the air.

"What are you doing home bitch!" James jumps to his feet, looking down at his situation and adjust his pants.

"Gross! Get the fuck out of my room you nasty perv!" Emily smacks him on the head and he scrambles away. "Fuck's sake! She rolls her eyes and continues to look for what she came in for.

Emily finds her old photo album and flops on her bed as she cracks open the cover. She smiles at old pictures of her and Katie in matching outfits and frowns at happy family pictures with her mom. She flips through old friends who she is no longer in contact with and shrugs. She comes across old pics of her and her ex-girlfriend and cringes. Emily lifts her eyebrows and lets out a breath as she sees a picture of her and Jess. She rolls her eyes and shuts the album, now thinking of what Katie informed her of.

Emily stretches out on her bed and rubs her eyes. She remembers how tenacious Jess was with her, especially once she had a girlfriend. Emily knows how it feels to be in that position and feels her stomach tie into knots. Luckily, a knock at the door startles Emily out of her thoughts.

"Ems, what a pleasant surprise!" Emily removes her hands from her eyes to see her dad standing in the doorway.

"Hey dad," Emily sits up and smiles as Rob enters her room.

"Is everything okay at school?" Rob sits on the bed and rubs Emily's back.

"Yeah dad, I'm fine. Great actually." Emily smiles and leans her head on her dad's shoulder. "I miss you though."

Rob kisses her temple and squeezes her in his arm. "How's things with Naomi?"

Emily smiles and nods, "Things are going great dad, she's really amazing."

"Yeah? Do you love her?" Rob gives Emily a toothy grin. "I think I fell in love with her that night when she was sitting at that little desk." Rob jokes and rubs Emily's arm.

Emily smiles sheepishly, "I may be right there with you on that one dad."

"So what brings you home? Are you staying for dinner?" Rob gets up and stretches. "James wants fish and chips, but we can have whatever you want sweetheart."

Emily smiles and chuckles, "Fish and chips sounds great dad."

Rob nods and smiles as he heads out of Emily's room. Just as Rob leaves, Katie enters. "Hey." She says quietly. "Thanks by the way, for this."

Emily smiles and pats the spot next to her on the bed. "Of course. Did you want to come back with me after dinner?

Katie nods, "Yeah, I want to get this sorted." Katie leans in for a hug and Emily squeezes her tight. "Ah, a Fitch hug is the best home remedy I know." Katie smiles and kisses Emily on the cheek before bounding up and walking out of Emily's room.

After a few hours of getting a Fitch fix it was dinner time. Emily and Katie enjoyed James's choice of fish and chips. Emily enjoyed hearing all of James's stories that she's missed out on. Rob went on about the gym and how happy he is that his girls are reunited. The time flies and before Emily and Katie know it, the sun has set.

"Well guys, as nice as it is being here, I have to get back." Emily says as she stretches and rubs her belly.

"You mean you have to get back to your girlfriend?" James smirks and waggles his tongue out at Emily. She cringes and smacks his jaw up so he nips his tongue. "OW! That hurt!" James holds his mouth and glares at Emily.

"That's for doing inappropriate things on MY bed with MY knickers!" Emily crosses her arms and cocks her head to the side.

James looks at his dad in embarrassment and back at Emily. Rob looks down at him with a stern face, "You know what to do boy." James hangs his head and marches over to the Naught Bar. "Okay girls, well drive safe. I love you both." He pulls them into a hug, one in each arm, holding them tight and kissing them each on the forehead."

Katie and Emily walk to Emily's car. "So, is Naomi going to be mad that I stole you today?" Katie asks as she buckles her seat belt.

"She's a smart girl Katie, I'm sure she's already figured out what happened between you and Effy." Emily smiles and shrugs, "She's also on duty tonight and can't really do anything. On these nights she never expects me to stay cooped up with her anyways…we do spend some time apart, every now and then." Emily laughs and Katie rolls her eyes, not buying it. "Besides, I'm sure she understands."

Back on campus, Naomi is on duty. It's been a quiet night so far, nothing to report or do but sit on the couch and watch DVDs in between rounds. Naomi checks the time and groans as she stands and stretches. "Ten o'clock, time for rounds…" Naomi mutters to herself as she slips her previously tied shoes on. She pops out of her room, adjusting her baggy sweats that are falling off her ass, before locking her door. She pauses and sniffs, "Is someone smoking?" She looks around but sees no one in the hall. She walks down towards the stairwell, sniffing as she goes. The smell of smoke is getting a little stronger once she is on the first floor landing. She pauses and assumes someone just put out a cigarette. She heads down to the lobby to meet her duty partner.

Naomi nods and smiles at the fellow RA on Duty and they head to the elevator to start rounds. A few girls approach Naomi before the elevator doors shut. One speaks up with concern, "Excuse me, RAs on Duty? I smell smoke on our floor, it's really strong and I may be imagining it, but I swear I can see smoke."

Naomi looks at the other RA and back to the residents, "What floor are you on girls?"

"We live in 203." They look at each other, fidgeting with worry.

"Okay we'll go check it out right now, thanks girls." Naomi gestures to the other RA to leave the elevator and hit the stair well. They race up the stairs and step onto the second floor landing, Effy's floor. Naomi looks at the other RA, "I smelled smoke before I met you. I could smell it at my door on the first floor. I thought it was someone smoking…" They push through the door and are hit with smell of smoke and Naomi spats, "What the fuck?"

Smoke is vaguely present but the smell is strong. As they approach room 203 there is an explosion and Naomi and the other RA are thrown backwards. Effy's door has blown off the hinges and is hanging open with flames whipping out. Naomi shakes her head and nudges the boy next to her. He too rubs his head and squints in the smoke now billowing in the hall. The smoke alarms are now going off and Naomi gets up. She runs to the wall fire alarm, smashes the glass with her duty keys, and pulls the switch. "Oh my God, that's Effy's room!" Naomi looks down at the other RA, still in shock, laying on the floor. "Fuck's sake! GET UP DUDE! Knock on those few doors and get the fuck out! I gotta get Effy!"

Naomi covers her face as she battles the smoke and small flames licking the carpet on the sides of Effy's door. Naomi avoids the door tags that are aflame on Effy's door and crawls in. "EFFY! EF! Fucking hell EFFY! Where are you!" Naomi 's voice strains over the loud fire alarm and she can barely see. If the lights were on before, the explosion blew them out and the only light in the room is from the glow of the flames.

"Naomi?" A weak voices calls over the flames that are now taking over the window curtains. Naomi can't decide if Effy is drunk or in shock, she just knows they need to get out of there.

"Effy! Jesus Christ!" Naomi crawls over to Effy's bed where Effy is collapsed on the floor. She wraps her arms around Effy and drags her out. "Hang on Ef! We got to get out of here!" Naomi yells and coughs at the growing smoke and flames.

They make it through the door and Naomi feels a great pain in her ankle. She pushes Effy through the door and forces her down on the ground. The hallway is surprising dark and filled with smoke, also the loud buzzer is killing her ears. She shakes her leg, realizing her shoe laces have caught fire and the flames are spreading farther onto her shoe. She screams and slams her foot on the floor until the flames are smothered. "Come on Ef! Crawl!" She screams into Effy's ear as she pushes her forward. As they pass a door Naomi does as she was trained, slamming her fist on the door, "FIRE! GET OUT!" It seems like an eternity before they reach the cool tile of the second floor stairwell hallway. Naomi gets up, hobbling on her burnt foot. She pulls Effy Up and throws her arm around her and forces Effy to do the same. "Come on Ef! Work with me here!"

Naomi pushes open the stairwell doors and enters the chaos of residents herding down the steps in a panic. "Everyone, stay calm! Just get outside and stay put!" Naomi hollers while Effy manages to hobble down the steps. They make it to the first floor landing and Naomi starts to panic. "Oh my God, EMILY!" She shuts her eyes and keeps walking, she knows that Emily is responsible and if she heard the alarm, she's going to be outside already. They keep moving through the bodies and finally reach the ground floor.

Cook and Freddie are directing the residents outside to JJ and Panda. Sophia is helping some injured residents walk outside, while Mike is on a megaphone giving instructions to stay calm but take haste. Cook sees the soot covered Naomi and Effy stumble through the doors.

"Jesus Christ! Naomi what the hell happened?" Cook runs to Effy and cradles her in his arms. He sees Naomi is limping and motions to Freddie to help her. "Naoms! You're hurt! You guys need medical attention!"

Mike comes running up to them, speaking into his bullhorn, "Everyone! The fire department is here, we need everyone out!" People in yellow hats and coats fly past Naomi, Effy, Cook, and Freddie. Cook nods at Freddie and they help Effy and Naomi outside. They make it to the safe area where all the residents are waiting. Some residents are upset, some are goofing around, and some are actually hurt. An ambulance is parked in the service drive and Freddie and Cook head in that direction.

Once sitting in the ambulance, waiting for medical attention, Cook looks at Effy as she sits next to Naomi. He raises his voice over all the noise, "Ef! You're going to be okay!" He looks at Naomi, "Are you in a lot of pain?" He places his hand on her back supportively and Naomi, too in shock to feel the pain, shakes her head. "You two stay alive okay, we have to get back to Mike!" Naomi nods and bites her quivering lip, the tears are starting to well up now that they're safe. Naomi's focus is now on not knowing where Emily is.

In her foggy state, Effy rolls her head onto Naomi's shoulder and mumbles, "Actions speak louder than words."

Naomi looks down at Effy, smelling the alcohol on her breath. "What? Ef?"

Effy looks off into the distance, "Actions speak louder than words."

Naomi looks at her in confusion, "Effy, what did you do?"

Effy looks up at Naomi with tearful eyes, but before she could answer, the paramedic approaches to assess the girls' injuries.

The female paramedic assess Effy and comments on her breath, "Whoowee, you could start a fire with the alcohol on your breath." She checks both girls out and declares, "We need to get both of you back to the hospital, you both had a large amount of smoke inhalation." She looks Effy and shakes her head, "And you, well…you are well past the legal limit and may have alcohol poisoning." She looks at Naomi's foot, "We can tend to this burn on your foot now to help with the pain. I'd say that's second degree, but they can confirm it at the hospital."

"No! I can't leave! My girlfriend, I don't know where she is!" Naomi starts to panic.

"I know, it's scary, but we need to get you two back to the hospital." The paramedic tries to comfort Naomi. The paramedic starts to pack the girls in and prepare for travel when a blonde blur frantically runs up crying.

"Naomi! Naomi!" Panda is flushed with tears and is practically hyperventilating. "Naoms!" She lunges into Naomi's arms and sobs. "I was so scared! Oh my God! You're hurt!" Naomi holds her tight.

"Can you find Emily for me?" Naomi breaks down and starts to cry into Panda's shoulder. "They are taking us to the hospital and I'm so scared. I don't know where she is!"

Panda breaks away and looks Naomi in the eyes, nodding. "I will find her Naoms. I will." She looks at the dazed Effy, "Effy? Ef? You okay?" Naomi shakes her head and makes a drinking motion to her mouth. Panda's face drops, "Oh. Right. Well Effy, hang in there! We will come to the hospital soon okay?" Panda looks concerned and thankful that Naomi is safe and comes back in for another hug. Naomi kisses her on the cheek and Panda kisses her on the forehead. "Let me know immediately when you know what's going on at the hospital."

Naomi smiles at Panda with tears leaving streaks through the soot on her face, "Please, find Emily! I love her! You have to find her!"

Panda nods as they shut the ambulance doors. Through the window, Naomi can only see Panda's face nod and wipe away the tears as the ambulance drives off.

**Sorry to leave you hanging...but I have to go to bed lol :) More coming tomorrow, assuming I can squeeze it in before the Red Hot Chili Peppers concert! Thanks for reading as always! You know it warms my heart when you review, the button is right down there! ;) NIGHT! xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry, it took a little longer than expected to get the next chapter up...but here it is! :D Thanks SOOOO much to folks who take the time to leave some feedback XD I really appreciate it! **

Right Here Waiting

Just on the outskirts of campus, Emily pulls over for several emergency vehicles to pass. "Whoa. I wonder what happened?" Emily mutters as the second fire truck flies by.

Katie watches an ambulance roar past, "Jesus. There certainly is a lot of them." Katie looks at the road behind them in the side mirror and sighs, "Here comes some more." Emily nods, watching the direction in which the trucks are headed. A loud siren and an alarming horn startles Emily. She bites her lip while doing a final check before pulling out and continuing to drive.

Further on campus, Emily pulls up to her usual parking lot to see police cars blocking off the entrance. Emily rolls to a stop next to an officer and lowers her window. The officer waves and leans over into Emily's window, "Evening ma'am. I'm sorry but we have to secure the surrounding areas right now. I can't let you park until we have an all clear."

Emily's eyes go wide, "A what? What's going on?" Katie leans closer to the window to hear the officer better.

"We take all precautions when it comes to a campus fire ladies. I'm sorry for your inconvenience, but until the fire department deems the building safe, we can't allow anyone in or out unless they're in an ambulance." The officer explains.

Emily's face drops as she sees the dancing of flashing lights behind Phillips and Smyth halls off in the distance. She turns to Katie, "Oh my God." She turns back to the officer, "What halls are affected by this emergency?"

"All of the First Year Center." The officer receives a message on his walkie and pulls his head out of the window to respond. "I'm sorry I can't release anymore information. We only know that we have to secure the entrances and exits."

"So what are we supposed to do? I live in Smyth." Emily pleads. The officer looks at her and jumps on his walkie. He walks away and Emily can't make out what the replying voice is saying.

Another officer pulls up and parks near the present officer. He gets out and approaches the other. Emily strains to hear what they're saying but can only make out the words, "Smyth…second floor…injuries…evacuation." Emily puts her car in reverse and turns around, trying not to peal out in front of the police officers.

"What did they say Ems?" Katie watches Emily as she pulls out onto the main road. "Ems!" Katie is starting to get nervous.

"I don't know Katie. I only heard them say second floor Smyth. Something about an evacuation and injuries?" Emily drums her fingers on the steering wheel and starts taking deep breaths.

"So what are we doing Ems?" Katie looks around frantically at all the flashing lights coming into view. "What the fuck is going on?"

"I don't know Katie, but we'll figure something out." Emily peers over at the commotion at Phillips. "I can't see smoke or anything, it's too dark. Can you see anything at Phillips?" Emily asks Katie as she pulls into the gas station on the corner of the side road that leads to the halls. "It may be nothing, it could just be precaution like the officer said."

Katie looks and shrugs, "No, nothing. Just people standing and shivering." Katie looks back at Emily, who is chewing on her lip contemplating.

Emily parks and gets out and shuts her door. She walks around to Katie's side and gestures for her to get out. Katie rolls her eyes, but complies and Emily locks her car. They look around, not seeing any cops. Emily looks at Katie and takes off, jogging a few feet down the side road towards the glow of the lights. Emily finds herself across from the courtyard in between Smyth and Phillips. She stops dead in her tracks when she sees a fire truck parked in the courtyard, and flames glowing in a few rooms of the second floor of Smyth. Smoke is flowing out of the broken windows and she can see fire fighters aiming their hoses at the effected rooms. Ambers are floating around the courtyard and burning bits of paper and belongings are scattered in the grass. Katie catches up with Emily and freezes next to her.

Katie's jaw drops as she looks at Emily, who is equally in shock. Katie's chin begins to tremble and her eyes begin to well up. Emily fights the wave nausea that hits her and she turns to Katie. "Stop. We don't know anything, but we have to stay calm okay?" Katie nods and Emily releases a breath. "Okay well, we have to get over there. Come on." Emily pulls Katie and they walk towards the other side of Smyth.

The ambulance shakes with each dip in the road, causing the oxygen tube resting on Naomi's face to tickle her cheeks. Naomi shuts her eyes and breathes deep to calm herself. The tears have subsided but the fear is still present. Naomi wondered if Emily was in the building, if she was asleep in her room or in the shower. Emily may be strong, but she is petite and after witnessing the mass chaos of the stairwell, Naomi's paranoia of Emily being trampled rears its ugly head.

Naomi opens her eyes and watches the world pass out the small door window and jumps at the sound of Effy vomiting by her side. She looks over at Effy's almost lifeless body as the movement of the vehicle flops her head from side to side. The paramedic tends to Effy's oxygen tube and checks her vitals.

"Is she going to be alright?" Naomi coughs out, her face full of concern for Effy's health.

The paramedic calmly explains, "Well, she definitely has alcohol poisoning." She looks back through the windshield, "And, we're here so hang on and they'll take care of you two." The paramedic smiles and squeezes Naomi's sooty hand. Naomi coughs and nods and watches as the emergency team waits for the ambulance to pull up. The truck stops and seconds later the back doors fly open. Effy is rolled out as the paramedic shouts, "Smyth Hall fire! Female, 21, alcohol poisoning and smoke inhalation!" Effy is rolled away and Naomi is rolled out of the ambulance. "Female, 21, second degree burn to the left foot, and smoke inhalation."

Naomi watches as Effy is rolled off in a separate direction. Naomi is wheeled away by a friendly man with blue eyes. "I'm Doctor Douglas, we're going to take good care of you today! What's your name and do you have any allergies?"

Naomi coughs out, "Naomi Campbell, and no. No allergies."

Dr. Douglas smiles, "Well Naomi, you're much prettier in person I must say." Naomi rolls her eyes and smiles. "Okay, well let's tend to this burn and check your airways and take some tests." Naomi nods as they get her adjusted into the bed. Naomi nods as he begins his airway check. He finishes his exam and declares, "Well, you have some swelling so we're going to keep you a bit and watch things. I'm going to administer some more oxygen and get you on some antibiotics, perhaps some Cortisone if necessary."

Dr. Douglas walks to grab some scissors, gauze, and Silvadene Cream 1% and turns back to Naomi. "Okay, so what happened?" he cuts off Naomi's charred shoe and sock.

"Well, Dr. Douglas…" Naomi starts.

"You can call me Dr. Doug." He says with a cheesy smile.

"Okay Dr. Doug. I'm a Resident Advisor in Smyth Hall. I was on duty tonight. I was headed off to rounds when I smelled smoke. It was faint, so I thought it was someone who recently lit a cigarette or something. I got downstairs to meet my fellow RA on Duty, we were about to start rounds and some residents had said they smelled smoke on their floor and were concerned." Naomi stops to cough. "We went to check it out, and immediately I smelled the smoke. As we were sniffing around to see where it was coming from, there was an explosion. I saw the flames and smoke coming from the room. I jumped up and hit the alarm." Naomi pauses to catch her breath. "The guy I was on duty with was in shock, so I yelled at him to knock on the doors and get out. I realized the fire was coming from my staff mate and friend's room, so I had to make sure she wasn't in there." Naomi hisses in pain as Dr. Doug cleans her burn, he looks up sympathy.

"Sorry Naomi, I know this hurts. So you're mate ran off and you went in to save your friend?" Dr. Doug cocks his head to the side as he unscrews the lid to the Silvadene jar.

"Well, he didn't just run off. He left to notify the fire department I presume." Naomi smiles, "He did as we were trained. You leave, but hit every door on your way out to notify the residents of the emergency. Plus at this point the fire alarm was going off and it was loud as hell." Naomi looks down at her foot. "So, yes. I ran into her room, avoiding the flames that were creeping out onto the carpet from the explosion. This was at ten pm rounds, so it was already dark and the lights blew, so I couldn't see much through the smoke. I called for her, crawling on the floor, and finally she responded. I grabbed her and dragged her out, that's when my shoe caught fire. I hit the residents' doors on the way out and we got down the stairwell without too much trouble." Naomi rubs her eyes, "It was so horrible, I never want to experience that again."

Dr. Doug finishes dressing her wound and stands up. "Well, she is very lucky to have a friend like you. That was incredibly brave of you to do that." He smiles and checks her chart, "We just need to test your toxin levels and monitor the swelling in your airways, and you should be okay to leave soon. I'll have a nurse come by and help you get that soot off your face and body." Naomi smiles and nods as she throws her head back into the pillow, her thoughts return to Emily.

Emily and Katie sneak into the mob of residents waiting outside. Emily looks around taking in the range of emotion on the random faces. They push their way through to get closer to the building and head in the direction of the flashing lights of another ambulance. Emily glances over and sees two girls holding each other in sobs. Suddenly she hears someone over a speaker.

"Attention residents, I appreciate your cooperation and patience. The fire department has put out the fire, but still needs to assess the damage, so we need you all to remain here for a little longer. We are allowing the Phillips residents to enter the building, so if you're a Phillips resident on this side, please meet with your Resident Advisor for an emergency floor meeting. Now, we have tables set up for each floor. We need to know what residents are present, so please check in with your Residents Advisor." Mike turns off his bullhorn with a squeak.

Emily hears Cook shout out and flag people over to the ground floor table. Freddie calls out for the third floor, and Sophia for the forth. Katie looks at Emily with worry, "Where's the first and second floor tables?"

Emily's lip starts to tremble as she searches for Naomi's table. "Oh my God…" Emily's voice cracks and her eyes begin to well up, "I don't see her anywhere."

"First floor residents over here!" Emily and Katie hear JJ call out as he props his table up with a floor listing tucked under his arm. A tear sheds from Emily's eye as they join that line of residents.

Emily asks a fellow first floor resident, "Hey, what happened? I just got here."

"Oh my God, it was crazy!" A red headed girl with freckles and an animated face says. "I don't know too much but there was an explosive fire on the second floor. I think it started at room 203 or 205, I'm not sure, but the alarm went off and we all had to evacuate. I didn't see any smoke until we hit the stairwell and it was coming down from the second floor. It was so scary, Sara from 127 got trampled in the chaos and some others got hurt too. They're all at the hospital now I think." Emily looks at Katie, who is now starting to panic.

"EMILY! EMILY! DON'T MOVE!" Emily wheels around to see a red, blotchy faced Panda pushing her way through the crowd, waving some papers in the air.

"Panda!" Emily starts to cry. "What the hell happened?" Panda starts to cry and pulls her into a hug. "Where's Naomi?" Emily sobs into Panda's shoulder.

"It's okay, I found you." Panda pulls back from Emily and turns to Katie, her blue eyes bloodshot and swollen. She wraps her arms around Katie, pulling her into a hug. "Ef and Naomi are going to be okay, they're safe now." Katie loosens her grip around Panda, starting to lose her cool.

"Panda, is she hurt?" Katie shakes Panda with adrenaline, then stops to run her hand through her hair. "Where are they?"

"Effy, she…there was fire and an explosion…Naomi got her out just in time…" Panda sobs out. "They were taken in the ambulance, Effy was really out of it and Naomi was hurt. They weren't both covered in soot and… Naomi was freaking out cuz she couldn't find you Emily." Panda wipes some tears away and takes a breath. "But it's okay, you guys are here. They're safe, and when I know something, you'll know too. I have to take roll call of the second floor now. Stay close okay?" Panda points at Emily and Katie and nods as she heads over to her empty table and lined up residents.

Effy comes into consciousness to find herself attached to tubes and secured in a bed. She coughs, wincing from the pain, as she struggles with the breathing tube in her nose. She looks to her side to see IV fluids hung and feeding into her body. Effy tries to move, but her body is sore and lethargic. She fidgets in her bed until a nurse sees she is awake. Effy watches as a doctor enters her room.

"Hello Effy, I'm Doctor Katz. How are you feeling?" The pretty doctor with jet black hair and tan skin asks as she approaches Effy.

"I…uh." Effy tries to speak but it's challenging because her throat feels like she swallowed razor blades. "What happened?"

"Try not to speak if it hurts too much. We had to pump your stomach, so your throat will be raw the next few hours. Plus you had a healthy does of smoke inhalation, so your airways are pretty swollen and irritated right now." Dr. Katz checks Effy's chart and takes her vitals. "If you're feeling heavy or lethargic, it's because we had to sedate you. Alcohol poisoning creates a withdrawal which can be quite unpleasant. We have vitamins and minerals in your fluids for the damage from the alcohol poisoning, along with antibiotics for the smoke inhalation. When we feel you're okay to be off the oxygen, we'll take out the tube. You're under supervision and we still need to run some tests, you're not completely out of the woods. If you are feeling less feisty, we will remove the restraints. You were rather aggressive earlier." Dr. Katz smiles at Effy, "If that nurse at the desk avoids you for the duration you're here, it's because you removed a good handful of hair from her head.

Effy smiles and turns to look at the nurse sitting at the desk. The nurse looks up and quickly looks away, putting her hand to her head in memory. Effy shrugs and turns back to Dr. Katz, squeaking out, "I'll be good." Dr. Katz nods and removes the arm restraints.

"Here, now that you're conscious and moving, you can have some water." Dr. Katz pours Effy a glass and holds it out to her. Effy slowly raises her arm and gently clasps the cup, bringing it to her mouth. She takes a sip and cautiously swallows. She cringes, but continues to drink.

Effy clears her throat slightly, "That helped a bit." Effy smiles and sets the glass back down. Effy's eyelids feel heavy and she fights them to stay open.

Dr. Katz smiles, "You need rest, don't fight it. We'll be watching you, so the best you can do for yourself is sleep."

Effy smiles slightly as she closes her eyes. She takes a deep breath of oxygen and slowly releases it, feeling slight pain in her chest.

The Fire Marshal approaches Mike in the main lobby to discuss the damage. "As far as we can tell, it looks like the fire started under the windows in 205. Perhaps an extension cord or a piece of fabric caught fire, there is too much damage to see now how the fire started exactly. We know there was an explosion at one point, but we can't physically see the cause. We could speak to the residents of that room and see if they have any answers, but until then, that's all we know. The only rooms seriously damaged were 205 and 207 along with the hallway around those rooms. The rest had shut doors, so there should be minimal smoke damage."

Mike nods and scratches his head, "So can the residents return to their rooms now?"

"Yes, they may. Although the residents of 205 and 207 cannot. Those rooms are inhabitable and will need a lot of work. You can either hire a clean up service, we have numbers at the office, or you can do it yourself. On top of it, there's water damage and the windows blew out. So, they are welcome to see what's salvageable, but they can't stay in that room. Just make sure, before anything, you turn off the electricity to rooms 205 and 207 to make sure nothing is damaged." The Fire Marshal wipes his brow and cradles his helmet.

Mike pauses, computing the information. "As for the other rooms, they are deemed livable and just need to be cleaned?" The fire

"As for clean up, these rooms were pretty engulfed so they will need a full clean up and restoration. For the rooms that just had smoke damage, just wash what is salvageable in a strong detergent, and toss what's not. The carpet was only burnt by those two doorways, so clean the salvageable carpet with a wet and dry vacuum and soap. After cleaning, everything must be disinfected. Walls should be washed with hot water and mild soap. Also, the court yard has scattered debris that should be cleaned up."

"Well I'll fax you over the paperwork in the morning. I have four residents in the hospital, two of which are my Resident Advisors. Now I have to tend to a building of residents waiting to return to their rooms." Mike rubs his head and looks out at the mob of people shivering in the night. He holds his hand out to the Fire Marshal and shakes it, "Well, thanks for pulling out all the stops for us." The Fire Marshal nods and heads back to his team who are packing up their equipment.

Mike turns towards the herd of people and brings his bullhorn to his mouth, "Okay folks, can I have your attention please!" The murmurs start to lull and everyone brings their attention to Mike. "The Fire Marshal has deemed the building clear; however, the second floor has damage that will need a few days to repair. All residents, except for the second floor, may return to their rooms in a calm, orderly fashion. Thank you all for being patient and mature in this emergency. Any questions or concerns may go to your Resident Advisor, good night." The four other floors excuse themselves as the midnight hour approaches.

Emily looks at Katie and squeezes her hand, "I have to get my car before they tow it. Did you want to come with me or go back to my room?"

Katie looks around, "It was sweet of you to say you lost your key so I could have a copy, but don't you think people are going to wonder why I'm staying in your room?" She fidgets nervously with her purse.

"Katie, we're twins and besides, I'm allowed to have guests in my room. Also, no one knows me on that floor. If they do, they know me as Naomi's girlfriend who's always in Naomi's room. Hell, my clueless suitemates still call me Arsia." Emily smiles slightly to reassure Katie. "Besides, it's after midnight. Even if we knew anything about Ef and Naomi, we couldn't visit them until the morning. So, let's get some rest okay?"

Katie nods, "Okay, let's go move your car." Emily nods and pulls her arm as they move through the crowd.

"We got to find Panda first." Emily remembers and searches around for Panda. She spots Panda consoling a resident and pulls Katie towards her as she picks up her pace. "Panda! Hey, I have to move my car now. We'll be back in my room if you need us okay?" Panda smiles and nods.

"I'll let you know anything as soon as I know!" Panda says, her usual smile a frown of exhaustion and worry. "Stay alive you two!" Panda shouts as she watches them walk out of the diminishing crowd.

Mike rubs his eyes and waits for the last of the residents to enter the building. He looks at the remaining residents and nods. "Okay, so clearly there is damage to your floor. Rooms 205 and 207 are inhabitable, so the residents of 207 will need to see me for accommodations. There is some damage to the carpet so we will be replacing it in the next few days, try and be patient please. There may be possible smoke damage to the neighboring rooms; if so, we have supplies at the front desk for you to use. If there is damage far beyond the repair of soap and water, let Pandora know and we will handle it. I know it's late, and I'm sure many of you have class in the morning. Thank you again for being patient and handling this emergency with grace. If you have anymore questions, you can see Pandora. Aside from that, you are free to head back to your rooms." The second floor ladies return to their floors and leave the student staff behind.

"Okay guys, I know it's been a long night. We need to have an emergency meeting now. So, to the main lounge with you all, and I'll go get the Phillips crew." Mike rubs his neck and shrugs as he gestures the group inside.

The staff meanders into the lounge, exhausted and still in shock of the whole experience. Cook wraps his arm around Panda and gives her a kiss on the head, "You holding up okay Pandapops?" He rubs her arm with his hand and nods at her when she responds with a tired smile. JJ is holding Sophia's hand as they quietly sit. Freddie has his head dropped between his knees, his shaggy hair hanging over his clasped hands. Cook sits next to Freddie and pats his back. Freddie brings his hand up to his face before lifting his head up. "It's gonna be okay Fredster." Freddie nods and tries to smile off his worry. They all look up as the Phillips staff begin to enter the lounge. Mike follows them and shuts the lounge doors.

"Okay." Mike begins. "I know you all are pretty shaken up and exhausted. I first want to say that you all handled this situation very well. There were only a few casualties, two residents were injured in the stairwells during the evacuation, but their injuries are minor for the most part. As most of you know, Naomi and Effy are in the hospital as well. I know they're both stable but under supervision for their smoke inhalation. They expect a full recovery and their minor injuries have been cared for. I know you all are worried and want to see them, but you need to be here for your residents. I expect there will be a delayed reactions and counseling may be needed. So, that's it for tonight. If you have any questions or concerns, you know where to find me. I think we're all ready for bed, so try and get some rest." Mike nods as he excuses the group. They drag themselves out of the lounge and make their way back to their rooms, but Panda hangs back.

"Mike?" Panda steps towards Mike as he looks over some paperwork.

"Yes Panda, how are you?" Mike smiles sympathetically at Panda.

"Bloody brilliant Mike." Panda smirks at Mike with her swollen eyes. "I was wondering if I could have Naomi and Effy's information, you know, their phone and room numbers?" Mike nods and pulls out a scrap piece of paper to write it down. "You see, Naomi's mum is out of the country on holiday and Ef's well, her mum isn't really there for her ya know? They're all alone and…I'm rambling aren't I?" Panda smiles as Mike hands her the information with a smile.

"Just remember, they may not be able to talk very well. Their airways were damaged by the smoke, and they need their rest. I was told that Naomi would probably be released tomorrow if things looked good. Effy, well she was in worse shape and may need a day or two longer. So, get some rest. Then give her a hug for me when you see her okay?" He squeezes Panda's shoulder and nods as he walks off.

Panda returns to her floor, she tentatively walks past Effy's damaged room. She shakes her head, trying to remove the horrible thoughts of Effy and Naomi drying from their injuries. Panda peaks into a few open doors of residents still awake to see how they're doing. Everyone seems to be doing well so Panda retires to her room. It's now after 1am and Panda contemplates calling Naomi. She removes the paper from her pocket and picks up her phone, dialing the numbers carefully. Panda smiles when someone picks up but frowns when she finds it's only a front desk number. Clearly, Naomi doesn't have her own line and the nurse will not patch her through at this hour. After being reminded that guests are allowed to visit at 8am, Panda thanks the nurse and hangs up her phone. She shrugs and pouts before remember to let Emily know what's going on. She calls up Emily's room, hoping neither Katie or Emily are sleeping.

Emily's fingers are playing with a necklace when the phone rings. She jumps to the phone and answers it.

"Hey Ems, it's Panda." Emily takes a breath when she hears Panda's voice. "How are you guys doing?" Katie breaks from her paranoid thoughts, and rolls on her side from Emily's large bed of both twins pushed together. Katie listens closely to Panda's muffled voice on Emily's phone.

"Ah well you know. Too tired to sleep and my mind keeps wandering to worse case scenarios." Emily shrugs and flops down on the bed. "Have you heard anything?"

"Well, Mike gave me their rooms and a phone number, but they don't have their own lines. I tried calling just now and the nurse wouldn't connect me at such a late hour. I'm skipping class and going in the morning at eight, if you'd like to join me." Panda pauses. "Mike also told me that Naomi should be released tomorrow at some point, they're just monitoring her toxin levels and such. Effy on the other hand, may need some more time. I don't know what happened with the fire or how it started. I don't even know what happened with Naomi really, I just saw them both in the ambulance." Panda breathes deep into the phone.

Emily nods, "Well thank you for filling us in. Just in case we don't wake up in time for eight o'clock, can I have the numbers?" Emily writes down the phone and room numbers before saying goodnight to Panda. She shifts on the bed as she hangs up the phone. She looks over at Katie and pulls her in for a hug. "We'll go see them in the morning okay? Let's try and get some sleep."

**Thanks again to everyone reading, I hope you're enjoying the story :P Make my day and review away! :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**Don't want to keep you all in the dark too long! :D Thank you to all the supporters who've taken the time to give me a little feedback! Crevette, you're a peach XD thank you for you continuous support! I appreciate all the readers and folks who've added alerts, you all make my day. I Hope you enjoy the next chapter! xoxo**

**I don't own Skins, but Skins owns my heart...well at least Naomily does! COME ON SEASON 7! :D**

Open Your Heart

"I can't stop the way I feel about you Nai. I mean, I tried, it didn't work." Effy steps towards Naomi with pleading eyes. "You can't tell me you don't feel anything for me?" Effy stops, staring directly into Naomi's glazed eyes.

"I, um…I dunno Ef," Naomi nervously drinks from her wine glass. "I'm with Emily now, you know that. Plus you're with Katie. I thought you loved her?"

"It's not the same. Katie was only to make you jealous, to help you decide what you wanted. I know you Naomi. I know you better than you know yourself." Effy smiles, "Emily is just a distraction, you loved me way before she came around." Effy brushes her fingers tips down Naomi's arm, causing Naomi to shiver and put her wine glass down before she drops it.

"You're right. In my heart I knew it was always you Ef. I was just scared cuz you weren't ready and then Emily came along and I was trying to move on…" Naomi scratches her head and smiles as she takes Effy hands. "But you didn't have to get me drunk to discuss this with me you know?"

Effy smirks and tangles her fingers into Naomi's and clenches her fists. "I know." Effy pulls Naomi towards her, "But we've always had so much fun when you're drunk." Effy chuckles as she closes the gap and aggressively crashes her lips to Naomi's.

Naomi moans into their kiss, pulling Effy closer by the waist. Effy reaches up, cupping Naomi's face, breaking away just enough to speak, "I love you Naomi. I really fucked it up, but I never stopped loving you."

"It's okay…it's okay," Naomi breathes in between kisses. Naomi pulls back, smiling at Effy she takes her hands, "We both did things to forget our past, but now we have the future. I tried to push back the feelings I had for you, and I wanted to punish you for hurting me. But in the end, I just hurt myself." Naomi looks down at their hands, "I love you too. Always have, just wish I didn't take so long to realize this."

Effy closes her eyes and exhales. She smiles, opening her eyes seductively towards Naomi. Effy cocks her head to the side, "Well then. Allow me to make up for lost time." Effy pushes Naomi on to bed, causing Naomi to knock over the wine glass and Effy's full bottle of vodka. As Effy is ravishing Naomi, the still lit cigarette is knocked off the nightstand and crashes to the floor.

The ambers from the cigarette land into the puddle of alcohol on the floor, immediately igniting into flames. Naomi hears the whoosh of the fire spreading and looks down at the floor. "Jesus Christ! Ef! FUCK!" Naomi pushes Effy to the side and tries to fan the flames with Effy's bedding. Effy sits on her heals and pushes her hands into her hair, shocked at the sudden predicament. Naomi fails at stopping the fire and watches it spread onto the blanket she is holding. "FUCK!" She tosses it in her drunken state and the flaming cloth lands directly on the couch, igniting the curtains. "SHIT! Ef, we gotta get out of here!" The flames spread as fast as the black smoke now filling the room. Naomi grabs Effy and drops her to the floor. "Move Ef! Move!" Naomi pushes Effy towards the door as both the girls cough violently.

An small explosion from the liquor bottles on Effy desk blows a picture frame to the ground as Effy and Naomi reach the hallway in safety. The flames lick over the frame, break the glass, and quickly burn away the picture of the beautiful Katie Fitch.

Katie's eyes flash open and she springs up in a cold sweat. "Fuck's sake." Katie whispers to herself as she gets her bearings. She looks over at the clock to see it's 7:15am, then looks over to see that Emily is still asleep. Katie swings her feet out from under the covers and sets her feet on the floor. She palms her eyes and takes a deep breath. Katie tries to calm her heart but exhaustion, worry, and now paranoid about the whole Effy/Naomi situation, is getting the best of her. Katie buckles over her knees and releases all that she's been holding in the past 24 hours.

As Katie sobs, Emily stirs in the bed and slowly opens her eyes. "Kay?" Emily looks over to see Katie slumped over with her back shaking, hearing Katie's muffled wines and erratic breathing. "Katie?" Emily slides over to and puts her arm around her sister. "You okay?"

"Ems. I am going crazy here. I had the worst dream and I…I just need to see Effy. I need to know what happened and if she's okay…if _we're_ okay." Katie wipes the tears from her eyes.

"I know, I'm scared too. I just need to see Naomi with my own eyes. So, how about we meet Panda at 8? I'm going to go downstairs and grab us some breakfast, we really should eat something. Why don't you take shower and get ready while I'm gone? Emily stands up and slipping on a pair of flip flops, she grabs her keys.

Katie nods with a huff, "Yeah, okay." Katie sniffs. "Thanks Ems." Emily nods and steps out the door, locking it behind her.

Naomi opens her eyes, squinting from the light. She rolls her head to the side, bringing her hand up to block the sun. "Ow," She winces in pain, as she notices a few minor burns on her right hand. She exhales and rests her arm back down on the bed.

"Naomi love, you're awake?" A voice startles Naomi and she focuses her eyes to where the familiar voice came from.

"Mum? What time is it?" Naomi asks, rubbing her eyes once again.

Gina walks into the room, smiling as she sets her coffee down on the table at the foot of Naomi's bed and approaches Naomi. "Yes sweetheart, it's me and it's quarter after seven." She kisses Naomi on the forehead and Naomi shuts her eyes in the comfort.

"Mum, I thought you were on holiday? What are you doing here? Naomi groggily asks.

"What am I doing here? What am _I _doing here? Honey, what are _you _doing here?" Gina pulls up a chair and takes a seat facing Naomi. "Darling, I received a call from Jim, the neighbor who was watching the house. He said he just happened to be over watering the fichus when the phone rang and the answering machine picked up. Jim said that your boss Mike called to explain you were in an accident. Jim called me immediately and I was on the next flight home…simple as that." Gina smiles and gently pets the soft hairs on Naomi's head.

"So you were here all night?" Naomi pushes her arms down into the bed to shift her body upright. She groans as her lower body supports her upper body.

"Yes love, I got in around 2 and they let me stay the night." Gina's smile falls gently into a look of concern. "May I ask what happened love? The doctors didn't tell me much."

Naomi shuts her eyes and takes a deep breath. "It's all such a blur now." Naomi clears her throat and squints at the pain. "I was on duty, there was a fire." Gina gets up to pour Naomi some water and takes her coffee back to the chair. Gina sits back down and hands Naomi the cup. "Thanks. Well, turns out the fire started in Effy's room."

"Effy? The same Effy from the summer?" Gina asks with a protective face while Naomi takes a drink.

"Yes mom, same Effy. Anyway, I ran into her room and dragged her out. It was awful mum…the flames and smoke, the alarm, the chaos in the stairwell." Naomi rubs her eyes and breathes, " Ugh, my eyes sting."

"Well dear, this Effy girl is rather lucky to have you in her life seeing you saved it and all." Gina smiles. "So how are things with you and…Emily is it?" Gina takes a sip of her coffee.

"Effy." Naomi breathes out.

"Effy? I thought you were seeing Emily darling? Seems as though I have lost track of your romances again dear." Gina shakes her head and looks down at the remaining coffee in her cup.

"No mum," Naomi smiles. "I'm with Emily, and she's lovely and beautiful, but Effy is outside at the front desk." Naomi nods in Effy's direction as the nurse points towards to Naomi's room and Effy follows her hand. Effy looks right at Naomi and Naomi smiles slightly as Effy approaches.

Effy pops her head in, "Hey." Gina turns to look at Effy, who looks much worse than Naomi. "Can I come in Nai?" Naomi nods and Effy tentatively pads her way towards Naomi's bed.

"Mum, do you mind giving us a minute?" Naomi smiles at Gina as her mom stands and smiles.

"I needed a refresher on my coffee anyway," Gina walks past Effy, "Hello Effy, I've heard a lot about you. Nice to finally meet you… I'm glad you're alright." Gina pleasantly smiles but leaves Effy with a pang of guilt and embarrassment.

Both girls watch Gina exit and Effy looks at the floor and slowly turns back to Naomi. "I…I don't remember what happened. But I know you saved my life. I don't know what to say to that." Effy fidgets with her soot stained fingernails. "Thank you Naomi." Effy looks up at Naomi who is just staring at her.

"I'm sure you would have done the same for me." Naomi smiles and takes a sip of her water, wincing at the pain in her throat. "How do you feel?"

"Like total shit…couldn't sleep very well, you?" Effy shrugs.

"I must have passed out at some point, I didn't even know my mum was here until now. Anyways, you were completely off your tits last night. I think they said you had alcohol poisoning." Naomi puffs her cheeks out, lifting her eyebrows as she releases air through her lips.

"Yeah," Effy comes closer and takes Gina's seat. "They pumped my stomach. My throat hurts really bad still. How do your eyes feel? Mine feel like someone poured acid on them."

"Yeah, they sting quite bad, but it's tolerable." Naomi rubs her head. "I burned my foot…and my hand apparently, didn't even notice it until now. Are you sore? I'm so sore."

"Yeah, I feel like I was hit by a bus." Effy hunches over her knees and takes a breath. "I feel like I really fucked up. I remember drinking a lot of vodka. Katie was so mad at me…I was upset. I wanted to prove to her..." Effy zones out trying to remember the events of the previous night.

"Well I'll tell you what I remember, perhaps it will jog your memory." Naomi shifts her weight in the bed and faces Effy, "Nutshell version, cause my throat hurts." Naomi grins, "I smelled smoke, your neighbors caught us before 10 o'clock rounds reporting they smelled smoke. We immediately went to check it out and right as we got on the floor, we were thrown back from an explosion from your room. The windows blew out and the door blew off the hinges. The door was just hanging on the hinges and was sucked open from the pressure of the lost windows I presume. Flames were coming out onto the carpet and smoke was billowing out. I got up, pulled the alarm, and pulled you out."

"Wow. There was an explosion?" Effy rubs her eyes. "What the fuck did I do?"

"Eeeyyeah, I don't know what you did, but I always said your room was a fire trap." Naomi smirks. "I ducked under flaming door tags and crawled in, couldn't see shit cuz the lights blew out and it was night time. The alarm was so loud, I could barely call your name over it. I found you slumped against your bed. I couldn't tell if you were in shock or tits up, so I grabbed you and told you to move your ass. We crawled out, and the smoke was so thick at this point we were coughing and choking in the hallway. My foot caught fire, that was wicked, and we hobbled down the stairwell in the insanity of evacuation." Naomi takes a breath and shrugs, "So I guess that's why we both feel so sore…what a nightmare."

Effy runs her hands through her hair, Naomi sees she has mild burns on her skin as well. "Fuck me. I really can't remember, I was so drunk…" Effy now buries her face into her palms.

"Well, in the ambulance you came to and muttered 'actions speak louder than words' over and over before barfing all over the paramedic and passing out." Naomi shuts her eyes and flops her head back to the pillow. "Oh my God, poor Panda was a wreak. I was a wreak. I still am, I'm just too tired to be upset right now. I was so scared, I couldn't find Emily and my mind is playing cruel tricks on me…I'm just hoping Panda found her and she's safe."

Dr. Doug walks into Naomi's room, surprising both girls. "Good morning Naomi, how are you feeling?"

"Hey Dr. Doug, I'm feeling alright I guess. My eyes sting, throat hurts and I'm sore." Naomi shrugs.

"Yes, that sounds about right," Dr. Doug smiles as he examines her chart. "Well, it looks like you're in the clear now. We just need to process you and you should be able to go home in a few hours." He smiles, "Are you the other one?" He grins at Effy.

"Yeah, I'm the asshole." Effy smiles shamefully. Doug cocks his head to the side and frowns.

"Oh come now, we all live and learn. Oggy Oggy Oggy!" Dr. Doug nods reassuringly and tries to perk the girls up with an enthusiastic cheer. He stops in mid fist pump and shrugs, "Well, Dr. Katz probably is making her way around, so you should get back to your room. Wouldn't want her to think you took a trip to the morgue now would we?" Dr. Doug giggles at his cheesiness and walks out the door.

Effy pushes herself up off her knees. "I guess he's right. She actually may freak when she sees I left the bed. I just needed to see you. I'll talk to you later yeah?" Effy smiles sheepishly and Naomi smiles as she walks out.

Gina pops her head back in and smiles, "Everything alright?" Naomi nods and looks down at her hands. Gina takes her seat next to Naomi's bed, "Doesn't look alright."

Naomi shrugs, "I'm just worried about Emily." Naomi looks out the window as the morning sun pours through. "I couldn't find her last night, and obviously couldn't call her and she couldn't if she wanted to. I can't help but think worst case scenarios and that she was hurt. I don't know what happened after I left…the whole building could've burned down and I'm stuck here." Naomi looks at her mum.

"You really like this girl don't you?" Gina smiles into her coffee cup.

"I didn't freak out because of Effy or the fire, I lost it because I couldn't find Emily. I love her mum, I really do." Naomi smiles nervously, "And now I'm so scared that something happened to her."

"Well dear it's not even eight, visiting hours haven't started yet. I'm sure she's just as concerned about you, as you are of her." Gina smiles and reaches out to Naomi's hand, lightly squeezing it.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm just scared is all." Naomi closes her eyes and rubs her forehead.

"Well dear, there's some paperwork I have to fill out at the front desk. Are you okay if I leave you alone?" Gina asks before yawning.

"Yeah mum, I'm fine. Actually why don't you head home, you look exhausted and could use some rest." Naomi leans her head back into the pillow as she faces her mum.

"Are you sure dear? I don't want you to be alone, especially if you're upset…" Gina asks concerned.

"I'm sure, besides Dr. Doug said they'd be releasing me in a few hours. Besides, I won't feel better until I see her, so you can't really do anything to help me." Naomi smiles reassuringly to Gina.

"Well, if you need a ride, just call me okay?" Gina stands and gives Naomi a kiss on the forehead. "I'll pop in before I leave okay?" Naomi nods and smiles as Gina exits the room.

Emily and Katie make their way down to the main lobby. Emily pauses, "Just let me check for Panda real fast. She did say she was going at eight, she may want to ride together." Emily takes a few steps and looks around for Pandora. She sees some activity in the lounge and peeks in. "Looks like they're having some kind of meeting." Emily makes eye contact with Panda, who looks exhausted, still with bloodshot and puffy eyes. She frowns and waves from her seat. Emily gives her an understanding smile as Panda opens her notebook, scribbling something down. Seconds later she's frowning, holding up her notebook with, "Emergency meeting again." Panda shakes her head and turns the page, holding up a new note, "Give her a hug for me!" She pouts out her bottom lip and nods. Emily smiles and nods back at her, holding up her hand as Katie pops her head into view, sending Panda a slight smile.

Effy lays back in her bed, racking her brain about the non-existent memory of the previous night. Dr. Katz walks in and smiles at Effy.

"Well good morning Effy, you're looking alert and sober." Dr. Katz smiles as she looks at Effy's chart. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." Effy looks up at the doctor.

"Well that's to be expected." Dr. Katz looks up from the chart and smirks. "You're levels aren't where I'd like to see them, so we'll need to keep monitoring you. How does you throat feel?"

Effy looks down at her fingers, "Hurts."

Dr. Katz nods, "It will feel better in a day or two. It would have hurt you with just the stomach pumping or smoke damage, but both…I'm sure it hurts a lot. How do your eyes feel?"

Effy looks at the doctor, "They burn and feel like there's glass in them when I blink."

Dr. Katz nods again, "Yes, that's from the heat and smoke you were exposed to. It too will clear up in the next few days. I brought you some cream for your minor burns on your hands, they aren't severe enough for gauze, but this will ease the pain. These ailments are expected, we just want to watch your toxin levels before releasing you. Did you have any questions?" The doctor smiles as she sets the tube of burn relief cream on Effy's table.

"Ha, well if you could tell me what I did last night, that'd be great." Effy rolls her eyes.

"If I had a nickel for every time I heard that question…" Dr. Katz smiles and giggles. She places her hand on Effy's shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze. "I'm sure it will come to you eventually." Effy smiles and nods.

Emily's heart rate sky rockets as the walk into the hospital lobby. Katie is too nervous to even speak, she looks at Emily and nods. They walk to the information desk and ask about the two girls, the receptionist points them in the right direction. Katie and Emily both exhale in unison as they walk away from the front desk and to the correct floor.

The floor makes a circle with the desk in the center. Emily and Katie approach the desk and ask if they can see Effy and Naomi. The woman explains that their rooms are on opposite sides, so Emily and Katie go separate ways. With a nod, Emily breaks off to find Naomi's room, and Katie does the same.

Naomi sits up in her bed, realizing she hasn't stood or walked on her foot since she's been at the hospital. Along with that she feels her incredibly full bladder scream out at her, and decides it's time to try out her legs. She slides off her bed, and with in a half hop half limp bounces her way to bathroom, happy for the drawn shades so no one can laugh at the sight. As she relieves herself, she is thankful for the close proximity of the toilet. She freshens herself up with some travel toiletries her mum lovingly left by the sink for her. Naomi happily brushes the smoke taste out of her mouth and tries to pull her hair up in a pony tail, but with her burnt hand, she fails miserably. She hobbles back out and over to the window to peek at the view. Naomi shivers, being only in her knickers with the rather exposing hospital gown on, she hops back towards the bed. In mid hop, she hears a knock at the door and freezes resting her weight on her arms, propped against her bed.

"Hello? Come in?" Naomi lifts her eyebrows waiting for a response. A rush of emotions bubble up when she sees her favorite shade of red hair creep around the door. Naomi pushes her self off the bed and starts to hop towards Emily before she can even step in the room.

"Emily! Emileeehee," Naomi breaks down into tears as Emily fully enters the room, shutting the door behind her, Emily sees Naomi and immediately starts to cry also. Emily takes one step forward before Naomi crashes into Emily, taking her in arms and squeezing with all her might.

"I was so scared," Emily sobs into Naomi's shoulder. "I thought I'd lost you Naoms," Emily pulls back to face Naomi with tears rolling down her cheeks. Emily looks Naomi in the eyes and cups her face, "I love you Naomi." She sniffs and smiles at Naomi, who is trying to gain control of her voice through all her tears.

"Ems. I love you so much…you don't even know…" Naomi struggles to speak, the pain more prominent now that she's battling a massive lump in her throat. "I couldn't find you, and I wanted to look for you, but they shoved me in the ambulance." Naomi takes a breath, "I made Panda promise her life that she'd find you-" Emily stops her rambling with a gentle, but passionate kiss. Naomi instantly relaxes her tensed muscles she didn't even know she was clenching. She brings her right hand up to Emily's head and works her fingers through Emily's hair. Naomi gasps for air and coughs a bit. "I need to sit down," Naomi sighs as she smiles through the pain and grabs Emily's hand, guiding her back to the bed.

Emily giggles at Naomi's bum peeking out from under her gown, "At least you have cute knickers on yeah?" Emily smiles as she helps Naomi into the bed. Naomi smiles and rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, well. I was expecting to spend my night with you, not in this joint toasted like a marshmallow." Naomi smirks as shifts her weight to avoid all her burns. Emily walks around to the other side of the bed and takes a seat, pulling the chair as close to the bed as she can get it.

Emily reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small, silver necklace with an old fashioned key pendant. She cups it in her hand as she watches Naomi get adjusted in the blankets. "It's bloody freezing in here," Naomi mumbles as she cuddles up.

"I have something for you," Emily smiles. "I got it from home, that's where I was all afternoon. Katie and I went back home and stayed for dinner…we got back after you were taken away." Emily looks down at her hands.

Naomi smiles, "Yeah? What is it?" She bites her lip expectantly.

Emily grins and reveals the necklace. "Okay, so this may be a bit cheesy but I bought this when I was going through all the drama with my ex." Emily rolls her eyes playfully, "I metaphorically locked up my heart to prevent anyone from breaking it again." Naomi grins and holds back a giggle. "I know, I know. It's a cliché." Emily smiles.

Naomi clears her throat, "A nice cliché." Naomi leans her head back onto the pillow, so relieved to be with Emily.

"Well Ms. Campbell, I hereby present you the key to my heart." Emily gives Naomi a big cheesy smile and holds out the necklace. Naomi delivers an equally cheesy grin back to Emily as she takes the necklace in her palm.

"Em, I don't know what to say. Thank you." Naomi holds the necklace and smiles, "It's beautiful, just like you." She leans over and Emily meets her half way, pressing her lips to Naomi's. "I really do love you."

"I know," Emily smiles as she kisses Naomi again.

**:P Stay tuned for the Keffy reunion next chapter! Thanks again for reading...and reviewing? ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Don't want to keep you all hanging ;) Thank you DJ, Crevette, Valsy, Anna for giving my your precious time to review! xx**

**I don't own Skins...life is cruel sometimes. :P**

Fumbling Towards Ecstasy

"So what we you thinking about eating Ef?" Panda asks as with a mouthful of doughnut as they walk into the eateries.

"Not really hungry. My fucking arm is killing me." Effy mumbles under her breath. Panda erupts in a fit of snorts and giggles as they make their way to the food station lines.

"Ems did a real number on you eh?" Panda chokes on a doughnut sprinkle as she laughs.

Effy rolls her eyes, "Whatever Panda, get your food." Panda grins and bounds away.

Panda returns minutes later and they make their way through the checkout line. Effy pauses and lingers, "Hang on Panda, maybe I'll grab something. Find a place to sit, I'll meet you in a sec okay?"

"Okay Ef!" Panda smiles as she skips out, still buzzed from the program earlier that evening.

Effy peruses the chips, snacks, and drinks. She turns her nose up and walks out in a huff. "Fuck's sake," She rubs her shoulder and rolls her eyes mumbling, "Fucking rip my arm out of the socket why don't ya?" She walks out and spies Panda's back facing her in the distance.

Effy walks out towards Panda when suddenly her heart stops . Over Panda's shoulder, Effy sees the most beautiful girl she's ever laid eyes on. Effy tries to exhale the hitched breath she just sucked in and continues slowly walking towards to table. As she gets closer she can see the warm brown eyes, perfectly accented with eye makeup. She has long dark hair with purple accents tucked behind one of her adorable elf like ears, two shiny helix piercings sparkle. Effy sees her smile, revealing precious dimples, creating a warm buzz in Effy's stomach. "Fuck me," Effy breathes out as she creeps up to the table, never taking her eyes off this mystical creature.

Just steps away, Effy internally rolls her eyes when she sees this is the table of Emily Fitch. That is until she notices the girl returning eye contact. Effy continues her stare, every second passing her knees feel weaker. Standing next to Panda, Effy is broken from her daze when the girl speaks and Effy manages to breathe out, "Hey."

Effy doesn't break her gaze as she leans into Panda's ear, "Who is this? Introduce me now." Effy is now on a mission to know everything about this work of art sitting before her.

Panda doesn't help Effy at all. She blurts out the embarrassing incident of the night and Effy grits her teeth. The playful bump from Panda makes Effy smile but the glare that she sends to Emily slips out. Emily makes a crack about the move being a family secret and Effy wants to roll her eyes, but behaves herself. It wasn't until the unknown at the table says, "Maybe I'll show you sometime" when Effy catches a wink and the smile totally directed at her.

It dawns on Effy that this is clearly a relative of Emily Fitch. Effy's mouth drops a bit as she puts two and two together, realizing they're twins. Effy can't even form a sentence after that smile and she dumbly snorts out, "Holy shit. There's two of you?" Effy mentally slaps her forehead for the uncool way it came out, but the girl just held out her hand and introduced herself. Effy freezes as Katie squeezes Effy's hand. The electricity paralyzes Effy and she just stands there staring at Katie. Effy mentally screams at herself to say something and act normal, and with that, Effy squints her eyes in normal Effy fashion and introduces herself.

Katie offers Panda and Effy to join them and Effy can feel the tension permeate off Emily's back. Effy watches Panda immediately pull out a chair and take a seat. Effy just watches Panda ask Katie if she's the same as Emily, but can't bring herself to sit next to the now radiating with annoyance Emily Fitch. Katie answers Panda, flashing that adorable and sexy smile and Effy is once again paralyzed standing there like a goon. The words coming out of Katie's mouth are flowing past Effy's ears, she only catches Katie say something about fucking girls, and her minds begins to wander.

It isn't until Panda points out the obvious and breaks Effy from her thoughts. Panda asks Effy if she's going to sit and Effy realizes what a tool she must look like, so she mumbles, "Um Yeah," and takes a seat hesitantly next to Emily. Effy takes a second to collect herself before asking Katie why she's here. Obviously Emily was not thrilled about the blatant flirt mixed in the question, and Effy couldn't help but smirk at her response. With that, Effy regains control of her voice and continues to lay it on thick, asking if Katie would like a tour and such. Effy grins, for she is well received by Katie, whom seems interested.

Effy bites her tongue as Emily gets up with a groan and excuses herself. Katie waves her away, leaving Panda, Effy, and Katie.

It isn't long before Panda removes herself from the electrical storm produced by Effy and Katie. After a few more minutes of soaking up the smiles and looks, Effy asks her if she'd like to take a tour. Katie smiles and agrees. Effy stands and offers her arm, which Katie gladly takes.

They stroll outside into the evening air, the sun is just starting to set. "So Katie, tell me. Why are you really here?" Effy says lifting an eyebrow and smiling over at Katie.

Katie looks down at her feet and grins, "I came to patch things up with Ems." Katie looks off into the distance, "I was really horrible to her for a few years really, and it was time to make an apology."

Effy just stares at Katie and nods. Katie looks at Effy and takes a breath. "When Ems came out, my mother and I didn't react very kindly. Actually a huge rift in the family formed and my parents got divorced. Me and mom went one way while Ems and James, my little brother, went with dad. This was only after I made her life a living hell at school, with her girlfriend and such. I was horrible, just to nutshell it." Katie looks over at Effy and shrugs. "Anyway, I didn't understand where Emily was coming from. What can I say, I'm stubborn and sometimes it takes me awhile to see things clearly. It wasn't too long ago when I realized I like girls too. I mean, it was a subtle change, but when it came, it was like a haze lifted and everything was clear as a bell." Katie laughs and smiles over at Effy.

"Yeah, I had one of those moments too." Effy smiles as she pulls out a cigarette and offers one to Katie, whom declines.

"Yeah? With Naomi?" Katie asks.

Effy lifts her eyebrows in surprise. "Do you know Naomi?"

Katie shakes her head, "No, just saw her half naked when she answered the door and did a triple take when she was seeing double." Katie chuckles. "Actually, Ems told me a little about you and Naomi."

Effy takes a long drag of her cigarette and nods, slowly releasing the smoke. "Well. I'm sure you heard the most negative version since Emily is my number one fan." Effy rubs her shoulder with the hand holding her cigarette.

Katie laughs and looks around, seeing they're close to some benches. "Yeah? Here, let's take a seat." Effy nods and they claim a bench. "Turn towards me okay?" Katie smiles as she faces Effy towards her, holding her hands to Effy's hurt shoulder. "You know, Ems used to do this James all the time." Katie laughs, "Poor kid." Effy massages Effy's shoulder, applying the right amount of pressure to relieve Effy's pain. "Does it feel like she ripped your arm straight out of the socket?" Katie smiles and chuckles as Effy nods and smiles, taking a drag, holding the smoke in and wincing from the pain of Katie manipulating her arm. "Well that should help." Katie smiles as she removes her hands from Effy's shoulder.

Effy rubs her arm, impressed at Katie's handy work. "Thanks, it actually feels a lot better already."

"Good. So why does my sister hate you?" Katie smiles and cocks her head to the side.

Effy takes a deep breath and huffs it out. "I can't say that I blame her. Naomi and I had a thing last year. Okay, let me rephrase that…I didn't _see_ Naomi last year. I knew she liked me, we got drunk at the end of the year and did a lot of kissing, nothing more. The summer came, and we went our separate ways. She tried to contact me almost daily, but I was a total bitch and ignored her. I ignored her because I was confused. I felt something when we kissed. It was new, and well, kinda scary. I was into and had only been with guys up until then. I freaked out. So, at the beginning of the year, I was trying to pick up where we left off. Unfortunately, the damage had been done and she was hurt badly during the summer of silence. She was friendly and clearly we were still cool, but now I was the one who wanted more." Effy took the last drag of her cigarette and flicked it off into a bush. She puffs out the smoke, "I knew I still made her nervous, but something changed after move in day…your sister. I could see it in Naomi's eyes, I'd lost her. So, needless to say I've been a right bitch ever since." Effy smiles, lifting her eyebrow and looks down at her fingers, fidgeting with her cuticle.

"So you still fancy Naomi?" Katie looks down at Effy's fingers.

"You know, I thought I did. I truly thought I fancied her, but now I'm not sure if it was more of the idea of Naomi. I have always gotten what I wanted. I see something or someone, and I hunt it down until it's mine…sometimes I lose sight of what exactly I'm pursuing." Effy looks up at Katie. "Have you ever had a feeling like you just met someone whom you know will change you forever? Like someone who totally makes you forget everything in your past?"

Katie smiles gently and nods, moving closer to Effy. "I'm Katie Fucking Fitch…nice to meet you." Katie whispers as she leans in and softly kisses Effy on the lips. The kiss feels so soft and warm, Effy smiles and things turn foggy.

Effy feels dizzy, and in her thick haze she hears sobbing and sniffles. Katie's voice saying the words "Actions speak louder than words" repeating over and over in her head. Effy says them allowed, using them as her mantra. Effy is drunk, very drunk. Her mind is swirling around and she is stumbling around her room.

Effy grabs her trash can and proceeds to toss the contents of the wooden box into the trash can. Effy slurs, "Actions speak louder than words." She drops some pictures of Naomi into the trash can. "I fucking love you Katie Fitch!" Effy hollers in a drunken stupor. She grabs some poems and song lyrics and crumples them into a ball, throwing them into the trash can. Effy takes a gulp from her bottle of vodka and slams the bottle down on her desk, dipping back down to her pile of Naomi on the floor. Effy tosses more objects into the can muttering to herself. She smashes the wooden box into the trash can and holds one last picture of her and Naomi looking cozy together in her fingers.

Effy sways back to her desk and grabs her lighter and in one last ceremonial motion she lights the picture on fire. The flames begin to stretch over the picture and Effy says again, "Actions speak louder than words." She wobbles back over the trash can and drops the flaming picture into the trash can. Effy nods and goes back to her vodka. She takes another gulp and flails her arms about, "See Katie!" She whips around, splashing alcohol all over her room and belongings. "I freaking love you! What else do I have to say!" Effy wheels around and stares at the now flaming trash can. She struggles to keep her body straight and her head up. "I fucking love you!" Effy has one last outburst before chucking the vodka bottle into the flames with a crash. Effy's eyes widen as she watches to the flames grow exponentially. An explosion throws her to the floor by her bed and Effy now watches the flames dance around her room in a delightful ballet of destruction.

"Effy? Effy." A voice is heard, and Effy struggles to move. She feels warm hands on her cheeks. "Effy, babes, you're dreaming and talking in your sleep. Ef?" Effy slowly comes to, and opens her eyes hesitantly to adjust to the light. She looks around to see she's in her hospital bed.

She looks up and sees Katie at her side, her eye make up all melted down her tear-stained cheeks. The sight of Katie brings Effy to tears and she sobs out, "I'm so sorry!" Katie shakes her head and sniffs as she throws her arms around Effy. "Katie, I'm so sorry. I love you." Effy cries into Katie's shoulder as she wraps her arms around Katie.

"It's okay, I'm here. It's okay," Katie soothes Effy. "You're safe babes." Katie pulls back and presses her forehead to Effy's. "I love you too. " She places a tender kiss on Effy's quivering lips. "Now, are you hurt?" Katie cups Effy's cheek and looks deep into her bloodshot eyes. "I was told to let you sleep if you were sleeping."

Effy shrugs and sheepishly says, "I'm really sore, my eyes and throat hurt a lot. I have a few burns and pretty much feel like hell, but I'm alive, thanks to Naomi." A tear falls down Effy's cheek, and Katie wipes it away.

Katie pulls a chair up beside Effy's bed, smoothes out her skirt and takes a seat. Still paranoid about her dream, she cautiously asks, "Ef, what happened?"

Effy wipes her face and takes a breath. "I got wasted. I wanted to prove to you that I loved _you _and not Naomi. I was drunk…my idea wasn't a good one in hindsight."

Katie pauses and grabs Effy's hands. "I know you love me, I just get frustrated sometimes when you don't talk to me. You had that box of Naomi stuff, it was kinda weird. But babe, what did you do?"

Effy looks down at their hands, "I set the box on fire."

"You caused the fire?" Katie whispers before taking a breath. "How stupid can you be?" Katie smacks Effy in the arm.

Effy shakes her head, sarcastically adding, "Yes. I thought I'd give myself alcohol poisoning and nearly burn down Smyth hall, almost killing myself in the process. It was an eventful night." She looks down in shame, "Like I said, it was a bad idea that got out of control."

Katie huffs and bites her lip, "Does this have anything to do with what I said before I left?"

Effy looks at her, "You mean actions speak louder than words?" Effy looks down at her hands again. Katie nods and places her hand on Effy's. "Why do you think that?"

"You were talking in your sleep just now, that's what you were saying." Katie smiles slightly at Effy.

"How long have you been here?" Effy clears her throat and shifts her weight to get more comfortable.

"Not long. I literally came in, saw you, kissed you, and left you alone like I was told so I sat here crying instead. You almost immediately started talking in your sleep." Katie explains.

"Weird. I totally dreamt of the first night I met you." Effy smiles at Katie. "It morphed into last night before Naomi pulled me out of the burning room. I didn't know what I did, but my subconscious reminded me."

Katie pushes her hands into her hair, "Hence the 'actions speak louder than words' chant I witnessed." Katie gets up, "Fuck's sake babes…someone could've gotten killed or worse, _you _could have died." Katie smacks Effy's arm again, "You can't do that to me again, okay?" Effy nods, tears are welling up again as she mouths the words I'm sorry. Katie takes Effy's face in her hands and kisses her properly. "Now, tell me what Naomi did so that I can get her something real nice to thank her for saving my girlfriend's life."

Effy takes a deep breath and slowly releases it as she flops back into her pillow, " Just so you know, the box represented the old me and the way I used to be. I kept it to remember how _not _to be with you. I was embarrassed of the way I was with Naomi. I was a heartless bitch and I didn't want you to know that side of me…I don't want to ever be like that again. I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable or insecure."

Katie stands and nods, "I get that, and it did bother me at times. It was more the secret of the box that bothered me, so thank you for telling me." Katie kisses her forehead and smiles.

Effy smiles " I feel loads better."

"Yeah?" Katie pets Effy's hair back off her face.

Effy Nods, "I missed you and I was so scared that you were done with me and my nonsense."

"Effy. I have never felt such intense love for anyone else in my life." She huffs as she sits down again, sitting way back so that her feet are hovering over the ground with her hands at her sides, pressing into the seat cushion. "This isn't easy for me to admit you know. I've always been content with just being with someone. They want me and I'm cool with it, they spoil me, they take me places, you know the whole package. My mum always took pride in her fabulous trophy daughter who people would pay top dollar to take out…it was pathetic after awhile. This also was something that took awhile for me to see, where as Ems saw it immediately." Katie takes a breath. "Anyway, when I first saw you walking with Panda, I wanted to know you. Before I even spoke to you, I wanted you to know me. I felt a connection before we even touched. I've never felt that way about someone and the first night when we took our walk…you said things that I always felt. When you look at me, it's like you see into my soul and see the real me, not the make up or clothes. I mean sure, I have a great pair of tits, but you see more than that. It's fucking scary and drives me crazy at times because you fascinate me and I don't want to lose you." Katie looks down at her feet and dangles her heals off her toes.

"Katie?" Effy smiles and Katie looks up at Effy. "Get up here." Katie smiles and climbs onto the tiny hospital bed. Effy turns to Katie, bringing her hand to Katie's face. She pulls Katie in close and presses her lips to Katie's. Effy pushes Katie back into the pillows and slips her hands down to Katie's neck and collarbone, slowly grazing Katie's shoulders and arms with her fingertips. Katie giggles as Effy's finger tips creep their way down to her bare legs, and palm her thighs.

Effy kisses Katie's neck as she runs her hands slowly up Katie's dress. Effy shifts her weight and slips her finger tip into the band of Katie's knickers. Effy smiles as she drags them down, "I love when you wear skirts, such easy access." Katie giggles as she feels the fabric slide down her skin. Effy removes them from her feet and sets them next to her on the bed. She rubs her palm on Katie's soft skin on the way back up. Katie pulls Effy's head towards hers in a heated rush, crashing her lips into Effy's.

Just as Effy was about to show Katie how hot a fire can make someone, someone knocks on the door. Katie and Effy freeze and Katie tries to jump off the bed, but catches her foot on the adjustable railing. Dr Katz walks in to see Katie struggling to remove her foot from the bed, exposing a butt cheek. Dr. Katz clears her throat and Katie hides her head in embarrassment. "Bit of a pickle," Katie says with a bright red face.

Dr. Katz smiles as she lifts the railing and immediately frees her foot but causes her knickers to fall from the bed to the floor. Katie saunters over and picks them up, "Um, thanks." She smiles and looks down at the floor until she reaches her seat. Dr. Katz suppresses a laugh and nods.

Effy holds in her laughter and asks, "What's up Doc?" She grins and looks at Katie, "This is my girlfriend Katie, Katie this is Dr. Katz."

"Well Ms. Stonem, looks like your levels have returned to normal and you are ready to be discharged. I just came in to take a last check and see if you had any questions." Dr. Katz smiles and shuts Effy's chart.

"Um, can I go now?" Effy smiles innocently with a little chuckle.

Dr. Katz nods, "I'll have a nurse bring your discharge papers in a moment." She looks at Effy with a stern look, "Okay now, you behave yourself. I don't want to see you back in here." She winks at the girls and makes her exit.

**Hope to have the next chapter up soon! :D Reviews are good mmkay? Thanks again for reading! :}**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay, so it took forever to update :( Sorry about that...work got crazy and I have an addiction to Naomily fanfics and got distracted from my own! I hope it doesn't suck, if so...well sorry haha ;) AND OMG (Sam) Macrocosm...you are the wonder from down under! Thank you so much for your support and reviews, you are my sunshine :D **

Safe & Sound

"Easy now!" Emily supports Naomi's arms as she helps Naomi into her car. Naomi flops down with a giggle, her leg popping out and her gauzed foot hovering in the air.

"Ah, thanks for getting me some fresh clothes. It pays to have connections at the front desk you know. Not everyone can get a copy of a staff room key without any trouble." Naomi winks at Emily as she brings her foot into the car gingerly. "You can toss that whole bag in the trash. Now that I've showered, I finally have the smoke smell out of my nose."

Emily frowns as she looks at Naomi's belongings in the clear hospital bag, "Is it really that bad?"

Naomi looks at Emily through her eye lashes half rolling her eye, "Don't believe me? Take a whiff." Emily smirks as she opens the bag. Her cringe says enough as she coughs and zips it shut again. "Told ya so," Naomi smiles sweetly, "It was an Ef and Naomi barbeque in that room." Emily sniffs the bag one more time to make sure the opening isn't leaking the awful smell and tosses it in the back seat.

"Okay, let's go get tweedle dee and tweedle dum now." Emily smiles as she hops in the driver's seat. "How convenient that you both were released simultaneously." Emily smirks playfully, "I was hoping to get you all alone, but I guess I can wait."

Naomi grins devilishly as she pulls the necklace out from under her shirt, "What else does this key open?"

Emily gives a cheeky grin, smacks Naomi's arm, and says in a husky voice, "My diary." She giggles and starts the car, driving up to the main hospital doors.

They pull up to see a giggling Katie and Effy coming out of the automatic doors. Naomi rolls her eyes and smiles at Emily, "Hmmm well, they don't look guilty or anything?" Emily smirks as she comes to a stop and parks the car, unlocking the doors. "What is Effy wearing?" Naomi snorts as she scans Effy's slender body up and down. Effy is wearing a leopard print skirt with a black satin floral lace corset and some black Converse. Katie is wearing a black skirt and heals, with an off white blouse with a black bow on the low collar, covered by a red leopard printed cardigan.

Emily looks out the window and laughs, "Yeah well, their Katie's. She brought a few things from home and she figured Effy would need a change of clothes too. She kinda freaked out when I was getting you some clothes and this was her solution, Those are actually Effy's shoes, she left them in Katie's car. That was lucky since you know…" Naomi nods and smiles at Emily and places her hand on Emily's.

Katie holds the door open for Effy and she sits in the back seat. Katie winks as she shuts the door and runs around to the other side. Emily peeks over her shoulder at Effy and breathes out, "Hey." Effy sheepishly smiles, looking down at her fingers.

"Hey, um… thanks for the ride back." Effy shrugs as Katie pops into the car. Emily politely smiles and nods back at Effy.

Katie looks at Effy as she snaps her seatbelt shut. Katie then looks at Emily, fully aware of the tension now filling the car as Emily begins to drive off. Katie looks at Naomi, who is busy looking around for something to tie her hair up with. "Okay." Katie calls out. Emily looks at Katie through the rear view mirror and Naomi looks back over her shoulder, hands bunching her hair, and a hair tie hanging in her teeth. "Look, let's just get this over with, yeah?" Effy looks at Katie and shamefully looks out the window, running her fingers through her hair.

"What are you talking about Katie?" Emily lifts her eyebrows in confusion.

"Oh please Ems, I can cut the tension in here with a knife." Katie looks at Effy and back to Emily's face peering through the mirror. "She made a mistake, things got out of hand, and she's sorry." Katie reaches out for Effy's hand.

"Katie, we don't even know what happened," Naomi interjects as she finishes tying her up hair.

"Actually Naoms, I remembered a little bit ago." Effy begins to fidget with her fingertips again. "I um, I started the fire."

Naomi's eyes are wide. "Ef? Why would you do that?"

Effy huffs, "I drank far too much…clearly. I was trying to prove to Katie that I was, you know, over you."

Naomi cocks her head with sympathetic eyes, "Ef."

"I know. It was a bad idea and I'm ashamed of myself." Effy looks up at Naomi. "I had some stuff that I kept, involving you. Katie saw it and we had a fight. I truly love her and I was afraid I was going to lose her, so I had to prove to her." Effy looks at Emily now. "Well, alcohol and lighters don't mix. I set the contents of the box on fire and it got out of control." Effy hangs her head in shame.

"Ef, you burned me in effigy?" Naomi tries to laugh at the situation, seeing that no one else is laughing she bites her lip and looks out the window. "Well, Ef. The important thing is that no one was seriously hurt…um, to my knowledge."

"I'm so sorry Naomi. I'm such a twat…I owe you everything for saving me." Effy starts to tear up as she speaks. "Emily, I know you must hate me already, but I'm really am sorry for my actions…for everything really." Effy wipes her eyes, and clears her throat. "Katie, I'm sorry I freaked out and went all pyromaniac on you. I'm sorry for worrying you and Emily, you two must have had a real shit night." Katie rests her hand on Effy's hand. Effy smiles and kisses Katie on the cheek, "I love you."

"I know." Katie smiles as she squeezes Effy's hand. "It's okay, everything's okay now."

"Yeah, the important thing is you guys are okay," Emily speaks up, trying to clear the air. "No hard feelings yeah?" Emily smiles over at Naomi, "But involve my girlfriend in your antics again, and I'll kick your ass. We sorted?" Emily smiles but says sternly to show Effy she means business.

Effy nods, "We're sorted. I really am sorry."

"I know, let's move on okay? I'm sure you're going to have plenty to deal with when we return." Emily smiles at Effy and continues to drive back home.

"Yeah, what are you going to tell Mike Ef?" Naomi turns in her seat to face Effy.

Effy shrugs, "I dunno. The truth I guess. I really fucked it up this time…didn't I my dear?" Effy shoots a small smile over at Katie. "I will just have to face the music…" Effy trails off as she stares out the window.

They pull up to the front of Smyth Hall and Emily stops outside the main doors. She parks and flicks her hazards on before running around the car to help Naomi out of the car. Naomi squeaks as Emily practically lifts her from the car and places her on her good foot. Effy and Katie get out the car and Effy looks around, her face heavy with guilt. "Hey Katie? Can you hold the door for us?" Emily asks as she shuts the door behind Naomi.

"Yeah babes, no problem." Katie pops up the steps and grabs the first door.

Emily drops down and scoops Naomi up, causing Naomi to giggle and cling to Emily. She kisses Emily on the cheek as she wraps her arms around Emily's shoulders. "My hero," Naomi whispers into Emily's ear and Emily hops the steps with ease with Naomi swaying in her arms. As Naomi's head brushes past Katie's chest, she looks up and smiles, "Thanks Katie."

Effy stands holding the other door as Emily steps through with a nod, saying. "Thanks Ef," Effy nods and Naomi playfully waves her arm about. Emily sits Naomi down on the desk outside the stairwell, "Okay Crutchie, I'm going to get your crutches from the car. Stay here, don't go hobbling off somewhere." Emily winks and kisses her on the forehead before heading out to the car.

Effy walks up to Naomi with a guilty shrug and asks, "You okay?"

Naomi smiles, "I'm fine Ef. Seriously, it's sorted yeah?" Naomi squeezes Effy's hand, "We're cool."

Effy takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. "Thank you Naomi." She smiles before turning to Katie who has just appeared through the lobby doors.

"Hey, everything okay over here?" Katie smiles, "Do you need anything Naoms?"

Naomi shakes her head, "Thank you, I'm fine. I'll be perfect when I can just sleep in my own bed." Naomi looks off to the stairwell as she hears voices and foot steps echoing. She shifts her weight to adjust her leg to keep it from sticking out as far as it was.

"Oh my God! Naomi! You're back! Are you okay!" Some residents of the first floor gush as they see Naomi.

Naomi smiles and nods, "I'm okay ladies, thank you for your concern."

"Do you know how the two injured residents are? We heard like they were trampled and stuff! Did you see them at the hospital?" Another girl chimes in.

Naomi smiles and chuckles, "No! Guys, I don't know anything okay? I just got back, I'm sure I'll be filled in soon enough."

"You!" One of the girls points to Effy and Katie by the doors. "You're the second floor RA right?" She shouts.

Effy turns awkwardly, "I am." She stares at the first floor resident expectantly.

"Oh, so do you know how the fire started? No one knows, they said it was probably electrical." The girl sheepishly says, feeling intimidated under the Stonem stare.

Effy glances at Katie before turning back towards the questioning resident. "I don't really know. I just know that Naomi here saved my life." Effy smiles genuinely at Naomi.

"Well, we're glad you two are okay now. We gotta run to class now." After the girls smother Naomi in hugs and well wishes, they head off to class. Naomi smiles and waves at the exiting girls. She catches the eye of a smiling Emily hanging in the doorway.

Emily saunters over with Naomi's crutches in hand, "That was sweet." Naomi smiles and takes the crutches. "Your residents must really love you," Emily whispers as she leans over to kiss Naomi tenderly. "I know personally this one does." Emily smiles as she leans up, offering her arm to Naomi. "Shall we?"

Naomi giggles as she takes Emily's arm and pulls herself off the desk. Emily takes the crutches and one by one helps Naomi get situated. Just as they are about to depart for Naomi's room, Mike steps out of his office.

"I was expecting you two about now." Mike smiles at the girls as he walks out of his doorway. He waves Effy and Katie over, who were previously giggling and kissing in the corner of the lobby.

Effy takes a deep breath and walks over to Mike. "Hey Mike," she feels the tears of guilt and shame welling up in her eyes as she breathes out the shaky greeting.

Mike looks at Effy and steps towards her with open arms, "Good to have to you back Effy." He wraps his arms around her and she cries into his shoulder. Mike looks over at Emily and nods her in his direction. Emily looks at Naomi in confusion and Naomi just responds with a confused smile. Emily secures Naomi before walking over to Mike. "Hi Emily, I was hoping I could speak with you about a housing predicament?"

Emily nods, "Yeah sure," Emily is beginning to feel a bit paranoid about her and Naomi's relationship.

Mike pulls back from Effy, "Do you have a moment to talk in my office?" Effy wipes her nose and nods. "Okay, you two head in and take a seat, I'll be right in." Effy walks in with a hesitant Emily following.

Mike turns to Naomi and walks over to her with a smile, "Welcome back Naomi." He wraps his arms around Naomi who squeaks and giggles in response.

"I was wondering why she gets a hug and not me," Naomi smiles at Mikes loving gesture.

"How are you feeling?" Mike asks as he looks down at Naomi's gauzed foot.

"Pretty good, aside from my foot. They said it'd be good as new in a few weeks." Naomi waggles her giant white left foot happily.

"That's great," Mike smiles. "Well, I have to get in to speak to the girls. See you later?" Naomi smiles and Mike waves. As he walks back to his office, he sends a friendly smile to Katie, she smiles in return. He stops and looks back at Katie and pauses with a cocked head.

"She's Emily's twin sister Mike," Naomi chuckles at the whole scene that just played out in front of her.

Mike smiles sheepishly, "I'm sorry, it just caught me off guard. Hi, I'm Mike. I'm the ACD of Phillips and Smyth halls, I'm also Naomi and Effy's boss." He laughs and smiles, holding out his hand.

"Katie Fitch, nice to meet you." Katie smiles and shakes Mike's hand.

Mike nods, "Likewise Ms. Fitch," He turns around and walks back to his office. "Ladies, I'm sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's no problem," Emily smiles. "So what did you want to speak to me about?"

"Well, it seems as though you are one of the few residents who never acquired a roommate." Mike flops in his chair and wheels over in front of the girls, who are sitting on a couch. "Arrrse…Arcia? Well she never showed, I guess she changed her mind on her living arrangements after the deadline. Sometimes this happens, and because it was delayed, we didn't have a fill in for her spot."

Emily nods and looks at Mike expectantly, "So?" Emily smiles.

"Effy's room is still being refurbished. I wanted to know if she could stay with you for a few days until her room is ready." Mike smiles sympathetically to Emily. "I know you're used to being alone now, but you still have two beds and such in your room, and it's my only option for Effy." Effy looks at Emily with worry and then at Mike.

Emily releases a breath, "Yeah. That's totally fine." Emily smiles at Mike and then back at Effy. "Just don't be trying to take my stuff," Emily winks at Effy, "Don't make me use that move on you again." Effy smiles at Emily and nods.

"It's sorted then." Mike claps his hands together and smiles. "Yes, so it will only be a few days. You can get the spare key at the office." Emily smiles knowing that Katie already has the spare key to her room. "Well, Emily, thank you for your help. I need to speak to Effy alone now, so thank you for your time."

Emily smiles and stands up, "See you later roomie," Emily winks at Effy before walking out of the office to meet Naomi.

"Roomie?" Naomi smirks. "What are you going on about Ems?"

Emily smiles and wraps her arms around Naomi. "Effy has to stay in my room until hers in fixed up." Emily smiles and kisses Naomi, "Crazy huh?"

Naomi breathes in through her nose and smiles, "Well then, let's go back to ours then, hmm?"

Mike shuts his office door before returning to his chair. Effy fidgets in her seat and looks back up at Mike. "Ef." Mike says as he sits. She looks at him with guilty eyes. "Before you say anything. The Fire Marshall couldn't detect the source of the fire. He gathered it was old wiring. So whatever you are about to tell me, don't okay?" Effy nods and a tear rolls down her cheek. "The important thing here is that no one was seriously hurt. You are okay, Naomi is okay, the two residents are being released today or tomorrow."

"Who were the residents hurt?" Effy asks in a small voice.

"Sara from 127 and Ronald from 304. Sara was trampled in the stairwell, she suffered a broken wrist and a pretty bad cut on her forehead. She's fine, she had surgery on her wrist last night, and should be released today. Ronald, well, he is kind of a wee man to begin with and I remember his mother being a piece of work. On move in day, she was in my office asking a list of questions…so I'm not surprised that Ronald won't be released until tomorrow, she probably has the lot of test being performed on him. He too, was caught in the crowd, he broke a toe, and dislocated his shoulder when he fell." Mike smiles at Effy.

"So is there going to be an investigation?" Effy asks hesitantly.

Mike clears his throat and looks down at his hands. "Well…insurance covered everything, no one was killed, and the Fire Marshall deemed it as electrical. So, I think we're in the clear of that. I just have to say one thing though Ef."

Effy shifts uncomfortably in her chair and looks back up at Mike. "I just need to know, is everything okay with you. I mean, do you need help of any kind? I saw you the day it happened, and you weren't looking too good. If you need to talk to someone or join a support group?

"Thanks Mike. I just had a really bad day. I drank too much and I lost control of myself." Effy shrugs and looks at her hands. "I'm so sorry."

"Well, Effy, you did have alcohol poisoning. As your boss, I have to discuss your drinking habits with you." Mike cocks his head to the side and smiles at her.

"Mike, after going through that, I have no urge to drink any time soon." Effy smiles. "I appreciate you concern, and I'm very sorry for my actions. Also, thank you for getting me a place to stay until my room is ready."

Mike nods, "Okay, well if you feel you need anything, you will come to me right?"

Effy nods, "Yes, I will. Thank you for everything Mike." Effy stands, along with Mike, and gives Mike another hug. "I have to go shopping now, I fear all my belongings are trashed yeah?"

"Actually," Mike walks over to the corner of his office and lifts a garbage bag. "This, is what was salvaged from your room. I don't know what you want to keep from it, but that's what wasn't burned or destroyed." Mike smiles and hands it to her.

Effy takes the bag, "Thanks…am I allowed to go on the floor?"

"Of course! The residents are still in their rooms, accept for room 207 who had the option to stay with their suite mates or with friends. Yeah, feel free to go to your floor. But if you go in your room, just be careful, there's wet paint and such. We just replaced the windows this morning." Mike rubs Effy's shoulder. "Okay," Effy smiles before heading out of the office.

Katie smiles and greets her with quick kiss on the cheek. "How did it go?"

"Fine." Effy furrows her brow, "It went fine." She looks up at Katie with a relieved smile. "Everything's fine."

"Great," Katie smiles, "So, can we go back to your room?"

"Not yet, actually. Emily has given me permission to stay in her room until my is ready." Effy smiles over at Emily, who is whispering into a giggling Naomi's ear.

"Really? That's cool. So you are staying with Ems?" Katie looks down at her feet.

"Well, I figured she'd be next door at Naomi's, where she spends most her days and nights." Effy smirks, then smiles up at Katie. "So, I most likely have to go shopping today. I have one bag of salvaged things…I can't imagine there being a lot in this. Can you go with me?"

Katie smiles, "You know how to make a girl's day." Katie kisses Effy on the cheek, "I'd love to take you shopping!"

Emily calls Katie and Effy over to where her and Naomi are sitting at the hall door. "Okay, let's get this sorted yeah?" Emily smirks, "I want my sheets cleaned once your room is ready." She smiles, "Okay, really I'll get what I need from my room for a few days, so I don't have to intrude on you two."

Katie smiles, "Thank you Ems, for loaning your room out." Effy smiles and tangles her fingers into Katie's.

"It's no problem really I would be in Naomi's anyways… taking care of her." Emily smiles while the rest of the girls smirk knowingly.

"Yeah well, whatever. I have a girl to take shopping now," Katie smiles at Effy and shows her the way to the door. "Later lezzers."

Naomi smiles, "Well, if you don't mind…I'm in need of some TLC." Emily looks at Naomi and grins. She pokes her arm through Naomi's crutches and rests them on her shoulder so she can carry them with her. She sweeps Naomi off her feet and runs up the stairs with Naomi giggling and squealing in her arms.

**:P I hope to have an update MUCH sooner this time... I will try, but there are just so many fabulous stories out there that make me stay up all night and drain my phone battery hahaha XD Thanks again for reading and reviewing! xxooxx**


	26. Chapter 26

**So I tried to get an update a little sooner this time haha! :D Thank you Crev for taking the time out of your busy day and time from writing you own AWESOME STORY ;) ("Breaking Points" for those who don't know... 'cause you should duh!) to read (and review)I always appreciate it! Sam (Macrocosm-who also has a fabulous story, "The Kindest of Kisses Break the Hardest of Hearts" you should check it out too!) and Medtay14 thanks a bunch for your reviews as well! You guys make my day! :D Hope you enjoy the next chaper!  
xx Steph ;)**

Fear

Effy's fingers graze the cylinder block walls as she pads her way down the hall. The faint smell of smoke still lingering in the air. She takes a deep breath as she passes her slightly charred bulletin board and approaches her room. The freshly painted door is naked. There is no room number, no door tags, nothing but a grayish blue paint. Effy looks to her left, then to her right. She sees no one in the hallway and turns the knob. She slowly pushes the door open and lets out the breath she's been holding. The room is empty and smells of fresh paint. All her furniture and belongings are gone and the tile flooring has been replaced. Effy stands there is the dark reality of her actions and drops to her knees sobbing.

A knock at the open door startles Effy from her tears. "You okay babes?" Katie softly asks. The clicks of her heals on the tile echo off the bare walls. Katie kneels down next to Effy and she places her arm around Effy's small frame.

"I don't deserve this." Effy sniffs and she shakes her head. "I don't deserve a second chance." Katie sits down and pulls Effy close to her and pets Effy's head calmly. "You, Mike, Emily, and Naoms. You are all being far too nice about everything. I could be dead, I should be dead…I could have killed someone." Effy begins to shake as she cries into Katie's shoulder. "I'm such shit."

"Babes, stop. You can't do this, yeah?" Katie coos into Effy ear. "You can't hold your past against you. We all make mistakes and we learn from them." She pulls back from Effy's body, "Do you know how much shit I gave Ems when we were younger? I wish everyday that I could go back and change the things I said I did. But I can't and I accepted it, and I've moved on. You can do the same Ef."

"You didn't cause a fire that resulted in three other people getting hurt." Effy sniffs and wipes at her nose.

"Hey, first off. Two of those three were hurt by other people. Even though there was an emergency, there's a reason why they say to stay calm and evacuate in an orderly fashion." Katie shrugs. "Yeah, you messed up. Okay, you fucked up royally. But you understand why your actions were wrong right?"

Effy nods, "I do. But what scares me the most, is how I went from upset to pyromaniac about my feelings."

Katie takes a cautious breath, "Well, you know I see someone. A therapist to help with my past issues. Would you feel better if you, you know, talked to someone?"

Effy cocks her head with annoyance, "You think I'm crazy?"

"You think _I'm_ crazy?" Katie nudges Effy in the shoulder and mutters, "Bitch."

Effy manages a smile at that, "A little…you _are_ with me after all." Effy nudges Katie back.

"Shut up…come here," Katie pulls Effy close and places a tender kiss on Effy's lips. "We can go together if you want."

"Really? You'd come with me?" Effy lifts her eyebrows over her bloodshot eyes.

"Yes, I mean. I guess I did play a part in all of this." Katie smiles, "Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano."

"Yes, we are both forces of nature…but that Eminem song doesn't have the nicest lyrics." Effy laughs as she pushes her weight off her knee.

"I love you too much to walk away though," Katie smiles as she stands up. "Not the happiest song, but Rihanna's voice is really pretty in that song."

"So which one am I?" Effy smirks as she grabs Katie's hand, "The tornado or the volcano?"

"Hmmmm." Katie looks at the ceiling as she swings Effy's arm and they make their way to the door. "That's a tough one, maybe we should ask Linda when we see her."

"Who's Linda? Oh right, your therapist." Effy smiles, "Yeah, we'll ask her then."

"So when do you have to go back to your RA duties?" Katie asks as Effy shuts her door gingerly.

"Um, honestly, I don't know? Mike didn't mention that earlier. I'm guessing once I'm all moved back in? I mean, it's kinda hard to be interacting with your residents and such from another floor." Effy scratches her head.

Katie snorts, "Like you ever interact with your residents."

Effy smirks, "Yes, well. Can you blame me?" Effy pulls Katie towards her and puts her soft lips on Katie's.

"Come on, let's go kick my sister out of her room and then you're taking me shopping." Katie smiles and giggles at Effy's cocked eyebrow.

"Actually, do you mind if we swing by Panda's room? I'm sure she's a class right now, but I'd like to check at least." Effy shrugs. "I'm sure she is worried sick."

"She was…also they had an emergency meeting this morning and she couldn't come with us to visit you guys at the hospital. So I'm sure she'll be thrilled to see you back." Katie rubs Effy's back.

Effy and Katie make their way down the hall. A few residents have their doors open, some spot Effy and wave and smile, most don't even acknowledge her as she walks past. As Katie and Effy come to Panda's door, two residents come up from the closest stairwell and are walking towards them. Effy and Katie can hear the whispers and gasps from the two residents before they are face to face with them.

"Ladies…"Effy smiles nonchalantly.

"Hey Effy," The girls smile politely and pass Effy and Katie. After a few steps one of the residents snort out a laugh which cause Katie to defend.

"Oi! Something funny girls?" Katie steps towards them with a cocked head and thrown hip.

The girls turn around, "What?"

Katie flicks her chin in the air and raises her eye brows, "You two were whispering and laughing about Effy yeah?"

The girls freeze in Katie's glare. "We, uh. Well we just heard some things. That's all."

"Katie, leave it." Effy reaches out for Katie's arm.

"No babes," Katie turns back to Effy. "What was that you heard huh?" Katie throws her hip to the side in KFF fashion.

The two residents look at each other in horror. "Um, that Effy went nuts and tried to burn the hall down cuz she'd never be able to be with the ground floor RA or something."

Effy bursts out in laughter and Katie turns to see Effy's reaction. Effy wipes away a tear and steps towards the girls, "Oh my god, that's hilarious. Where did you hear such a rumor? Sounds straight out of Cook's mouth!"

The girls smile sheepishly, "Well…it was from Brian on the ground floor. I guess it seemed a tad far fetched."

Effy smiles and places her hand on Katie's shoulder. "Look guys, I'm sorry for Katie's defense. Katie, thank you for trying to defend my honor." Katie rolls her eyes and smiles at Effy after standing down. "The truth is the fire _did _start in my room. I had some inappropriate decorations that were not fire safe and there was some old wiring and… boom." Katie looks at Effy cautiously and smiles and nods at the girls.

"We heard you were off your tits too." The other girl speaks up.

"Also true. I was really drunk. Actually I had alcohol poisoning. I was very lucky that Naomi was on rounds to save my ass."

"So that part is true too? That the first floor RA pulled you out?" The resident asks/

Effy nods. "Yup. We are both back now, so you can send you cards, flowers, and chocolates to Naomi in 105 for saving your favorite RA." Effy smirks and winks at the residents.

The residents smile, "Well, we're happy you're back and okay Ef. We gotta run though, class in 15." Effy nods.

"Hey, sorry for coming on so strong yeah?" Katie says as the girls start to turn and walk away.

They turn back and smile, "It's cool. You protect who you love." The girls smile at each other and back at Katie as they hold hands and continue down the hall.

Katie grins and steps closer to Effy, "Awe, okay that was cute."

"Yeah I always wondered about those two…now I know." Effy grins. "Thank you though for wanting to protect me, but I fear this is going to be a battle for awhile that I'm going to have to handle solo." Effy knocks on Panda's door. She wait's a minute before knocking once again. Nothing. "Okay, she's not here. I'll try later, but first let me leave her a message." Effy takes the dry erase marker hanging off Panda's message board and writes, "Pandapops! I'm back, came to see you know but you're out. I'll catch you later, Ef." She encloses the message in a heart and turns to Katie with a smile.

They walk into the stairwell and down the flight of stairs to the first floor. Effy hesitantly looks in the open doors of some of the first floor residents as they pass. They reach Naomi's room and hear Naomi cursing after a loud crash. Effy smirks, "Everything okay in there champ?"

"These sodding crutches!" Naomi hobbles into view holding one crutch in one hand and the other holding the wall. She smiles bashfully, "Haven't quite mastered them yet."

Effy smiles, "I see your residents are elated that you're back." Effy points to the posted sign over Naomi's door welcoming her back.

Naomi grins as she leans on her crutches, "Yeah, they love me."

Effy rolls her eyes with a smile, "Whatever, so let's see this room of mine yeah?"

"Oh, yeah. Ems is just grabbing some things." Naomi points to the next door down.

Effy smiles awkwardly and nods. Katie picks up on her discomfort, "It'll be okay babes. Emily won't bite." Katie takes Effy's hand and leads her to Emily's door.

"Unless you ask, that is!" Naomi pops her head out of the doorway and calls down to Effy and Katie.

Katie grimaces and Effy laughs at Naomi's comment as they walk up to the door. "What is she saying about me?" Emily flies out of the bathroom, toothbrush sticking out of her mouth.

"Too much information, that's what Naomi's going on about," Katie rolls her eyes and leads Effy in.

"Oh so yeah, I um. I got accustomed to being here alone, so I pushed to two twins beds together. I got king sized sheets to fit, but if you want to separate them, I have twin sheets too." Emily shrugs. "It's your call, but as I said before…but I want them washed upon checkout yeah?" Emily smirks.

"Shut up Ems," Katie smiles. "We will be respectful, don't worry."

"Good," Emily grins as she hauls her backpack onto her shoulder. "I'll leave you guys to it then."

"Thanks again Emily," Effy speaks up last minute.

Emily turns around, "Of course, that's what friends are for right?"

Effy smiles and nods as Emily exits her room. Effy hears the door shut and turns to Katie with a genuine smile, "Wow. I guess she doesn't hate me anymore?"

"It's because she knows you'd burn a building down for me and not Naomi," Katie giggles and pulls a glaring Effy close. "Come on, I'm kidding…but serious yeah?" Katie kisses Effy softly and brushes her lips against Effy's whispering, "I love you."

Next door, Emily snuggles up against Naomi's side as they flop on the couch. Naomi insisted on watching a sappy DVD and chose Moulin Rouge, and after a gentle ribbing, Emily complied. The scene when Christian sings "Your Song" comes on and Emily finds herself sporting a cheesy grin. Naomi looks over with a smirk, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were enjoying this Emily Fitch."

Emily nudges Naomi with her shoulder and smiles, "Yeah well, I've always liked Ewan McGregor and I like his singing voice. Besides, I can't help it. This song always makes me think of you."

Naomi pauses and stares at Emily, "Awe, Ems." She leans over to Emily and places a soft kiss on Emily's forehead and whispers, "You didn't know if I had green or blue eyes?"

"Shut up cow! They're tricky you know, they change colors and well…they're simply gorgeous." Emily looks up cutely at a smirking Naomi, causing Emily to roll her eyes, "I just meant the how wonderful life is now you're in the world part, okay? Fuck's sake, don't make me take it back!" Emily smirks and digs her fingertips into Naomi's ribs and Naomi squeaks with a smile. "At least I'm watching this silly movie with you, Jesus."

Naomi grins and kisses Emily's forehead again, "You love it." Emily smiles and rolls her eyes again and snuggles back into Naomi's body.

They continue watching the movie and within twenty minutes, Naomi dozes off. Emily realizes this and snorts quietly. Although it wasn't her first choice, Emily is enjoying the film so she keeps watching. As the movie continues, Emily feels Naomi twitching in her sleep. She hears Naomi muttering, but can't make out the words. Emily smiles at this and directs her attention back to the movie. The dramatic "Come What May" finale plays and Emily feels Naomi shutter and thrash about. Emily grabs the remote and turns the volume down as Satine sadly dies and she looks over at Naomi.

"Emily." Naomi quietly mumbles. "Nooooo," Naomi flips her head to the other side. "Ems! Please!"

Emily moves from Naomi's side to hover over her. "Naomi…" She rubs Naomi's shoulder to jostle her from her sleep. "Naoms, wake up…" Naomi stirs a bit, Emily tries again, "Nai?" Emily turns the volume on mute and sets the remote down.

"Emily…" Naomi mutters with a frown before Emily shakes her fully awake.

"Honey, you're dreaming…" Emily smoothes the hair off Naomi's forehead.

Naomi's eyes open with a sad face as Naomi pulls Emily into her embrace. "Ems…" Naomi begins to cry. "Oh my God, I had a horrible dream…and to make things worse it was totally Moulin Rouge themed!" Naomi lets out a chuckle through her tears.

Emily tries not to giggle, "Awe, what happened? Did someone try to marry you off to a duke?"

Naomi sniffed and wiped away a tear. "No. It's not funny." Naomi tried to hide her smile but failed. "It was horrible okay?" Naomi sighed as she released Emily from her grip. "Don't laugh yeah? "

Emily nods and bites the bottom lip of her smile, "I won't laugh, promise."

"Well, you know I've seen Moulin Rouge like a hundred times?" Naomi rolls her eyes as Emily smirks and nods. "I was Christian and you were Satine."

"Awe, I'm your Sparkling Diamond?" Emily teases. "Wait, so you were a dude in your dream?"

Naomi cocks her head at Emily and huffs out a breath. "Stop, it was really upsetting!" Emily smiles and shrugs. "Anyway, it was the finale and we were singing 'Come What May' and instead of trying to shoot me, they set fire to the stage and you were stuck in a trap door under the stage. I tried to get to you, but the flames and smoke were so thick…" Naomi begins to sob again.

Emily pulls Naomi close, "Shhhh…it's okay. I'm right here… I'm safe." Emily smiles and kisses Naomi's head.

Naomi smiles and wipes her eyes with the top of her wrist. "I guess my brain is still playing what if with me. I was just so scared that you were hurt."

"I know. I was terrified about you, but it's alright now." Emily rocks Naomi gently in her arms and quietly sings, "Pain throws your heart to the ground, love turns the whole thing around. Fear is a friend who's misunderstood, but I know the heart of life is good." Emily smiles at Naomi, "It's okay to fear things, but don't let it control you. I worry about death and losing people I love all the time, but I try not to let it keep me from enjoying the time I have with them now."

"So if I die tomorrow you wouldn't be sad?" Naomi sniffs into Emily's chest.

"Absolutely not." Emily looks down at her. "I'd be a total wreak. I'm just saying, I'm not going to ruin my time with you currently with thoughts and worries of you dying tomorrow."

Naomi grabs Emily's hand and kisses it, "I'd be a total wreak if you died too. Hell, I _was _a total wreak." Naomi reaches out to Emily's forehead and brushes her hair off her face. "I was so incredibly relieved when I saw you this morning."

Emily nods, "Yeah, there are no words for how lost I felt when Katie and I came back to campus and saw the aftermath. It was surreal…the lights and chaos. My heart sank when I saw the tables for each floor and JJ was handling your floor's roster. That's when Panda found Katie and I, and she was so upset and scared…that's when I started to break down. Katie started to loose it at that point too, but we at least knew you were safe and in the right hands. It was a rough night, but that's all over now." Emily smiles and kisses Naomi softly.

"Since my mum is back from her holiday early, I called her earlier to tell her I was back and doing okay." Naomi grins over at Emily, "Um, my mum wants to meet you. One of these nights when I'm not working or on duty, and neither of us have course work, would you like to come to dinner at my mum's?"

Emily's eyes light up, "I'd really love that."

**Looks like a dinner date at Gina's is in order! :D Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated and put a gigantic smile on my face! I appreciate everyone who took the time to read this little story :) Thank you xxooxx**


	27. Chapter 27

**So, it's been awhile...but HERE'S AN UPDATE! :D Thanks to all who've showed interest in this story, it warms my heart :P Sorry it's been a minute, I've been distracted with the others...HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! :D**

Crocodile Rock

Effy and Katie enter through the main doors, Effy's arms full of bags. "You know, I was the one who actually needed stuff."

"Yeah well, I was traumatized and was in need of some retail therapy!" Katie rolls her eyes. "Don't act like this is all mine, some of this stuff is yours." Katie sifts through the bags and smiles when she locates Effy's bag of bare essentials.

"Yeah, but that is just make up and toiletries, I didn't even get any clothes yet." Effy giggles and smiles.

Katie smiles brightly, "I know, and I'm rather excited for that! The more excuses to shop, the better!" Katie leans in and kisses Effy on the cheek.

Effy smirks at Katie and with a huff she smiles, "Let me just check my mail." They both walk towards the front desk, the bags shifting from side to side in Effy tiny hands, "Babe, here…can you take some of these?"

They stop at the desk and Effy fiddles with her mail key, flips open her box and shuts it when she finds nothing within. She scoots over to the counter and to see if there's anything in her staff mailbox. Effy takes the program fliers and leans her back against the counter, and Katie peaks over her shoulder. Effy smiles, "It's just a program, nothing too exciting babe." Katie smiles and Effy looks down the hall as a loud thump echoes off the cement walls. Effy sees a figure in the main doorway, a bag thrown on the ground beside it. The girls both look at each other in question as the figure begins to sprint towards them. As the figure gets closer at great speed, the blonde pig tails are evident, and Effy smiles.

Pandora flails her arms and shouts out to the world, "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE BACK! YOU'RE BAAAAAACK!" Effy laughs right before impact as Panda slams into her.

Effy chokes, "Hi Panda…missed you too." Panda's muffled squeals of excitement continue while Effy tries to shift under Pandora. "Panda, I can't breathe…"

"Right, sorry." Panda pushes herself off Effy and helps her to her feet. Katie just smiles and watches as Panda collects herself. "I was so bloomin' worried about you two. Oh hey! You went shopping, brill!"

"Yeah well, _Katie_, went shopping. I got shampoo and such." Effy rolls her eyes and nudges Katie with her shoulder playfully.

"Oh I'm so happy you're back! Now we can finally do Bubble Wrap Bingo!" Panda chirps with delight and claps her hands together in quick succession.

Katie smiles and snorts, "Um Panda? What is Bubble Wrap Bingo?" Katie chuckles at Effy, "I've never heard of such a thing."

Effy smiles and clears her throat. "Bubble Wrap Bingo is ordinary Bingo, but we make the cards out of cardboard, you know the letters and numbers?" Katie nods as she follows and Effy continues, "Well we get the large sized bubbles of bubble wrap and the numbers are still visible through the plastic. So when your number is called-"

"YOU POP IT INSTEAD OF PLOTTING IT OR PUTTING A TOKEN ON TOP!" Panda bursts out, interrupting Effy's description.

Effy laughs at Panda's enthusiasm, "Like she said, so it's fun because who doesn't like to pop bubble wrap and who doesn't like Bingo?"

"And it will sound super fun!" Panda giggles with delight.

"I don't like it actually." Katie snorts. "I never win! I always come _so_ close and some old hag wins it instead!" Katie pouts.

"Yeah, some of those Bingo ladies can be intense!" Panda says wide eyed and serious. "I once went to Bingo with my aunt and a riot broke out right in front of me! Someone had their cards overlapping onto this ladies table and she freaked! Nearly stuck her lucky troll with the rainbow hair up this lady's nose!" Panda shakes her head in amazement, "I never thought Bingo would be a contact sport, but when someone says a Bingo a few seconds too late…shit gets real."

Katie smiles, "Well what kind of prizes are you going to have since clearly gambling is frowned upon at hall programs?"

"Um…lollies? Maybe some school supplies, a stuffed giraffe that Effy picked out a few weeks ago, and the grand prize is a gift certificate to a pizza joint." Panda smiles proudly. "Ef and I were almost finished with the cards when…you know." Panda frowns, "But now we can continue and put it on! I'm so excited!"

"I can see that Panda, I think it sounds great." Katie smiles.

Effy rubs her shoulder, sore from the mass quantity of bags she's been carrying, "Well, are you free tonight to work on the cards? We're actually in Emily's room while mine is being…um fixed up." Effy shrugs and smiles sheepishly. "Anyway, maybe we can finish those up and get this bingo party poppin'!" Effy smiles at the ecstatic Panda.

"Yeah! That sounds great! Tommo is away for a track meet, he runs like a dog you know, so I'm free tonight!"

XXXXX

Emily returns from her trip from the vending machine with two cold drinks. She heads into Naomi's room and walks around the corner to catches Naomi in the act, "Naomi! NO!" Emily smacks Naomi's hand, "No scratching! The doctor said no scratching!"

"OH MY GOD! I can't take it anymore!" Naomi ferociously jabs her fingers under her bandages, clawing at her skin.

Emily sits down next to her, setting Naomi's drink down, and wraps her arms around Naomi. "I know, but it's only for another week or so, _assuming_ you leave it alone and let it heal." Emily places a sweet kiss on Naomi's temple and smiles at her.

Naomi rolls her eyes, "I just want to be able to bathe normally again as well." Naomi huffs and falls back into her bed.

Emily smiles sympathetically, "I understand, just hold on a little bit longer." Emily turns the cap on her drink and sprays the contents all over her shirt and lap. "Awe fucking hell! See that's what happens when you scratch! I have to beat you and then I shake my drink up!" Emily laughs as she tackles Naomi, showering her in carbonated kisses.

Naomi shrieks and giggles as Emily's wet shirt rubs on her dry arm. "Emily! Please!" Emily smiles and kisses Naomi properly when the phone rings. Naomi breaks their kiss with a huff, "I'm sure that will be mum calling to see what you like."

"Yeah? What for?" Emily smiles curiously.

"Dinner? Remember? Tonight?" Naomi waves her hand in front of Emily's warm eyes playfully.

Emily laughs, "Right! That's tonight? Great I'd like to help her make it."

Naomi let's out a loud crack of laughter, "Oh Ems, my mum is beyond help in the kitchen. I suspect we'll be hitting the drive through on the way home."

"Have you ever had artichoke and beet root soup?" Emily asks with an adorable grin.

Naomi cringes, "Ew, no. That sounds nasty! Have you?!"

"Too many times, it was one of my mum's favorite items to make. That and carrot flan…" Emily rolls her eyes.

"Well then, my mum's cooking maybe a step up then yeah?" Naomi smiles and gives Emily a kiss on the cheek. Emily smiles at Naomi when the phone rings again. Naomi groans and rolls her eyes, "If I don't answer it, she'll just keep calling." Naomi smiles as she picks up her phone.

XXXXX

"Come on Ems! We're gonna be late!" Naomi impatiently stands, still wobbly on her crutches.

"But I'm meeting your mum!" Emily wines from the mirror.

"Excuse me? I met your dad while working at the security desk remember? I think I had on pajamas for fuck's sake!" Naomi snorts as she fiddles with her keys.

Emily pops her head out of the bathroom and smiles, "You're right…but I recall you looking pretty damn cute that night." Emily flicks off the light and steps towards Naomi, leaning in to give her a kiss.

Just as Naomi leans one of her crutches against the wall and wraps her arm around Emily's waist, there's a knock at the door. Naomi smiles at the interruption, "Jesus is there ever any peace?"

Emily smiles and turns towards the door and opens it to reveal a bouncy Panda. "EEEEEEEEEE!" Panda just stands there like a tea pot ready to pour, cheesing like a fool and wiggling her fingers as spirited as she can.

Naomi smiles brightly, "Hey Panda," She hops with her one crutch and braces for Panda's embrace.

Panda breaks into tears and smoothers Naomi in her tight hug. "I'm so glad you're back!" Panda says as she begins to lift Naomi up and jiggle her in the air, causing her to drop her crutch.

Naomi laughs, "Panda! Okay! Injured remember!?" Panda smiles and puts her down. "We were just about to step out for dinner at my mum's. Can I catch up with you later?"

Panda grins brightly, "Yeah, I'll be next door actually! Ef and I are finishing up our program stuff."

"Oh, is this the bingo one?" Naomi smiles, "I know you were rather excited about that one." Naomi smiles affectionately and pats Panda on the shoulder.

"Yeah, that's the one!" Panda smiles as she walks out into the hallway, "Okay well see you later! Have fun at dinner and tell your mom I said hi!"

Naomi nods as Panda walks a few steps down the hall and pops into Emily's room. Naomi looks at Emily, "Ready?"

Emily grins, "Let's go!" She hands Naomi her crutches and they head out.

XXXXX

Emily pulls up to Naomi's yellow house and parks on the side of the road. Naomi smiles nervously, "Well here we are. Ready to meet my maker?"

Emily laughs, "Why are you so nervous? It's just your mum, your house…and perhaps some naked baby pictures." Emily snorts with amusement as she steps out of the car.

"Thanks for making me feel so much better Ems," Naomi shakes her head and laughs. "I just hope my mum isn't a complete embarrassment."

The girls walk up the pathway and Emily spies Naomi's mom waving from the window. She smiles and whispers to Naomi, "Um, Nai? Is that your mum waving?"

Naomi looks up and rolls her eyes and waves back, "Yes. I see she's off with a bang already. Fuck's sake." Emily snorts as they continue to the door.

"Girls! Girls come in!" Gina pulls the door open with incredible speed, before one could knock. Naomi hobbles through the doorway as her mom spots her back. "How you feeling love?" Naomi smiles and shrugs. Gina smiles and turns back to Emily and cocks her head to the side, "Awwwe, you must be Emily!" Gina throws her arms out gesturing for Emily to come inside. Emily smiles bashfully and steps in as Gina pulls her into a mighty hug. Emily smiles as the bright orange sleeves of Gina's saree engulf her. Gina pulls back and admires Emily with a massive grin, "Right then loves, come on it!"

Naomi flops on her couch and throws her leg up over the arm rest. "Mum, can I have some tea?" Naomi smiles as Emily follows Gina into the kitchen and smiles at the opportunity to scratch her foot.

As Emily walks through the house, she smiles at the eclectic feel and bright colors. Emily asks Gina as they enter the kitchen, "Can I help you with anything?"

Gina smiles, "Oh sweetheart, thank you, but everything is taken care of." She pulls down some cups for tea and holds one up to Emily, "Tea darling?" Emily smiles and accepts. "You may want to get back out there to watch Naomi. As a child, she had chicken pox and I had to do everything but put her in a straight jacket to keep her from clawing at herself."

Emily laughs and smiles, "Yeah, you're probably right. I caught her earlier." Gina smiles and nods for her to go to Naomi.

Emily sneaks out of the kitchen and creeps up on the couch. "Ahhhaa!" Emily surprises Naomi, who jumps and rips her hand out from under her bandage. Emily takes her hands and cups them in hers, "Noooo scratching or no kisses for the rest of the night!"

Naomi pauses and cocks her head to the side, "Really? Cause I'm not one for snogging in front of my mum anyway…and this really itches…" Naomi smiles as Emily playfully punches her in the shoulder.

"Okay girls, here we go." Gina flows into the room with her orange fabric billowing behind her like a flame. "Oh and Naomi dear, I made you some of my anti-itch ointment for your foot." Gina hands her a small dish and a piece of cloth.

Naomi sighs with relief and happily takes it from her mother, "Thanks mum, you're the best."

Emily smiles, "Awe we all win tonight, yay!" Naomi rolls her eyes as she pulls back her bandage and applies the ointment.

XXXXX

"Okay! Enough! We've already seen the Naomi's first everything pictures _plus_ video footage! Can the torture please cease and desist?!"

Emily and Gina huddle in a fit of chuckles over a photo album as Naomi's face grows redder by the second. "Oh come on Naoms! You were so cute in your crocodile Halloween costume! Especially the giant toothbrush that hung from your arm!"

"Oh whatever! It was humiliating and no one wanted to give me candy because the toothbrush said 'Moms Against Cavities!' on it! They felt guilty for passing out sugary sweets and glared at me! I was only eight!" Naomi shouts in embarrassment.

Emily and Gina snort together and Gina places her hand on Emily's knee as she wipes away a tear, "Well someone has to look out for young ones' teeth love? Halloween is the worst holiday for that."

"Yeah but then for years to come people always hummed 'Crocodile Rock' whenever I was around." Naomi folds her arms in annoyance.

This just sets Emily and Gina back into a fit of giggles. Gina takes a deep breath and smiles, "Ah girls, well I guess Naomi is right. How about some dinner yeah?"

"Thank you," Naomi says in a huff as she brings her leg down.

XXXXX

"Are you girls still hungry?" Gina asks as she clears the pizza box from the table.

"Oh no, I think six slices maybe my limit," Emily smiles as she pats her belly.

"Thanks mum, I'm good. I'm still amused that you just got take away pizza instead of cooking." Naomi smiles as she collects her and Emily's plates.

"Well dear, you know cooking has never been my strong suit. I wanted you to enjoy dinner and doesn't everyone enjoy pizza?"

Naomi smiles, "Yeah, you're right."

Gina smiles, "I'm so glad you're finally realizing this dear." She winks at Naomi and takes the dishes from Naomi's hands. "I realize it's getting late and Naomi you have to be back by curfew, but did you girls want dessert?"

Emily smiles, "Can we take it to go?" Naomi laughs at Emily's everlasting appetite.

"Of course love!" Gina smiles and turns into the kitchen to pack up strawberry shortcake for the girls. "It was inspired by the meeting of Emily tonight." Gina laughs, "Naomi told me you were on the petite side and have red hair…I thought I was rather clever." Naomi rolls her eyes and shakes her head at her mother.

Emily gushes, "That's _berry _sweet of you and clever! It also happens to be one of my favorites! Thank you so much." Emily happily takes the container with their helpings nicely packed away.

Gina walks them to the door and pulls Naomi into a hug and peppers her in kisses. "Love you sweetheart! Don't be a stranger, I'm home now so you have no excuse!" Gina winks and smiles at Naomi before turning to Emily. She pulls Emily in for another warm hug and whispers into Emily's ear, "Thank you for taking good care of my little girl. She's so lucky to have such a beautiful angel in her life." Gina pulls back, "Thank you so much for coming to dinner yeah? It was lovely meeting you Emily and Naomi darling?" Naomi lifts her eyebrows and smiles at Gina. "Don't let this one go." Gina smiles as she holds the door open for Emily and Naomi and waves goodbye until they drive off.

As Emily pulls on to the main road she smiles and lets out a little chuckle before humming Crocodile Rock. Naomi flicks her head towards Emily and glares at her. Emily smiles and places her hand on Noami's, "I had a lovely time Naomi, thank you for taking me to meet your mum."

Naomi smiles and shakes her head and she lifts Emily's hand to her lips and kisses it. "Yeah well, I love you…even though you and my mum teamed up on me and embarrassed me the entire time."

Emily laughs, "We'll have to do it again sometime soon then." Emily winks and giggles the entire way back to school.

**Thanks again for reading :) Hope to have an update soon than later! Have a lovely day/night! xx**


	28. Chapter 28

**So it's been a minute, sorry I had some life stuff that got in the way. Break ups do that haha :D But here it is, an update...and can we ALL GIVE A HELL YEAH to the filming of FIRE happening this very moment!? Very exciting! :D Thanks to the folks who keep reading, following, favoriting, and most importantly REVIEWING! It really makes this face smile XD Thanks a bunch to Crev, Audrey, ifrenzi, Valsy, Iainierb for your reviews! And of course lovely Sam :} you always get this girl smiling :P Okay, enjoy now... **

Katie smiles as she looks out Effy's window, admiring the brilliant fall colors of the large tree's leaves in the courtyard. She shivers and snuggles into the oversized jumper she helped herself to from Effy's closet. She breathes in the fresh smell of fabric softener and detergent and smiles as her body automatically feels warmer.

Effy creeps up and breaks Katie from her thoughts, wrapping her arms around Katie's shoulders and plants a gentle kiss on Katie's left cheek, "Hey, what you thinking about?"

"Nothing really," Katie smiles into Effy's kiss and nuzzles her face to Effy's neck. "I was just appreciating the lovely colors of the leaves changing."

"They are lovely, but we have somewhere to be…so come on." Effy pats Katie on the butt and smirks as she pulls Katie up out of her chair.

"What? What are we doing?" Katie groans as Effy pulls her towards the door.

"We've got a busy day and night planned…and it's a double date so no whining." Effy smiles as she grabs her coat and pulls a charcoal beanie over her head. "It's chilly out babe; it may be time for the snow leopard coat." Effy bites her lip to stop the smirk forming on her face.

Katie rolls her eyes as she pulls her leopard printed, fur lined coat over her back and slips her arm into the sleeve. "Hey, just because it's cold doesn't mean one can't be fashionable." She smirks as she dons her head with a matching leopard furry headband.

Effy smiles, "I wasn't complaining…" She pulls her charcoal pea coat shut and buttons it. "Come on, they're waiting." Effy takes Katie's hand and they exit Effy's room.

XXXXX

Emily smiles at Naomi, who is smiling at her. "What?" Emily says bashfully as she touches her face, paranoid that there is something on it.

"Nothing, you're beautiful…and you hair goes so nicely in this season." Naomi grins as she tilts her head and runs her fingers through Emily's silky locks.

Emily leans in and plants a kiss on Naomi's lips and smiles, "These are the kind of things that get you and I into trouble…" Emily smiles as she pulls Naomi's face closer to hers, kissing her more intensely. Naomi smiles and responds by wrapping her arms around Emily's neck, pressing her body against Emily's.

"Oh Jesus, do you two _ever _quit?" Katie's voice belts from the entrance of Naomi's room.

Emily and Naomi giggle and break away, "Always nice to see you too Katie." Naomi says over her shoulder.

Effy pops her head over Katie's shoulder and rests her chin upon the leopard fuzz. "You guys ready to go? It's cold today; you may want to bundle up."

Naomi smiles and nods, "I love when it gets cold, much nicer than bloody sweating my arse off!" She walks over to her closet and pulls out her gray, plaid pea coat and flips up the attached hood over her head. She grabs Emily's fitted black North Face jacket and hands it to her. Emily smiles as she puts it on.

Effy nods, "Let's go ladies…we're losing the light and we have a lot to do before dark."

Emily smiles curiously, "What are you two up to? Where are you taking us?"

Naomi smiles a cheesy grin, "One of my favorite places and all the fun things that come with it." She loops her arm through Emily's as they all exit Naomi's room.

XXXXX

Naomi's truck tires crackle on the dirt road and some small rocks and pebbles kick up, hitting the underbelly of the vehicle. Effy holds Katie's hand in the back seat as they both watch the trees pass, each with its own individual color arrangement. Emily smiles as she makes the connection of where Naomi and Effy were taking them. In the front seat, Emily looks over at Naomi and grins. Naomi smiles back and announces, "Okay, we're here!"

Naomi parks and jumps out of the truck in excitement. Emily follows suit and scampers around the car towards Naomi and throws her arms around her and giggles. "Can we go on a hay ride!?"

"Hay ride? What the fuck is she going on about?" Katie mutters to herself as she exits the car and adjusts her furry headband around her ears.

"Yes, a hay ride babe." Effy smiles as she holds her arms out to their surroundings. "But that's after we go see the petting zoo."

"What?! We're going on a hay ride? Plus going into a _barn_ to pet the animals? Fuck's sake! I wouldn't have worn my Ugs!" Katie moans as she shuffles her feet over the rocks and dirt in the parking lot.

"Oh come on Katie, we'll get you some cider and doughnuts too okay?" Naomi smiles as she throws her free arm around Katie, keeping the other around Emily's waist. "It's all about the cider mill experience!"

Katie smiles at the sound of doughnuts and huffs, "Okay, but I'm sitting on Effy's lap during the hay ride! I don't want hay poking me in the arse!" Effy laughs and shakes her head as she pulls out her wallet from her coat pocket.

Effy steps off to a ticket booth and stands in front of a teller. Emily bounces with excitement and pulls at Naomi's arm, "What are we going to do first?!"

Naomi laughs and shrugs, "Anything you want Ems. There is a lot to do: the hay ride, petting zoo, pumpkin picking, haunted house, cider and doughnuts…what sounds good?!"

Effy returns with several little pink tickets in her hand and gives them to the rest of the girls. "I say let's get our pumpkins first, that way we can put them in the car before it gets too dark. Then we can go to the petting zoo. The hay ride will be more fun in the dark and well obviously the haunted house is best when dark out."

Emily reads a sign posted on the ticket booth from which Effy just came from. "Haunted corn maze? What's that?"

"Sounds like a nightmare, that's what." Katie shivers in the breeze and adjusts her headband again. "My nose is starting to run, can we start moving?"

Effy nods, "Come on, I'm pretty sure the pumpkin patch is this way."

"Oooh, it's time to watch Garfield's Halloween Adventure and The Great Pumpkin!" Naomi giggles childishly. "I love Halloween!"

Emily tightens her grip on Naomi's arm and snuggles close to her in the chilly breeze. "Can we carve our pumpkins Naoms?"

"That's the plan." Naomi smiles and nuzzles her hooded head into Emily's to block the wind.

They enter the giant field of pumpkins. "Jesus, there's so many…how do you choose?" Katie says as she scans the field of oranges, whites, greens, and yellows.

"That is a lot of gourds." Effy smirks as she lights a cigarette.

They disperse, perusing the variety of pumpkins. Emily finds the largest one and picks it up effortlessly and walks over to Naomi smiling with her arms wrapped around it, patting it with her palm, "I want this one!"

Naomi snorts at the sheer size of the pumpkin and shakes her head, "Well, I'd say that one has your name all over it." Emily smiles brightly and looks down at her pumpkin proudly.

"Which one are you going to choose?" Emily asks as she brings her eyes back up off her pumpkin and at Naomi.

Naomi bends down and brings up a wide and short pumpkin. "Yep, I think this one will be mine."

"GROSS! What is _wrong_ with these ones?" Katie shouts at the pumpkins with large bumps on the surface, "Ew! They're like warts or growths of some sort! They look like peanut shells!" Katie sneers at them in disgust.

"It's okay Katie, they're called Sugar Warts because it's actually sugar deposits under the skin creating those bumps. They're French, and called Galeux d'Eysines." Naomi laughs and smiles an all knowing smile. "Ef have you found one yet?" Effy holds up a modest, perfectly round pumpkin and smiles with her cigarette hanging from her lips. "Okay Katie, everyone has chosen one except you…just pick one yeah?"

Katie huffs, "But there's _so_ many to choose from!" She stumbles in her Ugs over the uneven ground and manages to regain her balance before doing a face plant into a pile of white pumpkins. Effy snorts and catches up to her to help just in case she trips again.

After a few more minutes of searching, Katie finds the best pumpkin for her. She happily walks with a baby pumpkin in the palm of her hand. She smiles at Emily and squeaks, "It's just so little and cute! Like me!" Emily rolls her eyes and smiles at Katie's choice as she walks with her massive pumpkin in her arms.

They pay for their pumpkins and walk them back to the car. "Jesus Ems, you're pumpkin is taking up my entire trunk!" Naomi laughs as she tries to fit all the pumpkins in the tiny area.

Emily smiles as she shoves her pumpkin over with ease and makes room for the others, "There! Now, let's go see the animals!" She giggles and skips off as Naomi shuts her trunk and jogs after her.

They meet up with Effy and Katie, whom are already peering over at some pigs. Effy giggles at them while Katie practically is holding her nose from the smell. "Aren't they cute Katie?" Effy smiles as she tosses some grain and feed from a little bag into the pin.

"Adorable…can we move outside to the rabbits now?" Katie says practically gagging. Effy rolls her eyes and gives the piggies one last wave and smile.

Katie starts cooing over the floppy eared bunnies. Effy smiles and joins Katie at the fence of the rabbit area. She hands Katie some rabbit chow and Katie kneels down and lowers her hand to the rabbits. She tips the food out of her hand and giggles at the little bunny noses twitch while they nibble on her food.

Emily and Naomi move from the pigs to the rabbits, also throwing some feed into the pins. Emily bounces over to the goats and digs into the bag of feed and holds out her palm to the goat. She chirps with delight as the goat sucks the pellets right off her palm. Naomi laughs and does the same with equal giggles.

Effy looks around and smiles, "It's getting dark. We should take a break and get our cider and doughnuts before hitting the hay ride." Everyone nods in agreement and they make their way to the farm house looking building.

Naomi holds the door for the rest and they all pile into the delicious smelling room. The warm doughnuts baking and the fresh apple products filling the room, Emily's mouth is watering and she is the first in line. She stares at the menu and is already adding up all the items she wants to get in her head. Naomi smiles and shakes her head as she joins her in line. "So what are you thinking of getting?"

Emily bites her lip, "Everything sounds and _smells_ so good in here! I want everything!" Emily laughs.

They decide on a dozen of doughnuts and a gallon of cider. Before they can even take their seats, two doughnuts disappear into Emily's mouth with a giggle of cinnamon and sugar.

"Oi!" Katie snatches the doughnuts from Emily's grasp and looks in the bag. "Fuck's sake Emily, did you even chew!?"

Effy laughs as she opens the jug of cider and dispenses the cups for all. They enjoy their cider and doughnuts and sit for a few minutes before Effy urges them all up and onto the hay ride. She hands everyone their ticket and they march over to the hay ride pick up spot.

The tractor pulls up pulling the wagon with bales of hay piled along the sides. The wagon wobbles to and fro over the uneven earth and Katie's eyes go wide. "Fuck's sake, is this even safe? I don't want to fall out!"

Effy smiles and takes her hand, "I'll make sure you stay in the wagon."

Emily smiles at Effy and Katie and then back at Naomi, who gives Emily's hand a squeeze in hers. "Ready for this Ems?" Emily smiles and nods cutely. "It may get pretty wild…these hay rides _are_ haunted!"

Emily looks around at the people in line to get on board and smirks, "Can't be that scary if there are kids riding." Naomi just shrugs playfully and pats Emily on the bum as the line begins to move and people load onto the wagon.

The wagon is fully loaded and Katie gets cozy on Effy's lap. Effy wraps her arms securely around Katie and nuzzles her head into Katie's fuzzy coat. With a jolt, the tractor starts up and the wagon jerks causing Katie it wriggle. Effy just tightens her grip and giggles as Katie swears under her breath.

Naomi laughs at Katie and snuggles closer to Emily as the ride heads down the worn path. The cold breeze makes the trees sway and creek. The corny decorations of not so spooky looking ghosts and witches are set up along the path. Emily smiles at Naomi and jokes, "Ooooh I'm so scared right now." Naomi snorts and wraps her arm around Emily. She takes a strand of hay and gently rakes it across Emily's bare hand, startling her. Emily jumps and smacks her hand with her other and squeaks. "Jesus! I don't like spiders!" Naomi snorts again and does it again so Emily can see it was only her.

The hay ride doesn't last long, and before they know it they are back at the loading area. Emily jumps off and helps Naomi down from the wagon. Effy does the same and helps Katie down. Katie keeps the complaining to a minimum about her Ugs, but has to let a few moans out.

Effy digs into her pocket once more and reveals more pink tickets. "Okay, haunted house time!" Naomi smiles and grabs two tickets from Effy's hand.

Katie nervously plays with her headband and pulls it over her eyes. "Can I just go in there like this? I hate those things! They can't touch me can they? I don't want them to touch me!" Katie starts ranting.

Effy takes her hand, "You'll be fine babe. I'll protect you from the strobe lights." Effy laughs at Katie's nervousness.

Effy takes Katie by the hand and pulls her towards the haunted house line and smiles over her shoulder at Naomi and Emily who are following right behind them. They find their spot in line and cluster in a huddle. The temperature has dropped in the night sky and it has begun to sprinkle. "Great, it's fucking raining now!?" Katie groans as she buries her head under Effy's coat.

Effy laughs, "It's just a little rain, you're not going to melt…are you?"

"Yeah Kay, it's classic October weather…what's your problem?" Emily pokes fun at Katie.

They hear blood curdling screams coming from the building and Katie jumps. Naomi laughs, "Katie, are you going to be okay? I mean, can you handle this?"

"I'm just cold okay?" Katie rolls her eyes.

"How are you cold with that cheetah keeping you warm?" Naomi snorts and smiles playfully.

"It's leopard okay? And beauty is pain…you should try it sometime." Katie snaps back as she fluffs her collar. Naomi rolls her eyes and snorts under her breath.

Emily's playful smile turns into a devilish smile when she sees a large, masked body appear behind Katie. By the build, it's most likely a man, and he's holding a chainsaw and stretching it out towards Katie's arm. With a flick, he turns the chainsaw on and touches Katie's arm, sending vibrations through her coat. Katie jumps and screams, "What the actual fuck!?" She runs around the group and hides behind Effy, who is dying of laughter.

"Babe, it's harmless! The blade has been removed!" Effy gets out in between cackles.

"Yeah well, you can't go around touching people like that!" Katie cowers as the man revs his chainsaw motor a few times and walks away.

Emily laughs, "Is this going to be like that one time when we were kids? Should we have brought your boxing gloves?"

"Shut up Emily! Well…that zombie clown scared me and quite frankly, it deserved it!" Katie rolls her eyes as the rest of the group laughs. "I swear it was going for my tits!"

Effy hugs her and smiles, "It's okay if you have anger management issues babe, I nearly burned a building down…" Effy smiles, but it fades because the guilt is still there.

"Hey, Ef…come on. Let's not go there okay? It's in the past, everyone and thing is okay now." Naomi reaches out and squeezes Effy's shoulder. Effy looks down at her shoes and kicks a rock off to the side. "You and I are all healed up and you have a shiny new room," Naomi smiles right in Effy's face. "See, everything's fine." She pulls Effy in for a hug.

Effy nods, "Linda says it's going to take some time for me to work through all the guilt I have…so sorry if I have these moments."

Naomi smiles, "Well it's good you're seeing someone to help you with all this."

Katie smiles, "My idea."

Emily rolls her eyes and smiles, "Of course it was."

Effy takes a breath and lets it out. "You know, you're always welcome to come to a session too you know."

"Good to know, thanks. But so far, now that I've lost those damned crutches, I'm doing good." Naomi smile, "Ah look, we're almost in!"

Rain starts to turn from a sprinkle to a drizzle and Effy looks up in annoyance. She sneers at the sky as a raindrop smacks her on the forehead and sighs, "Well…the corn maze may be out, the weather's shit." She smiles and rubs Katie's arms up and down to warm her up. "We'll just make this the last stop and head back to carve our pumpkins."

Emily grins as she remembers and leans over to Naomi's shoulder and whispers with excitement, "I almost forgot!" She nuzzles into Naomi's shoulder and kisses her on the cheek.

Naomi wraps her arms around Emily and squeezes her tightly, "My little pumpkin. Your beauty is an immense as the pumpkin you picked out." She smiles and kisses Emily on the forehead.

They are next in line to enter the house and Katie has a vice grip on Effy's hand, with Naomi and Emily giggling behind them. Naomi grimaces as they are waved in by a headless monster. It's waving with one arm and holding his hideous head with the other. "Jesus, that's just nasty…" She curls her lip as she inspects the monster closer when they pass.

The door slams shut behind the girls and the strobe lights flicker. Emily jumps and squeals, holding tightly to Naomi's coat. Katie is already panting and looking around like a frightened indoor cat that made it outside in the rain. Her eyes darting from side to side, the strobe lights making her second guess what she's seeing. She looks down and she's a figure crawl across the floor and look up at her. She screams because in the strobe light, it looks really freaky.

"YOU MAY ENTER THE HOUSE OF BLOOD!" a distorted voice roars from the walls and the creepy floor crawler opens a large door and motions them through.

"Fuck's sake…well, thank you!" Naomi snorts. "You look like me a few weeks ago when I had to get up to wee in the middle of the night…good luck with that!" Naomi and Emily giggle as they walk through the large opening.

They continue slowly stepping through the dark corridor. The loud techno music pumping through the speakers don't cover up the screams from other house dwellers. This particular room has mostly smoke and some just creepy looking furniture, and looks like a room in a house. Effy reaches for the handle of the only door, unimpressed with the first room of the supposed "House of Blood" and rolls her eyes and looks back over her shoulder to the other girls as she pulls. Once the door is open a figure of huge fat, half naked man dressed only in tighty whities covered in blood. "What's your rush?" He burps out and steps towards them as he brings a piece of raw meat to his mouth and takes a bite, blood gushes down his chin and down his hairy chest. The girls all step back in surprise and disgust. "Won't you stay for dinner?" He asks with blood bubbling out of his mouth as he fully steps into the room, leaving the door free to run through.

Katie is the first to break through the door, "That is absolutely revolting!" Effy follows quickly with Emily and Naomi wriggling through the door. The new room is lit in red lights and there are 4 doors with numbers written on them in red, blood like paint. Katie looks back at Emily and curls her lip. Suddenly a girl with long black hair appears and just stands there. She slowly extends her arm out and has a large knife in her hand. The girls just stare at each other and look at the doors.

"Choooooose." The girl, who looks a bit too much like the little girl from The Ring, croaks.

Effy steps forward and opens door number one. It's dark and as Effy steps in, she drops through the floor with a scream. The door slams shut and an evil laugh bellows through the room. Katie flashes her head to Emily and Naomi, who are still in shock. Naomi stands with a grin of confusion and disbelief on her face. Katie smacks Naomi on the shoulder and glares at both of them. "This isn't funny anymore! Let's go!" Katie shouts over the evil laughter and runs towards door number one to follow Effy. The door will not open and she looks back. The creepy girl cocks her head to the side and points at door number two. Katie looks at the door and then back at Emily and Naomi and pulls the door. Emily and Naomi watch as Katie also falls through the floor with a horrendous scream.

Naomi busts out in laughter and covers her mouth as Emily looks at her in concern, "I'm sorry, I laugh in stressful situations!" Naomi runs towards door number three and pulls it open for Emily waves her through. Emily hesitantly follows and goes through the door and falls through a trap door. Naomi is about to follow her and the creepy girl walks towards her and shakes her head.

"One per doooooor…" She creeks out and points towards door number four. She holds the knife up and tilts her head to the side and opens her mouth to show her mangled fangs and gurgles at Naomi.

"Okay, that's quite enough of this!" Naomi wheels around and turns to door number 4. She goes to pull it and it won't open. The girl begins to walk closer and Naomi is pulling the door harder, starting to not feel so amused as the proximity of her and the creepster shortens. Finally the door opens and Naomi steps through. Naomi slides down a shoot and lands in a foam bin and more strobe lights. "Well it's certainly good that I don't have epilepsy…certainly get your use of the strobes up in this joint!" She struggles to get out of the foam pieces and trips a bit and falls. "Jesus!" She crawls out of the pit and gets up, hoping no one saw her ace moves and walks towards the only door available.

She hears her name being screamed and looks around. "NAOMI! HURRY UP FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" She realizes it's Katie calling and goes to the door and opens it. She walks into a room and sees Effy, Katie, and Emily all locked in a large cage with two silent figures in black standing guard. Katie has her arms crossed and Effy keeps trying to light a cigarette, but the figures keep shaking their heads and she just shrugs and laughs. Emily is just giggling and waves at Naomi when Katie yells, "Come on lezza! They won't let us out until you get in here!" Naomi shakes her head and walks over to the large cage and smiles. "What were you doing? Making out with Samara or something? Took you long enough…" Naomi smirks as the cage door is opened and the figures release Effy, Katie, and Emily. The figures walk over to a set of double doors and both pull a door open and motion the ladies through.

Effy mumbles, "This must be why we had to wait in line so damn long." She smiles and takes Katie's hand. They walk through a long, dark corridor filled with smoke. Effy clears her throat and keeps walking. The corridor begins to narrow and the girls are forced to walk single file. Effy is first, Katie second, Emily third, and Naomi forth. The temperature seems to be getting hotter and Effy dismisses it as she continues down the skinny hallway. She keeps walking until she slams into a wall. "What the fuck?" Effy says while rubbing her shoulder. She puts her palm to the wall and feels around and looks at the rest of the girls. Katie looks at Effy with unease and back at Emily and Naomi, who are just as confused as she.

All of a sudden, a giant flash of red, yellow, and orange shoot out on the walls of the corridor. Flames roar all around them and the heat fills the room. A voice booms, "WELCOME TO HELL!" A roar of evil laughter follows as a figure appears in the flames.

Effy begins to panic, "This isn't funny!" Effy starts pushing the door and it won't budge.

Naomi looks back behind her, but the smoke is too thick and the flames on the walls are a bit much for her to take, "Effy, push harder! This is fucked up, and hitting too close to home right now!" Naomi touches the glass walls and winces at the heat. "This is real, that shit is hot! Move Ef! MOVE!" The figure holds out its arms and laughs harder, causing the flames to flair higher.

"Effy! Come on! This is really starting to freak me out!" Katie begs from behind Effy.

Effy struggles with the door, slamming her palms on the door. Effy begins to cry, searching for a handle or something she screams. "Fucking let us out you fucking freaks!"

"Yeah! This isn't funny psychos! They were recently in a fire! Let us the fuck out!" Katie shouts at the laughing figure.

The figure points at the door and lowers the flames, "Prooooceed then…" and the door suddenly lifts up. Effy lunges through and drops to the floor and kneels with her head between her knees, her hands over her head. Naomi and Emily practically scoop Katie up on their way out of the fire room and join Effy in the new room, equally shaken. The room is lit in blue and there is a sound of water running. The room is much colder than the previous and the girls begin to shiver.

"Ef? You okay?" Naomi kneels next to her and rubs her back.

Effy takes a breath and wipes her tears, "Yeah. Thanks, I'm okay. You?" Naomi nods and helps her up.

"Let's get out of this place yeah?" Naomi smiles and looks around.

They all walk through the room, waiting for whatever may be thrown at them. Katie walks up to a bathtub overflowing with water and peers in. She makes a face of disgust and looks back at the other girls, "This place is plain fucked." Just as she goes to turn towards the door, an arm shoots up from the bathtub. Katie jumps and screams as the hand attached to the arm plants onto the edge of the bathtub and a figure begins to levitate from the watery tub. Katie just flails past, "I'm so over this place!" She pulls open the door and runs through. Luckily for Naomi and Effy, this was just what they needed to lighten the mood. They all giggle and follow Katie into the next room as they hear her scream, "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDING ME?!"

They enter the room to see Katie jumping around in horror as snakes slither across the floor. She is jumping over them and avoiding them with her arms flailing. Emily grimaces as she steps over one and looks at Naomi is disgust, "What is wrong with these people? I thought haunted houses were like clowns and fake blood…this place is just sadistic!"

"Awe Ems, it's just snak…" Naomi says to comfort her when a spider lowers onto her shoulder. Naomi jumps and smacks the spider off her and circles with arms flailing. "That's it! I'm so out of here!" Naomi bolts for the door as more spiders lower Arachnophobia style. The rest of the girls follow Naomi and bust into the next room.

This room is full of balloons and Katie's eyes go wide. "Oh here we go…the zombie clown all over again." Balloons begin to pop, making the girls jump at the noise. Katie is already half way to the door when the large, evil clown reveals himself from behind the barricade of latex and helium. The clown begins to laugh in a high pitched voice, as if he was sucking on the helium tank all night. Effy, Emily, and Naomi follow giggling.

In the last room, they find themselves surrounded by a mix of spooky carved pumpkins and smashed pumpkins. They gingerly walk through the pathway, avoiding guts and seeds. A little old lady stands at the door with a fake knife going through her head and a basket hanging off her arm. She smiles and asks, "Did they scare you?" The girls walk closer and laugh when they see she isn't wearing a costume. "The snakes and spiders were remote controlled toys I got my grandchildren. That's where he gets his ideas from, my son who owns this place. Here, would you like a treat?" Katie smiles and takes a piece from the old woman's basket and the other girls follow suit and thank her as they make their exit.

They make it outside and the brisk air hits them with a refreshing sting. They walk far enough from the house to not be bothered by the roaming chainsaw dude and stop so Effy can light her much needed cigarette. She takes a hit and holds it in and shuts her eyes. She slowly releases the smoke and smiles, "What a fucked up family _tha_t is." They all laugh and Effy snorts, "I guess I should have paid more attention to the disclaimer." She points to a sign posted near the entrance of the house reading "WARNING: realistic dramatic scenarios and interactive situations!" They all look and begin to laugh hysterically.

Naomi smiles and nods, "Come on, let's go back and carve those pumpkins."

XXXXX

Katie sits in front of her little pumpkins, frowning she whines, "I don't think I can carve these? They're so small, they'll collapse!" Effy looks up as she pulls the freshly cut top off her pumpkin. Katie looks at the guts and seeds hanging down front Effy's tiny pumpkin top and cringes. "Actually, I think I'm okay with that. I'm going to paint a face on instead." Katie smiles victoriously and gets up to get some materials.

Effy laughs as she plunges her hand into the slimy nest of seeds and orange strings. "I think that's a great idea babe. I don't think your nerves could handle carving a pumpkin anyway. The insides may give you nightmares." Effy laughs and pulls out some guts and shows them to Katie, who shivers in disgust.

"God Katie, you're such a baby! It's just pumpkin!" Emily says as she struggles through the door to the kitchenette, her massive pumpkin in her arms. "She's always been like this. She used to make me gut her pumpkins when we were kids because she couldn't handle anything like that texture on her delicate fingers."

"Well, if you ever had a _manicure_… perhaps you'd understand where I was coming from!" Katie snaps from the table Naomi had set up with cutting tools and decorating materials.

Emily rolls her eyes, "Whatever Katie." She plops her pumpkin down and eyes it to decide the best line of attack.

"Okay sisters, to your corners!" Naomi smiles as she enters the kitchenette. Naomi flops down and crosses her legs as she spins her pumpkin around to find the best surface to carve.

Effy pops up, now finished gutting her pumpkin, and heads to the table to get a carving knife. She comes up behind Katie, leans over her shoulder, and kisses her on the cheek. "What are you going to paint on?"

Katie shurgs, "Dunno…maybe our names?" She smiles a cheesy grin and skips back to her little pumpkins.

Effy grabs a knife and a Sharpie before heading back to her pumpkin and smiles, "I'm just going with the basic pumpkin face…simple you know?"

"What are you going to carve babe?" Emily asks Naomi as she pulls out a handful of guts. "I think I'm going to try something new and fun, you know, being Halloween and all." Emily smiles as she wriggles her orange gut covered fingers. "And it's been so long since I've carved one of these things."

"Eeeh, that's nasty Ems!" Katie sneers. Emily laughs and flicks some guts over at Katie and some land on her forearm. "GROSS! Emily! What the fuck!?" Emily snorts with laughter and Effy tries to hold hers in, but is unsuccessful as her laughter blurts out. Effy smiles after controlling her giggles and removes the string of pumpkin from Katie's delicate arm. Katie smiles at Effy and rolls her eyes at Emily before returning to her pumpkin painting.

XXXXX

Effy and Katie return to their room with their completed pumpkins in toe. Effy left three battery powered artificial candles for Naomi and Emily to use in their pumpkins, instead of real flame lit candles. Naomi washes off the carving knives and places them on a hand towel. She dries her hands and smiles at Emily before walking down the hall to her room to put them away. Naomi returns to the kitchenette and sits next to Emily, who is still working on her huge pumpkin. "That was a fun day yeah?" Naomi leans on Emily's shoulder and watches her cut into the pumpkin's flesh.

Emily smiles and nods, "Yeah it was great, I had a lovely time. It was really nice of Effy to pay and to leave the fire safe candles for us to use."

"Yeah, she may become the poster child for fire safety now." Naomi smiles as she puts the one candle into her pumpkin and admires the glow. "I really like your pussy Ems, it's lovely." Naomi grins at Emily, who is putting the final touches on her whiskers.

"Yeah? You can tell it's a kitty cat?" Emily smiles as she leans back to inspect her work. "Good, I really like your Jack Skellington, it looks really good."

Naomi smiles and admires their pumpkins, "Yeah, today was a good day. Let's go to bed now…I've had enough Trick or Treating, it's time for some good eating." Naomi winks and helps Emily up, and she picks up her pumpkin and looks at Emily over her shoulder with a seductive eye brow lift and walks out of the kitchenette. Emily scrambles to grab her knife and pumpkin before she follows Naomi back to her room.

**Hope to have an update a little sooner next time :D Thanks for reading! Happy Halloween! x**


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry I've been under my rock for a few months, I've had several distractions…some lovelier than others :) Anyways, HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL! Thanks as always to Valsy :), Audweeeesome, Samaroonie :), Crevette my pet, Ifrenzi :), Madame Marsupial and Tofu darling who've taken a moment to leave some love, it really means a lot to me, y'all are the best! :P Yeah, okay...hope this doesn't suck haha! xoxox**

The frozen snow crunches under Naomi's boots as she drags herself and her blue sled up the steep hill. Out of breath, she pauses and rests her palm into the snow and looks to her right. "Fuck's sake, I don't remember this being so exhausting," Naomi mutters to herself as she adjusts her knit cap over her ears.

"OH COME ON NAOMS!" Emily shouts as she comes up fast on Naomi's right side. "You can move faster than _that!_"

Naomi rolls her eyes and chuckles, "Not all of us are of the Fitch Family Fitness okay!" Naomi leans on her knee and struggles to stand upright when her foot slips out from underneath her, causing her to face plant into the fresh snow a few feet in front of her. Her sled set free now tumbling down the hill, she groans as the icy snow prickles her face.

Emily snorts at the sight and sticks her pink sled into the snow before running to Naomi's rescue. Emily smiles as she leans down and whispers, "What ya doin' down there?"

"Har har har, how about just help me up yeah?" Naomi grumbles as she lifts her head, revealing her red face with melting snow streaking down her cheeks.

Emily snorts again, "Oh babe, you're looking hot." She lifts Naomi up effortlessly and helps her get her balance. Emily reaches out and takes Naomi's hat that is covered in snow and brushes it off, chuckling at the many snow blobs stuck in Naomi's blonde locks.

"Fucking hell," Naomi mutters as she brushes the snow off her legs and claps her hands together. "Why is it so easy for you to scale this hill, yet I can't take a single step?"

"I dunno." Emily smiles as she places Naomi's hat back on. Emily leans in and kisses Naomi's frozen nose and smiles, "With the size of _your_ feet I thought you'd be a natural, they're practically snow shoes!" Emily giggles and grabs her sled before scampering off up the hill.

Naomi stands there shaking her head and shouts up to the redhead bouncing up the hill, "You're lucky I love you, leaving me stranded once again!" Naomi huffs and goes to take another step when she remembers her sled is now at the bottom of the hill. "Oh for cryin' out loud…" Naomi turns around to see Effy a few steps behind her. With a cigarette in one hand and two sleds in the other, she sports a coy expression on her face.

"Looking for this?" Effy cracks a sideways smile as she hands Naomi her sled.

Naomi nods and sighs, "Yup." Naomi smiles at Effy's smirk and laughs, "I'm embracing my inner snow bunny and failing miserably. Apparently I have an inner snowman, cuz that's all I've accomplished out here so far." Naomi laughs as Effy reaches out for her and dusts a patch of snow off her shoulder.

Effy smiles as she takes a drag and looks up the hill, her eyes a brilliant blue in contrast with the white snow. She slowly blows out the smoke and smiles, "Oh look, here come Thomas and Panda." They both look up the hill as massive blur blows past them. Effy puts her hands up to her mouth and yells, "Look out for that bump!" Naomi and Effy both cringe as the tube which Thomas and Panda are riding flies into the air and bounces off down the hill. Effy looks at Naomi and straight face smiles and says, "Oops, too late."

"You guys okay?!" Naomi hollers at pile which is Panda and Thomas. Panda crawls over to Thomas and collapses on his body in a fit of giggles.

"I'm coming guys! Hang on!" Emily calls out as she slides down the hill with perfect control.

Effy rolls her eyes with Naomi, "Is she good at _everything_ she does?" Effy takes another drag and watches as Emily helps Thomas up and hands him one of his gloves that he lost in the crash.

"Yup, it's pretty annoying huh?" Naomi smiles, "Isn't Katie like that?"

"Oh she has her areas of expertise, that's for sure." Effy flicks her cigarette off into the trees and the bud lands with a hiss. "Give her $30 bucks and she can make over anyone and anything." Effy smiles, "But as you can see, she doesn't share the outdoor interests as much as her sister." Effy points towards a giant, colorful umbrella at the top of the hill. "Come on. Let's get you up this hill yeah?"

Naomi laughs as they take their first steps, "Well, if I fall I'm taking you with me." Effy chuckles and nods as she loops her arm through Naomi's.

They make their way up the hill and are greeted by Katie from under her umbrella, "What's taken you lezzas so long? I'm almost out of hot chocolate!" Katie is wearing large dark glasses and a large fluffy blanket as she sits cross-legged in a lawn chair.

"Wow Katie, you look like you're enjoying yourself." Naomi squints in the sun as she throws her sled a few feet away from her and finds a spot to sit down.

"Well I look a hell of a lot better than _you_ right now, _that's_ for sure." Katie smirks as she holds her steaming thermos cup of hot cocoa to her lips.

Naomi rolls her eyes and scoops a wad of snow off the ground and gently throws it directly at Katie's chest. The ball explodes, sending snow on Katie's face and neck. Naomi snorts, "Are you sure about that Katiekins?"

Katie screams, "Bitch! That could've been yellow snow!" Katie frantically wipes the offensive snow off her face and dries herself with her blanket while sneering at Naomi.

"I ate yellow snow once!" Panda's voice chirps up from the hill. "Someone told me it was a lemonade snow cone… but I don't recommend doing it again."

"That's pretty nasty Panda," Emily laughs as she dashes up the hill pulling both Thomas and Panda on their tube. Katie looks at Emily and laughs, "Hey Rudolph! Didn't you get the memo? Christmas is over!"

"Ha, okay Vixen." Emily smirks, "Thomas landed strangely on his ankle and couldn't get up the hill very well." Emily pulls the two over by the others and flops down into the snow next to Naomi.

Thomas hobbles off the tube and sits carefully on the snow and mutters in French to himself. Panda plops down next to him and snuggles into one of his six coats. He whispers into Panda's ear, "Did you really eat yellow snow? We don't have snow in Congo, but we know _not_ to eat it." Panda giggles and shrugs innocently. He laughs and kisses her on the forehead and wraps his arm around her.

Naomi and Emily are playing tic-tac-toe in the snow and Naomi curses aloud as Emily beats her again. She looks at Emily and throws her arms in the air, "How do you do that _every _time?!"

Emily giggles, "Why do even try to take me on?!" She smirks as she clears the snow for a fresh game, "You're very predictable Ms. Campbell."

"Yeah, I guess…Along with being a glutton for punishment." Naomi smiles as she forms a ball of snow in her hands and proceeds to make a miniature snow man. Emily giggles and jumps up and bounds over to the pine trees.

"Here!" Emily flops back down and hands Naomi some twigs for arms and a few pieces of grass. She reaches over to stick the grass pieces in the snowman's head.

Naomi smiles as the grass stands fall to the side comb over style, "Awe Ems, you made my snowman a Homer Simpson snowman."

Emily laughs, "We should ask Panda or Thomas if they have any doughnuts to spare."

"Hey!" Katie calls over to Emily and Naomi. "When you two are done playing, I'm about ready to go home. This cold is making my skin dry out." Effy rolls her eyes and adjusts her sled with her foot so that it is pointing towards the slope of the hill. Katie adjusts her blanket and huffs in disgust, "We've been out here forever, and I have to pee from all this hot chocolate."

Emily rolls her eyes, "Okay Katie." Emily flicks snow in her direction and laughs, "You're such a party pooper."

"I'm not a party pooper! I just don't see the fun in practically killing yourself as you speed down a hill in a plastic death trap!" Katie stands up in defense and hits her head on the umbrella. As everyone laughs at Katie's outburst, Effy throws her arms around her and pulls her onto her sled and jumps on as it slides over the edge. "Effy! NO! What the FUUUUUUUUUUCK!" The blanket that was covering Katie blows up and blocks Effy and Katie's view as they speed down the hill. Katie covers her head and tucks in a ball as she shouts, "Effy! You are so dead when we reach the bottom!"

Effy laughs as they twist and turn in their blanketed blindness. "Oh you love it!" Effy giggles as she holds Katie tighter. They come to a stop and Katie takes a deep breath. Effy smiles at her and tilts her head, "See? It's fun." She smiles and leans in and places a tender kiss on Katie's warm lips.

Effy and Katie's little bubble is suddenly disturbed when Panda's voice is heard off in the distance. "INCOMING!" Panda's voice shakes as she careens down the hill. Panda shouts, "Looks like it's going to be a direct hit!" Panda braces for impact as she smashes right into Katie and Effy's sled.

Effy rolls over and untangles herself from the blanket and does the same for Katie. Effy looks over at Panda, who's feeling chagrin, and smirks, "Smooth Panda." She pulls out a cigarette and places it in her mouth and tries to light it, when she realizes it's broken in half. She huffs and stands up and helps a very aggravated Katie to her feet.

"Ha!" Naomi points and laughs from her sled, as she lies on her stomach with Emily on her back. They cruise down the hill with ease and Emily steers and brings the sled to a complete stop by the crash site. Panda is now making snow angels and Katie is swearing under her breath as she folds her crumpled blanket.

Effy has lit a new cigarette and smiles at the two, "Well Naoms, at least you can say you for once made a graceful entrance."

Naomi smirks as she stands up from the sled, and promptly trips over the sled's reins, "Shut up EFUMPH!"

Effy throws her head back with laughter and says in her best Sebastian voice, "You arrre hopeless chiiild. You know dat." Katie just adjusts her coat and shakes her head at Naomi.

Naomi looks up and shakes her head as she flicks snow at both of them. "That did _not _deserve the crab voice okay?"

Effy laughs harder, "Oh yes. Yes it did."

Katie smiles curiously, "What's with the crab voice? I feel there's a story there."

Naomi rolls her eyes, "There's no story!" She pushes herself up and brushes the snow off and shoots Effy a look.

Effy smiles, "Oh there's a story alright."

Katie smirks, "Well tell us yeah?" Naomi glares at Effy and Katie both. "We're not getting any younger."

Panda rolls over and looks over at Naomi smiling, "Is this when you dressed up as the Little Mermaid for that one Halloween party and tripped over you tail and landed in the punch bowl?!" Katie and Effy both snort in unison while Emily falls backwards onto the sled with laughter.

Naomi stares at Panda straight faced and shakes her head, "Yes, Panda. Thank you. Thank _all_ of you."

Effy coughs a few times and clears her throat. "She's such a klutz sometimes, it's like she _just_ got a pair of legs for the first time! It was perfect since she was dressed as freakin' mermaid and then fell into the bowl of red punch!" Effy holds her belly as she laughs harder. "So whenever she has a moment of grace close to that night, I have to slip into the Jamaican crab voice!"

Naomi closes her eyes and huffs, "It took days to get the red out of my hair."

Emily comes up from behind her and smiles into her neck as she wraps her arms around her, "It's okay babe, it just makes me want to kiss the girl."

"Thanks babe," Naomi smiles as she places a kiss on Emily's rosy lips.

"Okay, I think Thomas is starting to worry." Panda gets up and waves her arms at him at the top of the hill. She throws her thumbs up and smiles when he returns thumbs up. "Let's get going yeah? I'm starving."

XXXXX

Panda knocks on Naomi's door and juggles a bag and three rolls of bubble wrap in her arms. Naomi comes to the door and opens it with a smile, "Awesome, you got all types." Panda smiles and bounds in while Naomi closes the door behind her. As she turns she clips her knuckles on the cinderblock wall of the closet and winces in pain, "Fuck's sake!"

Emily pops her head around the corner and frowns, "Now what babe?"

Naomi smiles sheepishly, "It's nothing, just clipped my knuckles."

Emily smiles and shakes her head and looks at Panda who is unloading all the materials to make the bingo cards."Hey Panda? What size wrap are you guys planning on using the most?"

Panda cocks her head to the side, "I'm thinking we're going to be using the large bubbles, not so much the mini now that I'm looking at it."

Emily smirks and bites her lip, "Can I use some of the minis then?"

Panda smiles and tosses her the roll, "Knock yourself out!"

Emily giggles and rips open the roll and starts unraveling the roll. Naomi looks at her in confusion and smiles, "Em, what in the world are you doing?"

Emily just smirks and stares at Naomi with a devilish grin. "Nothing, Ariel. You just stand there and look pretty, okay? Naomi folds her arms and glares at Emily for using bringing up the mermaid incident again and stands there as Emily dives to the floor near Naomi's feet.

"Ems? What are you-" Naomi laughs.

"SSSHHHHH!" Emily interrupts her and begins to enclose Naomi's left leg in bubble wrap.

"Seriously?Babe, come on…" Naomi snorts as Emily moves up her torso and onto left her arm.

"No talking!" Emily giggles and places a quick kiss on Naomi's lips and proceeds to give Naomi a bubble wrap hood. Naomi patiently endures Emily's mocking and stands as Emily reaches the end of her roll at Naomi's right foot. "Panda? Could you hand me some tape?" Panda giggles as she sticks two pieces of tape to Emily's fingers. She secures the end of the sheet of bubble wrap and stands up with excitement. "How does that feel?" Emily smiles with delight at Naomi.

"I can't put my arms down." Naomi glares from her protective bubbles.

"Yeah? Well good!" Emily claps her hands in amusement. "Now! For a test run!" Panda giggles from her spot on the floor.

"Emily! No." Naomi rolls her eyes. "You've had your fun! Yeah yeah, Naomi's a walking disaster, we get it okay?" Emily puts her arms around her and squeezes with all her might. Amidst the many pops and snaps, Naomi lets out a few chuckles. Emily pulls back with a massive cheesy grin on her face. Naomi smiles, "Okay babe, you've had your fun. No get me out of this?" Emily shakes her head and pulls her towards the door.

Emily opens the door to reveal Effy in mid knock. "Oh freakin' great," Naomi mutters as she rolls her eyes.

Effy stands there with her mouth a gape. "What is this?" Effy snorts as Emily pulls Naomi out into the hallway. Effy laughs, "Oh that is _perfect_!" Naomi rolls her eyes once more, clearly not as amused as Effy and Emily. Effy playfully pushes Naomi against the wall and giggles when the bubbles snap and pop.

"Hey! I can still feel that you know!" Naomi growls as Panda pops her head out the door to see the commotion.

"Yeah, can you feel this?" Emily darts and goes for Naomi's ticklish spots.

"Ems! No! Ahhh!" Naomi squeaks. "Babe! Stop!" Naomi buckles down to the floor in a defensive ball and laughs, "Yes, I still felt that."

Emily laughs as she wrestles Naomi to the floor completely. Naomi finally gives in and laughs as she tumbles down the hallway. The satisfying pops and snaps make all the girls laugh as Naomi rolls along in her bubble suit. Emily catches up with Naomi and pounces on her in a fit of giggles. She nuzzles into Naomi's bubbles and smiles, "I love you, thanks for humoring me."

"Ah yes, anything to entertain you." Naomi smiles, "I love you too."

"You know, we could probably make some money off something like this," Emily smiles, "Just think of all the accident prone people of the world who could benefit from this?"

Naomi laughs, "You know you could be on to something."

**Soooo, it's not the longest haha but it's a start! :D With all this snow on the ground, the least it could do is be a little inspiration right? Oh and the bubblewrap suit? Yeah, that was for you Tofu! haha ;) Okay, hope to update sooner...but I'm lame and get distracted, so until next time! :D 3 Steph xoxo**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you to everyone who's been reading and all that good stuff, you all are lovely! :D Marsupial- We love bubblewrap :D It's a wonderful invention! Audwee, you are always so sweet 3 Crev, don't stab me with a seastar haha! You're the best, you know that ;) R3dNOte, Thanks so much and hope your year is starting well! Sam, thanks darlin' haha yellow snow IS gross :D and you're too kind! And Killer Tofu, you ARE a gangsta...even in your bubblewrap suit! ;) taking the term "POP A CAP" To a whole new level :P **

**ENJOY THE NEXT! :D Yeah, I don't own Skins...but I'd like to rent it for the weekend ;)**

"Leave it Katie!" Effy growls as she slams her door into the wall and throws her coat on her chair. "I don't understand what you're so upset about?! Are you more upset that he was flirting with me or jealous cos it was me and not you?!"

Katie stands in the doorway with her arms crossed and hip thrown to one side, "No neither! I'm pissed cos YOU were flirting back!"

"Was NOT!" Effy throws her hands up in defense.

"Yeah well, then explain the number left on the receipt? Were you trying to get him to hit on you?" Katie spits.

"I don't have to try!" Effy turns and approaches Katie with a smirk and walks past her, leaving her furious.

"Ladies! Ladies! The Cookie Monster is here, and offers his services." Cook holds up his Duty clip board and stops Effy as she steps out of her room.

"Cook, piss off." Effy mutters as she twists past him.

"Awe where's the love?" Cook looks over his shoulder and turns as Effy passes him.

"Yeah Ef? Where's the love? Seems that you're full of it tonight?" Katie spats from the doorway as she watches Effy run yet again.

Effy stops and lifts an eyebrow at Katie before looking at a confused Cook and walking back to him. She tangles her fingers into Cooks shaggy hair and pulls him in and locks her lips to his. Katie's jaw drops, and Effy just glares at her before turning and walking off. Cook dumbfounded just stares at Katie and shrugs, "They always come back to the cookie monster in the end." Katie gasps before she smacks him on the shoulder. Cook snickers as he smugly walks off with a new bounce in his step. Katie hears the far stairwell door slam shut and hangs her head frustration, knowing Effy is off into the night. Katie storms back into the room, grabbing her purse and coat, and heads down to the floor below to find Emily.

XXXXX

Naomi nuzzles her nose into Emily's neck as they cuddle on her bed in the glow of the colorful lights. Naomi bites her lip and whispers, "Em? Are you familiar with puppy love?"

Emily smiles, "Yeah, I had it for you for weeks." Emily takes Naomi's hand and gently traces Naomi's hand with her fingertip. "Why?" Naomi smiles before she attacks Emily with many puppy-like sniffs directly in her ear, much like a canine does before delivering kisses. Emily giggles with the sensation of Naomi's breath in her ear and squirms around before Naomi catches her, smiles, and presses her lips to Emily's.

"I wuf you," Naomi smiles as she hovers over Emily.

"Oh you're such a dweeb, but I keep you around cos you're cute." Emily laughs and rolls her eyes before patting Naomi on the head.

Naomi jumps to the sudden banging on the door and slumps her head down in annoyance, "Whaaaat now?" She groans as she gets up and heads the door. "Oh hey, Katie? What's wrong?" Katie pushes past Naomi and heads right into her room. "Oooookay," Naomi breathes out as she lifts her eyebrows and shuts the door. Naomi turns the corner to see Emily standing and holding Katie with an apologetic expression on her face. Her heart sinks as she realizes her one night off with Emily has been replaced by Twin Time. Naomi walks over and asks, "What's happened? Katie and Ef fighting again?" Emily nods sympathetically while rubbing her palm to Katie's back. Naomi huffs and runs her hand through her blonde locks, balling her fist in her hair in frustration as Katie's muffled tears from Emily's shoulder tell Naomi all she needs to know.

"I know it was our night babe, but she needs me." Emily whispers to Naomi as she collects her keys from Naomi's desk. "Is that okay?"

"It's always okay, isn't it? This happens once a week, I swear they fight more than those Jersey Shore morons…" Naomi sulks while biting her thumbnail.

Emily looks down at her feet, "Yeah I know…but she's my sister and she'd be there for me if it were the other way around."

"Would she?" Naomi smirks. "Everything is always about her…"

"Yeah well… if it's about her, it's about me okay?" Emily snaps in defense. "See you." Emily shakes her head and walks out leaving Naomi leaning against her desk chewing on her cheek.

"Did that really just happen? Fuck's sake." Naomi pushes off her desk in a huff and rubs her temples. She sits on the edge of her bed, wraps her arms around herself, and moans as she tucks into a ball. After a few minutes of deep breathing, the phone ringing brings her out of her anger ball and she gets up to answer it.

"Can you meet me?" The voice is distant and chopped up from static.

"Ef? Is that you?" Naomi struggles to hear her. "Where are you?"

XXXXX

Emily pulls up to her home away from home with Katie silently looking out the window. Emily cuts the engine and sits quietly for a few moments before looking at Katie. "Katie? Are you going to tell me what happened anytime soon?" Emily watches and waits for any kind of response from Katie. "Fucking hell Katie, you know this shit is causing tension between Naomi and me?" Emily shakes her head and removes her keys from the ignition and unbuckles her seatbelt. "I'm getting tired of sticking up for you and all your drama for _this_. If you want me to help you, you have to actually _tell_ me what happened." Katie just sniffs in response and Emily opens the car door, "Great. Well, I'll be inside yeah?"

Emily heads into the house and is startled by her brother and his baseball bat. "JAMES! It's just me!"

"Emily! What are you doing here? I thought you were a burglar!" James lowers his bat and smiles, "Hey bitch!" He gives her a genuine Fitch hug and smile.

"Hi James," Emily smiles as she gives him a kiss on the cheek. "What have I said about calling me a bitch?"

"Yeah, sorry…Gordon Mc-" James is interrupted by a gentle smack on the back of the head.

"We're not McPherson, We're Fitch." Rob appears wearing a robe around his pajamas sporting his signature warm, toothy smile. "Hello love." He wraps his arms around Emily. "What brings you by and at such a late hour?"

"Hey dad," Emily smiles as she enjoys the comfort of her father's arms. "It's Katie, she's upset and wanted to come home…but she's gone catatonic in the car apparently."

"Well come on in, she'll come around in her own time," Rob leads Emily further into the house. "Can I get you anything love? Tea? Are you hungry?" He asks while opening the fridge and displaying the contents with his best Vanna White impression.

Emily chuckles, "Thanks dad, but I'm not hungry. I'm just going to go lay down for a bit. If Katie comes in, can you just tell her I went to my room?"

"Our room," Katie's voice sounds from the hallway.

"Katie, love, there you are!" Rob smiles and greets her with a hug. "Can I get you anything?"

Katie cracks a smile and nods, "Tea sounds nice…no wait, can I have some hot chocolate instead?"

Rob kisses her forehead and smiles, "Three marshmallows?"

Katie nods, "I'm not like Emily who likes half the bag in her mug." Katie cracks a smile at Emily, "Can you bring it to our room when it's ready?"

"Sure love. Em? Did you want some as well?" Rob looks over at Emily and grins, "Fifteen marshmallows?"

Emily laughs, "Yeah, okay. Thanks dad." Katie walks over to Emily and takes her hand and smiles apologetically.

They head upstairs to their bedroom and Emily sits on the edge of her bed and rubs her eyes. "So what's up Katie?"

Katie stands and looks over and out the window and exhales slowly. "I hate this. I hate feeling so vulnerable. I hate that she has so much power over me. I hate that she makes me feel insecure with one look." Katie looks back at Emily and walks over to Emily's bed and takes a seat next to her. "And more importantly, I hate that she is straight."

"What? She's straight now? When did this happen?" Emily kicks off her shoes and tucks her feet into her legs.

"Well, okay maybe not _straight_ but she still gets attention from guys and returns it, right in front of my face too!" Katie says as she nervously picks at her nails.

"But Katie, you were with guys before too? I thought that was a common bond between you two?" Emily runs her hand through her hair and leans her elbow on one of her knees. "I mean, you're into Effy and she's into you correct?"

Katie nods, "I know we love each other, but it's her actions that worry me. Like I fear I may lose her at any moment to some fit bloke who catches her eye."

"Did something happen, or are these just your feelings?" Emily calmly asks Katie.

Katie looks down at her clasped hands sitting in her lap. "Yeah." Katie takes a deep breath. "We were out to eat and the waiter was laying it on thick. Effy wasn't turning it down either, in fact he slipped her his number before we left. I just can't compete with that…and then when I confront her about it she runs away, or worse." Katie shakes her head and takes a deep breath. "Before she ran off, Cook was on rounds and she full on snogged him right in front of me, just to do it. Who does that? I mean seriously…I don't know what to think. She could be out getting with some guy, or anyone right now." Katie wipes away a tear and looks back down at her hands.

Emily places her hand to Katie's back and rubs it tenderly. "Does she want to be with guys? Does she do this with girls too?"

Katie snorts, "Girls are a bit intimidated by us, only guys are daft enough to try…although this one succeeded in a way."

Emily clears her throat, "Do you think this is her way of pushing you away?"

"I dunno." Katie sniffs. "I just know it's pretty horrible to do that to someone you supposedly love."

"As much as I hate her right now, I'm trying to put things in perspective. From what I know of Effy, she's pretty stingy with her feelings. I also know that she does stuff just to get a reaction sometimes. I'm not defending her. I just know you care about her and before I hunt her down to beat her senseless, I want to be sure things are a misunderstanding. I mean, yeah she kissed Cook…gross, but it probably didn't mean a thing to her except it was done deliberately to hurt you." Emily reaches for some Kleenex and hands Katie a tissue.

"Yeah, well it worked." Katie wipes her eyes. "What would you do Em? I mean, should I just give up and walk away?"

"Do you love her?" Emily tilts her head to the side. "If she needs time to sort things out, is she worth the wait?"

Katie ponders the question and nods, "Yeah, I'd wait on her forever. She's just amazing, and I fear I'd be ruined for anyone else after her."

"There's your answer," Emily smiles. "Just give her some time and space. She may run far, but she always comes back to you."

"Yeah, you're right. I just don't know when I got so insecure, it's extremely annoying." Katie chuckles as she blots her eyes and smiles at Emily. "Thank you." Katie leans towards Emily and hugs her.

Emily squeezes Katie tightly and smiles, "It's no problem sis. You know, the only reason why you feel insecure is because you love her. I'm sure she feels just as insecure at times about the possibility of losing you. There comes a point when you just have to have faith and trust in a person. Effy is not one to be put in a box, and clearly she climbs the walls and escapes when she is."

With a knock Rob pops his head into the room and smiles, "Cocoa ca choo!" He smiles as he walks in with two mugs of hot chocolate, one overflowing with puffy white balls. "I'll be watching ESPN if you need me loves." Rob whispers as he shuts the door behind him.

"Do you trust Naomi?" Katie says as she wraps her fingers around the hot mug and blows gently.

"I do." Emily smiles as she takes a bite out of her hot chocolate.

XXXXX

The music blast through the doors as Naomi enters the corner pub. She looks around before seeing Effy sprawled over a bench in a drunken stupor. Naomi takes a breath and approaches Effy.

Effy rolls over and stretches out her arms, "Hey! There she is…" Effy smiles and sits upright, extending her finger at Naomi, "The one that got away!"

"Okay Ef," Naomi smiles and lowers her arm and stands next to her. "Let's cut you off yeah?" Effy smiles and drops her head onto Naomi's shoulder.

"What took you so long?" Effy hick-ups and she sits up and scoots over for Naomi to sit next to her. "You took soooo loooooong. I had to entertain myself with this here vodka." Effy smiles as she tips the empty bottle over and drops it to the floor giggling.

"Oh, well… _I_ ran into Cook." Naomi lifts an eyebrow at Effy as she sits. Effy just shrugs nonchalantly and rolls her eyes in response. "Ef? What's going on?" Effy scoots closer and flops her head on Naomi's shoulder.

"You're the best Naoms….why did I ever let you go?" Effy mumbles as she grabs Naomi's hand.

Naomi smiles nervously, "Oh come on Ef, that's ancient history." Naomi gives her a nudge, "You love Katie and she loves you very, very much."

"But you're just so…." Effy slurs as she moves her head closer to Naomi's neck. "You're just the total package okay?"

Naomi rolls her eyes, "Ef…stop that."

"No… _you_ stop that." Effy sits up and demands Naomi's eye contact. "Don't you know how great you are? You're clever and funny, sweet and kind…rather uncoordinated at times… you're really thoughtful, you always think of those little details that make people smile…" Naomi watches Effy as she wraps her hands around Naomi's hand. Effy pauses to smile, "You're beautiful Naomi. Even when you're air guitaring to Journey…and you don't even see it."

"You're drunk Ef, let's get you home." Naomi shakes her head and stands up, still holding Effy's hand. "Come on, it's getting late. I'm sure Katie's wondering where you are."

"I don't care. She doesn't care. I just want to do what I want, she never lets me do anything…gets all bent out of shape if I talk to another human being. If she thinks I want to shag every person I find attractive, maybe it's time I did." Effy smirks at Naomi as she pulls herself up. "Self fulfilling prophecy." Effy stands but leans on Naomi's arm for assistance.

Effy stumbles into Naomi as she gets her balance. Naomi asks as she steadies Effy with her free hand, "Whoa there, you alright?" Before Naomi can react, Effy's lips are on hers.

Effy hovers near Naomi's mouth waiting for a reaction. "Say something?" Effy whispers.

Naomi can only muster squeaks and just stands there in shock before managing to say, "You…you kissed me?"

"No I didn't," Effy smiles.

"Yes you did. What do you call a kiss Ef?" Naomi touches her lips as she shakes the surprise.

"That wasn't a kiss." Effy smirks and shifts on her feet.

"Oh that most definitely was a kiss," Naomi looks around nervously.

Effy rocks closer to Naomi and smiles, "No…" She cups Naomi's face and passionately presses her mouth to Naomi's. Effy pulls back and smiles, "_That_, is a kiss."

"Stop. What are you doing Effy?" Naomi steps back, causing Effy to stumble a bit. "Fuck's sake, you're self distructing." Naomi rubs her neck and takes a deep breath and looks at Effy, who is standing with a confused pout. "Come on, let's get you home…"

XXXXX

Effy stumbles as Naomi tries to hold the door and support her with her other arm. Naomi pokes the elevator button and rests against the wall while they wait for the door to open. With a bing, the elevator arrives and Naomi pours Effy onto the elevator. "Are you going to be okay Ef?" Naomi asks hesitantly.

Effy nods as she hugs the elevator wall, "Yeah, I just need to sleep."

"Okay, well let's get you to bed then." Naomi smiles and helps her off the elevator. Naomi adopts Effy's sideways walk and hugs the wall.

They reach Effy's room and Effy holds out her hand revealing her keys, "She always locks my door. She knows I don't care, but she says she always cares enough for the both of us." Effy slumps against the wall as Naomi unlocks the door and opens it.

"See Ef? She cares about you, enough to protect your stuff after you just randomly walk away." Naomi smiles and helps Effy through the doorway and shuts the door behind her. Effy stumbles into her desk chair and whips around the corner to face plants onto her unmade bed.

Naomi follows Effy around the corner and sits on the edge of the bed. Effy moans into the pillow in frustration, "Why didn't you want to kiss me Naoms?"

Naomi huffs and shakes her head, "Are we back on this again?" Effy turns on her forehead and stares at Naomi. "Okay Ef…I just feel differently about you now. It doesn't feel the same as it used to, I don't have feelings like that for you anymore."

"But why?" Effy rubs her face. "I said I was sorry, and I'm telling you how I feel now?"

"No Ef…you're escaping your problems with Katie." Naomi gets off the bed and kneels down next to Effy on the bed and looks at her head on. "Are you telling me you don't love Katie anymore? Who could forget how into each other you two were, you were inseparable and still are?"

Effy digs her face back into the pillow, "I don't know."

"And Cook? Really?" Naomi smirks as she pets Effy's head. "Tell me what you're _really _feeling Effy."

After a moment Effy flips over onto her back and huffs up at the ceiling. "How do you know?"

"How do you know what?" Naomi watches Effy fidget.

"That you're gay, I guess. Like completely?" Effy chews on her nail and stares off in the distance.

"Dunno. Personally, I've just done what feels right to me." Naomi slips down to the floor and puts her back against Effy's bed. "Like when you kiss Katie? Does it feel different?"

Effy smiles, "Yeah, it does."

"Different from kiss Cook" Naomi cringes from the floor.

"I did not _kiss_ Cook." Effy rolls her eyes.

"Well, you're going to have to explain that to both Katie and Cook then because they both feel you did." Naomi holds back her smiles and puffs her cheeks out instead.

"It was nothing, it didn't mean anything. I certainly didn't feel anything…I just…did it. I don't know, I'm an ass aren't I?" Effy brings her palms to her face and rubs her eyes.

"You can be," Naomi smiles as she turns around to face Effy. "But we all can be. Let's just sort this out, and try to figure out what's going on in that scary world of Effy's brain yeah?"

Effy smiles and pushes herself closer to the wall and pats the bed for Naomi to get up next to her. "Okay, let's try…I guess this is a good time to do it, when I'm vulnerable." Effy smiles as Naomi climbs onto the bed and gets situated next to her. "So where do we start Ms. Campbell?"

Naomi chuckles, "…with you, I have no clue." Naomi looks over at Effy, who nods and smiles. "Ef, to put it simply… the people who make us happy, are never the people we expect. So when you find someone, you've got to cherish it."

"It's that simple?" Effy smiles and rolls her eyes. "I feel like I'm going mad, and you sum it up in two sentences."

"Yup, it's that simple. It doesn't matter who you're with, as long as you are happy." Naomi smiles at Effy, "Does Katie gives you those butterflies and warm, gooey feelings?" Effy nods. "She makes you laugh?" Effy nods and shuts her eyes. "She's sweet to you and she gets you?" Naomi looks up at the ceiling, "She loves you?" Effy begins to tear up and nods. "Well, that sounds like all good things to me." Naomi rolls on her side and smiles at Effy while rubbing her shoulder.

"Yeah…I guess I'm just scared. I mean, I nearly burnt the building down last time I got scared. And after I lost you…" Effy quickly wipes away a tear.

"Effy, you never lost me. I'm right here. If anything we're better, yeah? And besides, we need someone on the outside of Fitchland who understands." Naomi giggles.

"This is true." Effy smiles and pulls Naomi in for a hug. "Thank You."

"Oh, it's nothing…but stop getting trashed like this okay? It turns you into a total sap." Naomi chuckles as she squeezes Effy in her arms.

"So enough about me, how are things with you?" Effy rolls back onto her back, releasing a breath.

"Well up to tonight, things were fine." Naomi rolls her eyes, "No offense, but when you and Katie fight, it means Twin Time trumps Naomily time. I'm not _that_needy, I mean I am easily amused. Any time or thought means so much to me, so I don't get mad…I just, well I just love her and I like to surround myself with stuff I love." Naomi looks over at Effy who has a smirk on her face, "And besides, it's quality over quantity for me…If she was busy, I'd wait for as long as she needed." Naomi sees Effy is now chuckling, "Why are you laughing?!"

"I'm sorry, did you just say Naomily? You're shipping yourself now?" Effy snorts.

"I thought it was quite catchy." Naomi laughs.

"Yeah, well…so is AIDS." Effy nudges Naomi playfully. "How about we put a stop to that...like now."

"Okay, so I won't be calling you Keffy in the future then?" Naomi giggles at her cheesiness.

"NO." Effy shakes her head.

"Fiiiiiine. I shall refrain." Naomi rolls her eyes. "You're no fun."

"Oh I'm fun, you're just a dork." Effy laughs.

Naomi shrugs, "Yeah…I know, but some people manage to love me."

Effy pats her hand on Naomi's, "We do…we love your crazy self...it's kinda hard not to." Effy rolls on her side and faces Naomi, "Well all this mushy stuff is exhausting and has managed to sober me up. Stay with me tonight?"

"Mmmhmm, you are exhausting Ef." Naomi smiles, "Yeah. I can stay, just don't try and spoon me."

"I think I'll manage." Effy smiles as she shuts her eyes.

XXXXX

The sound of keys in the lock stirs Effy and as the door opens her eyes pop open. "Ef? Effy you home?" Katie's voice comes from the doorway. Effy sits up and panics as she looks over at the sleeping Naomi, who's visibly in a pair of boxers and a sports bra. She tangles her fingers into her frazzled hair and tries to think about what to do before Katie turns the corner. "What. The. Fuck." Katie stares at nearly naked Naomi and Effy, who was still wearing her clothes, what little she tends to wear.

"It's _not_ what it looks like…" Effy holds out her hand cautiously to Katie.

Naomi begins to wake in all the commotion and Katie turns to Emily who has been waiting in the hallway, to make sure Katie is alright. Emily cocks her head and walks into the room to see what the fuss is about. "Naomi?" Emily just shakes her head in confusion.

"Huh? Oh… NO! No no no no." Naomi jumps up and looks down at her bare stomach and cringes, "I got hot! I didn't even realize I was doing it, you know I sleepstrip!" Naomi throws her clothes on and starts after a now exiting Emily. "Em! Emily wait!_ Fuck_ me…." Naomi sets off for Emily while Katie continues to silently burn holes in Effy's head.

Effy slowly pulls herself to the edge of the bed and stands slowly. "Katie, nothing happened okay? I know it looks bad, but I swear NOTHING happened." Effy rubs her forehead, "I was drunk and stupid and Naomi was helping me from being _more_ stupid and I'm sorry about before and….I _swear_ nothing happened." Katie looks at Effy, then up at the ceiling before slowly turning on her heal and walking out of the room.

**Uhh ohhhh... :) Hope to have an update sooner than later haha :D Thanks for reading!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Has it been too long? I've been trying, but it's only because there is a lovely person cracking the whip haha :D My pal with the pouch, thank you as always! Do you keep your winter hat and gloves in that pouch? I'd keep some snack and hand warmers in mine if I could :D Audwee, you know I wuf you too ;) Crevette my pet, you are the cat's meow (And I'm a leo so I know these things!) Bravery May mask fagile lives, but it doesn't mask my appreciation for your kind words! And to my queen of chopsticks (utensil and musical lol) I hope this is Katsu enough for the toughest gangsta! Hope it doesn't suck! :D xoxox**

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Naomi mutters as she busts through the stairwell door, trying to step into her shoe while hopping on the other foot. Her shirt is on backwards and inside out, and her tangled hair bounces as she practically trips down the stairs. She reaches the first floor door and barges through it and continues full speed to Emily's door. "Emilly! Emmmilllllyyyyy!" Naomi hears no response, presses her palm to Emily's door and slumps her forehead to the door with a sigh. "Em? Fuck." Naomi turns and leans her back to Emily's door before sliding her body down it to the floor, where she tucks her legs into her chest. With a grown, Naomi tucks her head into her knees and sits there balled, trying to catch her breath and thoughts.

Emily rolls her eyes and clears her throat, "So that's it? You're just going to sit there in your underwear and admit defeat? Classy."

Naomi's head shoots up in Emily's direction, "Emily! I thought? You?" Naomi looks back at the door confused, to her own door, and back at Emily, "Where did you come from?"

Emily rolls her eyes again, "Like it really matters? You nearly hit me with the stairwell door okay?" Emily points back to the corner she was sitting in when Naomi blew into the hallway.

"Oh." Naomi scrambles to her feet, "Emily, please, you have to believe me when I say _nothing_ happened okay?"

Emily brushes past Naomi's groveling hands and pushes into her room, "Come on, get in." Emily gestures with her head for Naomi to follow her.

"Em? Do you believe me? You've got to know I would never do anything to lose you." Naomi pleads in Emily's doorway.

Emily sits on her bed and takes a deep breath while studying her fingers. "Naomi, sit down." Naomi's blue eyes bulge with fear as she complies with Emily's request. "Looked pretty bad, you realize that?"

Naomi nods, "It did." Naomi looks down at her ringing hands. "Em, I know Effy and I have history…But that's just it, it's history. I don't feel like that about her anymore, I'm positive."

"How can you be so sure? I've been there before. Sometimes these things have a way of haunting you, especially when you're dealing with someone like Effy." Emily looks out the window.

"Em, I know you're mad, but you don't know Effy that well—" Naomi argues.

"I know her type okay?" Emily huffs. "Gorgeous, charismatic, dangerous, used to getting whatever and whomever she wants…need I go on?"

"What are you going on about? Oh…with that girl you told me about? The one who got all weird once you were already involved?" Naomi nervously picks at her nail and looks at Emily. "Okay, I remember now."

Emily nods, "Yes, so I understand the power of an unresolved love. Especially with someone who waits for you to be vulnerable, then does something to stir old feelings up inside." Emily looks at Naomi sadly, "Which is also why I think you need to sort your shit out."

Naomi's mouth drops open, "What? No. Em! No! I don't need sorting, I _don't want _Effy!" Emily gets up from the bed and walks over to the window with her arms folded. Naomi gets up to approach her, "Emily please…this is all a misunderstanding."

"Is it?" Emily looks over her shoulder at Naomi.

"Yes, nothing happened." Naomi sighs.

"Really? Then how are you so sure you don't have any feelings for her?" Emily turns to face Naomi.

Naomi shrugs and takes a deep breath. "I know…because she kissed me last night."

Emily shuts her eyes and rubs them with her fingers, "Fuck's sake Naomi…"

"I didn't kiss her back and the second I realized what was happening I pushed her away and told her to stop. Shit, okay it may have been two times…fuck I can't remember now, but I felt _nothing_ and I yelled at her." Naomi runs her hand through her hair and holds her breath.

Emily is silent for a moment. "Naomi. I think you should go."

"Em, nooo wait. Please!" Naomi begs.

"What?! You first tell me _nothing _happened, then it was a kiss…which turned into possibly two?! And I'm just wondering how it escalated to you in your fucking boxers and bra?!" Emily huffs and grabs her keys. "Fine, stay all you want. I'm leaving." Emily heads to her door and turns around one last time, "Thank you for being honest Naomi, but I think you need to take some time to sort this out…and I need some time and space." With a quivering chin, Emily bites her lip and turns back towards the door and walks out. Naomi stands in shock, unable to breathe with a boulder in her throat. She finally collapses to the floor when the tears push through.

XXXXX

Naomi sits in her now dark room, unable to move from her couch. People have knocked, but she just ignored them. The phone rang, but she just stared out the window knowing it wasn't Emily. Naomi hears really loud keys jingling and moves her eyes towards the door. The bright hallway light makes her shield her eyes and scowl. "What the fuck?!" Naomi groans.

Effy walks in slowly and turns back, "Thanks Cook."

"Don't mention it babe," Cook winks and continues on his rounds.

Effy shuts the door and walks over to Naomi's colored lights and feels around for the cord and outlet. She successfully plugs them in and looks at Naomi. "Naomi? Have you been sitting there all day? You're in the same stuff from this morning, or should I say yesterday…gross."

Naomi rolls her eyes and looks at Effy, "What do you want Effy, and what's with keying into my fucking room? Way to abuse the Resident Advisor access to the masters." Naomi folds her arms and slumps back into her couch.

"Well, I had to have one last thrill I guess." Effy sits on Naomi's desk and leans back with her legs stretched out in front of her.

"What are you on about?" Naomi looks confused at Effy.

"The last straw. " Effy shrugs, "Someone saw me trashed at the bar and reported that I broke my probation. I would've been kicked out for less, I'm sure." Effy runs her hand through her hair and stares out the window into the courtyard and observes the lights from the other rooms across the way.

"Wait…What?! They're kicking you out?!" Naomi sits up.

"I'm sure they couldn't wait." Effy chuckles. "Anyway, I had to turn my keys in earlier, and I had to wait for Cook to go on rounds, since you weren't answering anything. This wasn't something I wanted to leave as a message either."

"Ef…I…I don't know what to say?" Naomi stares in shock at Effy. "What are you going to do? And what about your classes? Are you going to commute or something?"

"I think I'm going to take a break, maybe go to Italy and see my mum." Effy shrugs. "My parents never really cared what I made of myself, as long as I stay out trouble…and look how good I am at that." Effy smirks. "Not like they can judge, can't even stay married or in the same country as each other…so who are they to say what's wrong or right."

"Jesus Christ Ef…this is insane." Naomi rubs her eyes with her palms.

"Yeah, well that's that. I just wanted to tell you how incredibly sorry I am for everything. All the trouble I caused you past and present. And thank you again for saving my life…" Effy chokes back the lump in her throat. "I just wanted to say goodbye and good luck with Emily."

Naomi gets up and walks over to her, "Oh Effy, you didn't cause me trouble, sometimes it just finds me." Naomi smiles and wraps her arms around Effy. "Will you at least keep in touch with me while you're on your travels?"

Effy looks to the side and wipes a tear away, "Yeah, I can do that. I promise I'll be better about that this time." Effy smiles and removes a folded piece of paper from her pocket, "If you see Emily and or Katie, could you give this to Katie?"

Naomi nods, "Sure. So you're leaving now?"

Effy laughs, "The great thing about burning down your room is that you don't have a lot of baggage to haul." Effy grins as she hops down from Naomi's desk. "My plane leaves in three hours, so I have to get going like…now."

"You have your passport with you?" Naomi lifts her eyebrows in surprise.

"The Stonems always have their passports on hand, you never know when you'll have to make a quick get away from the country." Effy smirks and lets out a breath. "Okay, well…take care of yourself Naomi. I do love you, like… genuinely, okay? I'd tell Emily that if I could, and I really am sorry if I created a riff between you two. I hope you can work things out. I got to go…" Effy backs away towards the door and waves on last time before walking through and down the hallway.

Naomi shakes her head and walks towards the window. She presses her forehead to the cold glass and shuts her eyes and breathes out. Her warm breath fogs up the glass and she pulls her head back, drawing a frown on her breath marks.

"Is _this _what happens when I have a major paper due and I don't talk to you guys in a week?!" Panda's voice startles Naomi and she looks over her shoulder to see Pandora standing in the doorway.

Naomi drops her head and turns around, "Hey Panda…come on in, but shut the door yeah? I'm not exactly presentable."

Panda shuts the door behind her and sits on Naomi's bed. "Effy told me everything, and going off your appearance I'm guessing things are not okay between you and Emily?"

"No. The dog house is putting it lightly. She's upset, has every right to be…and I don't know what to do." Naomi sits down next to Panda and slumps over, burying her head into her knees.

Panda looks at Naomi and places her hand on Naomi's barely covered back and rubs it gently. "We just have to wait for the dust to settle okay?"

XXXXX

Katie slowly enters the bedroom, looking at Emily's bed to see the disheveled sheets but no Emily. Katie steps in and notices the glow of Emily's phone outside on the balcony. Katie wraps her sweater jacket tighter around her body and goes to join Emily.

Emily turns to the sound of the sliding door. "Hey," She turns over her shoulder to Katie.

"Hey, it's cold out here." Katie takes a seat next to Emily and tucks her legs into her chest, then wraps her arms around her knees.

"Yeah." Emily breathes out. "I just got off the phone with Panda…um, Effy is gone." Emily looks at Katie to gage her reaction.

"What do you mean gone?" Katie stares out over the neighborhood.

"She was kicked off Housing Staff and she bailed…I guess she left for Italy an hour ago." Emily fidgets with her phone.

Katie snorts in shock, "You've got to be joking? She just fucked off to Italy?!" Katie smiles and looks at Emily in amusement.

Emily shrugs, "That's what Panda told me. I guess Panda is really upset, you know how emotional she gets," Emily cracks a small smile at Katie. "Effy told her what happened and how she was seen at the bar, which broke her probation and lead to her being removed from student staff," Emily shifts and dangles her legs off the edge of the balcony through the slats. "Her mom is in Italy with her brother and I guess school was never a priority, so it's perfectly acceptable to just quit and go to Italy mid semester." Emily rolls her eyes and looks down at her swaying feet. Katie is silent, with a blank face in the cold night air. "Katie? You okay?" Emily rests her head against the railing of the balcony and looks at Katie with concern.

"Yeah, I mean I guess?" She laughs out of exhaustion and shock. "What the fuck else am I going to be? What options do I have left? She really left this time, like she's _gone_ Em. She left the fucking country." Katie slides her feet under her body and pushes herself up. "I'm cold and I need a drink."

Emily nods, "Oh and Panda said she left a note for you too."

"Make that a double…" Katie mutters as she steps back into the house.

Emily looks down at her phone and scrolls through her pictures. She slumps her head against the railing as she looks at happy pictures of her and Naomi. Emily whispers to herself, "It was just a kiss, it didn't mean anything…" She shakes her head and groans, "Let it go before you screw everything up."

"I think you need to let Jess go first Em." Katie appears with two mugs of hot chocolate in one hand and a bottle of Bailey's nuzzled in a blanket in the other. Katie hands Emily a mug, who smirks as she takes the mug, "Hey! It's cold, I'm depressed, and chocolate and booze seemed like a good idea." Katie clicks her mug to Emily's and nods as she takes a sip, "Definitely need more Bailey's." Katie loosens the cap of the bottle and watches Emily take a sip of her drink and cringes. Katie laughs, "Okay, no more for you."

Katie shakes out the blanket and scoots closer to Emily and covers the both of them. Emily smiles, "Thanks Kay."

"Sure. Now seriously Em, what's going on with you? I know Ef and I have our issues, which never seem to get a chance to be resolved because a certain someone keeps running away, but you and Naomi? You guys are strong, and happy, and so disgustingly cute and compatible. I understand all our problems were causing you tension over the weeks, but there has to be something else to trigger you Em?" Katie takes a sip and patiently waits for Emily to respond.

"It's not that simple okay?" Emily huffs and pulls her legs up and under the blanket.

"Oh I think it is," Katie smiles. "Come on, just admit it. You'll feel better."

"Did you know Effy Kissed Naomi the other night? Twice, apparently." Emily chews on her lip with frustration.

"No, but I do remember seeing your girlfriend half naked in bed with mine…who's always half naked." Katie rolls her eyes, "She also kissed Cook earlier, if you need me to remind you about that."

"Yeah, and doesn't that mean something? Who goes around kissing other people when you're supposed to be in love? And who just lets someone kiss you when you're supposed to be in love?" Emily leans back on her hands and groans with stress.

"You did Em. This_ is_ totally about Jess, I _knew_ it! You still feel bad about what happened with Jess don't you?" Katie grabs the bottle of Bailey's and adds more to her mug.

"It was a very confusing time for me," Emily shakes her head.

"Em, people make mistakes. And I'm not defending that bitch! Trust me, I'll make her brown eyes blue if she ever showed her face today. I'm just saying people grow…they change. You forgave me, right?" Katie brings her mug of Bailey's to her lips. "Desperate times call for desperate measures, and maybe what Jess felt way back then was too much to just talk about. The fact that you felt something freaked you out, and then she fucked off and left you confused, hurt, and in a bad situation. I'm sure in hindsight, she feels pretty bad about it. But that was years ago, and it's okay that you were confused and made a mistake at the time. Our hearts make us out to be idiots, some more than others, but it's time to move on." Katie dips her head to see if Emily is listening. "I'm the older twin, I know a thing or two okay? So Effy kissed Naomi, can't say I'm shocked." Katie laughs, "At this point, nothing surprises me anymore, but I still love her. I'm not happy about it, but I also know that Effy was probably working through some old feelings and possibly was making sure what she feels now is differently from what she felt last year."

"She said she stopped her and didn't feel anything for the second it was happening," Emily speaks up. "But still, she let it happen again shortly after."

"Effy is tricky like that, she doesn't take no for an answer." Katie rolls her eyes. "She is a tenacious lady."

"So you don't think it meant anything to Effy?" Emily looks at Katie with a slight pout.

Katie snuggles into the blanket and leans against a silent Emily, "The fact that Naomi stopped her advances and didn't feel anything is something Em. You know a kiss without feelings is kinda lame, I think it is at least."

Emily snorts, "That's not what you used to think."

Katie leans back and playfully bonks Emily on the head, "Oi! I've changed, I have a soul now." Katie smiles and rests her head on Emily's shoulder. "Just think about it Em, yeah it sucks…but in the grand scheme of things, it was kinda like when mom's old boss went to kiss you on the cheek and before you moved your face in time, he already had caught your lips."

"Oh that was so incredibly disgusting." Emily laughs. "Thanks for the reminder, I had completely forgotten about that."

"No problem," Katie smirks.

Emily's phone illuminates and her message tones sounds. She looks down at her phone, "It's from Naomi."

"Yeah? What'd she say?" Katie asks curiously.

"She just said that she loves me, she's sorry, and she'll wait for as long as I need to forgive her." Emily sets her phone in her lap and lets out a huff of air.

"Em? Do you realize what you have? A beautiful, lovely girl is saying she'll _wait _forever, whereas my girl hops on a plane and will be gone for who knows how long. Don't ruin what you have with your over-active brain okay?" Katie smiles and kisses Emily on the cheek, "I'm exhausted, come inside eventually okay? Sweet dreams."

XXXXX

**Hmmm...decisions decisions decisions. Till next time! :D Which I hope to be sooner than later! :P**


	32. Chapter 32

**Was this a faster update?! Yes?! No?! Haa, well I tried...Indiana can only do so much to get my fingers typing ;) A special thank you to Corbie and Loukas for being distracted with catnip and snoring to allow me to write today, you boys are the best...the best looking brat cats on Earth! (And I still think the idea of drugging my cats so I could access my laptop was a genius idea haha! So wonderfully clever you are Gangsta J!) :D THANK YOU to all the lovlies reading and all that fun stuff :P It's not much and it may suck, but I hope you enjoy... :)**

"Naomi?" Panda pushes the cracked door open. "Naomi…" Panda pauses at the bed to find Naomi sprawled and covered in wads of Kleenex. Panda sits down and looks over at the blasting stereo, "Honey, I think you're starting to depress the residents." Panda flicks a few balls of tissue off Naomi's chest and places her hand on Naomi's. "I think there is a limit to how many times one can listen to Sinead O'Conner's 'Nothing Compares 2 U' and I think you've past yours."

Naomi shuts her eyes and moans, "It's been seven hours and fifteen days, since you took your love away..." Naomi rolls over and screams into her pillow, "Coz NOOOOTHING COMPARES TO YOOOOOU!"

Panda looks around in frustration and gets up from the bed, "Naomi, I love you but it's time for an intervention." Panda pulls the USB cord from Naomi's Ipod and shoves it in her pocket.

Naomi unclams her head from her pillow and glares at Pandora, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm headed for your earbuds next if you don't sit up and talk to me like an adult." Panda scolds.

Naomi growls and sits up in a huff. "Fine! I'm vertical, just stop talking my stuff okay? Jesus." Naomi runs her hand through her hair and breathes out in defeat.

Panda smiles and approaches carefully, sitting on the edge of Naomi's bed. "Naomi…you have to go to class. I know you're sad, I know it must be horrible that you haven't heard from Emily, and we all miss Effy but…you have responsibilities here."

"Everything was so great and now it's all fucked up. I feel shit and all I can do is…feel it." Naomi cradles her face in her palms and breathes in deep. "At times I think I'm all cried out, then I find I'm crying myself to sleep…I'm such a mess, _this _is such a mess. It isn't supposed to be like this."

"I'm sure it's not easy for her either…" Panda rubs Naomi's forearm and frowns. "Have you tried contacting her?"

Naomi nods, "She doesn't respond. It's like talking to a brick wall."

"Well that didn't stop the big bad wolf now did it?" Panda smiles her goofy smile.

Naomi rolls her eyes and cracks a smile, "Panda, are you calling Em a pig? Oh and thanks for calling me the big bad one…makes me feel a whole lot better."

Panda laughs, "No silly, I'm just saying that perseverance is what led to that furry thing's success."

"Actually Panda, if I recall correctly, in that story things don't end well for the wolf." Panda's smile drops to a face of horror and Naomi smiles, "It's fine, I know what you mean…but let's switch stories to something a bit happier yeah?"

"Or we can just start fresh and write your own?" Panda smiles, "I can be your fairy godmother!" Panda jumps up and frolics around flapping her arms.

"Yeah, sure Panda," Naomi smiles as watches her friend succeed in making her less sad.

"Great! So let's start with the fair maiden Naomi cleans her tear stained cheeks and takes a shower!" Panda grins and wriggles her fingers in the direction of Naomi's bathroom. "And then the fair maiden can get dinner with her Fairy GM, that's what you call me, and we can discuss turning that frown upside down!" Panda grins with delight and pulls out the USB cord out of her pocket, "And if you are ready in twenty minutes, you can have this back…but only if you stay away from the uber depressing stuff." Panda points her finger at Naomi and cocks her eyebrow. "Twenty minutes!" Naomi nods and Panda turns back around and gives Naomi her best Arnold voice, "I'llll beee bach." She smiles again and shuts the door behind her as she makes her exit.

XXXXX

The waves lick her toes as Effy soaks up the sunrays on the Italian shore. The large glasses protect her from the sun, but can't hide the blank expression on her face. She brings her right hand to her mouth and takes a drag from the lit cigarette and lowers her arm as she exhales a puff of smoke. When sand lands on her face and chest, she looks over and glares. "Ahhhh excuseee, excuseee!" A familiar voice says in a fake Italian accent. Effy cracks a slight smile when she recognizes the scars on her brother's shins as he flops down into the sand next to her.

Effy rolls to her previous position and takes another drag, "Hey Tone."

"Alright Ef?" Tony squints in the sun and looks out onto the horizon. Tony smirks at the lack of response from Effy and smiles to himself, "Well you've been here… what, two weeks? You've barely said a word. So what did you do? Burn down a building?"

Effy exhales another puff of smoke and shakes her head, "Shut up Tony."

Tony laughs, "No really, what's up with you?"

Effy puts out her cigarette and looks at Tony, "Sounds like you know enough." Effy sits up and rubs the remaining grains of sand off her tanned arms.

"I know what mum told me… but I know you're an iceberg and the vast mystery of your psyche lies under the surface." Tony smiles at Effy and sighs as he looks back out onto the horizon. "I know this Effy. It's the same Effy that we saw after my accident. So seriously, what's going on?" Effy is silent. "Come on Ef, I know you and I know you only do crazy shit when you have crazy shit going on in that head of yours."

Effy shuts her eyes and takes a breath, "I guess you would understand…maybe. You've been on this rollercoaster of love, what do you do when you really fucked up?"

Tony shrugs and smiles at Effy, "Get hit by a bus?"

"I already feel like I have." Effy sits up on her palms and shakes her head. "I single handedly ruined my relationship...maybe even two other's relationship as well." Effy tucks her legs into her chest and wraps her arms around her knees. "I just get so scared to fully give someone my heart. I freak out…I self-destruct…I dunno, I just fuck it all up."

"Well Ef, we all make mistakes…and if he knows what's best for him, he'll forgive you and move on." Tony pats his sister's shoulder.

Effy shakes her head, "It's not a guy Tone. It's a girl. I'm in love with a girl."

Tony nods and is silent for a moment. "Well, that's a tough one…women, they are complex creatures."

Effy looks at Tony, slightly shocked by his nonchalant reaction to her loving a woman, and smiles to herself. "Yeah, they can be…especially Katie Fucking Fitch." Effy looks out to the ocean and smiles slightly.

"Katie Fucking Fitch? Well that's an interesting middle name…what does she do for a living?" Tony smirks and ducks under Effy swinging arm.

Tony laughs, "So what is it with this particular girl?"

Effy leans forward and picks up a shell and examines it, "I wish I knew… she just gets under my skin. I mean, I dunno. She's wonderful really. Beautiful, smart, and fearless…but also insecure enough to want to put me in a box and give me restrictions. But then I go and do stupid stuff just to be resistant to labels and rules…and I fuck it up. I don't want to _not_ be with her. We have one main issue that causes most fights, trust. She thinks I want to get with anyone that has a pulse, more importantly, my best friend."

"Do you want to get with anyone that has a pulse?" Tony leans back on his elbows and shuts his eyes as he faces the sun. "You have a best friend? When did _that _happen?" Tony laughs playfully.

"Shut up. Don't be a wanker. Yes, we've been through a lot together and I truly feel I can trust Naomi with all my craziness. She has proven to always be there…even with the heat is on." Effy looks up from her fidgeting fingers and smiles, "Pun intended."

Tony smiles, "Well I'm glad to hear it, good friends are hard to come by." Effy nods and Tony cocks his head to make eye contact with Effy, "So back to the hard stuff. You want to be with other people now?"

"Course not, I want to be with her…but she just keeps forcing the issue, it makes me think she _wants_ me to want to be with other people. In all public situations she's constantly waiting for the opportunity to assume and it drives me crazy! It confuses me and I act like a tit because she expects me to." Effy tosses the shell back into the ocean and huffs.

"Have you told her this?" Tony lifts his uniquely shaped eyebrow. Effy is silent and Tony laughs, "You've never been the best at expressing your feelings, instead you break vases or set something on fire."

Effy hangs her head, "Yeah well, it's easier to break something than my actual heart."

Tony nods, "Yeah, I get that. Tony looks down at his hands and rubs a scar on his knuckle. "But Ef, that's all part of the game."

"I don't want to play games anymore Tone, I'm done with that." Effy frowns at Tony.

"So tell her how you feel, instead of fleeing the country and sitting on the beach here with me." Tony pushes her playfully.

"I'm scared. I've done so much damage, I don't know if I can come back from it." Effy lights up another cigarette.

"What did you do? Does it have something to do with Naomi?" Tony traces a swirl into the sand.

"TONY!" A voice rings of in the distance and a running figure comes into view. "Hey!" The visibly female waves and comes closer.

Effy smiles and greets her, "Hey Michelle."

"What are you two doing? You were supposed to meet at the restaurant an hour ago. I've been calling you babe." Michelle playfully kicks Tony in the leg. "Luckily Aldo and your mum took forever getting ready so we're meeting in ten minutes."

"I have shit reception out here," He shrugs, looks over at Effy, and smirks, "I think you've got enough clothes on to get into the restaurant, come on." Tony pops up and offers his arm out to Effy.

Effy groans and takes his hand, "Okay, but I get the chair closest to the door." She stands and dusts off the straggling grains of sand and half-heartedly smiles at Michelle.

Tony cocks his head at Michelle and smiles as he kisses her on the cheek, "Okay wife." Tony holds out his arm to Michelle and she smiles as she loops hers through his, "Shall we?"

Effy rolls her eyes, "Fuck's sake, I forget you two are married sometimes."

Tony throws his other arm over Effy's shoulder and laughs, "Me too."

Michelle playfully smacks Tony's head, "That's why we almost got our rings tattooed on our fingers instead of the real thing."

XXXXX

Emily's stomach turns as she pushes through the first floor main door. She pops her head through first and turns to the right to check for Naomi. Seeing the coast is clear, she quickens her pace to her door. As she keys her way in, she listens for music or any signs of life from her neighbor but hears nothing. She shrugs and goes in and shuts the door behind her. Emily nearly wipes out as she takes a step, and grabs the wall for support, "What the fuck?!" Emily kneels down and picks up a small pile of papers on her floor that had clearly been slipped under the door in her absence. Most were in Naomi's handwriting and Emily makes a pile of those to read later. She comes across one with a note from Panda written on top reading, "COME SEE ME EM!" She flips it over and inspects the letter and whispers to herself, "Effy's letter…"

Emily tosses the letters into her bag and grabs a few books and such and cautiously opens her door again. She looks both ways and slowly passes Naomi's room. She looks up at her message board and sees that people have left some messages: "TURN THAT SHIT OFF!" "Cheer up Naomikins!" "Come out from under your rock, we love you!" "The Cookie Monster knows the cure, it's his cock!" Emily rolls her eyes when she sees Cook's message and keeps walking. Clearly Naomi is not home so she scoots up to the second floor to find Panda.

She opens the second floor far stairwell door the same way she did the first, popping her head out and checking for Naomi. All clear, so she heads to Panda's door. Emily listens are doesn't hear any signs of life. She looks at Panda's "Where's Panda?" board, complete with Panda posing in a red and white horizontal striped, long sleeve shirt and a red and white knit winter hat with a red fluffball at the top. She scans the options and sees that Panda is out to eat and shrugs. Emily turns and walks down the hall, pausing at Effy's old door. She looks at the new door tags reading Mandy and peaks in as she passes the open door.

Mandy just happened to walk over to her desk and spots Emily pass by. She steps to the door and shouts just before Emily reaches the stairwell door. "Hey!" Mandy swings out of her doorway. Emily freezes in her steps and turns to look at the tall, dark haired girl. "You aren't thinking about passing by and not saying hi are you?"

Emily looks around to make sure she was actually talking to her, "What? Um..I..I was just passing by." Emily looks oddly back at the girl.

Mandy smirks and saunters down the hall towards Emily, "Yeah well, I'm Mandy. I'm your new RA." Mandy holds out her hand to Emily.

Emily, a good 6 inches shorter than her, cracks a somewhat polite smile and shakes her hand in return, "I'm Emily, but I'm not your resident. I was just looking for Panda."

"Oh…you're not my resident? My mistake…" Mandy flirtatiously cocks her eyebrow at Emily and bites her bottom lip. "Well, perhaps a fortunate accident then?"

"I don't know if I believe in serendipity anymore," Emily breaks the handshake and adjusts her bag on her shoulder. "I've got to go, nice meeting you." Emily flashes a quick unenthusiastic smile and turns towards the door.

"Yeah, cool. Oh hey! If I see Panda, I'll let her know you were looking for her." Mandy watches as Emily waves and steps through the door and down to the lobby.

XXXXX

Panda and Naomi walk through the lobby doors and head to the front desk. Panda leans over the counter and smiles, "Is there anything in my box?" The front desk worker gets up and grabs both Panda and Naomi's staff mail. "Thank you!" Panda chirps in response.

Naomi looks at her much larger pile and rolls her eyes and groans, "What is all this crap?" She thumbs through as they head towards the stairwell doors. Panda holds the door open for Naomi as she walks through, not paying attention to Mandy as she walks out of the elevator and crashes right into her. "Aw shit, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." Naomi mutters as she kneels to pick up her dropped mail.

Mandy bends over to help, "It's no problem, I didn't see you either. Naomi…right? First floor?"

Naomi nods, "Yeah, you're Effy's fill in? Mandy?"

"That's me," Mandy smiles and hands Naomi her mail and see Panda still holding the door, reading her own mail. "Oh Panda, hey! There was a girl looking for you about an hour ago. Really cute? Bright red hair? Answers to Emily?"

Naomi's eyes bulge out and instantly begin welling up they flash to Panda. "Emily was here? I freaking missed her?" Naomi turns to Panda and rips her USB cord from Panda's pocket and runs up the stairwell.

Panda's jaw hangs as she tries to react to both girls, "Oh okay, thanks Mandy…Naomi, wait!" Panda shrugs, "Okay well I gotta go calm her down now, she was finally making some progress…" Panda walks to the stairwell door and opens it.

Mandy looks at Panda and smiles, "What do you mean calm her down? Why is she upset?"

"The cute redhead you just mentioned? Yeah, Emily's her girlfriend. They're having some issues currently and Ef….I gotta go, sorry." Panda smiles and runs up the steps after Naomi, leaving Mandy with a curious smile on her face.

XXXXX

Emily stares at Katie and wipes a rogue tear off her cheek, "How are you so calm during all of this?"

Katie rolls off her belly and onto her side, exhaling slowly as she sets her letter down on the bed. "It's strange…I don't know why I'm so calm. I'm genuinely upset, but it's like I just know things will be okay. I guess I just have faith that's all."

Emily gives Katie a skeptical glare, "That's it? You just have faith?"

Katie nods and smiles, "You know the old saying? If you love something set it free. If it comes back, it's yours."

Emily rolls her eyes, "Yeah, this is Effy we're talking about, not a freaking sparrow."

"True, but I know Effy…sometimes I think I know her better than she knows herself. She just needs time and space to sort the crazies in her head. The bigger the crazies, the more time and space needed." Katie plays with the corner of her pillow case as she snuggles her pillow.

"Sure, that makes sense…but what about all the kissing other people crap, have you forgotten about that?"

"No, of course not, but those are just minor details about a bigger issue. Details which maybe forgivable after some time and explanation to what her current deal is. I know she loves me, and I know I drive her crazy…I drive myself crazy sometimes."

"How do you drive her crazy?" Emily lay back on her bed and pulls the covers up to her chin and stares at the ceiling.

"I think too much. I over analyze everything she does…and usually jump to conclusions." Katie rubs her eyes and chews on her nail.

Emily smirks at her sister, "Okay, and _why_ do you do that?"

Katie rolls her eyes," I'm not perfect okay?! I worry about stuff, I guess I'm just afraid of losing her…she's hot and well, I'm afraid that someone better is going to come along and steal her away."

"Katie, I'm shocked you feel this way. You were always the confident twin. You always knew you were the one someone should be with." Emily says as she rolls on her side and looks sympathetically at Katie.

"I guess when you're just passing time with someone you don't really care about, it's easy to detach and not give a rip about anything." Katie shrugs, "But now…I'm like a freakin' Velcro monkey that just wants to cling to her arm and happily hang with her all the time."

Emily smiles and chuckles, "I love those things. What color would you be?"

"Duh, I'm sure they would make a specially ordered animal print just for me. I'd be one fetching Velcro monkey." Katie smiles and laughs as she faces Emily.

Emily nods, "Okay so you have faith things will all work out? What about her attachment to Naomi? How do you feel about all that?"

"Well, she told me what happened in the letter. I recognize they have a history, but who doesn't? We all have baggage, she just happens to be best friends with hers. I think what you're failing to see is that Naomi is completely and utterly in love with _you_ Emily. Have you even called or texted her? I'm sure she's probably gone out of her mind at this point."

Emily huffs and takes her pillow and slams it on her face. "No, I haven't. I don't know what to say. I mean, you're so rational about this _whole_ thing…am I over reacting?"

"I think you're reacting this way because things hit closer to home than you'd like to admit." Katie chews on her lip as she folds up her letter. Emily growls under her pillow and Katie rolls her eyes, "Come on Em, time to face it and let it go. You did exactly what Naomi did, if not _more_ and you never forgave yourself. Now that you're on the flip side, you think you're getting your karma and now you're running away because you don't think you're worthy of Naomi's love."

Emily pops her head out from under the pillow and gasps as she tosses her pillow at Katie, "Who _are_ you and _what _did you do with my sister?!"

Katie catches the pillow with her left hand and smirks at Emily as she fluffs it and places it under her head. "I tell it like it is babe. So what are you going to do about it?"

"Whatever I do, it involves getting some air…I'm gonna go for a walk okay?" Emily swings her legs out from under the covers and she stands up. "Thanks Katie." Emily goes over to her sister and kisses her on the forehead, "You really are pretty fucking amazing."

Katie smirks, "They don't call me Katie Fuckin' Fitch for nothing." Katie smacks Emily's backside as she passes and she looks back down at the letter in silence while Emily shuts the door behind her. With a huff Katie picks up the folded letter and presses it to her chest, while curling into a ball. She turns out the light on her nightstand and softly begins to sob.

XXXXX

Emily zips up her jacket and feels around for other cold gear and frowns when she realizes she's without gloves and hat. She digs through her dad's front hall closet and pulls out a Fitch Fitness beanie and pulls it over her red locks. Without finding gloves, she stuffs her fists into her pockets and slips out the door.

The blast of bitter, cold wind bites her cheeks and Emily squints in the gust. She fights through and continues into the night before the need for something hot and sweet takes over and she finds herself at Starbucks getting a drink. She orders and takes her drink and goes to find a spot of solitude in the sitting area. She sits down and takes a deep breath as the traces the lid of her hot chocolate. She pulls out her phone and scrolls down through her contacts, hovering her thumb over Naomi's number.

**I shall try to update sooner than later! See you next time...**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey all, sorry for the radio silence...I had issues and serious lack of inspiration/motivation and general emotion sickness haha ;) Anywhoooo here it is! Thanks to all the readers and reviewers! You all really put a smile on my face, so thank you. Hope you all have a lovely day/night! xoxox :)**

Emily jumps as her phone buzzes and illuminates in her hand. Seeing the call is from her home phone, she sighs and answers the call.

"Emily, where are you? You've been gone like an hour?" Katie's voice blurts from her phone.

"I told you I needed some air…what do you want Katie?" Emily rubs her fingertip around the top of her coffee cup.

"You have a visitor…" Katie clears her voice. "Plan on coming home anytime soon?"

Emily freezes and her heart starts to pound wildly in her chest, "Um….who's there?"

Katie pauses, "I've been asked not to say, in fear you won't come back."

Emily hesitates before answering, "Oh…well, okay…I'll be back in a few minutes then I guess."

Emily takes a deep breath before opening the door to her house. As she steps in she smiles as she hears the familiar bubbling of Panda down the hallway. Still cautious, she pads her way down the hall to find Katie and Panda laughing around the kitchen table.

Panda looks up and chirps, "EMILY! YOU'RE BACK!" She bounds up from her seat and jumps to Emily, wrapping her arms around her.

Emily laughs in the embrace, "Hey Panda, how are you?"

Panda gives another squeeze and pulls back to face Emily, "Eh, can't complain. You know, the usj. Oh! Thomas is finally done with his season, so I get to see him a lot more…he keeps saying how much he wants to go clubbing with you though." Panda pouts and sticks out her bottom lip.

"Well that's good," Emily chuckles as she pulls out a chair. "And, well we'll see about going out again soon okay?" Panda grins wildly and nods as she takes her seat.

Katie clears her throat and looks at Panda, "Great we're sorted on the daily bull…but can you get to the point yeah?"

Panda frowns and lowers her head, "What if I just wanted a visit? I miss you guys you know?" Emily glares at Katie who rolls her eyes and shrugs. Panda waits a moment and starts to grin, "Okay, I do have some news."

Katie rolls her eyes again and shouts, "Well OUT WITH IT THEN! Jesus, do you _want_ me to die of a heart attack?" Panda laughs and shrugs her shoulders playfully. Katie blurts out, "Me first, have you heard from Effy?"

Panda takes a breath and nods. "She's back. I saw her with my own three eyes." Emily and Katie both lift their eyebrows in unison. Panda smiles, "Yeah, fine! I learned about it in my Spirituality and Enlightenment class okay? Anyway, she came by my room the other day…we ate Pop Tarts and then she had to go."

"What? That's it?" Katie slams her palms on the table.

"Well, yeah. You know Ef is never big on words. When I asked her questions, she just told me to eat my Pop Tart."

Emily puts her hand on the top of Katie's, "Calm down Katie…Panda, did she give you anything? Did she stop and see Naomi too?"

Katie folds her arms and looks off to the other side of the room. Panda looks at Katie and then back at Emily, "Actually, yeah she had seen her first…Naomi told me, not her. I guess she gave Naomi something…but I got Effy and Pop Tarts, so I was happy with that."

"How can she be _back _and not contact me?! I mean I understand when she was in freaking Italy…but COME ON!" Katie fidgets in frustration. "Sod it, I'm off. See you." Panda and Emily watch as Katie pushes herself from her chair and storms out the door.

Emily sighs, "Panda? How is she?" Emily looks up at Panda and slumps her shoulders.

"Well, you could always come back and see for yourself…I'm sure commuting isn't super fun." Panda gives her best puppy dog eyes and smiles.

Emily smiles and stares at her hands, "I can't just come back Panda."

"Why not?" Panda asks. "Just come home and sort things out. You fight and you get through it. Come back and fight Em." Panda cocks her head to the side, "Thommo and I fight all the time. I get mad, he gets mad, we all get mad sometimes…but in the end we sort it out and move on."

Emily shakes her head, "The worst part is I don't know who or what I'm mad about anymore. And now I've gone on so long…I fear I've ruined everything."

Panda nods, "Regardless what you were upset about in the first place, clearly it needed to be handled or you wouldn't have reacted the way you did."

"Yeah, but did I react too harshly towards her…or my own past actions?" Emily huffs and runs her fingers through her hair.

"Just talk to her…she's floundering without you." Panda smiles and stands up. "I've got to get going now…I've got class in the morning."

Emily nods and stands up, "Right, of course. Thanks for coming by, it was great seeing you."

Emily walks Panda to the door and Panda stops to give her a hug. Panda whispers in Emily's ear as she squeezes her, "Hope to see you soon yeah?"

Emily smiles and watches Panda to her car. She looks around for Katie and sees _her_ car is gone. Emily knocks her head against the edge of the door and mutters, "Fuck's sake Katie?! Fucking take _my_ car?!" She huffs and shuts the door. With a yawn, she realizes how fried she is and heads to bed.

XXXXX

Katie looks around as she locks Emily's car behind her. The clacking of her heals quicken as she starts to girlishly run through the parking lot. She drops the keys and mutters as she stops to pick them up, "Bloody hell…get it together Fitch." Katie stands up and takes a deep breath and continues her fast pace towards the residence halls.

A voice from the glow of a cigarette shouts out to Katie, "Oi! It's a little late for house calls, but I'll make an exception for you!"

Katie rolls her eyes, "In your dreams Cook." She walks up to him and grits her teeth. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

Cook smirks as he flicks his cigarette, "Waiting for you apparently." He grins as he holds the back door open for her.

"You could get in trouble for letting me in the back way, also for not signing me in…" Katie says with a smirk as she walks past him.

"I like to live dangerously." Cook grins, "Besides, the only one who gives a shit about that stuff is Naoms and well, she doesn't care about anything lately." Cook plays with his duty keys as they walk. "So what brings you here?"

Katie clears her throat, "I just have to get some answers."

Cook shrugs and stops Katie by placing his hand on her shoulder, "You know it didn't mean anything right?" Katie stares at Cook with confusion. Cook clarifies, "The kiss? It was nothing. I mean to me it wasn't, but to her it was nothing. You should know that."

Katie laughs, "Uh, thanks Cook. But I wasn't even factoring you into the equation."

Cook's smile drops, "What? The Cookie Monster's _not_ in the equation?" Katie waves and walks off. Cook shakes his head, "The Cookie Monster solves _all _theequations baby!"

Katie pushes through the stairwell door and peeks at the security desk to see if Naomi was working. After seeing she is not, she heads up the stairs to the first floor. Katie is startled by a strange voice coming from above. "Whoa, you dyed your hair? Looks good, I like you as a brunette too." Katie glares upwards in annoyance.

Katie rolls her eyes, "I don't know who the fuck you think you're talking to, but you'd best be stopping soon." Katie stops in front of the first floor's door and glares at the stranger whom addressed her.

Mandy smirks as she takes a few steps down to landing where Katie is standing, "Yeah, I could stop talking, if you made me."

Katie lifts her eyebrows in amusement and laughs loudly, echoing off the glass windows of the stairwell. "You're revolting, piss off." Katie quickly turns and heads through the door and down the hallway.

Mandy left in shock simply turns around, scratching her head at the change in demeanor of the girl she thought she met the other day. She mutters to herself as she takes the steps, "Wow, someone definitely took their bitch pills today."

Katie takes a deep breath as she steps up to Naomi's door. She hears music coming from her room, so she figures Naomi is at least home. She knocks and waits to no response. She rolls her eyes, "Damn it Campbell…" She tries the door knob and is surprised to see Naomi's door is unlocked.

Katie looks around and turns the knob and pushes the door open. She is greeted by Eddy Vedder instead of Naomi, "I know someday you'll have a beautiful life, I know you'll be a star, in somebody else's sky. But why, why, whyyyhyyyyyyy can't it be mine…"

Katie clears her throat and knocks on the open door. "Yoohoo? You in?" Katie squints her eyes to adjust to the low light of Naomi's room.

"Fuck's sake…what do you want?" A soft, scratchy voice calls out.

Katie huffs, "Well can you come to the door, or freaking turn a light on?"

Naomi staggers to the door, "What are you doing her Katie?"

Katie stares at Naomi's disheveled appearance, "Wow…you're looking sexy. Ever heard of a shower?"

Naomi rolls her eyes, "what does it matter. What the fuck do you want?"

Katie takes a breath and looks down at her feet. "I heard Effy came by…I just want to know what's going on…what went on between you two."

Naomi bites her lip and nods, "Yeah, okay. Come in."

"Thanks," Katie says cautiously. Naomi flicks her colored lights on and flops on her bed. Katie perches on the couch and looks at Naomi with concern.

"What…" Naomi rolls her eyes.

"Well, you look pretty bad…and why isn't your door locked?" Katie asks.

Naomi shrugs, "Well I feel pretty bad and I guess I just don't give a rip if someone wants to kill me in my sleep."

Katie shakes her head, "My sister loves you Naomi. She wouldn't want you to be like this. And besides, you should fight for her not just give up."

"How can I fight when I don't know what I'm fighting for?" Naomi sits up, "She doesn't answer my calls, she hasn't tried to contact me, and then I heard she came by and I freaking missed her…I give up."

"Is _that_ why that nasty beast was talking to me? She thought I was Emily?" Katie puts two and two together. "She must have met her when she came by that day."

"Oh that's great, real fucking great…thanks Katie." Naomi flops back on her bed and shoves a pillow over her face. "That beast is Effy's replacement…and she has the hots for Emily apparently."

"Oh come off it Campbell, she's not interested in that cow. All she thinks about is you okay?" Katie throws another pillow at Naomi.

"I find that hard to believe these days," Naomi grumbles.

"Well believe it. She's working out her own shit okay? Just hang in there, I know my sister and I know she loves you." Katie looks down at her hands, "Now tell me neither of us have anything to worry about with you and Effy."

Naomi rolls her eyes, "Nothing happened I swear!" Naomi sits up and slumps her shoulders, "It is all a misunderstanding."

Katie nods, "So help me understand, and then I can help Emily understand too."

"Okay but before I forget..." Naomi rolls off the bed and goes over to her desk and picks up an envelope and walks it over to Katie. "Effy wanted you to have this. She left it with me, assuming I'd see you before she would."

With wide eyes, Katie takes the letter gingerly in her hands as the tears start to well up in her eyes. "Thanks Naomi." Katie puts the letter in her purse and looks back at Naomi, "Did she look well?"

Naomi nods, "Yeah, she was tan and look refreshed. She said she had to go, but would be back in a few weeks…and if I could make sure you got this."

Katie nods, "A few weeks…well I'm glad she was good at least."

Naomi nods, "Yeah. She always seems to shine in her darkest moments."

Katie sniffs and wipes her eye, "Okay, now. Tell me what the hell happened that night."

XXXXX

Katie shuts the door to Emily's car and puts the key in the ignition. She takes a breath and reaches into her purse for the letter. She puts it to her face and sniffs the envelope, pressing it to her lips. She nods and carefully opens it to see Effy's handwriting:

"Katie, don't cry I know you're trying your hardest, and the hardest part is letting go of the nights we shared. Ocala is calling, and you know it's haunting. But compared to your eyes, nothing shines quite as bright. And when we look to the sky, it's not mine, but I want it. So let's not pretend like you're alone tonight, I know he's there. And you're probably hanging out and making eyes while across the room he stares. I'll bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor, and ask my girl to dance. She'll say yes, because these words were never easier for me to say or her to second guess. But I guess that I can live without you, but without you I'll be miserable at best. You're all that I hoped to find in every single way and everything I will give is everything you couldn't take. 'Cause nothing feels like home, you're a thousand miles away. And the hardest part of living is just taking breaths to stay. 'Cause I know I'm good for something, I just haven't found it yet and I need it. And this'll be the first time in a week that I'll talk to you, and I can't speak. Been three whole days since I've had sleep, 'cause I dream of his lips on your cheek. And I got the point that I should leave you alone, but we both know that I'm not that strong. And I miss the lips that made me fly. But I guess that I can live without you, but without you I'll be miserable."

Katie flips the paper over, hoping to find more written. She sets the letter in her lap and rubs her eyes. Slightly disappointed that the letter didn't have more, she puts the car in drive and heads home.

XXXXX

Emily wakes up to her alarm and rolls over to stop it. She peeks over at Katie's bed and sees a sprawled body, snoring in a twisted pile of blankets. Emily pulls herself up and mumbles, "Well at least I won't be walking to class today." She walks over to Katie, touches her shoulder, and bends down to give her a kiss on the cheek. When she stands up she sees the letter from Effy and can't help herself but to look at it. After scanning the short letter, she nods and shakes her head, "Extremely Effy…Mayday Parade, nice choice." She looks back at Katie and smiles before thumping her way to the shower to start getting ready for her day.

After waking up a bit more, Emily wanders downstairs and grabs a piece of toast, pops it in her mouth, grabs her bag and keys before heading to the door. She locks the door behind her and walks to her car. As she approaches she sees a blue balloon floating over her side mirror. "What the hell?" Emily comes closer to see the balloon says POP ME on it. Emily takes out a pen and jabs the balloon. She looks around to see if anyone is around, watching her murder this poor balloon. In the blue latex pieces on the ground, she sees a white blob. She kneels down and picks up the white note, noticing it has some weight to it. Emily removes the white paper and a metal object falls to the ground. She looks and sees it's the key pendant she gave Naomi many months ago. She dips down to pick it up and reads the note:

"I won this key, and now I will fight to keep it. You can hold on to it until you think I'm ready to have it again. You can keep ignoring me, but I won't give up."

"Emily?" Naomi's shaky voice comes from the other side of Emily's car.

Emily's eyes shoot up, "Naomi! Fuck's sake, you really know how to scare a girl."

Naomi looks down trying to fight the tears forming in her eyes, "Sorry, not my intentions." In the time Naomi took to collect herself to face Emily, Emily had jumped over the hood of the car and wrapped her arms around her. Naomi gasps in surprise and extreme relief, "Oh my God...thank you."

Emily can't control the tears now falling from her eyes as she holds a now blubbering Naomi in her arms. "Naoms?"

"Mmmhmmm?" Naomi squeaks out of her closed throat.

"Can we go somewhere and talk?" Emily sniffs and pulls back to face Naomi.

Naomi wipes her eyes, trying to pull it together and nods as she whispers, "Anywhere."

**I hope to have an update SOONER this time haha but I suck like that sometimes ;) Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
